


凱蘿 inspired by Carol

by Sid2199



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Chinese Character, Chinese Language, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 24,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid2199/pseuds/Sid2199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol 無疑是近年最動人最完美的女同志電影，許多人一定和我一樣沉迷其中，以及幻想結束之後的故事。那個她們一起住的公寓裡，到底會發生什麼事？她們過得好嗎？但礙於沒有時間研究原本小說及電影裡設定的年代及區域背景，只能把時空搬到現代的台北。柯凱蘿 (Carol)、田瑞心 (Therese)，有東方的臉孔，生活在你我周遭… 希望你們會喜歡！</p><p>這個平台讓我讀了很多很棒的同人作品，因此選擇這裡發表我同人小說的首次嘗試，希望各位能給些意見，讓我知道你喜不喜歡、有什麼疑問或感想，我都會儘量回覆。</p><p>This is a story written in Chinese and our one true pairing lives in current time around us in Taipei, Taiwan. They have beautiful oriental faces and Chinese names: "柯凱蘿 Ke, Kai-raw" and "田瑞心 Te, Ray-sin". The story begins at the Taipei version of the Oak room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 101 飯局，與之後

101 飯局，與之後

人潮像海浪一樣，在田瑞心走近柯凱蘿時，有兩道人流走過。田瑞心一度害怕再有什麼把她們再度分隔，不過那沒有發生，命運還是眷顧她們的，她望向柯凱蘿，而凱蘿也看見她了，她們深深看見彼此的眼睛裡，那個眼神就好像彼此已經觸摸到靈魂深處一樣，或是像張愛玲小說說的：「原來你也在這裡。」那種說盡千言萬語的眼神，此時雖然是在飯局，但她們卻已經交換無數盟誓，雖然飯局仍得繼續——

柯凱蘿眼神一轉，向在座朋友們說：「大家不好意思，我有朋友來找我了。」她起身，伸手挽起田瑞心臂膀，向大家介紹道：「這是田瑞心。」

田瑞心這才看清凱蘿的飯局並未結束，一桌的人抬頭微笑看著她，她羞赧尷尬的微微一笑時，感到凱蘿將她拉近了些，幾乎是摟著她似的邊說：「這是傅森，傅律師、王小姐和娟芬」凱蘿關切地看著她。朋友們紛紛向瑞心微笑點頭，凱蘿輕輕對瑞心說：「妳先等一會兒。」邊拉了一張椅子，讓瑞心坐在她旁邊。凱蘿向朋友們淡淡地微笑解釋：「不好意思各位，我待會跟她有約，請她到這兒來找我比較好會合。」

傅律師對瑞心投來一抹會心的微笑，而柯凱蘿不急不徐地說：「對不起，我們剛說到哪了? 王小姐您說下個月要去義大利看家具展？那真是太棒了，我相信有許多創意可以帶回臺灣......」她有一種主導談話的氣勢，很自然地，眾人的目光又聚集在她身上了。

田瑞心看著她，覺得很陌生又有點熟悉，柯凱蘿甚至比幾個月之前更加明豔動人，數月不見她好像變瘦了一些，但談話時她習慣性撩動頭髮的姿態，還有略微抬起下巴專注看人的眼神，就是她的樣子，但又好像一個美麗的陌生人，但有種不變的她的樣子在凱蘿的內在，她知道那就是凱蘿，她的柯凱蘿。她凝視著在她臉上流動的美麗。

柯凱蘿看似很從容地主導著談話，但其實她也搞不清楚自己究竟說了些什麼，一切都變得很朦朧，只有田瑞心在旁邊似乎是真實的，世界變得像夢境與棉花糖一樣。她覺得自己激動得快要掉下淚來，但她並沒有，人生似乎就是如此，歲月帶給人禮物，讓她此時仍可以克制住激動而游刃有餘，她眨了眨眼，把過於濕潤的眼色完全地掩飾了過去。她不知道瑞心會不會在這種場合感覺尷尬，輕輕地，她在桌下捏了一小下瑞心的手，僅一小下就好像碰到電流一樣，瑞心對她相視一笑，倒是她被那一笑看得有點心頭一震。所幸侍者此時已將甜點和飲料端出。凱蘿端起了紅茶，但手拿不穩，差點把茶湯潑到鄰座的傅律師身上。

「傅律師，感謝你介紹了王小姐這個好朋友給我認識，希望我們下次還能有這麼愉快的聚會。」凱蘿邊說著，邊刻意從包裡拿出了長夾，

「傅律師您是明天的飛機吧，我就不耽誤您收行李了好吧？」

傅律師一看凱蘿的舉措也心知肚明，他微笑答道：「是啊，明天下午的飛機。」他一邊又止不住微笑地看了柯凱蘿和田瑞心一眼，一旁的娟芬注意到，也望了望凱蘿，連忙說：「哎呀！小傅真的謝謝你，介紹王小姐給凱蘿認識，今天跟你們聊得真是開心！」一邊伸出手來攔著凱蘿說：「不用不用，有我在跟我搶什麼，皮夾收起來，這頓該輪到我請了哦！」

飯局即將結束，大家紛紛起身要離席。其實若在往常，凱蘿會行禮如儀再堅持把帳單拿過來結了，但這一刻她真的沒那個心情。她沒有直接牽起瑞心的手，只搭著她的手肘並用另一手安慰地輕輕碰觸瑞心的手臂，她們交換了短暫的對視。

「王小姐，真高興認識您，我想等您回國以後我們一定能有很好的合作機會。」終於，凱蘿握了握新朋友王小姐的手，道別擁抱了她那貼心的好友娟芬，並拍了下傅森的臂膀表示感謝。幸好人群很快就做鳥獸散——尤其是這飯局應酬後的腳步散得特別快，她低聲對瑞心說：「車子停在 B2，我們從電梯這走。」

真剩下兩人獨處時，凱蘿反而不好意思再挽著她了，她讓瑞心先進電梯，然後一起進入了電梯。電梯短暫下降的過程好像一萬年，她們兩個同時面向電梯門口，瑞心可能突然不好意思了起來，她沒有回頭看凱蘿，她就在這麼近，這世上她最思念最渴望的人，她的心裡有千萬個念頭繃著，瑞心不得不屏著氣。

電梯門開了，停車場到了。

關上車門後，車子裡面又變成只屬於她們的靜謐宇宙了。凱蘿心急地凝視著瑞心，想知道她為何回來找她，凱蘿張嘴想說些什麼，卻千頭萬緒什麼也說不出。田瑞心看著她美麗微張的薄唇，她把食指輕輕放在凱蘿的唇上，她說：「我都知道了，妳不用再說什麼了。」

凱蘿的眉眼突然間更溫柔了起來，她輕輕地吻了田瑞心的手指。田瑞心看著她，天知道她多麼想念她，但這一刻這些痛苦也都化為烏有了，凱蘿先輕輕吻了她的額頭、眉眼，然後是嘴唇，在一個彼此都感覺十分纏綿的長吻後，瑞心輕輕對凱蘿說：「我也愛妳。」

她們凝望良久，眼淚開始蹦出瑞心的眼睛，凱蘿的心仿佛瞬間被擊成碎片，聽到她的告白，又心痛又狂喜，心中瘋狂交雜著苦盡甘來以及對瑞心的愛意，她緊緊地擁抱著不斷激動啜泣、輕輕槌打她的瑞心。她撫了撫瑞心的背，雙手捧起她爬滿淚水的臉，多麼令人心疼，全身顫抖著她輕吻了瑞心的唇，感到她眼淚還在噗簌簌地掉下來，她雙手也抹不完，拿起紙巾幫她擦一擦，又好想再緊緊地抱著她，她永遠不想再與瑞心分開一分一秒。

凱蘿仍然生出了不知哪來的理智，輕吻了瑞心的臉頰，輕撫了她的眉尖鬢角，再拍拍她的頭，說：「別再哭了，我們先離開這吧！」

她一咬牙發動了車子。瑞心哭得呆了卻一時止不住，這車內凱蘿的角度，她美麗的側臉又回到眼前，她心裡又充滿了感動，眼淚又冒了出來，她大吸了口氣卻不自主抽噎了一下，變成鼻音她小聲的說：「我們要去哪？」

凱蘿邊開出停車場，邊說：「去你家。」


	2. 102 再回公寓

102 再回公寓

柯凱蘿是幾乎裝潢好了敦化南路新的公寓，但她殘存的那一點小心思，仍想瞞著田瑞心她為她精心準備的一切，等一切就緒再給她驚喜，

「新公寓早上才粉刷，油漆味很重…」這也是事實，她想。

「我們可以去你家吧？」瑞心聽到凱蘿聽來冷靜地問到，看著她邊開車邊不停關切地望向她，她還沒有思考或回話的能力，但發現自己漸漸不哭了，她只想永遠看著美麗的凱蘿，就像世界停在這一刻。

車開到了田瑞心家附近的河堤，柯凱蘿皺了皺眉，抬手指著河堤邊的公寓偏著頭問道：「是這一棟對嗎？」瑞心點點頭又補了個「嗯」。凱蘿自言自語地說「我看看前面有沒有空位，不然開進河堤停好了」瑞心不禁偷笑，心想：她開車就是這樣，好開心起兩人現在在一起了。

下車她牽起凱蘿的手，領她走回公寓，才想起家裡好像蠻亂的，早上睡晚了急忙出門上班，有點不好意思。感到凱蘿連上樓梯時都緊緊握著她的手，瑞心的心裡充滿強烈得不真實的幸福。

上樓時柯凱蘿百感交集，上次來這是什麼時候了，是送相機和行李箱來那次嗎？看瑞心打開公寓房門，房內跟上次有點不同。

「跟上次來不一樣了？」  
「是阿我改了擺設，也換了這邊的壁紙。」

凱蘿點點頭，走了幾步環顧這小小的套房，瑞心正在收拾散落在地上的東西，凱蘿走向她，將瑞心轉向她並幫她放下她手上的東西。「瑞心，你真的願意跟我在一起嗎？」一說出口她也不知道自己為什麼這麼問。凱蘿凝視著瑞心有點哭腫但依然清澈美麗的雙眼，再貪婪地看著她美麗的眉間、挺俏的鼻尖及可愛的雙唇，她不想再去想自己該說什麼或該做什麼，她不想再壓抑或控制什麼，眼淚自顧自地流出凱蘿的眼睛，她渴望地吻向瑞心。

凱蘿雙手輕捧著瑞心的臉，溫柔地不斷親吻她的雙唇，此刻交疊的雙唇，仿佛說不盡幾個月以來分離相思之苦，吻也吻不盡。瑞心享受著凱蘿的吻並回應著，聞到那最熟悉最懷念的香水味，心中一醉，她渴望地吻向凱蘿的頸間，像是要在這片令人迷醉、香潤柔軟的肌膚中，追回所有凱蘿欠她的，吐露所有她思念而不可得的，瑞心激動地吻到幾乎喘不過氣來。凱蘿經這狂亂的吻已把持不住，她開始急迫地褪下瑞心的衣服，她需要抓緊她、貼近她，唯有赤裸相接才能釋放心中的激情，她們的心臟前所未有地狂跳著、臉紅地喘著氣卻止不住狂吻，瑞心也開始撥下凱蘿的衣服，她們邊移往了床上。

一躺下終於兩人緩了下來，手環著彼此的身體，紅通通的兩張臉龐近近地互相凝視著。

「我真的好想你」田瑞心說。

柯凱蘿給她深情的一吻，低聲說：「我真的好愛好愛你」

彼此的氣味，溫熱的膚觸，勾起了她們無比的慾望，她們的心中此時沒有一絲痛苦或悲情，只想瘋狂沉浸在彼此美麗的身體中。凱蘿輕柔熟練地一路往下吻並撫摸著瑞心，她知道或能猜到，吻哪裡是女人激起慾望的地方，一邊她褪下了瑞心的所有衣物，也快速地脫下了自己的。她要給瑞心最棒的一晚，感受並釋放她的愛與慾望。瑞心已經不能思考，她甚至不知道凱蘿在哪裡在做什麼，太多酥麻的感覺自身體各處襲來，她覺得自己即將瘋狂或舒服得死掉，好像唯有大口的喘氣能讓她的心臟自激動中停下再來繼續跳，瑞心忍不住想叫於是用手背捂著嘴，此時凱蘿爬了上來、吻她，她將舌頭輕輕地伸入探索，當熱熱軟軟的舌頭互相碰觸時，就有如觸電一般，瑞心不禁呻吟出聲。凱蘿的手繼續，並接連吻著瑞心的耳邊、頸間、乳房。瑞心的心智快速的炸開，就如同這世界已經沒有她，只有她這舒服到瘋狂的感覺強烈地打擊她，凱蘿激情而渴望地望著美麗無比的瑞心，她們同時享受著這一切。

瑞心睜開雙眼，凱蘿的臉從模糊中出現，正無比溫柔地望著她。瑞心害羞了起來，凱蘿調皮地一笑然後突然緊抱著她，而且沒有要鬆開的意思。她們赤裸的身體溫熱的貼著，感到彼此的心跳氣息漸漸平緩了下來。瑞心貼在凱蘿的胸前，小聲地問說：「凱蘿，我不會…我不知道怎麼對你做這些，怎麼辦？」

凱蘿的臉上浮現了然於心的微笑，放開瑞心而只是輕輕撫著她的肩頭，用手指尖在她肩頭最美的彎角上玩著，「沒關係阿小儍瓜，慢慢來，你總是會學會的。」凱蘿溫柔地微笑著說。

「你會睡在這嗎？你可以睡在這嗎？」想起分離的日子，對比剛剛無比的甜蜜，瑞心急的覺得自己又要哭了。

「當然阿，我的田瑞心」說著凱蘿深情的吻了她，隨之又將她摟緊。瑞心開始嘗試著吻起凱蘿的身體，凱蘿笑著看她，愛憐地摸著她臉龐，心中激蕩著「我再也不要跟你分開了，田瑞心」卻突然被瑞心吻得舒服而忘了自己有沒有將這句話說出口。這一夜她們終於重逢，如同原本長久相纏的兩條藤蔓，自分開而回到了原本的位置，然後纏得更緊、緊緊相貼。

她們幾乎睡著了，瑞心卻突然想起鬧鐘不知有沒有設定而坐了起來，發現連燈都沒關呢，凱蘿被驚醒而微微睜眼看了她，瑞心只覺得凱蘿真的好美，心中又想起這一夜，不禁又撲向凱蘿大大親了她一口。她起床，撿起床邊的衣物並倒水喝，凱蘿說她也要喝水她便拿給她喝。瑞心設定鬧鐘時才想起不知道凱蘿該何時起床，第二天上班的衣服怎麼辦等等，

「凱蘿，你明天上班怎麼辦？」瑞心坐在床邊，手輕撫著著凱蘿的手臂問道。凱蘿一下翻過身來手撐著頭，眼睛突然睜得好圓，

「哎呀！明天一早還有約呢！」說著皺眉微嘟起了嘴，眼神一轉她啪的躺下來，捂著臉小嘆口氣說：「只能早點起來啦！還能怎辦！」

瑞心彎下腰又親了凱蘿的臉，看著她放下手，微笑望著自己，瑞心敏捷地一翻身用全身纏在凱蘿身上，將臉緊緊地埋在凱蘿的頸間，好像只有這樣才能安心似的。凱蘿伸出手輕輕撫著她的背，親了親她的頭髮。這一刻，她們在分離時的那些心傷，好像都痊癒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 這小說其實在首篇發布之前已準備了幾個月，目的是為了能以穩定的速度連載，  
> 以目前的規劃來看，至少會超過 30 章。102 這個部分是我對原著結尾的想像，  
> 我第一次看時，滿心以為 Therese 一路飛奔過去會將 Carol 撲倒。不過輪到自己寫時，  
> 也只寫得出這樣程度的描述，有愧於 Mature 的 Rating，真是抱歉 ^^” 後續她們的新生活將會展開，歡迎繼續收看。


	3. 201 沒有你的清晨

201 沒有你的清晨

陰冷的清晨台北，柯凱蘿駕車往東，朝著遠離田瑞心的方向。

上個冬季的那個清晨，她也曾這樣，輕輕撫著瑞心安然熟睡的臉，默默起身離開她後，啟程回到信義區的這個家。只是現在這個家已不成家，是沒有女兒玲玲的空蕩蕩的房子…凱蘿降下車窗，讓冷風吹醒自己，紅燈，「別再自艾自憐了！」她對自己喊話，深吸口氣再秉住，腦中浮現昨晚飯局上瑞心突然出現的臉。綠燈，空蕩的城市，但凱蘿心中充滿與瑞心昨晚的回憶。

「乾脆取消早上的約吧！洗個澡換個衣服，回頭還能邀瑞心一起早餐…」凱蘿隨即一癟嘴又否定這想法，約好翻譯人員來面試怎能任意改期，事情處理好，中午再見瑞心吧。

電梯上樓，打開信義家裡的大門，如此安靜，陰暗的天色似乎透不進光來，鋼琴、空沙發，沒有玩具的地板，走過時仿佛有自己的腳步聲迴蕩。凱蘿這才發現自己之前居然放任桌上的殘酒與那一只喝過的酒杯，順手拿進廚房清理了。有點兒累，沖個澡精神會好些吧。走進浴室她坐在鏡台前開始卸妝。

邊盤算著下午已請了清潔公司到敦化南路的新公寓打掃，可能也要再給信義區這邊的仲介撥個電話了解出售的進展。溫熱的水自頂吊的蓮蓬輕沖著她清麗的臉，她又想起了瑞心。「她一定賴床了，撥個電話叫她吧」邊以浴巾擦著臉她翻出手機，不顧手上的水珠滴下，按下已建在手機桌面的快捷撥號，果然，等了好一陣才接通：「瑞心，是不是該起床洗個澡準備上班了？」

「…嗯？凱蘿？你在哪裡？」  
「我已經到家都洗好澡了，你該起來囉！」

很明顯還會賴床吧。凱蘿微笑著掛斷電話，放下手機。她望見鏡中的自己，有點陌生，是瘦了嗎？她挺直了自己、吸口氣，又再彎腰靠近檢視自己的臉。

「是新的開始阿！你好阿！」一邊感到陽光似乎露臉了，邊擦著身體走入更衣間。

在河提舊公寓裡的田瑞心，在被窩裡無意識地握著已掛斷的手機，回味凱蘿溫柔的聲音說著：「我中午去找你吃飯，好嗎？公司地址給我…」差點答不出來呢！不知道有沒有講對…

她伸個懶腰總算爬了起來。睡醒凱蘿已不見蹤影的心慌記憶一閃而過，「嗚！好冷！」她發了個冷顫，趕忙拎起椅背上的外套披著，看到本來應該散在地上的衣服已經整齊疊在椅子上，似曾相識的感覺中她發現書桌中間有張凱蘿手寫的留言。

「瑞心，我的手機號碼沒變：09XX-XXX-XXX，你隨時可以打給我。C.」

瑞心的心裡只覺得甜蜜又好笑：「你這不是一早就打來了嗎？」

隨後擠在捷運中，田瑞心突然想到中午可以問凱蘿新公寓的事，以及如果可能搬去，要跟房東提退租才行。步出捷運，原本的陰天剛剛全部放晴了！瑞心的心情整個大好，往公司的路上差點蹦蹦跳跳了起來。

中午 12 點，瑞心一步出公司一樓大門，就看到一陣風中，戴著墨鏡穿著風衣的柯凱蘿正從駕駛座走出來張望，她的領巾一角被吹了起來，頭髮也快被吹亂了。她那成熟、有著美麗五官的臉龐，正堅毅地微抬著下巴，帶著充滿著自信的氣勢，但今天好像少了那份從容？瑞心在一群同事裡，在這熟悉的公司門口，望著幾個月來她曾經多少次幻想能在街頭遇見的凱蘿，此刻正在這裡等她。看著她撫著頭髮迎著風的姿態，好美，同事們會不會以為哪個明星這時間過來電視台呢？終於凱蘿的眼神找到了她，微微一笑並一點頭要她上車。

她們來到其實就在鄰近的華山園區，停好車後凱蘿領著她往園區邊緣走，拐了個彎，是一區紅磚倉庫似的建築，在其中有個入口放了兩小座天使雕像，瑞心瞥見，是邱比特吧？一個正微笑看著她，另一個則是開心又調皮的模樣。彎進這入口進了餐廳室內，挑高的餐廳，清爽中帶點歐風的裝設，玄關之後一轉身，是打通了的幾面牆的幾個大空間，陽光從高窗透進來，每一間只稀疏地擺了三四桌斜舖著雪白與綠格桌巾的方餐桌，客人不多。

凱蘿挑了窗邊的座位先坐下，摘下墨鏡擺桌上，耐心地望著正在東瞧西看的瑞心。都坐下後，侍者過來上水，放下大本厚重的菜單。

「點你愛吃的吧！讓我請你吃頓飯，好嗎？」凱蘿望著瑞心說。

陽光透過桌邊這扇雅緻的窗，外頭的樹正隨風搖曳，柯凱蘿看著陽光與灑下的樹影正映在著田瑞心的米色罩衫上，她正淘淘不絕介紹自己這份新工作的內容、早上如何前所未有、超級順利地提早寫完交稿，還一邊讚嘆這裡的牛排漢堡真好吃。凱蘿看著她神釆飛揚又開心的可愛模樣，真令人心醉滿足。凱蘿自己點的是魚，選了杯白酒，但只吃了兩口魚配酒，便放下刀叉，放鬆地斜倚著聽瑞心說話。

「那你的主管是怎樣的人？男的？女的？」  
「小主管是男生，大主管是女的。」

瑞心終於吃完那份量有點大的牛排漢堡，咕嚕一聲吞了一大口可樂。正拿餐巾擦嘴的瑞心，這也看到窗邊的陽光照著凱蘿，她的臉龐好像會發亮一樣，那麼美麗高雅，什麼人也比不上。

「他們人好嗎？」她盯著凱蘿的唇，雖聽到她緩緩的問，但一時想起昨天晚上的吻，瑞心的腦子竟接不上話。看到凱蘿帶著笑意、迷人的眼神投來關切，她才回過神來。

「哦！小主管有點神經質，不過人不錯！我覺得啦。」瑞心不好意思的低頭笑了笑。凱蘿問她想不想吃甜點，轉頭輕抬起手請侍著過來，「請給我們甜點 menu」又忽然想起什麼地問瑞心：「你們下午幾點上班呢？」

「吃飽基本上就跑下午的採訪了，但我下午的記者會兩點半才開始，地點很近就在…」凱蘿看了下錶，向瑞心點了個頭，便對侍者說：「沒關係，甜點我們直接過去點一點就外帶吧！」說著站起來伸手拉著瑞心，「我們來這裡選甜點」一手抓起皮包，便輕輕牽著她的手往櫃台走。

最後凱蘿要瑞心挑了六個小蛋糕，請餐廳裝在外帶盒裡，要瑞心帶回去請同事們吃。瑞心說時間剛好夠，很近她自己走回去就好。她又急著回去又不捨離開凱蘿的好笑模樣，讓凱蘿不禁莞爾。看她走出沒幾步卻又跑回來，擔心的對凱蘿說：「你剛剛有喝酒！開車怎麼辦？」

凱蘿看她這樣慌慌張張的，心想說那蛋糕到了辦公室恐怕已不完整了。

「我會在這坐坐再走，你別擔心。回去好好走別急忙跌倒受傷了…」她也只能輕輕這樣交待了。

下午，柯凱蘿休假，在敦化南路新的公寓裡，清潔公司的兩個小伙子邊走出門邊說：「謝謝你！柯太太！那帳單公司會再寄給你！」

凱蘿報以微笑，輕關上門。阿？柯太太？？呵呵…我也不是翟太太了！她搖搖頭，年輕人總有搞不清狀況的。看了這清除施工碎屑後，重新展露嶄新裝潢的一屋子，她心中有些自豪。

幾點了？該約瑞心吃晚餐了嗎！這時放屋內正中央的餐桌上的手機「叮！」一聲響。是瑞心傳來簡訊：「凱蘿，我收到房東簡訊說熱水器壞了耶，真是糟糕！」

她直接按了手機裡瑞心的捷徑，瑞心馬上接了，

「凱蘿！」才一會兒不見瑞心，聽到她可愛的聲音還是讓人心神蕩漾。  
「收到你簡訊了，那你今天晚上不如過來我這住，好嗎？」

「嗯…好。那我待會順路回家帶衣服，我還得回公司交稿、等著看帶子…」  
「會忙很晚嗎？你忙完我們一起吃晚餐好嗎？」

「七點多應該可以弄完，七點半一定可以走，我想。」  
凱蘿微抬起頭想了想，「好，我會過去接你！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 你能相信嗎？這整個故事的第一章第一頁，都是我在電影院裡面用手機打的。看完 Carol 電影的一個月內，她們兩位無時不刻活在我的腦裡。那天，我好歹出了門，到了熱鬧的地方，坐在一群人中等著看超人大戰蝙蝠俠時，她們兩位竟然還是喧鬧不休；我只好拿出了手機、打開空白文件，開始把她們釋放出來，這真是個很奇妙的經驗。


	4. 202 新房

202 新房

一天內兩次從公司門口上凱蘿的車，田瑞心不禁開心地笑著。凱蘿也微笑看著剛上車的她，問道：「我們去百貨公司吃吧，我得買些東西需要你幫忙一起拿，好不好？」

於是她們到了最近的百貨並吃了地下室的美味的小籠包和蒸餃。接著她們來到樓上寢具區，凱蘿買了三個記憶枕並很快買了幾床春秋被。等店員包裝時，田瑞心隨意地看著那些床單被單的展示，凱蘿瞧見了便走過來，看看瑞心看的是哪些款式，

「瑞心，你喜歡哪個花色？」瑞心以為她只是隨口詢問，就選了選，說這款翠綠白小花的很有春天的感覺，她覺得不錯。只見凱蘿又交待店員：「也給我這組的單人床組吧！」見店員又忙了起來，瑞心在一旁不明究理，究竟要買單人的還是雙人的，怎麼回事呢？

下停車場前，田瑞心從車窗裡瞥見氣派的門廳，只有警衛和沙發桌椅。「 真奇怪一樓這樣不是很浪費嗎？」邊心想著，她安靜而忐忑地隨著柯凱蘿上電梯丶出電梯，見凱蘿大大的微笑著邊拿鑰匙打開了左邊的公寓門。

「歡迎光臨！」凱蘿說，溫柔中帶著少見的興奮感覺。瑞心踏入，見到好大而空曠的空間，就好像學校教室那麼大吧，當然，並不像教室。凱蘿打開了幾盞黃色的壁燈，瑞心隨著她脫鞋踩上整屋原木的地板。這廣闊的客丶飯連廳就約有二、三十坪的空間，正中央是開放丶中島式的廚房，上頭吊了盞紅色的造型燈。

右邊好大的客廳，一面牆是整片自底至頂的白書架，一面是刷白的仿磚牆，下頭低低的層板上放著又大又薄的電視及兩旁的音響，客廳中間現在只放了兩張小邊桌及兩盞不同卻有相似風格的立燈，整片的落地窗與書架牆間，堆了十幾個看來沉重的紙箱。

廚房這頭，牆邊有冰箱、洗手台及貼了木皮的櫥櫃，隔著走道的中島爐具區旁，一邊是工作區，靠客廳的這邊則沿伸出可坐四到七個人的白長桌，旁邊現只放著三張椅子，看來是目前這空曠簡約卻因木頭地板及黃光色調而透著溫暖的大廳中唯一能坐的地方。

「沙發還沒運到。」凱蘿一邊接過瑞心手中的大包小包，往內走去。「你包包也放下吧。」

瑞心左右看看便跟著凱蘿走，一邊把背包放在餐椅上，這麼大的房子，讓她不自主地想跟好女主人。凱蘿打開最內一間房門，開燈並說：「這是…主臥室。」

柯凱蘿在臥房內的床邊走道，放下裝著被子枕頭的大包，伸手揉揉自己的頸肩，心想：「這就是我們的房間哦！端心。」卻沒說出口。

房裡有張很大的雙人床，床後的牆上裝飾了整面的檜木，那檜木讓房間有淡淡的香氣，顏色也與床架丶床頭櫃、櫃上的讀書燈，以及木頭地板相襯。靠落地窗旁還有張簡單式的、看來是薰衣草紫色的雙人沙發及一張小桌，對著一張不小的梳妝台。 窗簾是淡灰有點厚重的布料，空空的床墊卻還沒有舖床單，床單被單組還在包裝內放在床上。

「待會你幫我一起舖床吧？好嗎？」凱蘿說著向瑞心指著門邊方向，「那有個浴室。」

瑞心過去瞧瞧，找到門邊的燈，哇！這浴室可能跟她現在的臥房一樣大了吧。大浴缸丶隔開的淋浴區，以及…奇怪了為什麼有兩個並列的洗手台。

「我們來看看別的房間…」凱蘿拉著瑞心的小臂，回到走廊，打開主臥室隔壁的門，是間不大不小的空房，

「這間我會改成衣帽間，也就是我的衣櫃」凱蘿很快解釋著，她又打開它對面的門，

「這間是客房，有朋友來的話可以住」瑞心瞄見裡頭放了張一般大小的雙人床，也有簡單的書桌和櫃子。瑞心走進看了後點點頭，回頭看到凱蘿正掩不住地開心地微笑，對她俏皮地眨著眼，

「而這一間呢…」說著她像表演似的很刻意地緩緩打開主臥室對面的房門，使著眼神要瑞心自己進去看。

凱蘿拿著搖控器開燈，燈光由黃轉白，隨之又稍暗下來，原來大頂燈是一盞可以從搖控器自由選擇顏色與亮度的進口燈。瑞心看到房內有張雅緻簡約的大書桌，靠了張人體工學椅。一張單人床，對著壁掛的電視，小巧的藍光/DVD播放器已接好線路巧妙地跟音響組擺在櫃中，旁邊放了付無線的全罩耳機。一面牆是大片的書櫃，有放書的、也有隔成光碟大小的空間。

房間另一面是一整扇的大窗，這時看到天黑的窗外好像有隱約的樹影，大窗戶是自頂落到及膝的高度，連到一片大窗台，上面舖著舒服的木料。

這房裡，透露著專業，好像是間令人容易專注的工作室。

「這是給你的工作室，如果你搬進來的的話…」凱蘿在吃驚的瑞心身後輕聲地說。

「什麼？這是我的房間嗎？！哇！」瑞心驚喜地大叫，不可置信地雙手抓著凱蘿的臂膀，

「嗯…是你的工作室」凱蘿重覆道。她心裡想的是：你可要住在「我們的」房間裡，這只是你的「工作室」，但凱蘿此時卻只是微笑看著已經在東摸西碰的瑞心，沒有解釋這麼多。

一夜下來田瑞心興奮的檢視屋內的種種，柯凱蘿忙了一天卻早已有些累了，

「明天還可以慢慢看阿瑞心，可以請你先來幫我舖床嗎？」

展開緹花深紫色的床單被單，只聽到瑞心還興奮地說著：「我可以在我房間裡好好研究我那些電影耶，超棒的！」

凱蘿微一皺眉，輕聲說：「你不必睡在那房間阿。」

瑞心聽到，突然害羞地看了凱蘿一眼，咬著唇笑意漾開。兩人無聲勝有聲地坐在舖好的床上，正裝著被單，瑞心忽然下定決心似地說：「但我若搬進來，我…我要付房租給你！」

凱蘿正扣上被單最後一顆扣，抬頭笑著跟她說：「不用啦…」  
「我堅持！」

凱蘿定定地看著瑞心，伸手摸了摸瑞心現在瞪著眼好認真的臉，  
「好吧。但飯錢就讓我出，可以嗎？」

聽到凱蘿溫柔地答應她可以負擔自己的房租，瑞心不禁開心地抱了凱蘿：「嗯！」  
凱蘿卻在瑞心背後莞爾一笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前幾章會需要為新生活新環境舖陳，而且別忘了她們剛從 50 年代的美國穿越到現在的台北，所以請忍耐一下前幾章緩慢的步調。不知道你習慣了台北版的她們嗎？ :)


	5. 301 記者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瑞心的志向，由原著小說的劇場設計師，在電影裡改為攝影師。那時還是 50 年代，攝影可能是個前衛、少數人才能掌握的藝術。但到了現代的台北，攝影卻已經有點普及 (沒有絲毫對攝影師不尊敬的意思)，再三考量之下，為了保留 Therese 選擇了一種類似「文青」感覺的志業，將她的志向及工作稍作改變，希望你們能接受我這份任性 :)

301 記者

田瑞心開始這份工作也兩個多月了，已經習慣這份緊湊又充滿責任感的記者工作。好不容易考上 M 電視台文字記者，短暫的訓練後，一周五天都在跟時間奮戰，每天截稿兩次，東奔西跑、與攝影記者一同產出電視馬上要播的新聞。M 電視台的新聞，風評一向不錯，在求職過程中，她就知道其實背後的團隊，人員非常精實，所以進來之前她就知道會很辛苦。但這是她能找到的最接近理想的工作了，既有不錯的薪水、也是文字工作者，同時還在媒體業界。也許有一天她能真正專職做編劇，但現在她會在這裡努力磨鍊自己，更何況，這裡有太多她景仰的前輩以及她可以學習的地方了。

早上沒有太多新聞，新聞部的老大何經理甚至臨時排了休假沒有進公司，由陳副理主持晨間會議。還不到四十歲就頭髮花白的他，倒是有張年輕幹練的臉，配合他高亢的聲音，每天呼喝、提點他們，像個老媽子一般鉅細靡遺地看顧每個人的工作，從沒見他停下來過，難怪瘦得像竹竿似的。在沒太多新聞需要採訪的狀況下，陳副理只叫瑞心跟小嚴一起整理上周到現在沒歸檔的帶子和資料，並且早點去吃中飯，中午由他們值班待命。

嚴致正小嚴，比田瑞心早進 M 電視台半年，是攝影記者，男生卻留著一頭長髮，老穿著一件髒髒的牛仔褲，褲袋總帶著一包煙，不但常給人漫不經心的錯覺、連自我介紹都說：「我不嚴也不正，叫我阿正不如叫我『阿不正』…」那時瑞心一聽就覺得好笑。但就像他的名字與外觀不符一樣，其實小嚴的技術很不錯，據說進公司沒多久很快就讓主管放心交待去跑重要的新聞。

「我要去哈菸，幫你帶杯咖啡？」小嚴酷酷的邊站起身來，邊看著揉著眼睛打哈欠的瑞心問道。  
「謝啦不用了！早上喝過啦！」瑞心只是一時不習慣這麼靜態的工作，竟覺得無聊了。

才兩個小時，他們已整理了上周各式的政治、社會新聞，瑞心一邊跟小嚴聊著對一些議題的看法，發現他真的蠻客觀的，不一定會買單主流的想法，很有趣。小嚴最近常跟她分配到一組，她愈覺得挺不錯的，他們之間很能互相溝通，小嚴雖然比較年長也比較有經驗，卻總是不會給她什麼壓力而讓她發揮，需要時也都很認真跟她討論。下午應該也是跟他一組吧，不知道會分派怎樣的事件要他們去。

下午，副理要他們出門採訪了很單純的交通新制上路的新聞，只需要在路上找一些好心人採訪；一回公司，卻發現新聞部好像炸開一般忙碌，何經理不但來了，還遠遠一見到他們就急忙招手叫他們，瑞心小嚴馬上跑了過去。

「全部銀行的提款機下午突然都當機了。而且就在大家正想查明原因的時候，開始有大量金額從不同銀行匯往海外帳戶…」何經理簡單地說；瑞心聽了不由得張大了嘴，小嚴也瞪大了眼，左右看看，同事們只剩少數的人正在打電話或跑著，幾乎都出門了。

「小陳我也叫他出去了，這邊留我就好，你們等下聯絡阿禎，小陳判斷應該是駭客的可能性最大，如果阿禎她還沒跑學者那邊，你們就接那一塊。如果她已經弄了，問她還欠什麼，跟我回報最新狀況。清楚？」何經理少見地穿著休閒的 POLO 衫、帶著素顏沒上妝，應該是休假中突然從家中趕來吧，但她仍跟平常一樣冷靜而明快地指示著。

瑞心趕緊聯絡了阿禎學姊，得知她那組還在政府專家那邊等待最新狀況，而學者方面有兩位可擇一訪問，

「不過，瑞心，如果前面這位許教授可以的話就先這位。張教授我比較不建議，因為…」瑞心一邊抄著教授們的姓名電話，一邊聽前輩交待著。

「阿！組長開會出來了，我晚點跟你說！」只聽到阿禎匆忙跟其它記者搶著發問的聲音，話沒講完就先掛斷了電話。

許教授的電話兩次打不通。田瑞心於是聯絡了張教授，約好了直接在學校的辦公室訪問。出門前何經理正在講電話，短暫確認瑞心與小嚴是跑學者的內容後，便點頭示意要他們出發。

「怎麼會有這麼嚴重的事…」瑞心邊看著手機邊說。新聞部的聊天群組裡，大家偶爾會回傳最新狀況，平常有一搭沒一搭閒聊的群組，突然變得很嚴肅，不過正式的回報管道還是透過電話匯報給何經理，而且，也不是每個人都有空傳訊。

「可能是網路駭客大戰阿…這也是現代的一種戰爭。」小嚴開著著車突然這麼說。

很快他們到了位於市區的學校，在校園裡迷路加問路了一會兒才找到正確的大樓及辦公室。等了又等，張教進的辦公室卻空無一人，打他的手機他沒接，乾著急的瑞心還找去系辦公室詢問，最後小嚴打電話來說教授終於回來了。

「不好意思阿，另一位教授有些事要問我，討論到忘記時間了！」張教授招呼著他們。瑞心先確認教授知道事件最新的狀況，因為在來的路上，她已得知許多銀行都啟動緊急處置、防止進一步損失。

「那麼，張教授，您目前對這事件的看法呢？」  
「現在要錄影了嗎？你們會放我的片段多久？」張教授沒回答問題，倒是看著小嚴準備機器。

瑞心跟他說明，會先溝通看法之後，擬定幾個問題，也就是內容大綱，才在正式錄影時請他重新回答一次。教授上下打量著瑞心，那眼神讓人感覺不大舒服，好像沒在注意聽而是在打著什麼主意。

言談間總覺得教授老質疑或挑剔瑞心擬的問題，又講不出他的重點，來來回花了超過半小時，總算開始錄影，當他聽了瑞心說到也許是駭客入侵銀行的系統，教授講的大致就是一些資訊安全的理論。瑞心邊記著重點，邊確認似的看了下小嚴，小嚴抿著嘴，只對她抬了個眉毛，應該是表示無奈吧。

錄完一段，瑞心思考了一下事件的邏輯，對照教授講的內容，又提了幾個問題。小嚴說要離開一下，教授對他點了個頭，繼續講著一些沒有正面回答瑞心問題的內容。

瑞心皺著眉頭，心裡正想著是她理解錯誤，還是張教授誤會了她的提問。

「教授，您剛剛說的意思是，只要銀行有分內、外部網路，駭客就必須透過內應才有辦法入侵嗎？還是說…」瑞心有點著急，不禁向前坐了點。

教授突然伸手摸了瑞心放在桌上的手，「田小姐阿，要講這理論可能還要講很久哦！」嘴角還莫名笑了起來。

「訪談結束後一起吃個飯吧？」瑞心被嚇得愣了一下，教授居然沒收回手還進一步邊說邊撫了撫她的手。瑞心趕緊抽回她的手，差點沒跳起來。小嚴這時邊在褲子上擦著手邊進來了，瑞心站了起來，清了下喉嚨以平撫自己，連忙望著小嚴，也忘了自己的問題是什麼。小嚴也不知道現在什麼狀況，歪著頭以詢問的眼神看著瑞心。

瑞心連忙看著自己的筆記，同時也瞄了下教授。他正好整以暇地微笑靠在椅背上，不知在得意什麼。

「那個…我打個電話跟主管確認一下這邊要問的問題哦！」瑞心突然想到應該回報並跟何經理確認，同時她也很想離開這個房間！邊撥電話她快步往門口走。

心跳得好快，幾乎不大能好好匯報狀況，不過，聽到何經理的聲音，瑞心還是冷靜了下來。何經理要他們有任何內容就可以回來了，目前資料很多，開始需要人手整理稿子和帶子。瑞心吸口氣踏進房裡，緊張地說可能這樣就夠了，邊跟小嚴說可能要趕快回去整理資料。

張教授走了過來，拍了拍小嚴，「你們辛苦啦！」還伸手好像是要抓瑞心的臂膀，瑞心很不自然地突然退後了一步，只見教授還是詭異地笑著。

瑞心害怕地跟緊小嚴，回到了車上。坐好後小嚴不解地看著她，

「發生什麼事了？」

「他剛剛突然摸我的手… 還說要吃飯…」瑞心真的被嚇到了。

「什麼？！我去上廁所的時候嗎？」小嚴詫異地整個轉過身來。

「嗯。幸好你剛好回來了…」瑞心雖這麼說，但那害怕似乎沒法一下子平復下來。

小嚴槌了下方向盤。瑞心看著車外，逼自己深呼吸，

「我們還是快回去吧！」她說。


	6. 302 委屈

302 委屈

車程中小嚴只再確認了一次，除了摸手沒別的事發生，便不發一語生氣著。瑞心則看著手機想轉移心情，新聞部的聊天群組裡有很多新訊息，看完後她發現阿禎學姊也有傳訊給她：

「那個張教授會毛手毛腳的，若訪他別獨處或靠得太近」瑞心看了又驚嚇又懊悔，只跟小嚴說，阿禎也知道這教授有這毛病，只是沒來得及提醒到他們。

回新聞部後大家忙成一團，陳副理跑來跑去交待他們做這做那的，瑞心弄完自己的稿子看了剪好的帶子後，還多做了被分配的兩個片段的文字稿，陳副理快速地看著她弄好的東西，邊點頭邊說：「好了，小田你先回去休息了。」

「副理你們還有什麼我能做的？」瑞心見到還有不少人在忙。

「差不多了，不用每個人都待太晚，明天還要繼續追蹤，你先走。」陳副理講完，邊在他自己筆記上劃著，邊轉身快步往剪接室去了。

田瑞心邊想著今天工作的種種，心裡就是開心不起來。晚上十點半，她打開了家門，發現凱蘿今晚又在她的「追劇之夜」；在瑞心住進來前，從沒想過高雅如女神般的凱蘿，也有跟一般人一樣的嗜好：看連續劇。凱蘿也常在家聽瑞心聽不懂的歌劇、更常看書或是仔細閱讀那些外國雜誌，或是偶爾在餐桌上看著筆電裡的英文網站。但也有些晚上凱蘿只是穿著舒適的衣服，在客廳邊做著瑜珈，或甚至是躺在沙發上看她的連續劇。

不論是美國的影集或是日劇、韓劇，她常常一看就是一整個晚上，往往看得累到在沙發上打起瞌睡來才停止。有時瑞心會陪她看，但今天晚上，看著凱蘿專注的眼神… 嗯，是懸疑的美國影集吧…別吵她。也想自己靜靜待著的瑞心，直接走進了她的房間。

好累阿！但想起加班就算了還碰上這麼倒楣的事，瑞心真是一把火起，忍不住大力踢翻了她房間空的垃圾桶。「哐噹！」一聲垃圾桶飛走，瑞心叭的一下躺到床上，心中還是煩悶極了！

「你在幹嘛！」凱蘿突然開門嚴厲地對她說。

瑞心有點嚇到，看著皺緊眉頭，一臉生氣的凱蘿，一下說不出話來。

「這麼晚回家，回來還發脾氣嗎！有沒有搞錯！」凱蘿看起來真的很生氣，也沒多說一句轉身就出去了。

瑞心很少見到凱蘿生氣，雖然之前外出旅行時也知道她脾氣不算是太好，對陌生人往往自然有一股不可侵犯的氣勢，但卻不常對她生氣。是怎麼了呢？今天她也心情不好嗎？瑞心原本的煩悶，現在卻變成了焦慮；她不想惹凱蘿生氣。她馬上一咕嚕爬起來出去找凱蘿。

凱蘿正在喝水，見她出來還瞪了她一眼，然後看起來沒打算理瑞心。

「我今天過得很糟…，你怎麼了凱蘿？」瑞心忐忑地問。

「過得很糟就可以亂摔東西嗎！」凱蘿邊說著又回到電視前，一臉生氣地看著她。

瑞心的心裡突然一陣委屈，怎麼會平常溫柔的凱蘿今天這麼惡狠狠的？她到底怎麼了？怎麼也沒問我發生什麼事！我都被人欺負了今天！又急又氣的她，覺得好像眼淚要蹦出來了，一咬牙她還是回到自己房間。趴在被窩裡，瑞心還是哭了一下。她累得沒辦法想現在要怎麼做了… 聽聽外頭，凱蘿應該是繼續看電視了，沒來找她。

心裡煩的時候，瑞心常打開她一本黃色的筆記本，那是她編童話的地方。她喜歡編故事，所以才立志做編劇。像這樣心裡覺得糟糕透頂的時候，她除了會寫日記，有時也會翻開她黃色的童話筆記，看看這些或可愛或美麗的小片段，有時會讓她振作起來。有些已經完整寫成故事，有些只是點子或是她覺得特別的情節。

「從前從前，有個美麗的巫婆，祕密地隱居在一個漂亮的小鎮裡。」阿哈哈！我怎麼把凱蘿寫成巫婆了！看著自己在新的一頁寫下的句子，瑞心自己覺得好笑起來。 

平靜下來後，瑞心出了房門，客廳已暗了，聽起來凱蘿洗澡去了。瑞心進臥房，換了睡衣，再出來外頭的浴室洗了把臉。凱蘿到底怎麼了？突然，瑞心想到了一個主意，馬上跑回她的書桌前，翻開黃色筆記…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三章起寫法有些調整… 這一章比較長，後面還有一段，再幾天會放上。 :)


	7. 303 黃色筆記本

303 黃色筆記本

凱蘿從浴室出來，瑞心決定對她努力微笑，不過心理還挺緊張的。

「對不起我不應該踢垃圾桶的。你生氣了嗎？」凱蘿看著她，眼神嚴厲卻微微嘟嘴的樣子，怎麼會兼具可怕與可愛，沒辦法，她實在太美了。

「嗯。」一聲之後，看來凱蘿決定不一直瞪她，轉身到梳妝台去做她的保養不理她了。

瑞心滾過床舖，輕輕地把翻到新寫那頁的黃色筆記本放在凱蘿的乳液旁，

「你看看，給你賠罪的。」瑞心說著不禁頑皮地微笑。

看到凱蘿有些詫異，那種想再瞪她一眼但又禁不住好奇心的樣子，瑞心憋著笑又滾回她的位子，但無比期待地看著凱蘿閱讀她那小作品的表情。那一頁寫的是：

> _從前從前有位公主，生得美若天仙，卻因為受了詛咒，很少人知道她的樣貌，而且她的生活總是充滿困擾…_
> 
> __
> 
> _因為這詛咒，每當公主一生氣，她就會突然變小一歲，而當她一哭泣，就會變老一歲。不過，只要有人親吻她，公主就能恢復原本應有的歲數及樣貌。_
> 
> _因為這奇怪的詛咒，公主這輩子都過得不自在，不僅不能亂發脾氣、也擔心觸動情緒若是哭了，可能變成老太婆呢！_
> 
> _這天，公主見難得的好天氣，挑了件漂亮的禮服想出門遊玩。才出了城門，就發現侍女忘了帶陽傘，要她先回去拿。在路邊等著侍女，路過的馬車一經過水窪，竟弄髒了公主的禮服。公主問著路人找到了井水，卻不小心把水桶連繩子都掉了下去。穿著一身髒衣服、看著村民們的眼神，身邊沒人使喚的公主真是氣極了！她邊尖叫邊往城外跑！把每顆路上的小石頭都踢得老遠！為什大家都要跟她作對呢！_
> 
> _最後她停在城外樹林邊一個小湖旁。看著自己的倒影，是個漂亮但穿著髒裙子，頭髮也亂七八糟的小女孩。她嚇了一跳、要自己別再氣了。坐在湖邊的樹下，她只望著湖水發楞，_
> 
> _「空白、空白、在這世界上沒有你、也沒有任何事情會發生…」她只默默念著皇宮裡的老師教的口訣。_
> 
> _「小姑娘！你在幹嘛呢？」突然公主聽到個親切的聲音，一轉頭有個少女，提著一桶牛奶經過。_
> 
> _「阿！你弄髒了裙子對嗎？要不要我幫你？」這少女放下了桶子，微笑著摸摸她的頭，牽起她的手，到了湖邊找了個乾淨不會滑倒的地方，熟練地幫她清理著衣服。_
> 
> _「你住在哪裡呢？在這附近沒看過你。」說著這善良的女孩將手洗了洗，另外用清水抹了抹公主的臉，問她要不要重新綁個辮子，「我幫你綁個新的辮子吧、你的頭髮好金好漂亮阿！」_
> 
> _看著湖裡她的新髮型，公主很開心。村民又摸了摸她的頭說微笑著，_
> 
> _「我得去鎮上賣牛奶了，你要一起走嗎？」_
> 
> _公主很喜歡這少女，但已變成孩子的她卻還想玩，不想回城裡。於是她搖了搖頭，跟村民揮揮手就調皮地往樹林裡跑了。_
> 
> _在樹林裡看到三隻松鼠及一隻小白兔之後，公主一下就餓了，一不小心，她的髮辮勾到了矮樹枝，髮圈居然斷了，一頭的辮子只能散了開來。餓了、累了，又不能帶著漂亮的髮型回家的公主，想到今天種種不順心的事，哇一聲哭了起來。在這沒有人的小樹林中，就只有她嗚嗚的哭聲。_
> 
> _「你怎麼了？」公主突然聽到熟悉的聲音，是那善良的少女，她的桶子空了，裝了一些麵包在裡頭。公主站了起來卻發現女孩怎麼變矮變小了，原來是她自己哭了一會兒，變得跟少女一般年紀了。_
> 
> _「我…我餓了。」公主盯著少女桶子裡的麵包，不好意思地說著。_
> 
> _「那我們一起吃吧！」少女拉著她的手，分了一條麵包給她。吃完了少女還邀她去採果子，她們吃了一些酸甜的果子、也放了一些到桶子裡。少女還順便摘了一些野花，_
> 
> _「你的頭髮好漂亮阿，我幫你編個花環吧！」說著她帶著花束，她們在林中的空地旁坐著。少女邊哼著歌，邊說：「這附近沒看過你呢！下次還能一起玩嗎？」_
> 
> _她將編好花環給公主戴上，輕輕地幫公主整理鬢角頭髮時，一朵小花掉到了公主的肩頭。_
> 
> _「阿！」少女俯身正想撿起小花，公主也正好轉頭想看花掉到哪了，一不小心臉碰到了一起，像是少女親吻了公主。_
> 
> _公主和少女都微微紅了臉，少女還拿著掉落的小花，「你真是我見過最漂亮的人！」_
> 
> _公主害羞了起來，而且，她感覺到她必須立刻離開，雖然不捨，她還是快速地往林子的另一頭跑走了。_
> 
> _果然，一停下腳步，她看著自己的手、摸摸自己的臉，她知道她恢復了本來的樣貌。嘆口氣她拿下頭上的花環，俐落地折了根小樹枝，將一頭金髮盤了起來紮好。拍了拍衣服，拿著花環她也只能回頭、準備結束這一天的冒險。_
> 
> _一回到林中路上，遠遠卻走來那位少女，提著桶子向公主的方向走來。_
> 
> _「午安！」少女跟公主問好著，公主好像聽到她聲音裡有點落寞。_
> 
> _「不知道您有看到一位金髮的女孩嗎？哦！她跟您長得好像阿！」少女邊問著公主，邊像發現什麼似得瞪大了眼。公主微笑著，將花環藏到了身後，這個祕密，還是先別告訴她吧！_
> 
> _「哦！我也在找我的妹妹們呢！不過我想她們應該回鎮上了，也許下次我們再一起過來玩吧？」講著不大圓滿的謊言，公主情不自禁地雙手握了握少女的手，然後繼續往城裡走去。一回頭，看著少女還不解地歪頭看著她，公主開心地向少女揮手道別。  
>  _

凱蘿果然噗嗤一笑！她成功了！瑞心在心裡歡呼了一聲！凱蘿邊繼續擦臉，邊瞅著她， 

「那這公主隔幾天就生一次氣，豈不是青春永駐了嗎？！」

說著她的表情也柔和多了，帶了點微笑凱蘿抬起手，是要她過去。瑞心撒嬌地抱了下凱蘿，

「可是魔力只要被我一親就會恢復了耶…　可惜了！」聽瑞心這麼說，凱蘿哈哈大笑了起來。

「今天發生什麼大新聞你知道嗎？然後… 我還遇到超倒楣的事…」瑞心決定還是要跟凱蘿分享她發生的所有事，她覺得凱蘿會聽，然後會溫柔地抱抱她。這一天終於過去，只要有凱蘿在身邊，好像世界就和平了，看著凱蘿已經柔和下來又帶點疲倦的臉，耐心地邊擦臉邊聽她說話，瑞心也平靜了下來，她決定要躺在凱蘿的腿上繼續跟她說說話。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 這一章我寫來是有點擔心的，若是你不喜歡的話… 請讓下一章出場的那位 (我最喜歡的角色) 來彌補吧。


	8. 401 好友

401 好友

「叮咚！」門鈴響了，柯凱蘿在圍裙上擦擦手，邊把爐火轉小，替艾明開了門。

「My dearest Carol！」若不是雙手捧了個超市的大紙袋，艾明一定會給她個大大的擁抱。她們是小時在美國學校的同學，到美國念書時恢復聯繫、也住在一起過，後來凱蘿先回了台灣、很快結婚，但若沒有艾明回台後一直陪伴她，她真不知怎麼挺得過與翟賀那失敗的婚姻。

「我不知道你要的奶油是 Salted 還是 Unsalted 所以都買了耶！」艾明放下那大包袋子，很明顯裡面不只有凱蘿託她帶來的、家裡短缺的奶油。果然艾明從袋子裡拿出三種奶油之外，也拿出兩瓶 Moët & Chandon 香檳。

「嘿嘿！我真覺得該好好慶祝一下！先冰一下吧！」說著艾明拿著一瓶香檳放進冰箱，就像在自己家一樣。艾明一頭輕爽、染成棕色的短髮，那雙慧黠卻溫柔的眼睛在她新換的時尚新眼鏡後，正笑瞇瞇地像孩子般享受冰箱溢出的冷氣，凱蘿見她正將素色的襯衫多解了一顆扣，忙把冷氣再調低了兩度。

「Oh Abby… 你要慶祝到幾時阿，喜歡喝別找那麼多藉口！」凱蘿說著看了看香檳的酒標，嗯… Brut Impérial NV，「今天可喝不了兩瓶吧！」便把另一瓶放進酒櫃中。

「好香阿！是不是可以吃啦！我餓啦！」艾明說著伸手就要掀開鍋蓋，凱蘿正在冰那些不對的奶油，忙回頭用身體把艾明擠開，

「哎呀，還沒好啦！你一邊去別礙事，不然你先擺餐具吧。」凱蘿微笑蹙眉，開玩笑地瞪了艾明一眼。就缺個奶油，幾乎就完成這道她拿手的義大利麵啦。

看著艾明滿足的吃著麵，凱蘿心想改天應該做這道菜給瑞心嘗嘗，邊撥了撥頭髮，將這杯香檳喝完。「吃了你喜歡的麵，待會好好幫我做些重活囉！」凱蘿笑著說，放下空酒杯往前輕輕一推。

「不行，我吃太飽了要休息一下！」艾明用餐巾擦了擦嘴，一邊替凱蘿再倒一杯。凱蘿其實也不急，在家享受這個休假與好友共度的午餐，確實是蠻愜意的。

「你是說要把那幾箱書放上架，還有呢？」艾明滿足地瞇著眼，也喝了口香檳。

「冬天的衣服也好重，衣帽間的五金零件前天終於裝好了，就把衣服都從箱子裡拿出來歸進去了。」凱蘿心想還是必須找 Abby 幫忙，她跟自己一樣清楚這些東西該怎麼弄。

「怎麼幾個禮拜以來沒找你的 Babe 幫你弄阿？你們晚上很忙哦！」艾明向前又抓了口青花椰菜吃， 邊眨著眼睛揶揄她。

「別說了，她那工作都快把她給累死了！」凱蘿幾乎是翻了個白眼。三十年的友情，凱蘿對艾明無比坦誠，與她相處可能比她一個人自處還要自在。

「你們…該不會為了她工作的事而吵架了吧？」凱蘿一聽，心裡有點慚愧，也感到 Abby 還真了解她。想起前天晚上她一整晚擔心加班晚歸的瑞心，後來不知怎的莫名生起氣來還兇了她。「我…就控制不住脾氣。」凱蘿檢討著說道。

「Carol！你是不是不清楚記者的工作有多辛苦？從天亮到天黑，一天的 deadline 至少兩次，兩次耶! And we’re talking about EVERYDAY!! Under HUGE pressure you can't even imagine!! 我跟你說，我從小到大見過無數記者，年輕的沒一個胖的，You know why? 胖的都被操成瘦的!! 年老的呢? 每個都有胃病!! 唉唷！」艾明激動地解釋完，還誇張地大嘆了一聲，眼神帶點擔心看著凱蘿。艾明爸爸是媒體大亨，記者的工作她很清楚，今年初時，也是她幫忙打聽到瑞心正在報考 M 電視台。

「那你說我該怎麼辦嘛！」凱蘿不自覺帶了點撒嬌語氣問道。她與 Abby 的相處模式，這麼久下來也定型了，什麼事她就是會依賴 Abby，即使她們已經分手變回朋友這麼久了。

「你就是要對她溫柔點阿，好好支持她。」艾明這句話說得很溫柔，眼神在她們之間流轉。凱蘿知道 Abby 是最清楚她與瑞心之間，是多麼得來不易；Abby 已經為她們能在一起、開始同居，不知道高興了多久，雖然凱蘿這陣子已經比較不常跟 Abby 見面，仍可以輕易感受到她為自己的新戀情，就好像是自己的好事一般，無比雀躍與欣慰。

想起前天晚上瑞心受了多大的委屈回家後，自己卻只顧著對她生氣，柯凱蘿又再次感到懊悔不已。昨天和今天早上，她兩次撥電話找傅律師討論有沒有什麼辦法能教訓那可惡的教授，結果都得收集更多證據或得由瑞心出面才行。找人調查，她有太多不好的回憶，而若要瑞心出面…凱蘿實在不想讓這人這事再煩到瑞心，她甚至曾想過不如自己去會會那張教授，也許可以一舉為民除害… 哎！凱蘿想到這搖了搖頭，有這時間不如還是先多關心自己的寶貝瑞心比較重要。

她與艾明一起清理了廚房與餐具，艾明說想喝茶，凱蘿聽了很開心，拿了幾種茶給她挑之後，便輕哼著歌打開櫃子在她珍愛的茶具中挑挑選選。艾明到客廳的沙發上伸了個懶腰，開玩笑說：

「不如我先睡個午覺，這樣才會拖到晚上可以當你們的電燈泡！哈哈！」

「可以阿！你不是好久沒看到瑞心了？」凱蘿其實不大介意 Abby 待久一點，有她在，自己總是覺得很安心很平靜。Abby 沒回話，原來她翻起了雜誌，可能看到了什麼有趣的文章，她總是對任何事情抱持興趣，很容易投入。凱蘿看了水壺上溫度計的熱水溫度，然後平靜又放空地泡著茶，看著琥珀色的液體透過裝著茶葉的濾網，流入她美麗的英國茶杯。

艾明拿著雜誌來到餐桌，待凱蘿將兩杯茶端過來後，看似隨意但在小心翼翼的關切中問道：

「你是這周末還是下周可以看 Rindy?」她問起翟賀提供的「探視」玲玲是安排在何時。

「Harge 要我下周二或四挑一天晚上。」凱蘿答道，拿起茶，卻沒有喝又放下，

「為什麼這次又是只有一個晚上？！」艾明皺起眉頭，微微提高了聲音，

「應該說是兩個晚上都可以，那是目前玲玲沒有才藝課同時他也沒有應酬的時間。只是我不知道如果我說兩個晚上都去，他會說什麼…」凱蘿頓時又感到這些安排的荒謬之處，她的骨肉，為什麼每個月只能有一小段的相處時間，翟賀還堅持他都要在場，好像她若與玲玲獨自相處的話就會帶著女兒逃跑失蹤似的；凱蘿低頭想著，不禁握緊了拳頭忿忿不平。艾明伸手覆著凱蘿的手，Abby 的眼神中，似乎同時充滿同情，以及跟她一樣的不滿。邊喝茶她們又聊了一下玲玲與翟家的近況，但也很有默契地沒讓這件事影響她們整個下午的心情，艾明挑了爵士樂播放著，然後先確認書要怎麼分類之後，要凱蘿一起在客廳遞書給站在梯子上的她，然後她們再一起整理衣服。

「你這 Walk-in closet 是設計得不錯！」凱蘿正想著需不要需要重新調整一下她鞋子的排列方式，是照顏色還是照用途好，看來 Abby 已經掛完也排好所有大衣、風衣了，艾明邊走出衣帽間，卻又伸頭進來說：

「但看得出來你最費心的還是 Your babe’s studio! 哈！」說完不等凱蘿瞪她，艾明調皮開朗的臉從門邊消失。沒有結婚的 Abby，雖不受婚姻折磨，但一路走來她也沒多好過，她們的家庭背景類似，問題也類似；艾明一直沒遇上長久又真心的伴，卻能一直用堅定、正面的態度面對這個世界，同時也用她聰明機靈的腦袋和無比的忠誠來支持凱蘿。凱蘿微笑著搖搖頭，還是無法決定鞋子的排法要不要調整，倒是開始分心想著要不要邀 Abby 一起跟瑞心去哪吃晚餐… 忽然，餐廳傳來手機鈴聲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續…
> 
> 還可以吧? 每個人的最愛都是 Abby 嗎? 還是只有我一廂情願這麼想? 哈哈!


	9. 402 親人

402 親人

「Carol！你電話響了，嗯？是你大哥！」艾明把電話拿了進來給她。

「哥？」凱蘿緊皺著眉接過電話，心裡有些預感。

「你來醫院吧，醫生說爺爺可能今晚不行了。」聽到大哥一慣疲累的聲音這麼說，凱蘿真不想自己的預感這麼準，果然是因為久病的爺爺有狀況了。爺爺自從老年痴呆之後，身體也每下愈況，雖然有最好的照顧，終究還是會有這一天。

見凱蘿掛斷電話，艾明在一旁關切的說：「怎樣？是你爺爺什麼狀況嗎？」

「醫生說可能挺不過今晚，我要去醫院。」凱蘿點點頭回覆。

「我載你去吧。」凱蘿知道 Abby 會這麼說，艾明溫暖地摟摟她，想到爺爺、想到醫院裡的陣仗，凱蘿心裡甚至一時衝動想叫 Abby 陪她去，但不行，這是她自己得要面對的。

在路上柯凱蘿發了個簡訊給田瑞心，說晚上得去醫院看爺爺、別等門。前陣子是跟她說過了家裡的狀況，應該還記得吧。即使有預感這天會到來，一路上仍然焦急與難過，面對死亡，誰也無法準備好。

爺爺已從 VIP 病房移到加護病房，明亮的走廊上或站或坐好多人，跟叔叔、堂哥等人問好後，也看到弟弟、弟妹及嫂嫂正在和大家低聲討論病情。轉頭只見大哥一人坐在角落，見到凱蘿他疲累的臉露出了點真誠的微笑。

「過年時不是還好好的？」凱蘿在大哥身邊的空位坐下問。

「上禮拜感冒，併發了肺炎，情況愈來愈不好」柯凱維邊說邊看著其它人討論事情，他堅毅的臉，又透出那股常見的無奈。凱蘿自小跟大哥最好，家裡四個小孩個性都不同，內向但負責的大哥，一直背負著他長子的責任、是家中事業的主幹，但凱蘿知道大哥深愛音樂及藝術。雖娶了學音樂的嫂嫂，卻不敢領教嫂嫂那過於能幹、精明的個性。

「每整點只開放探視 15 分鐘，還要穿防護衣、戴口罩。」凱維說著把新的口罩遞給她，「等下你跟爸媽先進去吧。」凱蘿聽了點點頭，抬頭想找尋爸媽的身影。

從小他們與爺爺奶奶並不是有太多的相處時光，爺爺是柯家事業擴大的關鍵人物，到六十歲都還擔任董事長過問大小事，一直到退休那天，都還是一樣每天七點出發先去工廠，接著回台北或各地辦公，到晚上七點才下班，只是晚上多半也是應酬，他在奶奶過世後更是投入工作。但與爺爺奶奶的記憶還是有些溫暖的片段，小時跟著她的哥哥、姊姊及弟弟一起，給爺爺奶奶說吉祥話領紅包，中學時開始認識家裡的事業，覺得爺爺真是威風又厲害。奶奶病逝時，第一次看到爺爺喪氣的樣貌，以及出國留學前爺爺難得對她語重心長的訓誡… 她真不敢相信這樣的爺爺竟會老年失智，人世真是太無常了。

「二姊！你來囉？」「二姊！」弟弟、弟妹也過來了。不同於哥哥、嫂嫂那種仿佛處在不同世界的感覺，弟弟他們可真是天生一對。凱蘿向他們點點頭。還有二十分鐘才整點，感覺弟弟他們侷促地坐在一旁，似乎有事要問她，低聲討論著。

「二姊，你跟姊夫都有見面吧？有鬧很不愉快嗎？」柯凱紹終於問了。凱蘿知道他要問什麼，心中只覺得煩躁又無奈。

「有阿，每個月會見到他，相安無事你放心。」凱蘿回答到，看著弟弟跟弟妹間使了個… 大概是安心的眼色。「怎麼了嗎？」凱蘿心想既然來了，還是關心一下弟弟的需求吧。

「二姊，沒有啦！就是最近又要重新跟翟家議約，我們還是需要姊夫多幫忙阿！你知道的！」弟妹也是個急性子，他們一起做家裡新拓展的事業，兩人同心想必發展得不錯吧。雖然柯凱蘿已與翟賀離婚了，他們的心思還是常圍繞在與下遊主要通路的翟家關係上，每次都是三句不離「姊夫」。

「伯伯、爸、媽，你們坐！」弟弟與弟妹突然站了起來，原來爸媽與伯父從電梯裡出來了。凱維和凱蘿也起身，凱蘿忙向長輩問好。爸爸幾乎是沒瞧她，繼續跟伯父討論，聽起來應該是怎麼處理分給姑姑們遺產的事。媽媽看起來也很疲累，走過來拉著凱蘿一起坐下。

「你大姊在說不能馬上回來，說過兩天正要去北京發表論文什麼的，可能再從北京直接回來。」媽媽似乎是抱怨著。凱蘿的姊姊柯凱莉是美國生醫博士，一向學業拔尖又擅謀略的她，在學術圈可說是如魚得水，姊夫是美國大藥廠的高階主管，從某個角度來看，也是家庭、事業結合的最佳典範。

「小玲玲還好嗎？下次可不可以帶回來給我看看？」媽媽向她問到，只是這答案凱蘿自己也想知道。凱蘿只先點點頭，見媽媽擔心地看著她，只能輕聲回道：「我會問問翟賀。」媽媽馬上生氣地嘆了口氣說：「真不知道為什麼要離婚！」知道媽媽疼愛玲玲這唯一的孫女，凱蘿心中也很難過。當初離婚加上拿不到監護權，媽媽簡直是氣炸了，爸爸則是幾乎完全不理她了，大概覺得離婚的事實在太沒面子了。

「還有十分鐘，凱蘿陪我出去抽根煙吧！」哥哥凱維很明顯要替她解圍了。

在戶外的吸煙區，哥哥點了煙，瞇著憂鬱的眼睛盯著凱蘿，

「是叫瑞心嗎？你們處得還好吧？」凱維就這樣直接問了，他們關係雖親密，卻沒有太多時間相處，凱維正把握這難得的機會。凱蘿心裡感激哥哥的關心，點了點頭，卻靜靜趴在護欄上看著醫院旁人來人往。

「錢夠用嗎？家具的工作做得來吧？」凱蘿聽了，挽起了大哥的手，臉上微笑著，

「夠啦，你別擔心。那工作我挺喜歡的。」她盯著大哥此時望向台北層層大廈間的夕陽的側臉，大哥心裡到底有多少憂愁和無奈？卻常常關心這叛逆的妹妹。

「改天要不要邀瑞心吃個飯？」凱維才一問，又好像說錯話似地尷尬一笑。凱蘿只能抱以會心的一笑，她也知道這個邀約太難達成了，只是哥哥擔心她、想認識瑞心而脫口而出的吧。

「我們再約約看吧。」說著凱蘿也望向這殘缺的夕照。橘紅色帶點灰濛濛的天空下，大街上人群仍在忙碌著，醫院裡頭正發生著家族的大事，等著他們去面對，只有現在，他們能享有片刻的平靜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 凱蘿的設定約在 35 - 40 歲，瑞心則是剛畢業的年紀。  
> 很好奇跟著一起走到這集的各位，比較接近凱蘿還是瑞心?


	10. 501 專訪

501 專訪

 

昨晚，田瑞心接到簡訊後，非常擔心凱蘿卻不敢打電話給她、怕打擾了她，半夜兩點她回來了卻已經很疲累，只說爺爺還在加護病房便去梳洗了。見瑞心坐在床邊等她洗好出來，凱蘿便拉著她躺下說快睡吧。瑞心還記得自己糾著心只問了：「凱蘿？你很難過吧？」而凱蘿只是閉著眼靠了過來，貼著她的臉並緊緊地摟著她，也許有「嗯」了一聲吧。然後一早她又急忙出門了。

瑞心的爸爸過世時她才四歲，根本只有模糊的記憶，母親將她託給伯父家之後就很少見面了，但伯父家也一堆問題無力照顧她，印象中慈祥的伯母將她送到了教養院。跟凱蘿富裕的大家族相比，瑞心只能想像可能跟教養院一樣是個人口眾多、關係複雜的大家庭吧？只是這樣的類比也未免太荒繆可笑。她心疼也擔心凱蘿，一早就無心工作，一直想著自己能為凱蘿做什麼。

「…那這個就請小田去吧，如果大家都不想去的話。攝影…就小嚴。」田瑞心一回神，突然聽到何經理有點生氣地說。早上這分派工作的會議通常很快結束，一不留神，瑞心根本沒聽到被派了什麼工作，只見大家有點故意不看她，這下她可慌了，只好先答「好。」待會再馬上問同事吧。

會後陳副理直接走向她來，癟著嘴用食指指著她，誇張地搖頭說：「你哦！沒聽到什麼事對吧！就是有你這種人被賣了都不知道耶！」

「對不起啦… 副理，下不為例！到底是什麼事？」瑞心不好意思地說。心想是什麼新聞會大家都不想去。

陳副理只暫停了兩秒瞪她吧，畢竟大家都很忙，連訓她的時間都沒有，他用慣常的機關槍似的超快語速說交待道：「副總有個朋友，朋友有個兒子，是位新秀導演。總之我們今天要上一個 8 分鐘的專題介紹他將上映的記錄片。」

「8 分鐘？！」瑞心這才知道這可不是隨便一條新聞，而是需要在一天內做出來的小專題。

「是阿，所以大家都不想做。你最菜，就當磨練吧。」說著交待了一定要寫進去的點以及一點相關資料，最後不放心地叉著手、花了兩分鐘盯著她查詢相關資料，像考試似的要她講講可能的大綱方向。最後陳副理只用食指無聲的指著她，裝得惡狠狠的瞪了她一眼才快步去找別人。瑞心不怕陳副理罵人，只佩服他就是這麼能幹，連她在開會時狀況外都看得一清二楚。8 分鐘的專題她不是沒做過，只是短短時間要收集的資料很多，稿子也長，瑞心打起精神飛快地全力查起資料，充份準備總是會讓事情順利些。

「您好！我是 M 電視台的記者，今天想約訪葛導演…」田瑞心也馬上打電話確認時間地點，

「您好！我是葛翰文。」電話那頭傳來斯文、年輕，感覺很有氣質的聲音，原來留的就是導演本人的電話阿。約了十點半，看看時間，車程可能要五十分鐘以上，沒剩多少時間準備了。瑞心邊咬了口三明治，想說非得來杯咖啡不可。平常凱蘿起來後總是好整以暇地手沖她們兩個的咖啡，今天… 想到這瑞心看了看手機，沒有消息，不知道凱蘿現在還好嗎…

「約十點半在八里雲門劇場對吧？」小嚴的聲音從背後傳來，瑞心趕緊跟他說是。

「沒睡飽？」小嚴自己才是只要沒扛攝影機就像加菲貓一樣，老是半睡半醒的神態哩，瑞心這麼想著。

「嗯，沒事的！你幫忙估一下車程，要出發時再叫我哦！謝啦！」瑞心拍了下小嚴手臂，連忙繼續查葛導演的資料。

 

到了雲門劇場的荷池畔餐廳，瑞心認出應該是葛導演和幾個人正從桌旁起身，感覺正要結束上個會議，卻還在討論。瑞心跟小嚴回到外頭，討論不如先拍拍美麗的荷花池和那舞者的雕像，也許用得上，小嚴會意的點點頭，眼神已完全被這夏荷簇擁著舞者的美景吸引。瑞心想起上次小嚴這種認真到發光的眼神，是談起藝術片理念的時候，他做新聞攝影是不是太可惜了呢？田瑞心邊想著轉回餐廳，葛導演正跟其它人步出來，他看見瑞心，突然驚訝地停下腳步。

田瑞心也被葛翰文的舉動嚇了一跳，心想是不是記錯了時間還是出了什麼錯？不過她還是鼓起記者應有的勇氣，一個箭步向前自我介紹：

「葛導演您好！我是 M 電視台記者田瑞心！我們約的是十點半沒錯吧？」還附上她自認親切又專業的笑容，雖然她還沒抓到這絕竅。

導演似乎從驚訝中恢復了一點，只剩下奇怪的眼神盯著瑞心，邊點點頭道：「…嗯，是的…」這讓瑞心覺得有點不自在，真想檢查看看自己是不是臉上有什麼異狀。但葛翰文隔了幾秒還是恢復了正常，他下意識似地微微搖了搖頭後問：

「我們該從哪裡開始？」

「是這樣的，容我跟您說明一下，因為需要製作 8 分鐘的專題，需要不少內容，我先跟您討論一下可能的安排好嗎？」瑞心見導演好像恢復了正常，也放下心來，不過她還是趁導演沒注意時摸了摸自己的頭和臉，確認上面沒沾了什麼東西。導演點點頭，剛好應該是他助理的一位女生也進了餐廳，葛翰文向她招了招手，招呼瑞心一起在他原本的桌子坐下。

除了一開始葛導演奇怪的舉動外，訪談進行算是順利的了。小嚴也進來後，他們準備先處理完最主要的部分，介紹葛導演現在要上映的記錄片，主題是台灣各角落，為夢想堅持的多位無名藝術家，瑞心準備的訪綱幾乎不用修改，葛導演和助理都稍感驚訝，這麼年輕的記者一拿出的訪綱就抓到了重點，這讓他們的氣氛總算融洽了點。

小嚴架好攝影機，導演就決定坐在這陽光充裕的餐廳桌旁暢談此片的理念。瑞心只需要在畫面之外簡單照著訪綱提問，心裡盤算著這樣大概可以處理到 3-4 分鐘，放了大半顆心。一邊仔細聽著葛翰文侃侃而談，她也可以名正言順的觀察這位導演；灑脫自然的短髮下是精緻好看的五官，高挺的鼻子及薄薄的嘴，在這夏天他穿著有質感但未經熨燙的短袖襯衫，讓人感覺乾淨舒服之外，雖然他談起話來是這麼親切又生動，隱隱還是透露出貴族般的氣息，是很親民的那種貴族吧也許。瑞心在心裡試著阻止自己，還是別因為知道人家的身世背景就對別人有成見吧！

這段訪談順利結束，接下來需要再錄一些導演的介紹，瑞心請小嚴跟導演討論要不要換到外頭拍攝時，也跟助理討論了能放多少記錄片裡的片段到專題裡，一般來說有這部分還是會讓專題豐富點。接著他們發現外頭的陽光已太烈，於是打算另外找不同的場地進行導演個人的訪談。這部分的訪綱有點難拿捏，瑞心想想還是打斷了正在討論場景的小嚴和導演，說明不如她先跟導演再討論一下這部分的內容，小嚴跟助理選定地點後再來找他們。小嚴看著瑞心，眼神不放心地確認著，瑞心只跟他點點頭，要他別擔心，大白天的這餐廳裡都有人呢。

回到桌邊剩下他們兩人，瑞心抓抓頭咬著筆，盯著她的訪綱，還是鼓起勇氣，向導演遞出這份內容，指著第一點，直接問道：

「導演您的家庭背景，是介紹還是不介紹好呢…」瑞心自覺尷尬地問。

「我自己是覺得沒什麼好講的，但如果你用…你們是怎麼說的，旁白嗎，的方式帶到一點，不要太多的話，我想也不會有問題，如果你覺得有必要的話。」聽起來雖然像是軟釘子，但葛導演像是習慣處理這問題似的，講著反而覺得他像在親切地安慰瑞心。

瑞心也硬著頭皮馬上跟他溝通，她可能用的、簡單的介紹方式會是怎樣的內容，不需要太強調、也不需要顯得太特別，但還是帶到葛導演的富豪家族背景，畢竟這也可能是勾起閱聽興趣的一項要素。後面的題目瑞心就放心多了，再怎樣還是讓導演自己說說他走上記錄片導演之路，或是什麼啟發他的人事物。於是她請導演再往下看，確認一下他是不是能馬上準備好能講的內容。

但見葛翰文突然陷入些微的不安，他欲言又止，又像一開始一樣，奇怪地注視著瑞心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先寫了這場景，後來剛好有機會能到現場，哇! 很多地方比想像中的還氣派!  
> 但餐廳有點小間。好吧，瑞心你應該是安全的，服務生離你應該都很近。


	11. 502 葛導演

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫完第五章前半，覺得好累阿，我需要她們在一起，  
> 分開久一點就不行了。有這症狀的，應該不只我一個吧?

502 葛導演

 

但見葛翰文突然陷入些微的不安，他欲言又止，又像一開始一樣，奇怪地注視著瑞心。最後他像下了決定似的，從他的小隨身提包裡拿出了繫著綁帶的小筆記本，裡面看起來夾了幾張東西。翰文從最前面翻開了筆記本，拿出一張舊相片，看了看便遞給了瑞心。

這張蠻舊的照片中有個女生正專心地在畫素描，但瑞心看了差點驚呼出聲，因為這女的跟她幾乎長得一模一樣，只是她知道照片裡的肯定不是自己。

「這是十三年前的照片了，我的一位同學… 跟你長得很像吧。」翰文輕聲說道。

瑞心仔細看了看後，將這張感覺是導演很珍視的相片還給了他。他盯著照片繼續說：「她也就是我想做記錄片，或至少是這部記錄片，的原因。」翰文抬起頭，似乎有點壓抑住他的激動，努力地微笑跟瑞心說：「所以請你原諒我早上真的是嚇了一跳，你就像當年的她突然出現在我眼前，而我知道這是不可能的。」

翰文低頭像是望穿了照片，「她在 25 歲那年就過世了。我們甚至來不及合作夢想中的藝術片。」瑞心只靜靜聽他繼續說著這個一定是悲傷又充滿遺憾的故事。「大學畢業後，她決定在台灣各處探索、尋找靈感同時更加強自己，而我到了紐約學電影。怎知竟然見不到她最後一面。」翰文深吸口氣，抬起頭望向瑞心，試圖想從回憶中將自己拉回這個與記者訪談的現在，但他的眼神接觸到瑞心後，只一轉瞬又默默充滿了憂傷。

拖過了中餐時間，他們順利地完成了後半段的訪談。葛導演還是恢復了他專業的樣貌，在鏡頭前說明他在業界如何起步，什麼樣的人給他啟發，什麼讓他決定花費大量時間拍攝關於無名藝術家的記錄片。雖然他仍然將前前後後的故事都講得動人，但已不像與瑞心坦白時那樣地感傷，也許，導演也會是很好的演員吧？他已經替自己的鏡頭設定了正面、積極與專業的角度，他就不需要展露當年充滿遺憾悲憤的自己。

大功幾乎告成，他們很快吃了簡單的便餐。席間導演很親切地了解小嚴和瑞心的工作，甚至自然地聊完他們的學經歷，理所當然地，導演和小嚴熱烈討論著電影拍攝及藝術片的種種。瑞心邊跟助理確認素材的細節、確保回公司可以很快剪接起來，也一邊琢磨著一件事。趁著空檔她請導演到一邊借一步說話，她想知道葛導演是否可以允許在專題中放上那位女同學的照片。

「這會讓我們的報導的故事真實許多，而且…也是對她的一種記念？您覺得呢？」瑞心懇切地解釋道。葛翰文聽著，似乎深思著什麼，他細長卻有神的雙眼，閃爍地看著她。田瑞心在這似乎別有用心的注視下，突然想到那張照片的中的女生。如果這專題放上了這張照片，不就好像是她自己上了電視，而且故事還暗示著這是葛導演生命中重要的女性… 想到這瑞心別過頭，心中掙扎著。

「如果田小姐你判斷需要放這照片的話，我想這也是一種緣份吧？我願意遵守上天的指示。」葛翰文竟以輕鬆的語氣，吐出了這句有點俗氣、有點輕浮的回答。心中掙扎的瑞心望著葛導演現在誠摯看著她而微笑著的臉，心一橫，放吧！

「好的，真的很謝謝您！葛導演。」瑞心一點頭，便回頭去找小嚴，該把這邊的工作結束，快回公司製作了。

最後導演還在小嚴收器材時，跟他聊起攝影設備的事。感覺小嚴從來沒跟受訪者聊這麼開心過，走時，導演拍拍小嚴，跟他說：「沒事就過來找我聊聊！」同時也跟瑞心握手：「田小姐你也是，很高興能認識你們！」瑞心覺得他又回到了那個既陽光又專業的角色，展現他親民貴族的魅力，但看著他的眼睛，她仍忘不了曾經出現過的、那麼深沉的憂傷。

晚上八點，一天的工作總算結束，瑞心打開公寓的門，好香的味道！

「剛好煮好！是義大利麵，你洗洗手就可以吃囉！」穿著圍裙的凱蘿，有點得意地瞄了她一眼、笑著說。

瑞心忙問她爺爺的情況如何了，原來暫時穩定下來了，凱蘿中午過後就回來也補眠過了。看凱蘿恢復了精神，她也開心起來，忙跟她報告今天訪問葛導演做了個專題的事。

「你該不會認識他吧？葛翰文導演，應該跟你差不多歲數，他爸爸就是葛日集團的葛旭遠。」瑞心邊狼吞虎嚥吃著，邊問凱蘿。

凱蘿想了一想，回道：「不認識。瑞心，你等下有事嗎？別吃那麼急。」瑞心只好停下手，先把滿嘴的東西放慢著吃，心想凱蘿才奇怪為什麼都吃那麼少，果然見凱蘿又放下了餐具，手撐著頭，只專心地看著她。

瑞心笑著說：「因為你做得太好吃了嘛！」凱蘿一聽，也少見地大笑起來。瑞心又跟她說了雲門劇場的種種，以及小嚴真難得跟導演聊了好多的事。凱蘿靜靜聽著，邊替瑞心盛湯，邊問她：

「那葛導演也跟你聊得特別多嗎？」

「嗯…是阿，雖然一開始他把我嚇了一跳。哦！應該說我把他嚇了一跳…」說到這瑞心也放下餐具專心地說了天底下怎麼會有這麼相似的人的這椿奇遇。見凱蘿聽得入迷得都瞇起眼睛，瑞心也有點得意自己說故事的本事。

「那你覺得葛導演這個人怎麼樣？」凱蘿問道。

「很好阿！很親切，感覺很真的一個人。」瑞心開始喝湯，嗯…湯也好喝，瑞心覺得自己真是幸福。她看著凱蘿向後一靠，像是在仔細端詳瑞心對她的晚餐滿意的樣子，瑞心又向她瞇著眼甜甜地笑了起來。

飯後瑞心洗碗完，在書房整理了下自己的事，便去洗澡了，大夏天的還是洗完舒服。見凱蘿還沒進臥室，於是瑞心沒等把頭全吹乾，便到外面看凱蘿在幹嘛。原來凱蘿正在看她們家 M 電視台的夜間新聞，瑞心過去端起凱蘿那杯冰塊威士忌喝了一口，好冰好香阿。決定躺在沙發上，將頭枕在凱蘿腿上。

「要不要幫你倒一杯？」凱蘿問她。

「不要，我要喝你的。」瑞心調皮地說，發現凱蘿也沒什麼在看新聞了，她正眼神放鬆地看著瑞心。

「我剛剛有看到你的專題了。真的很像你。」凱蘿說著輕輕撥著瑞心臉旁的頭髮。

「你說照片對不對？超像的吧！」瑞心興奮地仰著下巴說。

凱蘿點點頭，向下凝視著她的臉。「你這是晒紅了臉嗎？」凱蘿突然問。

「嗯？還是喝酒的關係？」瑞心回答，突然覺得有點睡意了。

凱蘿溫柔地用手背摸摸她的臉，隨即帶點譴責語氣說：「怎麼又沒保養臉？」說完要瑞心起來，拉她回房間梳妝台坐下。但瑞心調皮的掙脫她，一下子躺到旁邊床上，閉著眼將臉向著凱蘿撒嬌說「幫人家擦！」

似乎聽到凱蘿輕嘆了口氣，很快地凱蘿用化妝棉沾滿了化妝水，敷在她兩邊臉頰和額頭上。

「好冰阿！」瑞心嚇了一跳但眼睛不想睜開。

「跟你說過晚上一定要保養、早上一定要防晒的…你要變成小黑妹嗎？」凱蘿嘴裡念著，一邊坐在床邊，熟練地幫瑞心做完其它保養步驟，感到凱蘿的手指輕柔地滑過她全臉，一遍又一遍，瑞心只覺得好舒服阿好放鬆阿…

最後凱蘿輕輕的拍拍她臉，可能怕瑞心快睡著了，在她耳邊輕聲說：「好了！刷牙了嗎？可以睡了！」瑞心調皮地仍閉著眼，噘起嘴，說：「親親！」

凱蘿輕輕地吻了她一下。瑞心又調皮說：「不是這種的！」說著又噘起嘴。

結果凱蘿卻輕捏了瑞心的臉說：「今天怎麼這麼撒嬌？」瑞心聽了想說凱蘿不玩了要走了便急忙睜開眼，只見凱蘿仍溫柔地看著她，此刻，瑞心感到無比的幸福，時間仿佛靜止了幾個心跳，然後，凱蘿捧著瑞心的臉，俯下身來深情地吻了她。

「好了。你累了快睡吧！」長長的一吻畢，凱蘿憐愛地摸摸瑞心的頭，起身去準備洗澡了。

瑞心翻回自己的那邊床，正試圖抵抗睡意，盤算等凱蘿上床就寢時再襲擊她…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 廣告一下，突然分心完成了一個短篇故事，與 CAROL 無關，但也是 Lesbian 的，  
> 在這裡： <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8148181/chapters/18673552>  
> 也一樣歡迎指教~ 謝謝!


	12. 601 出差

601 出差

柯凱蘿的爺爺還是去世了，跟一般人不同，報紙上會刊登這消息、且影響的人很多、牽涉的家產也很龐大；但跟一般人一樣的是，在世的人忙碌地行禮如儀、然後對故人的懷念只會隨著時間淡化。凱蘿只是家族中次子的次女，這幾年來與家人又很疏離，所以倒沒有太多場合需要她。即使是她必須到場的，也允許她只需要靜靜地懷念與祝禱。她能做的是照顧家人，但這樣的家族與這樣浩大的場面上，她的家人們早已從多年的訓練中，習於武裝、更能自己照顧自己了；肅穆的氣氛中，恐怕更能感受到這群人的貌合神離。

但總之還是多了許多與家人聚餐、相處的場合，柯凱蘿離婚、甚至失去女兒監護權的現況，仍沒有被大多數的家人理解，若不是大哥唯一的關心與支持，她實在不確定自己有沒有夠多的勇氣撐過每一次。種種標籤、種種問題，就像貼在她臉上，即使應是最親密的家人，這種無法破題的尷尬仍令人難耐。而當他們要真正觸及問題時，他們心中的想法在凱蘿眼中又是如此明顯清晰：不想理解、不願接受。最好的反應也只能是憐憫，憐憫她是無可救藥的笨蛋，雖然他們從不說出口。而她不可能為自己辯護什麼，畢竟，每個人的每段關係，或許一樣都有無奈與不應承受的部分，她甚至不知道，自己選擇坦然面對，真的比選擇隱忍的其它人更明智嗎？

「你爸要你去相親哦，我看過啦，還不錯。」媽媽在餐後，從包裡拿出一份資料遞給凱蘿。

「嗯，我知道了。」凱蘿收下，其實根本無心翻開，但顧念媽媽她還是即刻將資料翻閱了一下。

「你爸的朋友主動介紹的，張叔叔你知道吧，供應我們油品的。」媽媽也湊過來再看了一眼相親者的照片，「不是太老，有個小孩，老婆前年過世的，人模人樣的…而且是好像是做跟設計有關的工作，跟你應該蠻合的！」凱蘿只觀察著媽媽，這兩年覺得媽媽突然老了好多，也許是太多事讓她擔心、操煩了。相親，既然是爸爸的指示，她沒打算不從，便答應了媽媽。凱蘿抬頭看到大哥凱維微皺著眉、關切地看著她；她對大哥微微一笑，只是件小事，她自己可以處理的。

告別式公祭那天，田瑞心問了凱蘿她該不該去。柯凱蘿謝謝瑞心的好意，但一想到那陣仗之可怕，只跟她說：除非是記者身份來，不然還是別來吧。但艾明倒是來了，當然了，所有爸媽那輩結識的家族，幾乎都派人來了，凱蘿遠遠見到 Abby，便以眼神向她致意。冗長的儀式都結束後，發現艾明果然留了下來，她找到凱蘿。

「Carol！還好吧？」艾明挽起她的手，她們往外走到一旁。

「謝謝你過來。你不必待到最後的…」凱蘿放鬆了緊繃的神經後，撫著自己後頸說道。

「後面…你還要待著嗎？還是我能送你回家了？」艾明關切的眼神盯著凱蘿疲累的臉。

「明天一早得去台中談幾件事，晚上在台北又有飯局，是有打算先離開了。」凱蘿老實跟艾明說了她的計劃。果然媽媽只再叮囑了明晚相親的事，艾明也跟柯媽媽及同輩打了招呼，她們根本沒跟爸爸照面到，便坐上艾明的車先走了。

「明天晚上的飯局… 是相親？」車上艾明問到。

「嗯，我爸安排的。」凱蘿原本還閉著眼休息，想到這事，她無神地盯著前方嘆了口氣。「還是去一下，好像是建築師，也許能結交一下。」看到艾明理解地望了她一眼，凱蘿報以微笑。

「小事。」凱蘿雖然離婚後也不過被逼相親才三、四次，但這種社交活動她駕輕就熟，沒當回事。

第二天早上柯凱蘿的確起了個大早，決定還是開車下台中，她喜歡自己開車甚於搭高鐵或計程車，因為這份完全的掌控感和在車內的自由，從學生時代開始就是她生活中最喜愛的時光。田瑞心仍熟睡著，她手沖了咖啡，拿出兩個保溫瓶，裝好一瓶留給瑞心，也留了張紙條給她。這陣子跟她相處時間好少，是該好好安排，瑞心每天工作都這麼緊湊也不好，也許兩個人一同去渡個假吧！

扭開車內音響，聽了點新聞，柯凱蘿一邊想著今天到台中該完成的工作。準備離婚時，她就開始了這份在家具進口公司的工作；老闆賈大哥是家族本來就熟識的朋友，正巧那時他對公司的擴張和經營有些新想法，偶然跟凱蘿聊到，一拍即合，賈大哥立刻在公司內設立了全新的職位，並在台北市仁愛路巷內開設了新的展售門市。

原本這家公司只專營進口家具、裝設及後續的維護，主要提供最新的歐美精品家具給設計師，依靠設計師主動來採購與合作；現在有了展售門市後，柯凱蘿會負責定期更新這五十坪的展售門市，不論是風格及擺設全由她作主，只要在預算內，她可以隨時直接進貨、全權負責這個定期會更新、充份展示精品家具特色的展場。透過實際的展示，更可以主動激發客戶、合作設計師的靈感。為了讓凱蘿專心發掘風潮與特色的物件，並做出最好的展示效果，她不需要負責門市的販售與業績，也不一定需要由她來與客戶或設計師溝通；這些都在她與賈大哥充份地討論後，安排或聘雇了更適當的人選來負責，讓他們新的商業模式能順利推展。

「Hello?」剛下台中交流道，手機響了，柯凱蘿戴上耳機接聽。

「柯小姐嗎？我是 Vivian，待會您開車過來嗎？是的話我請他們先準備車位…」林設計師真的很周到，開始這份工作後，有些常合作的設計師與柯凱蘿很投緣，她就是其中一位，常與凱蘿深入討論潮流和設計的細節；這次也是她介紹幾位台中的設計師想與凱蘿認識。約在台中常見的庭園式茶館，在永遠好天氣、大太陽的台中，轉進這充滿綠意、氣氛悠靜的空間，讓凱蘿覺得心情真不錯。

席間新認識了兩位設計師及一位同行，感覺很自命不凡的家具採購同行這位黃先生，讓柯凱蘿留下了「特別」的印象；當然誰都會為柯凱蘿的美貌驚豔，但不顧場合地探詢私人問題的倒是不多見。Vivian 和另兩位設計師，幾次都露出了尷尬的神情。

他們正在聊今年米蘭的家具展，一位設計師有去，正拿出平板電腦分享幾項他特別感興趣的燈具，大家邊讚嘆邊熱烈討論了一陣，柯凱蘿正說著她今年很不巧，一月德國、二月西班牙以及甚至四月義大利展期全都有事錯過了，黃先生便急忙接著說：「柯小姐，歐洲我很熟阿，下次你跟著我就好啦！我還可以介紹你不錯的飯店和餐廳阿！」

「黃先生您是採購的前輩，願意指點一二真是太感謝了！您今年也有看到什麼特別的物件嗎？」柯凱蘿想讓話題聚焦在專業上。

「常常去都沒什麼特別了啦！如果有您這樣的美女做伴，那才是特別阿！」黃先生盯著凱蘿笑著說。

「那黃sir出國的時間務必先告訴我阿，我一定先排”開"的。哈哈哈！」凱蘿開玩笑地對大家說。

中午原本 Vivian 規劃大家可一起用餐，才兩小時下來，她也坐立難安忙說凱蘿中午還有約，硬結束了這次聚會。一起進了化妝室，她連忙抱歉地摟了凱蘿一下，說：「真是抱歉阿！Carol！雖然沒跟他那麼熟，但印象中他不是這樣的…」

「沒關係，Vivian 您別介意，沒事的。待會我還是請您吃頓飯吧！今天介紹這麼多朋友給我認識。」凱蘿真摯地說。林設計師歪著頭，對她溫情地眨眨眼，她可愛的雙下巴都擠了出來。

「好阿！我帶你去吃我娘家那帶好吃的海鮮！哈哈！」可能想到食物吧，Vivian 眼睛都亮了起來。這是間港口區看似很普通的海鮮熱炒店，冷氣蠻涼的，雖然柯凱蘿和林設計師一身裝扮有點跟這餐廳不合，但在放鬆的氣氛中，凱蘿和 Vivian 難得不談公事，聊聊小孩、台中，以及 Vivian 與婆家的種種問題。

「其實我真羨慕你現在單身！」Vivian 興頭上居然還叫了杯啤酒喝，凱蘿也覺得開心，又結交了一個新朋友。但單不單身這件事，還是先別跟她說太多吧，Vivian 一定覺得難得能有人能聊這些話題。

「Vivian 你能顧全家庭和事業，才是真令我佩服。」凱蘿這話不是恭維，職業婦女能在家庭與事業中找到平衡，或說能試著保持身心健康，已經很不容易。告別林設計師，飯後，柯凱蘿先到事先查好的兩家一樣有展售門市的進口家具公司參觀了一下，剩餘的空檔時間，還到國美館看了一下當期的特展，才驅車回台北，直接前往相親的飯局。

 

在信義區的飯店餐廳內，柔和的燈光下，李先生已經先到了。高大健壯留著落腮鬍，雖然看得出臉上有點疲累但眼神卻很有活力， 他替柯凱蘿拉開了椅子，都坐下後他們還交換了名片。隨即李先生就大方地說：「柯小姐，很高興能有這個機會認識你！雖然是長輩介紹，但希望我們彼此不要有什麼壓力，就當認識個新朋友？」

凱蘿也大方地微笑回應說：「是的，這也是我的榮幸。」

他們邊用餐邊介紹自己的工作，也聊了點雙方家庭交集的地方、共同認識的人。在上主菜之前的空檔，凱蘿心想還是必須跟李先生及早說明白。「其實，說來很抱歉，李先生，我並沒有想要再婚或交男朋友的打算。」凱蘿眨著眼但坦誠地看著對方的眼睛，誠實是最好的策略。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續. 
> 
> 這次的刊頭圖，老找不到有關喝茶的圖片，只好… 自己上了。


	13. 602 第一個生日

602 第一個生日

李先生認真地看著凱蘿，一會兒便微笑著回應：「我明白。我還想說... 我怎麼會這麼好運！哈哈哈！但柯小姐您開門見山，對我來說也是一種體貼阿！哈哈！」他向後一靠，摸了摸自己的頭，邊笑著說。凱蘿不好意思地低頭微笑。李先生確實是很有魅力的男人，充滿男人的氣息，感覺強壯可靠。但她檢視自己的內心，即使是這樣看似完美的男人，她卻好像只是欣賞家具或藝術品一樣，她能評價他們，但勾不起她的情欲。

後來他們聊起了小孩，雖然凱蘿想起女兒玲玲總是感到強烈的愁苦，但放下相親的負擔，兩人倒是可以蠻放鬆地聊天。李先生放下拘束之後，恢復了一點他豪邁的本性，不自覺將襯衫袖子捲了起來，邊大口吃著東西，邊聊著小學五年級的女兒開始有些他難以理解的行為，凱蘿當然給了點女性觀點的意見，聽著李先生說些女兒的趣事，氣氛挺融洽的。

「今天很開心。謝謝您！」話題告一段落，該是結束的時機，凱蘿大方地伸出右手。

「我也是，以後有什麼需要我幫忙的，歡迎跟我聯絡！」李先生伸出大手有力地與凱蘿握了握手。可能之後不會聯絡，但彼此曾共享的這愉快的一餐，也的確值得感謝。

又回到車上，柯凱蘿終於可以卸下一天的武裝，現在她只想回家見到瑞心。Home, sweet home. 已是晚上十點多，凱蘿進門，客廳餐廳是暗的，不一會兒瑞心從她的工作室出來，邊伸展著邊對凱蘿說：「好晚阿！你辛苦了。」凱蘿點點頭，整個人像沒電似的往沙發一攤。

瑞心若有所思地看著凱蘿，倒是像沒完全過電似的。好一會兒瑞心才問：「你要不要喝點什麼？」凱蘿只覺得今天累得再也無法吸收任何東西了，搖搖頭她拍拍身邊的空位，要瑞心過來陪她坐坐。

瑞心還是幫凱蘿倒了杯溫水，她直接坐在凱蘿身前的地板上，摸了摸倚在沙發扶手上的凱蘿的頭。「今天還順利嗎？」瑞心問。

「嗯。都 OK。」凱蘿看著此刻有點呆萌的瑞心，不像是剛睡醒，但好像一部份的她還沒回到這個世界，「你剛剛在做什麼呢？」凱蘿問道。

「我在寫東西。」果然，凱蘿心想，一定是還沉浸在寫作的情緒中吧。凱蘿知道瑞心晚上常常花時間寫東西，就好像有兩份工作，白天記者的工作還不夠緊湊似的，下班後的空檔也經常待在桌前，或是拿著筆記和搖控器研究影片。凱蘿想著，覺得有點心疼如此認真、辛苦努力的瑞心，看著她戴著眼鏡，有點疲累地傻傻盯著自己的大眼睛，憐愛地摸了摸她的頭，再問道：

「你明天晚上有事嗎？」

「沒有阿。」瑞心聽到這問題突然有精神起來，卻想裝作若無其事地回答，但逃不過凱蘿的法眼。

「陪我去外頭吃晚餐好嗎？」凱蘿邀約，而瑞心甜甜地笑著點頭：「嗯！」這小妮子果然沒有忘記我的生日吧？凱蘿心想，忍不住也心照不宣地笑了起來。

第二天，柯凱蘿中午訂了位後，便將餐廳地址發了簡訊給田瑞心。到餐廳時凱蘿有些吃驚，瑞心跟出門時穿了不一樣的衣服，是特地回家換了嗎？她穿了件雅緻的淡藍短洋裝，雙層布料上綴了些蕾絲花樣，不過在這餐廳的冷氣之下，感覺這樣有點單薄，等下一定會冷。看到凱蘿來了，她從原本緊張的神情鬆口氣似地向凱蘿微笑著，阿，她還特別上了點妝。

凱蘿輕拍了瑞心的肩，冰涼的膚觸，而且，

「你都發抖了…」她拿下絲巾，馬上展開替瑞心披上。「我請他們調整一下空調。」

這餐廳客人不多，溫度調整一點不會有問題的。瑞心清麗的臉龐抬頭看著凱蘿，這眼神好像要怪她又遲到了但又忍著，讓凱蘿有點忍俊不住。

「對不起，我又遲到了。」凱蘿只能施展她迷人的微笑，見瑞心也笑著搖搖頭說沒關係，凱蘿心裡有點愧疚地想：今天真不該遲到的，讓瑞心這麼費心打扮又一個人坐在這等她，她為瑞心安排外出用餐以轉換心情，這份心意現在看來似乎打了折扣。知道瑞心應該喜歡吃牛排，凱蘿特別安排了這間店，在瑞心點餐後，凱蘿也幫兩人點好了酒，但覺得瑞心就是有種緊張感。

「你還會冷嗎？」凱蘿溫柔地問道。瑞心微笑了一下，搖搖頭。侍者收去菜單走後，瑞心突然開心地對凱蘿說：

「這是我們一起過的第一個生日哦！」瑞心好像今天考試拿了一百分那麼得意。凱蘿並不在意自己的生日，但想必瑞心一定慎重其事覺得是個大日子吧，看著她開心的模樣，稍稍特別打扮的她和平常不大一樣，帶點稚氣卻又清麗脫俗的五官，一頭秀麗的長髮自然地披在肩上，在餐廳高雅的氣氛下，此刻瑞心甜甜地盯著自己微笑，凱蘿覺得今天還真的是個特別的日子。

「生日快樂。」瑞心拿出了包裝好的禮物，雙手開心地奉上。

「謝謝你，瑞心。」這尺寸的盒子，凱蘿真好奇是什麼。看著瑞心滿懷期待地看著她，凱蘿拆開了包裝、打開盒子，阿！是一瓶香水。凱蘿真沒想過瑞心會準備這樣的禮物！

「我特別挑的，跟你原本的有點相似但不大一樣，你看看喜不喜歡？」瑞心看著凱蘿驚喜的樣子，滿足地解釋道。凱蘿噴了一點在手腕，前味是明亮的柑橘花香味，的確跟她慣用多年，翟賀在婚前送她的很相似，但當中確實有新的…阿，是夜來香的味道…

「我很喜歡。」凱蘿由衷地說，很開心能有新的味道，屬於她們兩個的。瑞心雀躍地好像坐不住似的，又遞了一個信封給她；

「是卡片，你回家再看吧！」瑞心突然好像有點害羞，裡面寫了什麼呢？瑞心真是充滿驚喜的人，凱蘿讚嘆地想。將禮物和卡片都收進包包後，侍者剛好在此時上了她們的香檳，乾杯時，凱蘿看著瑞心清透、閃耀著光輝的眉眼，頓時覺得心中充滿了愛意。她輕輕握了瑞心正放下酒杯的手，想傳達這份感動。瑞心也幸福地回望她，凱蘿真希望能永久保存此刻。

她們愉快地用餐，瑞心不再有那份緊張感，開心地享用牛排。凱蘿覺得今晚的酒選得不錯，正這麼想時，瑞心也說：

「我覺得今天的紅酒好好喝哦！」看她開心得臉都微紅了。凱蘿撥著頭髮，聞到新香水的中味，溫暖的夜來香與乾淨的鈴蘭香氣中，也許還有那麼一點微甜的琥珀調…真的很不錯，不知道瑞心花了多少心思挑選的。突然間凱蘿的手機響了。

「是 Abby，我接一下。」瑞心聽了點點頭。

「Carol！生日快樂！」電話那頭傳來艾明開朗的聲音，她有點提高了音量，可能人在外頭吧！艾明問她在哪，想拿禮物給她，凱蘿便讓艾明過來餐廳找她們。

「她說要拿東西過來給我，你不介意吧？」掛了電話，凱蘿問道。瑞心放下酒杯，微笑搖搖頭。

在瑞心幾乎把甜點吃完的時間，艾明到了。向凱蘿道賀並遞上一個大紙袋。凱蘿邀她坐下，這袋子就寫明了Bottega Veneta，凱蘿看了艾明一眼，艾明笑嘻嘻地示意她打開看看。

「阿！是 2016 的新色。」凱蘿拿出這精品肩背包，低調但風格很典雅。

「嘿嘿！我覺得蠻適合你上班帶的。不錯吧？」艾明可能很口渴，喝了凱蘿的水。

「謝謝，讓你破費了。」凱蘿搭著艾明的手，感激地說。「Abby，你很久沒見到瑞心了吧！」凱蘿邊把包包收回袋子裡，放到一旁。侍者幫艾明上了水。

「是阿！瑞心今天好漂亮阿！」艾明雙手撐著頭，往前毫不掩飾地盯著瑞心，稱讚地說。

瑞心有點不好意思地低頭笑著，凱蘿也笑著用手肘輕推了艾明，艾明突然轉頭問凱蘿：「對了！你昨天相親怎麼樣？」

凱蘿正看著瑞心，還來不及回答，瑞心很驚訝地問：「你昨天去相親嗎？」

「嗯。沒什麼，人還不錯。就當認識生意上的朋友，跟他說清楚我沒打算找對象或也沒有要再婚就好了。」凱蘿向兩人解釋著。艾明點點頭，似乎對凱蘿的甜點有興趣。

但瑞心皺著眉，好像有話要問。凱蘿溫柔地向前用指尖碰碰瑞心緊張交握的手，問道：「怎麼了？」

「我不知道你昨天是去相親。」瑞心強裝了一個微笑，凱蘿這才想到她的確沒說，但只是因為她覺得這是件公務一般的小事，她的確沒多想瑞心可能會在意這件事。凱蘿擔心地看著瑞心現在仍然微紅著，但卻似乎蒙上一層陰影的臉，心想必須好好跟瑞心說明一下…

「瑞心我跟你說，柯凱蘿對付相親這種事... A piece of cake！」艾明果然對凱蘿的甜點下手了。看著瑞心拿杯子喝水，若有所思地看著自己，她臉上仍掛著那若無其事的微笑，凱蘿開始折起自己的餐巾，該怎麼讓瑞心了解相親根本沒有什麼呢？凱蘿苦惱地想著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 你有被逼相親的經驗嗎？


	14. 701 你家老大

701 你家老大

田瑞心的心裡止不住地翻攪著一大堆念頭。今天還是柯凱蘿的生日，至少還有兩小時，從餐廳回家的路上，凱蘿在計程車上一反常態地主動說起她工作上的事，當然，也詳細說了昨天晚上為什麼去相親、飯局的過程及結果。但瑞心只是仍然無法釋懷，她總是不知道凱蘿大部分的事情，不論是她的過去，或是她的想法，甚至是像相親這樣的事，若不是艾明突然來了、開口問了，她恐怕永遠都不會知道。與其說是生氣凱蘿這一貫不坦承的態度，瑞心更是氣自己。

為什麼我無法讓她信任我，就像信任艾明一樣，什麼都跟我說。她是不是在我身邊根本不自在？或是我對她而言只是小孩子？在凱蘿進浴室之後，瑞心把自己關在書房裡，瞪著電腦生悶氣。負面的情緒一直無法控制地湧上來，但她的理智要她放下這些想法，今天可是凱蘿與她共度的第一個生日，她怎麼能讓這些情緒毀掉今天。閉上眼她深吸了口氣，用滑鼠隨意地點開還放在桌面上，她寫給凱蘿生日賀卡的草稿：

> _凱蘿，能認識你的智慧與美麗，是上天對我最大的慷慨，  
>  而你勇敢地跟我在一起，是我一生最感激的事。_
> 
> _每天能幸福地與你生活，沉浸在你的美麗中，我是何其幸運，_  
>  _生日快樂，我最愛的凱蘿，_  
>  _我會用我最大的努力，帶給你最美好的幸福，直到永遠。_
> 
>                                               _瑞心 2016.8_

  
昨晚在等凱蘿回家時，瑞心自己滿懷感動地寫下了這些，再小心謄寫到生日卡片上。今天，她下午請了假，回家洗澡打扮，提早赴約。回想起這些心情，和凱蘿今晚開心凝視她的模樣…她覺得好多了。她點開 facebook 想轉換心情，給好友周定納剛剛的發文點了個讚，電腦就馬上彈出來自他的私人訊息視窗： 

「明晚要不要去河岸留言聽歌？有不錯的團，很久沒看到你了！」小定劈頭就問。

「我現在有點煩」瑞心也不知道明天要不要去，倒是想跟好朋友聊聊現在心煩的事。

「煩什麼？工作？你家老大？」死小定，老是叫凱蘿大姊或是老大，這綽號一點都不配她。

「不是工作啦」瑞心皺著眉先回了一句，卻想到凱蘿可能一會兒就洗好了，也無法多聊，但她真的需要跟人談談，心裡還是悶悶的。

「好啦！明天晚上一起去聽歌吧！見面再聊。約幾點？」瑞心這樣回給周定納。

小定雖然是因前男友認識的朋友，卻很聊得來，可能因為他和他哥都在電影圈工作，小定又立志做小說家，他特別敏銳，早就自己發現她和凱蘿的關係，所以是很少數她可以聊聊感情問題的對象。

第二天下班後，他們先約在公館吃牛肉麵。小定穿著白領子的藍襯衫、卡其褲，戴著他文青的黑框眼鏡，一坐下就說：「為了你我可是先把我女朋友和我哥支開，怎樣？什麼問題讓大師幫你開導開導。」

「哦？你有約大家哦！」瑞心在點菜單上勾好自己的麵，推給小定。

「嗯阿，想說大家都一陣子沒看到你。」他點完交給了店員，從背包拿出自備的筷子湯匙。

邊吃著麵，周定納認真地聽著瑞心描述柯凱蘿神祕的個性和種種行為，邊簡單回應著諸如「這肯定背後有故事」、「這案情不單純」之類的話。

瑞心最後也簡單地坦白說了自己的心情：「其實我只是覺得，為什麼我還不能讓她信任我，讓她什麼事都會告訴我。我不希望我對她而言像個小朋友。」瑞心講到這，放下筷子，根本沒心情吃了，她低頭折著免洗筷的紙套。

只聽周定納裝模作樣地嘆了一聲，用紙巾仔細地擦了擦嘴：

「田小瑞心同學，」

瑞心抬頭看著他，那熟悉的表情，她知道「周公」要來了，周定納很愛不顧場合發表長篇大論，不論是談起文學理念或是他電影行銷的本業，總是淘淘不絕、有時會引人打哈欠，所以朋友間常會叫他「周公」。

「你自己也說啦，你家老大有很多過去。雖然有很多你不知道的，但她肯定沒虛長這些年歲吧。你說大姊幾歲來著？四十？」

「沒有啦！她才三十七…吧！不要叫她大姊，或老大！」瑞心忍不住狠瞪了周公一眼。

「一樣。總之大你十五歲大我十四歲，你也不想想這多長的時間，她肯定經歷過很多，造成今天的她這樣的個性阿，而且這年紀，個性可能都大致定型啦！她就是習慣不說嘛，就算想跟你說，可能也一下習慣改不過來阿。」周公雙手交叉放在已經被他擦乾淨的桌上，對瑞心揚揚眉毛，意思是要她同意這番理論。

「可是她…應該是啦，什麼都會跟她的好朋友說。」瑞心雙手在桌下緊絞著，皺著眉向周公抗辯著。

「怎樣的好朋友？什麼底細？」周公問。瑞心只得又介紹了艾明，她是柯凱蘿自小認識的朋友，以及…凱蘿和艾明曾經有那麼…一小段的過去。周公聽了，邊歪著頭、邊搓著他乾淨的下巴，發出「嗯…」的聲音邊想著這個問題。

其實，瑞心並沒有多期盼周公真的能給出什麼好建議幫助她，小定也就大她一歲，實際戀愛經驗也沒多豐富，他跟現在的女朋友小呂也不過才在一起半年，只是小定是電影痴，加上他小說及文學作品真的看得很多，的確好像是有點博學、見識廣了那麼一點。

但是她喜歡小定的是，他對朋友很真誠，而且有在男生身上很少見的纖細，很在意感覺與情緒。而且，最重要的是，他一點也不在意他曾對瑞心表白過被拒，還第一時間毫無嫌隙地接受她愛上凱蘿的這件事。

他們邊聊著，當然主要是周公在淘淘不絕，邊前往河岸留言，一個位於台北公館區小型的表演場地。在門口和小呂和小定的哥哥阿飛都會合了，他們都很開心看到瑞心。瑞心突然想到這群人少約了她前男友理察，但想起他們分手的尷尬，也有點感動這對兄弟是真夠朋友、夠貼心的。

今天的表演是有雙女主唱的樂團，加上鍵盤手與鼓手共四人。這兩位女生不只唱歌好聽，還非常多才多藝，有時拿吉他，有時能打箱鼓。

趴在欄杆上，瑞心啜了一口啤酒，舞台上的女孩們好像發著光，尤其是兩人合音的時候，美妙動人的兩條聲線，不同卻極度相和，應著旋律飄揚著，讓這幽暗的表演空間彷佛充滿了粉紅色的光芒。

這是首輕快、可愛的歌，所以聽著聽著就忘了難過，瑞心忘情地觀察箱鼓多變的音色，不禁隨著音樂與節奏，開心地晃著頭。旁邊的小定他們也很開心，他左手摟著專心看著舞台的女朋友，右手舉高高地彈著指，轉頭朝瑞心微笑著，瑞心也對他開心地笑著。這首歌唱完，鼓著掌的瑞心，心中驚嘆音樂的力量真是厲害，怎麼會讓壞心情這麼輕易一掃而空？

九十分鐘的表演結束後，他們步出場地，心情都仍然很亢奮地交換對這樂團的欣賞。阿飛突然大聲說：「走！去我們家續攤！」他穿著 T 恤與破牛仔褲，紮著小馬尾，剛站在一邊抽菸一邊聽著他們嘰嘰喳喳地站在路邊討論著剛剛的表演。

周必斐，大家都叫他阿飛，是周定納大三歲的哥哥，瑞心覺得他可算是個怪人，興趣很多元，復興美工、藝專畢業的他，本來好好地進了動畫公司工作，卻又突然離職想開漫畫店或是兼職做漫畫家，好險後來他藝專裡電影社的朋友找他一起接案、幫人製作短片，才算是穩定下來。

阿飛雖然是很明顯的藝術人，但所幸個性很灑脫，或說有點脫線吧。兩個月前吧，瑞心和凱蘿在飲茶餐廳吃宵夜，巧遇了他們兄弟，小定當時心照不宣地打個招呼後，就拉著哥哥要走，阿飛偏偏很熱絡地坐下來，要跟他們同桌一起吃，席間聊到凱蘿曾留學美國，一樣學的是藝術相關的藝術史，阿飛還突然說美國有好幾個洲同志結婚都合法了，「你們可以去阿！」瑞心深深記得阿飛就突然這樣說，把其他三個人都嚇了一大跳。

小定的女朋友小呂，也是人來瘋的個性，馬上附和阿飛說要續攤，她熱情地拉著瑞心往她的機車走，不准她拒絕。瑞心趁著他們牽車的空檔，拿出手機，天哪幾乎沒電了，她趕緊先發個簡訊給凱蘿，說跟阿飛小定續攤會晚歸。心想晚點再到他們家充電吧，便上了小呂機車。三台機車，在晚上終於有涼意的夏日台北街頭，開心地飆往永和。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，這章比較長會有 3 回哦


	15. 702 Party

702 Party

周家兩兄弟在永和租了層三房一廳的舊公寓，跟阿飛的電影社導演、現在一起製作短片的創業夥伴大雄一起分租。路上阿飛先去買了一堆酒和鹽酥雞，進門後小呂開心地把食物飲料排在客廳桌上。

「耶！開 Party 囉！」小呂歡呼著！瑞心一邊微笑著想說這 Party 到底是什麼名目什麼主題阿？這群人真的很瘋。

大雄也從房裡出來，熱情地給了瑞心一個熊抱。理著小平頭超壯的他，以前瑞心常來小定家混的時候偶爾會遇到。「瑞心你有點女大十八變哦！感覺不大一樣哦！是工作的關係嗎？」大雄挽著瑞心，仔細的端詳她了一會，雖然完全沒感到威脅感但被盯著瑞心總是不好意思起來。

「才不是因為工作的關係！」小定拿了一些乾淨的空杯子走了出來，阿飛早就直接開了啤酒喝，搖搖頭表示他不需要杯子。

看著大雄不解的表情，小定一付像是總算把女兒嫁出去的老爸，裝模作樣地說：

「我們家瑞小心同學…可是談戀愛了呢。」一邊倒了兩杯啤酒到杯子裡。小呂也是直接拿罐子喝了，一邊開心戳著炸雞皮吃。

「而且是跟一位超級大美女在一起。」阿飛冷不防地補充道。

大雄誇張地雙手捂著倒抽一口氣張大的嘴，逗得大家哈哈大笑。「瑞心你還不先乾一杯！」阿飛笑著喝令著。

「照片！我要看照片！沒圖沒真相！快點！」大雄伸出雙手，對著瑞心和小定大叫著。

瑞心感到又開心又不好意思，看阿飛開玩笑地對她使眼色、是叫她喝酒，只能拿起杯子乖乖喝了。

「我們沒有什麼合照啦！」呼！灌了半杯，瑞心也拿了塊鹽酥雞吃著邊說。但想想凱蘿真的是像明星般的大美女沒錯，不跟他們炫耀一下真的是可惜了。於是轉身翻包包，拿出手機。

「阿！沒電了！」瑞心這才想起，手機現在應該是沒電自動關機了！

「想躲哦！再罰一杯！」阿飛又說。大雄沒有照片看，很失望地嘟起嘴來裝生氣。這麼大隻的男生做這種動作，逗著小呂在一邊哈哈哈的又喝了幾口啤酒。小定接過瑞心的手機，確定真的沒電到不能開機了，便進房間把他的充電器拿出來，替瑞心把手機接到客廳的插座上。

「真的太沒電了啦！可能還要充一下才能開機。」小定幫忙解釋著。瑞心邊笑著又喝了一些酒，心想還真的沒跟這些好朋友好好介紹過凱蘿，好像有點不應該阿。

「你都還沒跟我們說過你們怎麼認識的呢！」小呂正好問道。瑞心便簡單解釋起之前在貴婦百貨的高級童裝店打工時， 凱蘿買完東西把自己的手套忘在櫃台上，因為想辦法還她而認識的事。當然瑞心略過了凱蘿邀她一同開車環島旅遊，到墾丁前，凱蘿卻突然拋下她，回台北爭取女兒監護權而避不聯絡的傷心往事。

這些周定納都知道，是他常陪著痛苦的瑞心，鼓勵她考 M 電視台的記者。瑞心看著小定，他正忙收拾著大家吃得亂七八糟的桌面。

「喂喂喂… 你們別邊吃邊掉好不好！又不是小朋友…」小定果然開始碎念了。

「對了，凱蘿她女兒後來是…」小定突然想到問起，但又突然覺得不該問而把話吞了回去。

瑞心知道小定跟他一樣想到了凱蘿離婚的爭端，「嗯… 叫玲玲，才五歲。他們離婚後是爸爸拿到了監護權。」瑞心仿佛見到凱蘿每回見完玲玲黯然神傷的模樣，

「因為她前夫派了徵信社跟蹤我們到南部，證明凱蘿…跟我在一起…所以…」想到發現徵信社的人的那一天，那可怕的情景又回到眼前，

「等一下！你是說，因為凱蘿是同志，所以小孩就歸爸爸的意思嗎？」小呂不解地問。

瑞心點點頭。

「怎麼可能！同志跟小孩歸誰有什麼關係？這都什麼時代了！」小呂似乎不能接受這件事，

「是真的。阿雄，你記得嗎？小娟學姊不也是這樣？」阿飛突然說。大雄雖然還抱著抱枕，但表情卻很嚴肅，他想了想便點點頭，

「看來現在還是這樣沒錯…太氣人了！天哪！」大雄把抱枕往地上用力一扔，抓起一罐啤酒猛喝了幾口。他們又討論了一會兒，凱蘿是全職主婦，小孩都是她在照顧的前提下，大家都不敢相信，只因為她是同性戀，就被判定對小孩的發展不利而失去監護權…太不公平了。大伙兒的氣氛突然沉重了下來。

「可以開機了可以了！」坐離插座最近的小呂突然發現瑞心手機的螢幕亮了，大雄馬上擠過去，急忙招手要瑞心過去開機找照片來看。忙了一陣，總算瑞心找到一些她在餐廳拍食物時偶然拍到的凱蘿，以及很少數的自拍合照。那次環島旅行她曾拍了不少 -- 畢竟那時她簡直像迷偶像一樣迷戀柯凱蘿，但凱蘿突然丟下她又拒絕聯絡之後，她有天就氣得把照片全刪了，那天，真是哭得好慘阿，想到這瑞心苦笑著。

果然大家讚嘆著凱蘿真是漂亮，大雄、小呂又開始鬧起來，連連向她敬酒，

「佩服！佩服！」大雄說著爽快地又乾了一杯，阿飛又微笑瞪著瑞心乾了她那杯，又再開了一罐幫她倒滿杯子。小定也藉機問了瑞心關於她們在新公寓同居的細節。瑞心刻意輕描淡寫不說太多豪宅的事，但不禁還是流露了她新生活的幸福與甜蜜。

大伙一直笑鬧著，話題圍繞著她，逼她喝了好多酒。「不是我要說，瑞心，沒想到你原來是重色輕友的人！」小定喝了幾杯後，也開始發表感想，

「以前我們和理察不是都大家一起玩嗎？現在呢，我看看…差點快四個月都沒見到你耶！」小定誇張地搖著頭向瑞心抱怨著。

「不是啦！工作也真的很忙，以前都不知道記者的工作這麼變態…」瑞心試著辯解，接下來，大家的話題總算是轉向了她的新工作。瑞心覺得跟這群朋友很聊得來，主要也是因為同樣都算是在文化圈內吧，講這些事總是很有共鳴，大家輕鬆地分享著自己的見解和意見。

「對了！前陣子我在電視上看到你做的專題，那張照片超像你的，嚇了我一大跳！那個紀錄片導演叫什麼名字來著？」阿飛突然提起，瞇著眼試著回憶…

「是葛翰文導演。」瑞心回答。

其它人沒有看到這個專題，於是瑞心跟大家報告了一下那件奇遇，葛導演開始拍紀錄片的動機，是紀念一位已過世的女同學，她剛好長得跟自己很像，訪談時，對方簡直是看到鬼似的…的確是難忘的一次採訪。

大雄跟阿飛說著他算是認識葛導演，不過不算是同個圈子、大概就幾面之緣，「氣質感覺很貴公子阿…好的那種。」大雄講著還靦腆地笑了。

「但我記得瑞心你不是想做編劇嗎？」大雄啜了口啤酒，然後努力啃著一支看來蠻硬的花枝腳。

「我還是有在練習寫，邊看看吧…也許哪天還是有機會也不一定。」瑞心誠懇地回答，邊點點頭，像是給自己信心似的。坐她旁邊的小定此時也拍了拍她的肩，想表達支持吧。小定轉頭看到小呂似乎開始打瞌睡，才發現時間已經超過 12 點，

「瑞心！你有沒有跟凱蘿說會晚點回去？」小定連忙提醒。

「阿！」瑞心的確忘了這事，忙站起來拿起手機，往屋內走了幾步，一看手機，糟糕，凱蘿都撥了三通電話了，原來瑞心在河岸留言把手機關靜音後忘了調回來，所以他們都沒發現，她連忙撥了凱蘿的電話，

「凱蘿！」

「你在哪裡？」凱蘿的聲音聽得出有點急躁擔心。

「我在小定他們家，對不起我關了靜音沒接到你電話。」瑞心焦急地說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 說到凱蘿的過去阿，Employee645A 寫的 A String of Pearls  
> 寫了十萬字共連載了 5 個月，真的很推薦一讀。年輕的 Carol 美極了，而且真的補了很多原著沒交待的。  
> 那小說的開頭請從這去： https://goo.gl/JkycQp


	16. 703 外宿

703 外宿

「…嗯。你要回來了嗎？我去接你，好嗎？」凱蘿停頓了一會，聲音好像從擔心中回復了。

「我… 我想再和他們聊一下…可以嗎？我再自己坐車回去。」瑞心有點想再跟大雄他們問問有沒有什麼參與編劇的機會。

「…這樣嗎？好吧。你回來前再撥個電話給我，好嗎？」凱蘿回覆前又停頓了幾拍，她是不是在生氣呢？但聲音聽起來又蠻溫柔的。瑞心應好之後，掛了電話回到客廳。

「大姊家沒門禁吧？」小定關切地問到，而瑞心搖搖頭。她開始問大雄和阿飛他們製作短片的流程和合作方式，也詢問對她想做編劇的事，這些前輩有什麼建議，小定也給了不少建議。聊到一點多，小呂已先在一旁睡著了，瑞心也覺得酒意讓她超級想睡的，上廁所時她都睡著了一下。

回到客廳，小定正把幾乎沒辦法清醒的小呂扶回房間，大雄和阿飛簡單收拾著空罐和食物，瑞心突然頭昏得要命，只能往沙發一倒。

隱約中瑞心還有印象聽到小定說：「凱蘿姊，瑞心今晚就睡在我這吧，你放心…」她心裡只覺得完蛋了，可是真的完全動不了啦…然後記得是阿飛拿了張薄被給她蓋上。

第二天，頂著頭痛，要了支新牙刷，穿著跟昨天一樣的衣服，瑞心還是順利地跑出捷運、趕上了早上的會議，這天的行程可不輕鬆，有不少重要的新聞，大家都多了些行程。瑞心邊揉著頭，邊看陳副理用可疑的眼光瞪了下她。中午她忙得沒吃什麼東西、也沒胃口，到了下午採訪完回公司才坐下，陳副理就過來找她。

「昨天去玩到沒回家？宿醉好了吧？」陳副理邊拿起她的採訪筆記翻著，邊瞅了她幾眼。真的什麼東西都逃不過他的眼睛耶！瑞心邊喝著水，邊微笑點點頭。哪還有什麼宿醉的本錢，跑來跑去也沒有可能不清醒的，怎樣也得把工作都做好，這是最重要的。

陳副理像是檢查完，可能覺得滿意吧，對她「嗯」了一聲，放下筆記，拍拍她背就轉身要走了，卻停格了一秒，再回頭跟瑞心說：

「早上的採訪弄得不錯，晚上的帶子我幫你看立法院那個吧，你弄完藝人那個就可以走了。」

看著副理對她揚揚眉毛這樣交待，瑞心簡直不敢相信，主管竟主動幫她，她感激地對快步離開的陳副理說著：「謝謝副理！」而他頭也不回，只抬了隻手示意。

瑞心拿起手機隨意看了下，天哪！又沒接到凱蘿的電話。她還留了簡訊：

_晚上回家嗎？_

瑞心直覺有點不妙，昨天昏睡在外頭沒回家，今天整天又都沒跟凱蘿聯絡、一直沒接到她電話，這種事一連串發生可是頭一遭，不知道凱蘿會不會很生氣。這樣想著，她有點沒勇氣回電了，只先回了簡訊：

_會，七八點就可到家了，對不起工作多，沒接到電話_

瑞心抱著頭，在心中無聲地吶喊了一下！怎麼這麼一團亂阿！她用力捏了捏自己的臉，不行！先把工作趕完！回家再好好解釋！

晚上七點四十，帶著忐忑的心，田瑞心打開家門。凱蘿坐在餐桌邊，戴著眼鏡正在看電腦。見瑞心進來，她再滾了幾下滑鼠，但眼神忍不住瞅了瑞心幾眼。

瑞心直接走到桌邊，放下背包，她扶著桌緣， 做好挨罵的心理準備。她回家一路上，想著凱蘿會怎麼念她的情景，現在真的要發生了…

但凱蘿只蓋上筆電，問她：「還沒吃吧？」…可以說是沒有表情，她未上妝的嘴唇顯得蒼白卻柔軟。

「…還沒，你吃了嗎？」瑞心囁嚅著回答。

凱蘿轉身往冰箱走去，邊說：「簡單下個麵燙點青菜吃好嗎？」

瑞心很意外凱蘿的平靜，趕緊跑到她身邊，

「你沒生氣嗎？凱蘿？」

拿著青菜到流理台，正打開櫃子拿麵條的凱蘿，轉頭盯著又跟了過來的瑞心幾秒，眼鏡後她長長的睫毛眨了眨，那眼神，不像是很生氣…瑞心此時心急得根本無法判斷那是什麼表情。

「不是沒什麼事嗎？你朋友有打電話跟我說你不回來。」凱蘿正低著頭看著清水流入盆子裡。

「我不是不回來啦！是回不來…」瑞心想辯解，但聲音愈來愈小，這有什麼好辯解的，不是一樣嗎。「而且… 對不起，一直沒有接到你的電話。」瑞心盯著已沒再看她一眼的凱蘿，小聲地說。

「我來洗菜。」她輕輕抓了凱蘿的手臂。

凱蘿輕輕地「嗯」了一聲，瑞心也不知道這是回應她的道歉還是讓她負責洗菜的意思，凱蘿又轉到後面冰箱那去拿東西。

瑞心覺得心裡就像壓了顆大石頭似的，低頭洗菜，邊試著解釋：「今天新聞真的很多，什麼好事壞事都擠在這天了…」看著汨汨流著的水，如果凱蘿這樣一直不理她怎麼辦？她覺得自己就要急得哭出來了。

感到凱蘿似乎站在她身後，「你要拿什…」瑞心想問她，凱蘿卻突然從背後抱著她，瑞心很驚訝。

「我只是很想你。」凱蘿把臉貼在瑞心的頭髮上說。這突然的擁抱，在瑞心還來不及反應時，凱蘿卻馬上退了一步，拎起瑞心的一些頭髮，

「田瑞心，你該洗頭了。」凱蘿說著還笑了出來。

瑞心忙轉身，抱著頭她很不好意思地坦承：「我昨天還連澡都沒洗呢！但反正今天跑來跑去也一樣髒死了…」見凱蘿靠在流理檯邊，對她輕輕笑著，田瑞心那心上的大石頭頓時變為一縷青煙，消失了，她放鬆下來。

凱蘿開始煮麵，調著麵醬，邊問她昨天都跟朋友聊了些什麼。瑞心覺得凱蘿真的很關心她，每次這些事她總是問得一清二楚，常常會問一些小細節像是大雄是怎樣的人啦，小呂是做什麼的啦，習慣了凱蘿這種關懷似的審問之後，瑞心覺得自己對她愈來愈多話，好像主動都要交待所有細節似的，而凱蘿總是細細地聆聽著。

放鬆下來而且沒有挨罵，瑞心突然覺得餓得要命。麵被她吃去了大半，柯凱蘿起身只為自己倒了杯酒，看來她也覺得瑞心不能再喝酒了。瑞心咽下一大口美味的食物，抬頭看到凱蘿失神地盯著杯裡的冰塊，瑞心伸手摸了下凱蘿的手，問：

「我把麵都吃掉囉？」凱蘿才回到這個世界，對她微笑點了點頭。

飯後凱蘿叫她「小髒鬼」並催她快去洗澡，她來收拾就好。雖然吃很飽但瑞心真想趕快洗澡，便立刻去了。舒舒服服慢慢洗了兩天份的澡、吹好頭髮出來後，凱蘿還是在餐桌上用電腦，見她出來便說：

「冰箱裡我幫你買了一些飲料，有氣泡水跟可樂，你可以挑。」瑞心聽了馬上開冰箱，拿出可樂開心地坐在凱蘿對面喝。凱蘿突然問她：

「瑞心，你的工作能請假嗎？」

「嗯？應該可以吧！」

「我們出國玩幾天好不好？」凱蘿溫柔地望著她，帶著微笑她把電腦轉向瑞心，「你看，我們去峇里島的海邊住上幾天，一起放個假如何？」

「哇！」看著螢幕上漂亮的海灘和藍天，瑞心簡直不敢相信，原來凱蘿要帶她出國玩阿！瑞心又是驚訝又超級開心，抬頭看著凱蘿，她正燦爛地笑著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 對我而言，擔心對方在生氣的時候，是最可怕的。


	17. 801 出國

801 出國

柯凱蘿在充沛的陽光中醒來，只見田瑞心張著大眼睛、一臉興奮地看著她；若瑞心是隻小狗，這時她的尾巴一定是興奮地搖個不停吧！為了她們這次出國渡假，瑞心雖然天天加班，好像事先要補足請假時的工作一樣，但下班後仍見她很興奮地準備。昨天是最後一天上班，兩人要搭今天中午的飛機到峇里島，昨晚瑞心真的充滿了興奮緊張，凱蘿不得不特別給她調了杯白蘭地加甜奶酒，不然怕她興奮得睡不著了。沒想到混合著興奮與酒意，瑞心這傢伙還突然把興趣轉向她，又撒嬌又親又抱的… 真是混亂而甜蜜的出發前夕。

見她醒了，仍裸著的瑞心整個緊緊地撲在她身上，臉用力埋在凱蘿肩旁，小聲地興奮尖叫了幾秒。凱蘿忍不住哈哈大笑起來：「有這麼興奮阿？瑞心。」

瑞心的臉被她自己搞得整個都脹紅了，喘著氣說：「凱蘿！我們就要出國玩啦！」

凱蘿笑著，用手理了理瑞心的一頭亂髮，問道：「你睡得好嗎？」

瑞心瞇著眼睛，像是甜甜地回憶了昨晚後，嘻嘻笑著「嗯！」了一聲，又爬上來用力親了凱蘿滿臉。凱蘿正心想該不會還要來個早場吧？瑞心卻一咕嚕爬了起來，邊哼著不知什麼歌、邊快速地穿上衣服，像快轉似地忙活去了。八成又是想到什麼要放進行李中了吧！

凱蘿也大半年沒出國旅遊了，上次是去年秋天吧，帶著女兒玲玲去日本關西玩，瑞心這出遊前興奮的模樣，跟玲玲倒是很相像。

前天凱蘿才看過玲玲，被翟賀「恩准」中午就從幼兒園接玲玲去吃飯、看了電影、坐了摩天輪，還幫玲玲買了幾件漂亮的小洋裝、手帕襪子等。若不是送回家時玲玲都累得快睡著了，凱蘿怕她哭鬧著不想離開媽媽，她的心又要更痛了。側躺著蜷在被單中的凱蘿，不由得又陷入了感傷。

「凱蘿！你到底打包好了沒！」碰一聲瑞心蹦上了床，凱蘿吃了一驚，瑞心才發現凱蘿臉色有異，「你怎麼了？」說著擔憂地捧著凱蘿的臉。

「沒事，我餓了，你餓嗎？現在幾點了？」凱蘿想振作起來，這充滿陽光的房裡，還有個滿心期待假期的寶貝等著她。瑞心將凱蘿的睡衣遞給她，仍蹙眉看著她。凱蘿捏了捏她的臉，笑著說：「寶貝，你剛剛在忙什麼阿？」

原來瑞心在假期裡要帶去看的書裡面，還想從凱蘿的書架上挑，她說這樣可以更了解凱蘿。凱蘿只笑著搖搖頭，心想：你這行李裡面一堆書可是很重的阿。整理行李對凱蘿而言，不過是件小事，雖然近年不常去熱帶國家或海灘，試過以前的泳裝卻都還可以穿；瑞心工作忙，差點沒有空採購，不過有天下班她還是硬去電視台把她接去了百貨公司採買，自己也順便添了件新的。

出國對凱蘿來說是家常便飯，但看著身旁難掩緊張的瑞心，凱蘿只想耐心地安撫、照顧這孩子，給她一個最棒的假期。她們提早到了機場，很快地報到通關後，迎接瑞心的是有如百貨公司一般琳瑯滿目的免稅商店街。見瑞心的眼睛忙碌地看著，凱蘿便大方地挽著她，帶她進一些她可能有興趣的店逛逛。

一家精品店裡，她們都一眼看到了一個雙肩背包，高雅的質感，卻有著很適合瑞心年輕的氣質 。凱蘿馬上跟店員買了，瑞心急忙拉著她的手，

「等等…你都沒問多少錢呢？而且我有背包啦。」但凱蘿明明看著著瑞心的眼神還盯著店員手中的包包呢，肯定很喜歡吧。

「包包可以有很多個阿。」凱蘿噗哧一笑，

「而且，一有中意的，可萬萬不能遲疑阿…」說著凱蘿還偷偷握起瑞心的手，輕捏了她兩把。瑞心總算抬頭看她了，雖然她輕輕的蹙起眉，但可愛的小酒窩已完全洩露了她的開心。

瑞心笑瞇瞇的拿了袋子，挽著凱蘿像是偷偷抱了她，「謝謝你，凱蘿。」讓凱蘿覺得好開心，真想再買更多東西給她，不過，以瑞心的個性一定不願意的，還是要克制點。

見瑞心已經無心逛街，凱蘿便帶她去吃點東西，瑞心要凱蘿先坐下，正巧她想歇歇腳。不一會瑞心張羅了三明治、蛋糕和給凱蘿喝的氣泡水過來，

「呃…我以為我們上飛機還會有得吃不是嗎？所以沒有點很多。」瑞心坐下後，不確定地問著。

「嗯，還有一段時間才會吃，你先墊墊肚子吧。」凱蘿放鬆地坐著，喝了一口水。這平靜的小片刻似乎也讓瑞心的心情緩了下來。她撐著頭，慢慢吃著蛋糕，而且難得沒有一口氣吃完，而是停下來微笑地看著凱蘿。很好，寶貝，你得學會放假就得放鬆阿…凱蘿心裡替瑞心打了個星星。

上飛機時瑞心還是挺興奮的，但凱蘿沒再牽著她。堂堂的瑞心大記者，自行貌似從容地跟著她進了商務艙，在她們位子邊凱蘿微笑著停了下來，讓瑞心靠窗坐。凱蘿默默地欣賞著第一次坐飛機的瑞心興奮卻安靜地探索著各種東西與設備，不時溫柔地低聲跟她說明。 進了跑道準備起飛時，凱蘿遞上特別帶的口香糖，

「吃這個吧，多吞吞口水，能減緩起飛時的不舒服。」

感到飛機的速度、以及那股衝破雲霄的壓迫感，瑞心突然緊握著凱蘿的手，凱蘿側過身，另一手輕碰著瑞心的臉頰，想安撫她，瑞心的眼神很緊張，嘴邊卻倔強地保持微笑。

升空後飛機平穩下來，空服員們開始活動，問她們要喝什麼。凱蘿點了她們的香檳，希望能減緩瑞心的焦慮，雖然她嘴上說沒事。

「凱蘿你知道嗎？飛機失事，都是在起飛降落的時候！」瑞心喝了口香檳後終於說，

凱蘿點點頭。

「但我覺得沒關係，因為至少我們在一起就好了。」瑞心這時透出真誠的笑容，她漂亮的大眼睛眨也不眨地望著凱蘿，

「不行哦，我們連海灘都還沒看到呢。」凱蘿馬上皺起眉頭，完全不接受這件事，

凱蘿只想起她們沒有去成的墾丁海邊。她一直很喜歡海，開闊的、無際的、永恒的海，還有那可以帶走一切的風。永遠不會停的海浪，永遠堅強不放棄地，一波又一波，或輕或重地撫著海岸，或是滲進無窮的沙粒中 。她想跟瑞心一起看海，她還想跟她做好多的事，帶她看好多地方。

商務艙的空服員挺忙碌的，空檔時還得親切地跟她們閒聊；點餐、送上餐點、酒，這種種儀式中，瑞心又恢復了開心、興奮，不一會兒就跟空服員自在地對談。看著她自信慧黠的模樣，這可是跟玲玲不一樣的，成熟女孩的風範，凱蘿心想，瑞心這百樣的風貌，怪不得我為她傾心了。空服員終於放過她們後，端心先是盡情看完那一小窗天空，就準備看看機上的電影了，而凱蘿只想看著瑞心興奮地忙這忙那，想到瑞心將會有幾天的時間完全屬於她，她握起瑞心的手，感到很安心，凱蘿輕闔上眼，不一會兒就睡著了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，由於這一段會很長… 還不知道會有幾回，  
> 咱們就… 少量多餐吧。


	18. 802 終於海邊

802 終於海邊

她們出了印尼峇里島的機場，已接近天黑。柯凱蘿事先就安排了個專屬的導遊、司機與車子，方便她與田瑞心在當地可以隨時自由自在地行動。凱蘿訂的是西南海岸的 Villa，雖然從機場過去這偏遠的海灘別墅需要一些時間，但它的景色及僻靜的感覺，她稍稍研究後便覺得很適合這次渡假。

車子經過熱鬧的峇里島烏布市區，滿街都是白人老外，好像除了當地人之外全都是這些高頭大馬的外國人、很多都晒成粉紅色的了，連凱蘿也感到這景象很有趣，更別說瑞心覺得很新奇。窄小的、靠左行駛的道路，路上塞滿了車子、機車，路旁的旅人穿著輕便的服飾悠閒地穿梭著，瑞心看著一間間的特色小店，好奇他們賣的都是怎樣的東西；當地人有些就坐在店前路邊，也許閒聊著，也許發著呆。

出了市區，幽暗的天光中，仍看到當地的建築：石牆、木門、鋪著稻草的斜屋頂，三步五步都有的或大或小的廟宇，導遊說是家廟、村廟等，虔誠的居民替神像們都圍上的或黃白或黑白的裙子，隨處可看到小小鮮豔的花朵放在椰子葉製的小小貢品盒中，到處點綴著路面。

暮色漸深，鄉間蜿蜒昏黃的小路間，她們的路程還不知道有多遠，窗外的一草一木，或是路邊一閃而逝的小狗、雞隻，瑞心都看得津津有味。終於，車子彎進一個神祕的小巷後，開始有綁著頭巾的服務人員衝著她們微笑，導遊說是到了。夜色中，低調、典雅但很有當地風情的大廳裡，迎賓的香茅蜂蜜冰茶驅走了長途車程的倦意，跟著導遊和飯店人員，她們彎彎曲曲地往下走，景色突然開闊起來，黑夜中她們看到遠處有個很大的亭子，兩邊無牆的半戶外空間裡，排著桌椅、也有點點燈火。

空氣中是海的味道，耳邊終於傳來了海浪聲，看來，不遠處就是黑暗的海。凱蘿請導遊簡略地介紹了設施後，便請他們回去了，她們直接去那大亭子餐廳用餐。原來餐廳就在海邊，海風持續地吹著、完全沒有暑氣，毫不止息的海浪聲，既平靜恒久卻又充滿著生氣。浪漫的燭光中，她們幾乎看不清楚別桌的客人，親切有禮的侍者在前菜沙拉之後，替她們上了烤鴨肉與烤豬肉。

「這肉的調味好甜阿…不過飯的香氣好特別，凱蘿，我喜歡這個飯！」瑞心仔細品嘗著她們在印尼的第一餐，熟悉烹飪的凱蘿點點頭，這印尼炒飯裡的確有很多香料像是紅蔥頭或是香茅及蒜頭等，瑞心寶貝也許假以時日能做美食記者吧。

在這只有燭光照亮她們兩人的桌旁，凱蘿邊啜著紅酒，海潮聲在她耳裡聽來隔外洶湧。

「我們終於到海邊了。」凱蘿說著輕握起瑞心放在桌上的左手。但瑞心似乎沒有了解她的意思，

「我一直覺得很對不起你，在一月時，我突然決定回台北，而且還…」還避不聯絡，我們一直沒有到達目的地的海邊。凱蘿沒有說完，但瑞心的表情已變得複雜，讓她想起四月，她們終於在麗晶酒店見面的那天，瑞心那無法回覆她時的表情。但也許現在有更多的溫柔吧，因為瑞心正溫柔地輕輕回握她的手。

也許是這與世隔絕卻又與海洋連結的氣氛下，凱蘿有勇氣講得更多，「我以為我可以當另一個人，非常狠心、可以很虛假地，不顧所有的一切，直到獲得玲玲。」凱蘿痛苦地閉上眼，

「但我錯了。那種虛假的面具，我自己根本受不了。而且想到你可能的痛苦，我也很痛苦。你知道嗎？我常常整晚不停地想著，如果我繼續帶著你到了墾丁該有多好，我好想抓起電話立刻找你，或是去你的公寓樓下等你…」凱蘿將另一手也緊握著瑞心，仿佛回到了那些痛苦的夜晚，

「我真的很對不起你，瑞心。」凱蘿雙手捂著臉，內疚與慚愧的感覺湧上，內疚的是，瑞心當時的痛苦又何嘗少於她，而慚愧的是…她怎麼會總是做出這麼糟糕的決定。

「凱蘿？凱蘿，那都過去了…」瑞心抓起她的手，擔心地直視著凱蘿的雙眼，

「我們現在不是好好的了嗎？都是因為你回來找我啦！」瑞心緊捏著凱蘿的手，溫柔而深情的眼神，又像是那天晚上，她突然出現在飯局上，那永遠難以忘懷的重逢。

「我很謝謝你，凱蘿，而且…你不是帶我來比墾丁更厲害的地方了嗎？」瑞心可愛的酒窩又出現了，她邊喝了口紅酒，眼下可能是不知道該繼續吃她的餐點，還是該繼續安慰凱蘿，她閃爍著燭光的大眼睛，不自覺地徬徨了一下。凱蘿看她這模樣，不禁想發笑…而瑞心看她笑了，也如釋重負地對她燦爛地笑著。阿… 我的瑞心，時時刻刻都如此動人。

飯後，在飯店專屬管家的引導下來到她們的海灘別墅，凱蘿很滿意面著海灘、可隨時欣賞印度洋的臥房，從房間 的落地門出去的半戶外空間，還有個她們專屬的泳池及大大的發呆椅，椅子上已放好兩把大蒲扇。

夜色中，私人泳池自水下照出光來，搖曳的水光中，池面上還漂著幾朵白色的雞蛋花，原來是從池邊的樹上落下來的。

管家也跟她們介紹了客廳、廚房及各項設備後，凱蘿感謝地請他先離開了。

「哇！凱蘿... 這是我們自己的游泳池？」瑞心連背包都忘了放下，瞪大著眼讚嘆著，這 Villa 的豪華寬敞，連凱蘿都有點驚訝。凱蘿半躺在在客廳的沙發上，興味盎然地看著瑞心發現各個房間的設施並興奮地向她介紹，凱蘿邊點頭或是出聲回應著她。

「我們要在這住幾天阿？凱蘿！」瑞心終於回到客廳坐下，又站起來開了客廳頂吊的大風扇，呵呵笑著說頭上有風扇好有趣阿…

「先訂了兩個晚上，喜歡的話可以把後面另一間旅館取消掉，繼續住這邊阿。」說完，凱蘿想到什麼似地坐了起來，

「瑞心，要不要我們現在去海邊散步？」

「好呀！」端心跳了起來，牽起凱蘿，

「凱蘿小姐，海邊請往這兒走。」瑞心模仿起服務人員彬彬有禮的模樣。

直接從客廳旁的落地門出去，不到五十公尺就是海灘。

「哇…」她們都被眼前的景像震懾而慢下了腳步，

接近滿月的銀白月光，被幾縷雲遮掩了點，仍將海面灑得銀光閃閃。正是退潮，些許沙丘自淺灘上露出, 詭譎的雲朵緩緩移動著，變幻的月光，靈動地在這處那處的黑色海面上閃爍著，遠處還有一條銀色的線，是退潮中的浪花。

凱蘿因這美景感動地說不出話，而瑞心輕輕地倚著她，雙手圍上她的腰間，

「好美呀…凱蘿。」瑞心緊靠她在身上，輕聲說著。凱蘿將她再摟緊了些。

皎潔月光下，開闊的海灘上沒有其它人，在獨屬於她們的銀色海面之前，瑞心美麗的側臉像覆了層銀霜，純潔而神聖得像天使一般，

「My angel…」時間本來像是靜止了，卻又見瑞心緩緩地抬起頭來，長長的睫毛刷開了月光，明月跑進她現在凝視著凱蘿的雙瞳中，凱蘿感到自己的心即將承受不了這麼多的美麗，於是她閉起眼，輕柔地吻下。

 

她們還在海灘散步了一陣子，這美景實在讓人流連。自海灘進屋後，凱蘿看得出瑞心有些疲倦，便問她要不要先去洗澡。

瑞心進了淋浴間後，諾大的浴室中還放著好大的雙人按摩浴缸，凱蘿邊檢視了這別墅為她們準備的各種沐浴及保養用品，點點頭，帶著一抹微笑她開始給浴缸放水。

見瑞心淋浴完，「洗好了嗎？你先進來泡一下，我幫你加了些精油浴鹽，你看看喜不喜歡。」凱蘿坐在池邊說著，修長的手輕輕地撥著水，確認著水溫。

牽起瑞心，幫她進了大浴缸，「不會燙吧？」凱蘿問道。

「不會…溫溫的…」瑞心坐進水中，瞇起眼睛感覺挺舒服的。

「是蘋果的味道嗎？香香的。」瑞心邊撥著水玩，邊抬頭問，

「是羅馬洋甘菊，我記得跟薰衣草一樣能舒緩精神，讓你可以好睡一點。」凱蘿撫著額頭，因為一直還沒換下衣服，這缸熱水讓她冒了點汗，

「那我去沖澡了，你慢慢泡。」凱蘿直接開始褪下全部的衣物，看著瑞心坐在池內，直愣愣地看著她，凱蘿走向她，俯身端起她的臉，

「寶貝，怎麼臉紅了，太熱的話要起來休息一下哦！」見瑞心吞了口水，她拿起洗手檯邊的礦泉水放在浴缸邊，「渴了就喝水吧…」沒等瑞心回應，她偷偷笑著趕緊進淋浴間沖澡了。

 

踏出淋浴間，瑞心正呆萌地坐在池邊靜靜地泡著腳，望著凱蘿她拿起水瓶再喝了口水，凱蘿拿起毛巾簡單地將頭髮擦乾些，邊用手背測試瑞心的臉頰溫度，嗯…臉紅紅的真是可愛，凱蘿的手順著滑向她的頸後，輕輕吻了她一下，溫熱濕潤且柔軟至極的雙唇，讓她忍不住再親了一口，只見瑞心的眼神迷離，分不清究竟是不是因為累了。

凱蘿坐進池中，眼神示意著要瑞心下來，坐在她前面。這不是她們第一次一起泡澡，只是這麼大的浴室和浴缸是家裡沒有的。水溫不是太熱，淡淡的蘋果般的洋甘菊香氣裡，她環抱著瑞心，知道她累了，忍著沒有再吻她。她放慢了呼吸，好引導瑞心也放鬆下來，接著輕輕地揉著瑞心的太陽穴及周圍的頭皮，瑞心舒緩下來似地輕嘆了口氣，身體也更放鬆了些。

凱蘿接著按摩著瑞心的頸後及肩膀，年輕的身體其實很柔軟，只有一些僵硬的肌肉，很容易就順開了。滑潤的粉紅色的肌膚，順從而放鬆，凱蘿看見瑞心的表情已完全緩和下來，閉著眼睛很舒服地享受著，她漸漸放輕力道，最後只是輕撫著瑞心的肩與背，但她自己倒是必須分心克制著那小小的慾望火苗，不然緊張的感覺會傳染給瑞心的。

倚在池邊，她將瑞心拉近，讓她可以完全靠在自己身上休息，瑞心微微撐開了眼皮，

「凱蘿…我突然好想睡…」讓凱蘿想起玲玲有時累了，卻想撐著不睡的可愛神情。

再摸了摸瑞心的臉和身體，是泡得挺熱的了，瑞心正又忍不住閤上眼睛時，凱蘿溫柔地撫了撫瑞心的臉，

「乖，我們到床上睡吧。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 完全沒有節制地、無限度地放長 chapter 8 這一章，  
> 我想你們應該就算甜得蛀牙也不會怪我的吧？:)


	19. 803 豔陽

803 豔陽

「瑞心，來幫我抹防晒乳，好嗎？」柯凱蘿沒看到瑞心，也沒聽到她回應，便在這諾大的海灘別墅裡開始找她。田瑞心今天又難得比她早起，凱蘿一睜眼她就跳上床得意地拿手機跟她展示，原來她已經到處拍了這 Villa 裡裡外外各個美麗的角落。

凱蘿提議早餐請專屬管家準備給她們吃，之後她們就去海邊玩，趁著陽光還不烈之前。早餐挺不錯的，管家說咖啡是當地新鮮剛烘的豆子，煎了配料豐富的蛋捲之外，也額外準備了清爽的印尼稀飯給她們，配上很有風味的炒雞絲，連凱蘿都有點想再來一碗。

她在衣帽間找到了瑞心，似乎是正對著攤在行李箱中的衣物發愁。

「怎麼了？瑞心？」瑞心轉頭，走近輕抓著凱蘿的睡袍領子，低頭盯著她，裡面什麼也沒穿，剛剛本來準備塗好防晒就要穿上泳衣了，

「你還沒換泳裝嗎？你…怎麼給我買了那麼多套泳衣，我沒法決定要穿哪套…」凱蘿聽了仰頭大笑，因為本來就是你無法決定要哪一套才全買的阿…

「寶貝，你要不要跟我穿一套的？條紋的那組？」她將瑞心輕輕摟近，環抱著她的腰，不讓她再偷看自己的裸體，瑞心抬頭看她，仍皺著她的小眉頭，

「阿…我打算穿黑色的，不然你就穿白色的吧？」凱蘿又給了新的建議，瑞心抱著她，輕輕左右搖著，仍在猶豫吧。

「每一套都會穿得上的，你放心吧，先來塗防晒吧？好嗎？」凱蘿牽著她回到臥室，決定先將瑞心完整地好好塗滿、搞定，省得她之後又調皮不想擦。

結果瑞心決定穿上白色的比基尼，看她戴著大草帽，興奮地跑向海水，凱蘿選了離海灘最近的躺椅，大大的遮陽傘已撐開了，她一站到傘下，服務人員已端著兩杯冰檸檬水過來，並幫她把浴巾展開舖好。凱蘿坐下，看著瑞心踏在浪邊，正回頭看她，向她招著手呢。凱蘿拿下墨鏡，替臉上胸口再噴了次防哂噴霧，才戴回墨鏡和帽子，放好涼鞋，沙子踩來還不大燙，她步向瑞心。

這 Villa 可能住客不多，海灘上現在只有另一組中年的洋人在躺椅上享受日光浴。同一片海，此時與前一晚看到的完全是不同風情，微微的海風中，藍天裡飄著幾朵白雲，海水只到了小腿的高度，可能因為淺灘很長，很偶爾有大浪才會傳到岸邊，大多時間裡，這片海水平靜清澈得近乎透明。淡黃色混著許多白色貝殼碎粒的沙，一開始有些刺腳，但一會兒就習慣了。水裡有些地方長著海草，海水映著藍天，淡淡的像 Tiffany 的藍綠色，微風吹起粼粼波光，映在水下的沙上，也映在她們的腳上。

瑞心牽著凱蘿大膽地往海裡走，「這裡太淺了凱蘿！」說著她突然驚呼了一聲，原來是踩到海草嚇了一跳，凱蘿跟她都笑了起來。一望無際的藍綠色海水，到邊際變成深藍色，然後接著湛藍的天空，凱蘿抓著帽緣，滿足地咧嘴笑著，這就是她要的海邊！

水深過了膝蓋，凱蘿拉住瑞心，說：「先在這泡泡水吧，晒得好熱阿。」

「很熱是嗎？」瑞心調皮地看著她，凱蘿一想不妙，果然瑞心突然向她潑水，凱蘿伸手擋著水，試著閃躲猛烈的持續攻勢，一不小心帽子掉了，凱蘿驚叫了一聲，瑞心才停手，

「阿…對不起，帽子都濕了，」瑞心急忙走了過來，凱蘿一見機不可失，突然潑水向瑞心反擊，瑞心開心地尖叫笑著，她的草帽也掉了，最後她們喘著氣坐在海裡，凱蘿抓著瑞心的草帽不讓它漂走了，而瑞心還邊笑著，邊試著將凱蘿的帽子扭乾一點。

索性把濕帽子戴在自己頭上，瑞心雙手抹著臉上的水，凱蘿貪心地看著她紅潤臉頰上可愛的酒窩，也看到透明的水裡，波光漫上了白色比基尼與白嫩的肌膚，她不禁伸手摟上瑞心的腰，涼涼的海水裡，滑潤的觸感讓她心神蕩漾。

放開瑞心，凱蘿開心地大呼了口氣，雙手往後撐著好讓上半身可以都浸到海水裡，身體總算涼快了些。仰頭看著藍天與白雲，海風中這悠閒無事，開闊又平靜的感覺，能來渡假真是太棒了。

瑞心就著海水的浮力，半爬半漂地過來，幫凱蘿將草帽戴上，「防晒天后柯凱蘿…請好好戴著帽子哦！」凱蘿聽了哈哈笑了起來。瑞心先把濕帽子交給凱蘿，又翻了個身，試著面朝上浮在海面上，見她努力了一會兒，

「凱蘿你看！我會仰式了！」瑞心興奮地說著，她的長髮漂散在海裡，很美。但這小妮子的手還撐在地上呢…

「這樣不算啦…」凱蘿移了過去，將手托在瑞心的腰臀之間，「我托住你了，你手不要撐，然後放輕鬆…」瑞心看著她，放心地將手平伸離開了地面，凱蘿微笑著鼓勵地點點頭，幾個呼吸後，瑞心放鬆下來，就漂了起來。

「你看，重點是放鬆… 你腳可以打打水就會前進了哦。」凱蘿溫柔著指示著，瑞心看起來很開心，嘴都笑得咧開了。「放輕鬆、放輕鬆…」凱蘿交待著，手還是托著她的腰部，隨著她緩緩地移動。中學時，凱蘿曾加入過游泳校隊，同時籃、排球隊也很需要她這樣的高個兒，運動隊伍中那些純女孩們的時光，是她少數很珍藏的美好回憶。

一對年輕的黑人男女在她們不遠處也下了水，修長的身材，黑亮的皮膚穿著螢光紅色的比基尼，真是好看。瑞心伸手摟住凱蘿的背，轉頭看她在看什麼，身體便沉了下去。

「凱蘿你不游泳嗎？」瑞心問著，凱蘿微笑幫瑞心撥了撥額前的頭髮，將草帽給她戴上，

「好阿，我游一下…」左右評估了一下，這兒還是太淺了吧，勉強地往海中漂了出去，腳打著水，很有限地划手前進，海水好鹹，漸漸水深了點，充沛的陽光將水底都照得透亮，她突然看到一處海草旁還有幾隻淡黃色的小魚游著，她連忙回頭找瑞心來看。

她們玩了好一會兒，海裡漸多了幾個人，那對中年白人也下來泡水，他們似乎很好奇地遠遠看著凱蘿和瑞心，瑞心向她們微笑著。凱蘿突然想上岸休息了，她讓瑞心繼續玩，說她先上岸補個防晒，「是的，防晒大使女士。」這回瑞心調皮地向她敬禮，然後大膽地向後一躺到海裡，濺起了好大的水花。

 

瑞心也上來後，一口氣喝掉了整杯冰檸檬水，凱蘿翻了一下檯子上的菜單，思索著該幫瑞心點什麼喝，阿，給她自己決定吧。凱蘿跟她一起研究了一下，要她練習招人來點飲料，便放鬆地躺下，瑞心緊緊張張地用英文點好了飲料，凱蘿特別比起佳許的大姆指又對她眨了眨眼，瑞心鬆了口氣後，也在躺椅上攤平，

「陽光暖暖的好舒服…」瑞心喃喃地說，

確認瑞心有躺在遮陽傘的陰影下，見她放鬆地閉眼休息，凱蘿「防晒大使」猶豫了一下要不要幫她補防晒。算啦，我的寶貝晒黑點也一樣好看吧… 凱蘿拿起了包裡的雜誌，服務人員正好過來輕輕放下她們的飲料，她試了一口瑞心這粉紅色的綜合果汁，淡淡的甜味，不像是西瓜，倒有點芭樂的味道。凱蘿已習慣了忌口維持身材，到海邊該點的酒精、果汁或氣泡飲料，她都不想喝，好讓這平坦的小腹聽話地長伴著她。她喝了冰礦泉水，放鬆地側躺下，翻著在台北一直沒時間看的這期時尚雜誌… 哈哈！在海邊看秋冬裝真的好奇怪阿，她眼光再回到了瑞心，她可能正晒熱了，慵懶地翻了個身。

 

愈近中午，遮陽傘能提供的庇蔭愈小，氣溫也高了起來。她們躲回別墅裡，沖過澡後凱蘿決定還是請專屬管家準備午餐過來，她們直接在屋裡吃。

「我記得今天沒有要出門去外面對吧？」瑞心吃著炒麵，也舀了匙蔬菜湯喝，

「嗯，先悠悠閒閒地過一天，下午看你要繼續玩水，或是我們去做 SPA 按摩也行。」凱蘿將自己的牛排切了一半放到瑞心的盤子裡，東西太多了，她飽得都開始想睡了。

「凱蘿你想去按摩嗎？我也可以幫你按哦！」瑞心怎麼吃什麼都那麼津津有味，最難得的是，她吃得雖快卻很乾淨優雅，不會搞得亂七八糟的，而且不會有邊講邊吃的問題，凱蘿歪著頭，想好好觀察瑞心是怎麼做到的，

「嗯…」凱蘿覺得也許是晒太多太陽了，頭昏昏的，「我突然連走到 SPA 都懶了…」她誠實地說。

「那我們就待在屋子裡吧！」聽瑞心這麼說，凱蘿微笑點點頭。這紅酒她不是很喜歡，不想喝了，怕瑞心喝得太多，她起身拿走自己的杯子和剩的紅酒，到一旁跟管家說不是很喜歡，但中午這樣就夠了，請他不用擔心。

飯後凱蘿則請管家收拾完就可以直接離開，瑞心乖巧地清洗並晾好她們的泳衣。回到臥房她幾乎沾了枕頭就快睡著了，迷矇中，瑞心進來拉上了窗簾，拿了書坐在床頭看著，見凱蘿睜開眼，還摸了摸她的頭對她輕柔地笑著。

 

沒睡很久，凱蘿就醒了，瑞心歪歪地睡在一旁，凱蘿輕輕地起身，還是驚動了她，

「凱蘿，我都還沒…幫你…按摩…」像講夢話似的，瑞心明明醒不過來又想跟她講話。凱蘿走到她那一側的床邊，輕輕托起她的頭，把枕頭放回她頭下面，她可不希望好好的假期瑞心卻落枕了，見瑞心雖閉著眼，似乎又不安地想跟她講話，

「寶貝你安心睡，好嗎？」凱蘿輕輕地吻了她可愛的臉頰，憐惜地摸了摸她的頭。一邊找著冷氣開關，想替睡著的瑞心將空調升高個幾度。

在客廳她看著落地窗外的海，萬里無雲，陽光正烈。凱蘿從冰箱拿了氣泡水，倒了一杯來喝，她還是將面海的門打開了些，才聽得到海浪、吹得到海風。倚著門框，凱蘿什麼也沒想，就這麼靜靜聽著，外頭還有蟬鳴傳來。

「凱蘿…你起來啦？」不知過了多久，瑞心揉著眼走進客廳，

「嗯。寶貝，你等下想做什麼？」凱蘿替她也倒了杯水，

瑞心萌萌地看著手上的這杯水，想了想調皮地笑說：「我想繼續玩水，在我們自己的泳池…可以嗎？」

「當然可以阿！你想做什麼都可以！」凱蘿輕輕地捏捏她的臉，笑著說。

瑞心這回沒想太久就換上了那件桃紅與紫色渲染花樣的比基尼，凱蘿想想也換上了她酒紅色的那套，但加了件罩衫，防晒可是有很多方法，照瑞心這樣的玩法，可能得再去多買些防晒乳才行，不過這私人泳池上面有屋頂，是半戶外空間，應該好得多。

瑞心真的把 Villa 的設施摸得很熟，她邊泡著水，還能從池裡搖控房裡的大電視邊看著。這電視裡除了當地的電視台之外，也有不少外國的電視台，講英文的、日文的都有，不過瑞心只是新奇地隨意轉台瀏覽著。

凱蘿悠閒地坐在池邊的發呆床上，翻著從床頭拿來的瑞心的書，那是一本小說，主題是沙漠裡的賽車比賽，男主角一開始就失憶了，哇！也太戲劇化了吧。她望著靠在池邊，又想游泳又想看電視的瑞心。人生如戲，若不是那天去 Bellavita 遇見了她，若她沒有執意將手套還回來，她們怕是在路上交會也無法認識的無緣人。

是嗎？或是命運仍會把她們帶到一起？因為只需看她一眼，凱蘿的世界就仿佛變了顏色，像是一束光照進她幽暗灰色調的世界，展開了七彩的顏色，每個與她共處的片刻，一顰一笑，都閃爍著耀眼的光芒，and My Angel…奇蹟似地回應了每個幽微的邀請…想到這，凱蘿滿懷感激地嘆了口氣。熱帶的午後，這股感動如溫暖的風，吹進她的內心，輕輕喚醒她完整的身心，讓她願意打開心去感受。

仿佛宇宙中的心意是相通的，泳池裡的瑞心驀然轉身看著她。如同那天她在童裝專櫃裡突然抬頭看見了她，那束光，在萬千世界中連結了她們，此時凱蘿有千萬種感受而說不出話來。

瑞心開心地游了過來，向她潑了點水，凱蘿差點沒拿書去擋，

「凱蘿！你沒在看書，不如來教我仰式嘛？好不好…」瑞心開心的笑容，跟那天一樣，不…拿掉了靦腆，她的瑞心寶貝，現在更加燦爛動人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，諸位朋友，還挺得住嗎?  
> 下一回…正式的要來了!! (摩拳擦掌…)  
> 會在這個周六的晚間 (台北時間) 更新。


	20. 804 仰式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位喜愛 Carol 的好朋友們，兩個月前我鼓起勇氣發表這個故事，至今居然堅持了 20 回。  
> 如果不是您們每次的留言，我這份偏執肯定無法繼續下去 :p  
> 故事還很長，謝謝每一回支持的朋友! Today, the Taipei Gay Parade was successfully held.  
> 在今天這個特別的日子，歡迎所有老朋友、新朋友留言，多說說您的感想吧!

804 仰式

柯凱蘿脫下了罩衫進了泳池，未受直接的日晒，這池水十分沁涼，田瑞心正撿起水上漂著、剛落下的雞蛋花，好好地放在池邊。凱蘿決定先游幾趟熱身， 這池只有大概10公尺長，只夠划幾次手，她忍不住技癢用了比賽用的轉身技巧，沒想到認真起來一蹬牆，這10公尺更是馬上就到了，她的身體就像支水中的箭，快速地穿過這水下沉靜的世界，只有她與這些因氣泡及光影而變得可見的水流，安靜地互動著。上次自在地游泳是什麼時候了？年少時好熟悉的這水下世界，久違了阿。她笑著站了起來，抹去臉上的水，看到瑞心似是驚訝地閤不上嘴，

「凱…凱蘿，你好厲害阿…」

「哈哈！我剛好很會游泳，你可以放心好好學了。」說著她摸了摸可愛學生的頭。看見瑞心年輕美麗的身體，還穿著那件活潑又性感的泳裝，而她自己不也穿著比基尼嗎？這老師與學生最不合格的就是泳衣了。

凱蘿耐心講解著一般人難以突破的仰式漂浮，「你知道嗎？我們肺裡有很多空氣，只要放鬆就會像氣球一樣浮在水上的哦…」

瑞心好認真地聽著，清秀的眉頭輕蹙，目光從沒離開過她。凱蘿一手確實地扶在瑞心的背中央，一手抓著她的肩膀，「好，我扶著你了，別擔心，你蹲下來後，放鬆往後躺，我會一直撐著你。」

這兒的水比早上的海灘深得多，而且浮力也沒有海水大，瑞心難掩不安地看著她，凱蘿撫撫她的背，鼓勵地微笑點頭，瑞心微躺下後，凱蘿一手拖著她的頭部，另一手則移往她的身體重心、腰臀之間，基本上是在水中穩穩地端起了瑞心的身體…

「你看，我撐著你了，不用擔心。」看著瑞心年輕、姣好，在紫紅色泳衣襯托下白嫩的腹部，若隱若現的腹肌線條，凱蘿在心裡讚嘆著，就算年輕時我也比不上你的美…。

「現在你放鬆，身體會自己浮起來，我慢慢地帶你前進…」但是當凱蘿的手一移動，瑞心的身體就緊張起來。

「你可以正常呼吸對吧？你放慢呼吸…寶貝。」凱蘿再確定一次她撐在瑞心頭後的手，瑞心的臉確實是在水面上，她現正緊張地抿著嘴，泳池的水輕輕地侵擾她那倔強的酒窩…凱蘿輕輕搖搖頭，要自己別再分心了。

雖然凱蘿「端著」瑞心走了幾趟讓這學生挺開心的，但稍一移開支撐，瑞心便不自主地緊張，一直無法順利漂浮起來。瑞心不是容易放棄的人，對凱蘿點點頭，在凱蘿片刻不離的支撐下，她閉起眼、深呼吸後，再次往後躺。

「放鬆…很好，你的上半身已經自己浮起來囉…很好…」瑞心這回很專注地盯著頭上的屋頂，保持穩定的呼吸，狀況好像很有進展，凱蘿將放在她後腰的手輕輕再往水面上抬起瑞心的身體，

「你可以輕輕地打水，感覺看看…你的腹部可以浮在水上的…」瑞心照辦，凱蘿見她幾乎完成仰漂，將撐住她腰部的手慢慢地離開，瑞心看了她一眼，凱蘿笑著對她點點頭，快成功了寶貝。瑞心緩緩地前進，凱蘿正評估撐住頭的那隻手也能漸漸放開才對，

似乎是感受到凱蘿的打算，瑞心突然一陣慌亂，凱蘿忙扶起瑞心的頭，並抓緊她的肩頭，不讓她吃水了，瑞心雙手圍在凱蘿頸後，緊張地喘著氣，

「怎麼了？」凱蘿擔心地看著瑞心，慌亂的眼神正無助地看著她，幾滴鼻尖上的水珠滾下，紅潤的臉頰鼓動著。長長的幾縷濕髮，在下午的半室外陽光下，她的臉龐映著水光，呼吸之間，她懷中的是金色的、性感的天使，凱蘿竟看得楞住了。

凱蘿還緊摟著瑞心的腰，水底下瑞心站穩了，她們的雙腿緊緊貼著，她的眼神也從驚慌中平靜，感受到凱蘿的眼光，瑞心開始露出了一點微笑，凱蘿看著她露出的小酒窩，心中一蕩，將瑞心再抱緊了些，她專注地盯著瑞心濕潤的唇，正微張著輕喘著氣、那麼美麗而柔軟，呼喚著她。待凱蘿吻下，瑞心已輕輕地閉起眼睛，已熟悉的嘴與唇，混著泳池的水，在海潮聲及微微的海風中，在這異地的情調中，她們慢慢地品嘗著彼此。

她輕咬著瑞心柔軟的下唇，濕潤而柔軟，她嘗到的不只是池水的味道、也不只是海的味道，用舌頭輕挑著、翻攪著瑞心的唇，她確定瑞心是甜的，是把心裡搔得更癢的甜，是永遠不想放開的甜。感到瑞心也激動地吸吮著她，而且她小小而滾燙的舌頭正怯怯地找著她的，凱蘿側頭換了個角度，讓她們能深深地、盡情地翻攪彼此…

瑞心在她們的激吻間，透出了幾聲微吟，她們的身體緊貼著，彼此溫熱而緊張的膚觸，渴求著更全面的緊擁，連小小的幾片泳衣都是令人難受的阻礙，感到瑞心將她抓得更緊，凱蘿覺得自己馬上就要克制不住強大的慾望，深吸口氣她拉開兩人的距離，那慾望如濃稠的起司掛在她們之間，

「我先沖個澡，」凱蘿沒法再多說一個字，這微微分開的一瞬，看著瑞心美麗迷矇的眼瞳，她感到自己的心跳已絕望地停了，所以她又吻下，如同本能、無法控制，而她的理智又掙扎地回來將她們拉開，她抱歉地對瑞心微笑著，急忙進了屋。

 

淋浴間中花灑下的溫水水簾中，柯凱蘿心裡迴盪著剛剛的吻，那麼溫潤卻又生猛，想到這游泳教練終究是失職了，也想到瑞心回應著她的渴求。她索求的唇、她柔軟的身體…凱蘿閉起眼，仰著頭她希望這溫暖的雨能先將她狂亂的心清空。突然感到輕柔的碰觸，凱蘿驚訝地轉頭，是已脫去泳衣的田瑞心輕輕地踏入淋浴間，她的指尖像帶電一樣，撫著凱蘿的手臂，凱蘿轉過身，瑞心立刻踮了腳猛烈地吻上她。

瑞心邊吻著邊把她推到了牆上，溫和的花灑現在淋著瑞心，她喘著氣，手還握著凱蘿的乳房，見她就要低頭吻上，凱蘿忙遮著胸阻止她，

「我先幫你洗澡，好嗎？」她撥開了瑞心額前的頭髮，不等她抗議，將她轉了過去，拿起洗髮精，關掉水她試著平穩自己的呼吸，專注在瑞心沾著泡沫的頭髮上，瑞心只順從地等她洗好頭，身上抹了泡沫之後，她開始調皮地貼上凱蘿的身體，

「你看，好滑阿！」瑞心竟用沾滿泡沫、那完美渾圓的乳房貼著她，凱蘿摒著氣，任瑞心從她身體的這側，沿著背部貼著她滑到了另一側。瑞心咯咯地笑著，而凱蘿只在心裡尖叫著。

「來吧我幫你上肥皂！」看來瑞心調皮心大發，她並沒有將沐浴乳抹上凱蘿，而是抹在自己身上，她正面貼上凱蘿，凱蘿閉起眼，可以想像小妮子馬上要做什麼，她正猶豫要不要讓她玩下去時，瑞心果然雙手抱著她，緊貼著她微微摩挲著，她捧起瑞心的臉，

「寶貝，你怎麼這麼調皮…」瞇著眼，凱蘿憐愛地看著瑞心調皮笑著的模樣，

瑞心微收起笑容，突然臉紅了，「你看，沒辦法洗澡了吧？乖，我們把澡洗好…」凱蘿用沾著泡沫的手，點了下她可愛的鼻頭，但瑞心搖搖頭，

「不要，人家不要洗澡！」說著瑞心突然張口輕咬了凱蘿的臉頰，瑞心的手伸到她頸後將她拉近，想咬上她的耳朵，她踮了腳，卻幾乎打滑了一下，凱蘿忙抱著她，皺著眉她瞪了瑞心，

「你看，這樣會跌倒的！」瑞心無辜地咬著下唇，然後幾乎要嘟起嘴來，

其實，她也捨不得離開這可愛誘人的軀體，抱著瑞心她輕柔地伸手替她洗背，瑞心的胸在她懷裡起伏著，手扶上凱蘿的背，臉輕輕地靠在她的肩頭撒嬌著。凱蘿知道這樣下去不是辦法，秉起理智，快快將瑞心沖水洗好。

「你先去吹頭，乖！」將瑞心轉向門口，凱蘿心想：這下午還長著呢，別這麼心急阿…寶貝。

 

擦著頭凱蘿進了臥室，全裸的瑞心側躺在床上，撐著頭她正嘟著嘴，這是在瞪著她嗎？

「你在生氣嗎？小瑞心。」凱蘿故意問她，

瑞心搖著頭不承認，凱蘿覺得她這樣像小狗般又想要又強裝不要的樣子，實在忍不住想繼續逗她，

「你要不要吃東西？」瑞心坐了起來、大力搖搖頭，似乎更生氣了，

「連吃我也不要嗎？那就算囉！」說著凱蘿作勢要拿起床邊的睡袍，忍不住再瞄了瑞心一眼，

瑞心馬上跳起來，過來一把抓住她的手， 

「你很壞！你給我躺下！」瑞心兇狠地說，

瑞心將她的雙手壓在床上，四肢跨在她上方，像是終於贏得一戰的鬥士、露出得意的笑容，看她這付模樣，凱蘿心中覺得真是可愛極了，正想出言激她，瑞心靈活地將她的手一一抓著收到腰間，一瞬間俯下身來，手肘和膝蓋在兩旁緊靠著她，真的將她全身壓制著，更在她耳邊輕輕地說：「柯凱蘿，你是我的了，乖乖聽話吧！」在凱蘿還來不及反應時，瑞心已開始輕輕咬著她的耳朵並將舌頭伸進去翻攪著，另一邊的手更開始愛撫起她的乳房。雖然瑞心撐著沒有將重量全放下來，但她卻感到野獸般的強大力量籠罩著她，伴隨著瑞心不斷落下的濕吻及那隻侵略的手，就好像瑞心正在她身上四處點火，凱蘿只感到自己的慾望如同野火快速蔓延到全身，瞬間她仿佛被瑞心帶入另一個世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一回其實本來沒有要停在這 (後面還有)，  
> 只是一次刊到完這篇會太長，趁著中場休息時間，大家可以留言寫寫你的感想，  
> 我會很快、非常快放上下一回給各位!!


	21. 805 繾綣

805 繾綣

瑞心已沒有壓制著她，而是一路往下像飢餓卻玩弄著獵物的掠食者，正舔著她的側腰，手並一邊游移在她的另一側。她怎麼學得這麼快，知道我的敏感帶？凱蘿不禁微微地呻吟，當她想抬頭看瑞心，卻發現自己正抓著床單喘著氣。瑞心冷不防突然爬了上來，

「凱蘿…」瑞心張著嘴，炙熱地吻著她，舌頭毫不客氣地撬開凱蘿的齒間，這柔軟的入侵者，肆無忌憚地邊探索著凱蘿溫熱的內裡，還邊提問，

「你喜歡嗎？」瑞心的手沒停下，此時用掌心不輕不重地揉著她胸前已很敏感的尖端，凱蘿感到整個上半身都酥麻了，但同時也感到下半身的渴望快強烈到忍受不了，

「…喜歡…什麼？」凱蘿的腦子似乎語言的部分已快停止運作了…她緊摟著瑞心的背，將她抓得更近，希望她能更貼緊她，

「喜歡跟我做愛嗎？」瑞心在她耳邊用氣音問著，一邊終於將手移向凱蘿最需要她碰觸的地方，但那隻手似乎在沒聽到答案前，只想游移著。

「寶貝，我好想要，我喜歡…我喜歡…」凱蘿已顧不得害羞，她緊靠著瑞心，在她的耳邊懇求著，她和瑞心都劇烈地喘著氣，身體滾燙燙地緊緊相貼著。

瑞心沒有再讓她等待。她一邊輕咬著她胸前敏感的尖端，一邊輕揉著她下方剛剛需索得快發疼的小按鈕，凱蘿不禁喊叫出聲，愉悅的火苗在她的核心被愛人小心刻意地經營著，瑞心微微加強了力道，爬上來俯身看著她，並輕吻著她的下巴與頸間，沒停下的手使得凱蘿下半身那漸強的火焰擴散開來、使她舒服地呻吟。

她輕喘著氣，已不大能回應瑞心的吻，但瑞心沒放過她，凱蘿瞥見她的眼神帶著滿足的笑意，先是給她像道別似的濕吻後，瑞心的手停下，卻敏捷地將臉埋進她的雙腿間，感到瑞心舌尖溫熱、濕軟卻帶電的觸感，仿佛她全身的神經，從一處被十萬伏特點亮，凱蘿無法控制地拱起背驚呼，狂喜的電流自核心以光速流竄她全身，一波接著一波，她可以感到瑞心的舌頭變換著不同方式，一次又一次、來來回回地將她帶離了這世界，她的全部感官已被強烈的愉悅占據。瑞心漸漸放緩速度，「寶貝…」喘了口氣她努力抬頭看著瑞心，瑞心也正抬起頭看她，

「要繼續嗎？…親愛的凱蘿？」瑞心撫著她大腿內側，這像是中場休息的時刻，她卻以侵略的濕吻不時地挑逗她的雙腿之間；天哪，她何時學會這些，又怎麼能一口氣對我這麼做？

凱蘿倒在枕頭上一手遮著眼，另一手還抓著床單，她知道自己已完全濕得一塌糊塗，而且還完全渴求更多，一向不習慣需索的她，內心正掙扎著，希望瑞心能自動知道她的心願。

瑞心聽不到她回覆，又爬了上來，但手沒有停下，現正持續試探地搓揉著她濕漉的入口，同時又吻又舔著她的乳房。回到掠食者的姿態，她伸出了舌頭，輕輕挑動她已堅挺的乳房尖端，接著是含著它、輕咬著它，還邊瞧著她的反應。凱蘿受著這些刺激只深吸了幾口氣，覺得快喘不過氣來，一小部分的她想推開瑞心叫她停下，但隨著瑞心的指尖試探地伸入、逗弄著她，凱蘿身體中好大一股渴求釋放、渴求狂喜的力量，自動驅使著她的身體，她微抬臀，主動碰著瑞心那挑逗的手指，雙手猛烈地抓近瑞心的臉，「進去了好嗎？求你…」她的理智已無法阻止這吞噬她的巨大慾望說出這些話。

矯小的瑞心坐起，她們四目相接，凱蘿的眼眶也許是因為剛剛的掙扎而被幾滴淚潤濕了，看不清瑞心的表情。她感到瑞心輕輕地放進一根然後是兩根手指，倒抽了一口氣，截然不同的、爆炸般的快感自腹部隨著瑞心輕柔進出的手，一次次、微微地爆發開來。凱蘿微張著嘴，感到身體反覆地被瑞心漸漸用力地填滿時，那強烈至極的感覺甚至反而讓她發不出聲，她仰著頭，見到頂吊的風扇慢慢地、無聲地轉著，她的心被瑞心一次又一次推向爆開的邊緣，受這巨大的快感所震撼，眼眶裡的幾滴淚隨著身體的震動，滾下她的鬢角。

瑞心的手指突然完全離開了她的身體，凱蘿驚嘆了一聲，像終於透出水面的溺水者，劇烈地喘氣。瑞心趴了下來，濕吻著她肚臍之下像是著火的腹部，手則開始輕柔地安撫她緊張的私處，但沒等凱蘿喘過氣來，瑞心她的手指，以及她令人驚嘆的舌頭，同時以更快的節奏，一內一外地繼續侵略著她，凱蘿無法克制地一聲聲呻吟著，隨著每次強烈的碰觸，她腹中複雜而狂喜的感覺一層層地疊加，一波波洶湧地快速蔓延到全身，酥麻卻緊繃的感覺不斷升高，「阿…好…舒服…寶貝」凱蘿緊抓著瑞心扶在她腰間的手，她知道這是什麼感覺，寶貝千萬別停下來！

她已分不清瑞心在做什麼，只覺得無比強烈而爽快，「阿…」天哪！我會不會舒服地死在這床上…瑞心可能是做愛的天才，這時她更發狂似地加重、加快她的手與舌頭，激烈地將凱蘿逼至前所未有的巔峰，她仰頭尖叫，指甲陷入瑞心的手臂。

世界仿佛停止了，凱蘿全身微微顫抖著，瑞心抬起頭，手也放慢、放輕了，一路吻著凱蘿，她的臉龐回到凱蘿的面前，但凱蘿像是被掏空一般、動不了、也看不清她，瑞心輕柔地吻著她的唇、臉頰與額頭，終於半趴在她身上，柔軟的臉輕輕蹭著她的肩頭。好一會兒凱蘿眨了眨眼，轉頭看著她，

「凱蘿，你好美…我好愛你。」天使帶著她無邪的微笑，說著並再次輕吻了她的唇。

「…寶貝…你…」凱蘿像是人魚公主初次會說話般，還不熟悉人類的語言，

「我怎樣？」

凱蘿的心碰碰地狂跳著，試著將血液打回她的腦袋，看著她邪惡的天才寶貝，嘴邊掛著一抹可惡的得意笑容，終於她知道她能思考了：讓…讓我休息一下，你就知道了。

 

這場海邊小屋裡的風暴繼續著，瘋狂地繾綣了很長的下午。凱蘿往瑞心的身旁躺下，輕輕將剛開始試著平復呼吸的瑞心摟進自己懷裡，才發現天色早已全黑了。瑞心的身上有一層薄汗，她撥了撥自己的頭髮，才發現自己也是。被子哪去了…不在床上。而且我需要來杯水…但瑞心紅通通的臉，已在她懷裡甜甜地準備睡去。

凱蘿輕輕撫著瑞心仍未全乾，怕是又汗濕的頭髮，瑞心睜開迷矇的眼，看了凱蘿，甜蜜地發出了一聲舒服的呻吟。帶著她的微笑與小酒窩，閉上了眼又往自己胸前鑽得更緊。

「寶貝… 」凱蘿輕喚著。瑞心沒睜開眼，只微微地「嗯」了一聲，

凱蘿狠下心，「寶貝，我去找我們的被子，你會著涼的…」

撿起床邊的被子，拿了條毛巾與兩瓶水到床邊，凱蘿連走路都有明顯異樣的感覺。天哪，三次，上回這麼瘋狂地享受性愛是什麼時候了…

凱蘿輕輕擦了擦瑞心身上的汗，我的寶貝，真的睡著了。喝了些水，凱蘿也覺得眼皮好沉，抱著瑞心她蓋上被子，柔軟的膚觸，端心散發著淡淡香甜像牛奶般的氣味，她好喜歡這味道，凱蘿很快地安心睡著了。

 

不知過了多久，微微的聲響傳來，接著床邊誰轉開瓶蓋咕咕地喝著水。凱蘿睜開眼，田瑞心對她開心笑著又多喝了幾口水。

「凱蘿，我好餓…但是現在已經很晚了。」瑞心無辜的眼神，多麼可愛。柯凱蘿可以躺在這，一整天只看著她的寶貝也不會膩。她說什麼來著？

瑞心趴在她旁邊，突著輕啃著凱蘿的肩頭，「我好餓，我要把你吃掉…」

「哈哈哈哈… 好好，我來點餐進房間，求求你別把我吃掉。」凱蘿說著捧起瑞心的臉頰親了一口。

等著餐點送來的時候，瑞心拿來了她們的睡袍，終於她們脫離了原始人的狀態。但凱蘿還是賴在床上，瑞心也過來黏在她身邊。

「你今天…『玩』得還盡興嗎？」愛憐地輕戳著瑞心的酒窩，凱蘿心裡閃過下午這張臉的無數姿態，感到身體裡的「慾望凱蘿」抬起了一邊眉毛，現在真的沒有體力了…拜託你別又起來。

瑞心聽到這問題，認真地看著凱蘿，「如果…每天都只要跟你瘋狂地做愛，什麼事也別做，該有多好。」

「也不吃飯嗎？」凱蘿瞪大眼笑著問，假裝對瑞心的答案很驚訝，但她知道瑞心此刻的心情八成真是如此，因為她自己也是。

「要吃飯，不然沒力氣。」嗯，得定期叫東西來吃，

「也不看書嗎？」她再問道，

「不用。」聽到這回答，她知道瑞心真的很喜歡這個「活動」。

「也不去看峇里島的風景嗎？」

瑞心這下遲疑了… 不回答，竟還可愛地嘟起嘴來。

「我們明天出門看些風景吧。乖…假期還有好幾天呢。」

見瑞心撒嬌地邊搖頭邊鑽進她懷裡，她緊緊地抱著她，輕輕拍撫著她的背，希望能減緩她、以及自己的慾望。她心想：就算是吃到喜歡的東西，也不能每天暴飲暴食阿，不是嗎？而且，這麼激烈又頻繁的話，我的身體不一會兒就會被你玩壞掉的…想到今天瑞心對她做的種種，凱蘿不禁覺得舒服的感覺又重現了，她將瑞心摟得更緊了些，貪心地呼吸著她溫熱甜美的氣息。

 

到峇里島的第三天，凱蘿請導遊及司機載她們到有名的海神廟參觀。看到近在咫尺的海中，因為淘淘海浪而遙不可及、有海神陣守的海中小島，大自然的力量著實令人敬畏。見瑞心出神地望著兇猛的浪頭拍打海岸，凱蘿靜靜地挽起她的手，

「凱蘿，這真的跟 Villa 的是同一片海嗎？」瑞心有感而發，

天候、人心，都是瞬息萬變的阿！凱蘿心想，「嗯，都是印度洋吧…地形也不同阿。」若在退潮時，遊客可徒步越過這小小的海峽，至島上敬拜海神。她們在高處看著岸邊一群望洋興嘆的年輕人，不時因為海浪打近了而驚呼著後退，卻勇敢地在大海前拿出自拍棒奮力地想與這片湛藍合影，人與海，互不妥協也不退讓。

接著她們搭車到庫塔市區逛街，也吃了點東西。凱蘿事先就研究過，她們住的 Villa、海神廟及庫塔，都在峇里島的西南邊，應該這一帶會有很適合時看夕陽的餐廳，便早點交待請導遊先安排好。她們東逛西逛，替瑞心買了很適合在這兒渡假穿的洋裝和涼鞋。

導遊替她們找了水明漾區的海景餐廳，因主廚曾待過米其林三星的餐廳而聞名。經過簡單的安檢，她們在二樓入坐，面海的這邊像是有著大頂篷的甲板、沒有牆面，綺麗的海天一色完整地展現在她們桌前。天色還亮，遠處的沙灘上，有人正玩著海灘車，幾群可能跟她們一樣早到的人，邊散步等著日落，而餐廳一樓前院則有個大泳池、吧台和一些座位。

「一樓也有餐廳，但看不到海景，所以是分開的。前面是 Lounge Bar。」導遊過來跟她們解釋著，跟著侍者替她們介紹菜單、酒單，

海風微微地吹著，凱蘿看這寬敞開闊的二樓室內，座位不多而且還沒有別的客人，這份清靜讓她覺得挺愜意的，服務人員流利地用英文介紹各道菜色，時間還早，她們好整以暇地討論、點餐，有侍酒師過來，凱蘿點了幾款酒後，便請導遊和司機可以先去休息或用餐，她們再電話聯絡就好。

前菜端上時，漸弱的日照，讓拍著漂亮排盤的瑞心，小聲嘟囔著拍照起來怎麼很昏暗，凱蘿只笑著看她忙碌地操作手機。望望四周，還是沒有其它客人，幾位內場的女侍者正小聲聊著天。嘗了她們的兩道菜，思忖著也許價格上是超過了點，但這景觀十分值得。夕陽已漸西斜，土耳其藍的雲層中透著溫潤的橘光，灰藍色的海面上自夕陽映出一道金色的水路，岸邊觀景的人們化為點點黑影，近處椰樹婆娑的剪影襯著藍橘色漸層的天空。正想叫瑞心快看，卻感到她的手已輕輕握起了自己的，她們的眼神都離不開這美景。呆了半晌瑞心再拿起手機拍照時，侍者靜靜地過來替她們點上燭火。

「夕陽好美阿，凱蘿。」瑞心喃喃地讚嘆著。幾乎要沉到海裡的光點，將海與天都映成溫暖的玫瑰色，海浪反而變成一道道暗色的皺摺，輕輕地將夜晚送來，美好的夕陽緊接著必然的黑夜，凱蘿總是在這樣的昏黃暮色中，感到莫名的驚惶。

可能因為凱蘿不常帶瑞心吃法式料理，有禮的侍者上每道菜時，瑞心總要驚嘆一番。看著她高興又小心品嘗的樣子，凱蘿也就放心了。法式料理，若要她說真心話，那就好像應酬，精心再精心地打扮，甚至連口紅都得混色一筆筆塗上，那些裝飾，如同不能少的配件，一件件都得費心挑選、小心地組裝到身上。然後每走一步路，自然會有優雅的氣質、自然會吸引讚賞的眼光。但目的呢？說著泛泛的空話，交換看似有情的眼神，卻毫無意義。

阿…也許不是毫無意義，這還是有營養、有熱量的，就如同應酬有其目的，而且，法式料理至少有豐富的情調、或許其中也有許多趣味吧。想到這凱蘿不禁笑了，也許重點是她沒有帶瑞心來吃，看她吃得多開心多有意思！

「祝…」凱蘿沒想太多就舉起了杯子，

「祝我們常常有這樣的假期！」瑞心接著話，浪漫的燭光旁，她的眼神炯炯，充滿活力地閃耀著，還「咕」一聲喝了好大一口，她們都笑了。

主菜吃到一半，傳來像是舞曲的音樂，似乎是一樓前庭的酒吧開始活動了。她們這才發現那兒似乎有不少人，不像這二樓，剛剛才有另一組客人來，差點沒被她們包場。音樂帶來了點時尚、活潑的氣氛，瑞心甚至邊吃著，邊跟著拍子點頭。主菜之後，一方面是凱蘿又吃不下了，一方面看瑞心頻頻好奇的望向一樓，凱蘿要侍者先別上甜點，交待她們想先去 Lounge Bar 晃晃。

拉著瑞心的手，她們下樓到了音樂的源頭，原來泳池畔還有小小的舞池，有 DJ 放著音樂，池中和池邊的燈光正隨音樂搖曳著，人並不很多，有些坐在一旁喝著調酒。見瑞心隨著音樂節拍輕輕律動著，凱蘿便摟著她到舞池的一角，點點頭鼓勵她放開跳吧…看著瑞心穿著俏麗的短褲及無袖的小襯衫，動作漸漸放開，還拉著她要一起跳，凱蘿覺得好像回到大學時的 Party 上，Abby 和幾個同學教了她舞步，不一會兒大夥就跳得好瘋、好開懷。峇里島的舞池中，放的是一首輕快的英文歌，女孩留了電話要對方 Call her…哇…這可不行，看著瑞心深深的漂亮酒窩，必須看好我的寶貝！

音樂一歇，凱蘿覺得有點兒熱了，「我來點兩杯調酒吧。」

凱蘿摟著瑞心的腰，一邊撥開她額前微濕的頭髮。瑞心喘著氣點點頭，正挽起她的長髮打算重綁，凱蘿轉身往吧台走去。

在吧台她突然聽到熟悉的國語，轉頭有三個年輕人正聊著天往泳池的方向走，似乎一小群人都是認識的。拿著兩杯調酒，凱蘿在池邊不遠處的涼亭前找到了瑞心的身影，但同時前頭也有另一個人看見了她，瑞心看來嚇了一跳。

「你是田小姐吧？」這瘦高的男人趨前，也很驚訝遇見瑞心，

「葛導演！」瑞心瞪大了眼，同時也剛好看到凱蘿，

凱蘿走近，放下飲料。「凱蘿，這是葛翰文葛導演。導演，這是…」

「葛導演！久仰久仰！我是柯凱蘿！」凱蘿接過話，主動伸出右手，這斯文的男生親切地笑著，大方地輕握她的手。

原來葛翰文正巧帶他公司的人來峇里島員工旅遊，他們剛在一樓吃完飯，大家說要來這放鬆一下，一進來就看見瑞心。

「真是太巧了。田小姐上次幫我們很多忙。」葛導演很有禮貌地，同時對她們兩個和氣地說話，上次見過的他的助理也過來了，很開心遇到瑞心，但她一會兒就跟著同事去跳舞了。瑞心熱切地問著葛導演記錄片上映後的反應狀況，邊喝了一口她的調酒，

「阿！這是辣的…」瑞心嚇了一跳，看著凱蘿。

「哈哈哈哈！它叫 Spice Breeze，他們推薦我一定要試的。對不起…很辣嗎？」凱蘿忍不住哈哈大笑，其實她已嘗過一口，Vodka and lime，加了薄荷和些許的辣椒，很特殊但不是太辣，應該沒問題。看著瑞心皺著眉好笑的模樣，她連忙把自己這杯正常的 Mint Julep 換給她。這才想起葛導演還在座呢，

「葛導演等下點酒的時候可要小心了。」說著凱蘿拿起這杯綴著點點紅椒的調酒，向導演頑皮地眨了個眼，讓葛導演也哈哈大笑起來。

他們三個愉快地聊了一會，凱蘿介紹了自己的職業，略去她個人或她和瑞心的關係不談，她問起葛導演最近是否在拍其它電影，

「剛結束蠻辛苦的紀錄片，所以…正在談幾個廣告片或音樂錄影帶，讓大家接點短期的案子休養生息一下。」凱蘿暗暗地打量這讓人很有好感的男性，穿著一件訂製但刻意做得休閒的短袖開襟襯衫，配著五分的短褲及休閒鞋。這…若換成女版，跟我今天的穿著簡直是撞衫！

瑞心正問著去哪裡接案的細節，凱蘿看著他們熱衷地討論著，導演還不忘朝自己大方地微笑。

「柯小姐，你們明天去哪兒玩呢？」聊開了，葛導演也放鬆地向後靠著，路過一位侍者，他攔了他，先開玩笑點了凱蘿這杯紅椒酒，又更正說是要瑞心那杯，瑞心咯咯地被逗笑了，

「預計去『神鷹廣場』吧…」凱蘿撐著下巴，帶著微笑回答他，

「哦！我沒去過呢！」葛翰文瞪大了眼，凱蘿打量著他乾淨的臉以及修長的身材，很是好看。

「導演來過峇里島嗎？那好像是新的景點…在南邊。」有做過功課的瑞心介紹著，

「你們明天去哪裡玩呢？」凱蘿也問道，

「明天給同事們自由行一天，而且我不跟著任何人！這樣他們才不會有煩人的老闆跟在一邊…哈哈！」翰文揮著手強調著，說完撥了下自己亂掉的頭髮，

看著瑞心對葛導演微笑著，「那導演明天要不要跟我們一起去神鷹廣場逛逛呢？」凱蘿脫口這麼問了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八章完。待續~


	22. 901 邀約

901 邀約

峇里島這燈光迷離的舞池旁，田瑞心睜大了眼睛，十分驚訝柯凱蘿剛剛邀了個…幾乎是陌生人來參與她們的兩人假期。她看著凱蘿饒富意味的眼神還盯著葛翰文導演，而葛導演看來跟她一樣很驚訝。

「不…不會太打擾到你們嗎？」他驚訝地連眨著眼。

凱蘿那穿透一切的眼神這下掃到了瑞心身上，瑞心搞不懂她，但還是先維持著表面的禮貌，

「…不會啦，葛導演。」瑞心微笑著對葛導演說。

導演看著她，他眼裡閃爍著泳池的反光，一瞬間似乎有種溫柔的神色在他臉上化開來，他再轉向凱蘿，開朗地笑著說：

「我想我的確需要給我的同事們真正遠離老闆的一天…柯小姐，謝謝你邀請我！我也想多認識認識你們！」凱蘿聽了，點點頭微笑著，又繼續跟他說笑著有關導演他們公司旅遊的事。

瑞心默默地喝完她的酒，她們回到二樓後吃了甜點，她覺得有點暈…總之上了車, 聽凱蘿和導遊討論著行程。

「瑞心？」在後座裡，凱蘿摸摸她的頭，

「我頭好昏阿…」

「酒太烈了。」凱蘿關切地看著她、伸手撫上她臉頰，她的手好軟，但是冰冰的。

昏昏沉沉地回到 Villa，瑞心一下子倒在床上。

「凱蘿！到底為什麼明天要跟導演一起玩？」瑞心聽到自己大聲地這麼問，腳還踢了一下，

凱蘿走了過來，俯視著她，「小髒鬼，你要洗澡嗎？還是要直接睡了？我幫你換衣服。」說著她坐了下來，用手背碰了碰瑞心的臉，

「你說說為什麼嘛！這不是我們兩個人的假期嗎？」瑞心大聲地問，

「寶貝你醉了…」凱蘿笑了，她好漂亮，搞得瑞心不知道要繼續生氣還是該怎樣，腦子空白。

凱蘿笑著搖搖頭，起身拿來了瑞心的睡衣，開始解開她的襯衫扣子，拉開短褲的拉鍊，把她翻來翻去地脫了個精光。瑞心猛地坐了起來，

「到底為什麼嘛！我只想跟你在一起！」

凱蘿拿起睡衣套在她頭上，瑞心只得乖乖伸手穿過袖子，但她嘟起嘴來，

「你多認識葛導演，搞不好會有什麼學習編劇的機會阿…是不是？而且我們兩個人相處的時間，還多的是，不是嗎？」凱蘿傾身，輕輕捏著她的臉，溫柔地說著。瑞心自動地輕輕磨蹭著凱蘿的掌心，什麼也沒說，她只想緊緊地抱著凱蘿，哪兒也不去、誰也不見，

瑞心正伸手要抱凱蘿想親她時，她剛好轉身找著瑞心的褲子而讓瑞心撲了個空，瑞心調皮地雙手緊緊地環著她的腰，任凱蘿怎麼動也不放，

「瑞心！我忘了拿你的小內褲，讓我去拿…」但瑞心只搖搖頭嘻嘻笑著，

「如果都聽你的話，我們整天都出不了門了…是不是？」凱蘿終於放棄，彎下腰，親了她一口，凱蘿的眼睛好美，而且她笑時，有時眼角會有小小的紋路…也好美。田瑞心這麼想著，隨著又是一陣頭暈和漸濃的睡意。迷迷糊糊中，凱蘿拿了濕毛巾和她那些瓶瓶罐罐過來，在她臉上忙活著，凱蘿溫柔的眼神和動作，包圍著她，不讓她好好睡覺。看到凱蘿這麼靠近地專注看著她，瑞心覺得好甜蜜…

 

瑞心想上廁所而醒了，原來已經早上了，室內渲染著清晨的微光，她轉頭看凱蘿，她是睜著眼睡覺嗎？竟扶著額頭、張著眼盯著天花板，像是在想什麼。

「…凱蘿？」瑞心小聲喚著她，發現自己嘴裡的味道很糟糕，阿…昨天沒刷牙就睡了。

凱蘿嚇了一小跳，眨著眼轉過來看她。熟悉的溫柔微笑又回到她臉上，

「小寶貝…你起來啦？」背光的凱蘿的臉，還帶著點疲憊的感覺，

「你在幹嘛？你沒睡覺嗎？」瑞心問道。

「我有睡覺阿。」凱蘿回覆。瑞心覺得自己一定氣味很糟，不適合跟凱蘿多講話，「嗯」了一聲她趕緊起床梳洗去了。

索性直接沖了個澡，溫水中，瑞心清醒過來，想著昨晚的事和今天的行程。既然凱蘿已決定了，那就這樣吧！再怎麼樣也還是可以整天跟凱蘿在一起就好了。

在大廳川堂裡，瑞心回頭看著凱蘿走出來，她穿著淡淡藍綠色的洋裝，輕薄的布料自她雙肩自然地披掛而收至腰際，大大的 V 領露出她雪白細緻的鎖骨，寬鬆的袖子和及膝的不規則裙擺飄逸著，凱蘿正邊抓著她的花帽、邊檢查著是否帶了陽傘。無時無刻都像海報裡走出來的明星一般，美麗得讓人屏息的凱蘿，正對著她笑呢！

「真是好看。」凱蘿撫著瑞心露出的肩頭，讚許地看著她昨天新買的洋裝，瑞心也很喜歡，淡黃色、削肩挖背的基本剪裁，胸前及裙擺上綴著縷空的花樣，穿起來很涼快，而且感覺很搭她的大草帽。新買的涼鞋穿來雖還不習慣，但腳空空的好舒服自在阿！瑞心得意地盯著這帶朵小花的新涼鞋，動動她自由的腳指頭。

「阿！你的腳背上有塗防晒嗎？」凱蘿驚呼著，而瑞心幾乎要翻了個白眼。

上車後，凱蘿翻出了噴霧式的防晒，要瑞心伸出腳來忙幫她噴了好幾次，還伸手替她抹開。瑞心覺得導遊都在盯著她的腳看了，真是不好意思！

「你們今天穿得好漂亮阿！」導遊對她們說，瑞心看著凱蘿，開心地咧嘴笑著。

凱蘿再次跟導遊和司機確認了葛導演住的飯店，她們會在去神鷹廣場的路上，先到導演的飯店接他，這車有三排座位還坐得下。瑞心還是想著凱蘿為什麼要邀導演這件事；她們平時甚至很少跟朋友一起活動，她或凱蘿在假日，偶爾都會要上班，剩下的時間，瑞心總覺得光她們兩個人相處時間就不夠了。 凱蘿的朋友中，除了艾明之外她都不認識，而自己的朋友或同事…除了偶遇過小定阿飛那次，也就都沒見過了吧。雖然凱蘿必定很了解他們，她什麼都跟她說了嘛。所以…今天真的是為了自己，她才會邀葛導演一起行動吧？

到了葛導演的飯店前，瑞心發現車子的第三排座位空間比較小，導演上車前，瑞心想說這兩位高頭大馬的，便很堅持地自願坐到第三排，凱蘿和導演都顯露了「這樣很不妥」的表情，

「看，我坐起來寬得很，若是你們，根本坐不了這個位子！」瑞心說道，剛坐定的導演為難地笑著。

凱蘿和導演寒暄著早餐的話題，車子音響內剛換了一首中文歌，看來司機大哥為她們準備了印尼的熱門歌曲全集之外，也準備了中文歌吧，凱蘿和導演都聽著歌微笑著，

「這是…」聽了幾個小節，凱蘿仰頭哈哈大笑，「你們哪裡找來這麼古老的歌…」

瑞心沒聽過這首歌，這不是鄧麗君那種老歌，是流行歌但她沒聽過，

「是小剛！我小時候很熟的…」導演大聲宣布答案！凱蘿點點頭，笑著問葛翰文，

「看來我們是同一個年代的，可以問問導演您是幾年次的嗎？」原來，導演比凱蘿小了三歲，他們聽著這首有關道別與錯過的情歌，邊懷念地隨著間奏的吉他獨奏擺著頭。

「我有認真看了瑞心報導您的專題，我想我前夫翟賀與一位葛志文先生，蠻熟的…他是…？」凱蘿攀談著，她瞇著眼，側著頭的姿態，瑞心在後座盡情地看著她。

「翟大哥是你前夫？哇！世界真小！」導演驚訝地說，

「志文是我堂哥，小時候住我家樓上，我一直記得常過來跟我們玩的翟大哥，他們是同學吧？雖然我大概…高中之後就沒真的見過他了。」導演回憶著，好像遇到熟人一般挺開心的。

「嗯，志文跟翟賀這幾年又聯絡上，常一起…你知道的，吃飯、喝酒。我見過幾次面…他的酒量比翟賀好得多，很好心會把他扛回家來，哈哈哈哈！」凱蘿笑著，撥了撥頭髮。

導演帶著笑容，靜了一會兒，還是問道：「…柯小姐跟翟大哥，離婚很久了嗎？」瑞心聽到他談起這話題，情不自禁地想碰碰凱蘿支持她，凱蘿也自然地轉頭看了她一眼，但這前後排座位相隔，加上路況也不平順，她終究還是只用心意擁抱了她的凱蘿，瑞心也不知道導演有沒有看到她們交換了這些眼神。

「去年的事。其實並不是什麼壞事…」凱蘿那笑容，這就是她工作時的笑容嗎，瑞心頓時覺得有點糾心，她的手幾乎伸了出去，

「嗯，我相信大都不是的。尤其您能這麼想是最好的了。」導演慢慢地點點頭，似乎低頭想著那些他沒說出來的故事。

「所以導演您還沒結婚囉？」凱蘿倒是專注地看著翰文，那一瞬間的眼神在瑞心看來，仿佛要把對方戳穿了。

葛導演抬頭，對凱蘿突兀的問題似乎並不感到驚訝，只微笑搖了搖頭。「請叫我翰文吧！」他開口只這麼回答。

「我爸到現在還不大跟我講話，也許能跟翟家的人『聯姻』是他的一大成就吧…卻被我破壞了。」凱蘿誇張地用手勢強調聯姻兩個字，語調像是說著什麼很好笑的事，讓他們都順著笑了。凱蘿還是介紹了自己的家族，導演一邊理解地點著頭。

「看來我得慶幸我有兩個厲害的哥哥，什麼事都替家裡辦好了。」導演這麼說。

瑞心雖然插不上他們的話題，但看他們相處得很融洽，也就放心了。看著凱蘿談著家裡的事，不知道她會不會跟導演說她們兩個的關係，但看來凱蘿好像不是很想說。

「翰文拍電影也是很辛苦吧，而且還必須照顧整個團隊的人…」凱蘿又回到了工作的話題。

「哪一行不辛苦呢？田小姐做記者才是辛苦。」 瑞心聽葛導演這麼說，不好意思地笑了，凱蘿的眼神溫柔地留連在她身上，

「我一直有在留意田小姐的報導哦，我想她蠻有天份的。」葛導演有點興奮地對凱蘿說著，也轉頭來對瑞心問道：「你是不是做得蠻有興趣的？」

「嗯，我的主管和同事們都很棒，我學到蠻多東西。」瑞心雖不好意思，但據實回答著。

「那真是太好了，有興趣的東西，就不大會累了。」導演開朗地對她說，

「但瑞心真正想做的是編劇呢。」凱蘿突然插嘴說，

「阿！是嗎！！」葛導演驚訝地整個轉向後座，可能還激動地跳了起來，頭都快撞到車頂了，

瑞心真的覺得有點害羞了，臉都熱了起來，「嗯，但我還不行吧，先努力把目前的工作做好！」她可能皺了皺眉，一抬頭，看微笑滿臉的凱蘿正盯著她，

「已經寫了什麼作品嗎？」葛導演連忙問道，

「大都是零零散散的試寫，也一直在收集與分析資料…」瑞心眨著眼，有點緊張這小祕密被知道了，但也被他們兩個感染了開心的感覺，

凱蘿又插嘴，「但你下班的時間都投入在這些事裡吧…」

導演看了看凱蘿又看了瑞心，笑著說：「田小姐真的是很認真的年輕人！」

凱蘿贊同地點點頭。

「田小姐…我可以叫你瑞心嗎？可以問問你的芳齡嗎？看起來好年輕，但我看你的報導又覺得很專業。」

瑞心連忙點頭，「我 23 歲。」

「哇！這麼年輕！」今天的導演很活潑，凱蘿又在一旁猛點頭，仿佛很得意，

「我 23 歲的時候在幹嘛…嗯…在念書。」葛導演想了想，還伸了伸舌頭對凱蘿笑著，

「我也是，一點生產力也沒有。而瑞心已經在製作我們每天看的新聞了…哈哈哈哈！」凱蘿邊笑著，邊又看著她，美麗的長睫毛對她搧了搧，她完美的唇瞇成了一條線，滿溢而出的真心微笑，加深了些她頰上細微的紋路，就是這微笑讓她一見鍾情。瑞心知道凱蘿以她為榮，她突然覺得好驕傲，內心裡她好想開心地大叫。

「別擔心，你還很年輕，多累積經驗，也會對寫劇本很有幫助的。」導演像是壓著興奮，試著莊重地對瑞心說，「我想記者是個很適合觀察時事以及收集資料的工作！嗯… 可能沒有更適合的工作了，在你成為編劇之前。」說著他和善地對瑞心眨眨眼，大大的笑容掛在他好看的臉上。

「你的故事，都寫些怎樣的主題呢？」葛翰文才稍停不一會兒，又想跟她聊而轉過身來。

他們就這樣聊著，這小小的車內，熱熱鬧鬧的有很多人， 跟一般她與凱蘿在車內的兩人世界不一樣，窗外經過綠意的山區，或偶爾的小鎮市街，都是與台北的水泥森林有截然不同的風情。

很快導遊就說已到了神鷹廣場。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 抱歉這次更新得慢了，開始連載就是為了逼自己用責任感  
> 把整個故事確實寫完。沒想到真的發揮效果了…  
> 離開她們的兩人世界，我還真的不大習慣，你也是嗎？


	23. 902 守護神

902 守護神

他們花了不少時間到這峇里島的最南邊，豔陽正高照。柯凱蘿先下了車，掏著包包，猶豫要不要撐陽傘，葛翰文則忙著幫瑞心從第三排座位出來，怕她撞到頭而手護著車頂。田瑞心有點不好意思地急忙鑽了出來，葛導演對她自然地笑了笑，伸了個懶腰。導演的身上有股淡淡的香味，是男生的香水嗎？瑞心沒有接觸過這種事，覺得奇特但也蠻好聞的。

「天氣真好！」翰文從背包中拿出了相機掛在身上，太大陽下天空特別藍，今天應該能拍些很漂亮的照片。他穿著合身的白色 T shirt 和五分長的修身牛仔褲，感覺很清爽，貼身的衣服顯露出他肌肉的一點線條，修長但不瘦弱。

導遊邊領著他們往園區裡面走，邊向他們說明這個神鷹廣場中，主要有印度教的守護神 Visnu，以及他的坐騎神鷹 Garuda 的神像。導遊介紹了祂們的神話，也說明了因為政府經費不足的關係，整個園區及神像，十幾年來一直還沒辦法全部完工。

要進入 Visnu 的神廟區域之前，導遊特別向他們說明，若是下半身的衣服沒有長過膝蓋，不論男女都需要圍上沙龍以示尊敬，所以前頭有園區的服務人員，站在路邊的長桌旁，他們準備了一疊乾淨的素色沙龍，正一一檢查著遊客，並替穿短褲短裙的人都圍上後才放行。

葛導演先向前，果然他需要圍上沙龍。服務人員熟練地一伸手將布自後腰繞過，仔細地用複雜的手勢打了個結，使得咖啡色的沙龍上有個漂亮的花樣。服務人員看了看凱蘿的裙子，笑著擺擺手請她往前走不用圍，而瑞心就需要，感到沙龍纏在腰上被緊緊地打了個結，這束縛的感覺，讓她對神廟升起了虔敬的心。

爬上階梯，哇！好大的 Visnu 神像！祂莊嚴地垂著眼，俯視著祂保護的子民，居高臨下地守護整個峇里島。穿著沙龍的葛翰文表情嚴肅地觀察這個神像，慢慢繞了一圈，站在遠處他用手量測著，問了導遊：

「這神像有超過 30 公尺了吧？」

「是的，目前這半身的部分就有 34 公尺也就是超過十層樓高，祂的手以及其它部分還有待建造與組合，目標最後是與神鷹 Garuda 結合成一座神像，會接近 150 公尺高，將是世界最大型的神像之一。」導遊得意地答道，還拿出神像預計的完成圖給他們看。

導遊說， Visnu 守護神一般是藍色皮膚的，眼前巨大的祂，在瑞心看來很威嚴、但也很慈祥；祂留著小鬍子，有濃濃的眉毛及厚實的嘴唇，巨大、堅固的胸膛，好像可以擋住任何危險，讓人安心。瑞心沒有信仰，甚至在生活中，也很難說得上有一位這樣的保護者，所以她早就學會必須保護自己、守護自己的世界，不斷增加自己的能力，讓自己一個人就足夠強壯、足以快樂健康地活著。只要自己夠堅強，她也長到這麼大了，沒有什麼能真的摧毀她，她有獨自面對這世界的信心。

甚至我也可以是守護者，或是我和凱蘿可以互相守護彼此！在峇里島的藍天下，溫暖的陽光給她力量，瑞心覺得自己可以跟 Visnu 守護神並肩而立，她有衝勁可以完成任何事！看著凱蘿正在陽傘下，若有所思地盯著 Visnu 的臉龐，她連忙跑了過去，凱蘿笑著，又再次仔細地欣賞她的沙龍並調整她的洋裝。

導演幫她們跟神像拍了些照片，也請導遊幫忙拍了他們三人的合照。接著導遊帶她們到這高臺的另一側，那有個祭壇，一邊的樹下，有位白衣白帽的老人家在鮮黃色的小傘下坐著。導遊說老人是可以幫人祈福的，問他們要不要試試。

瑞心將草帽脫下交給凱蘿，向前微蹲在老人面前，將香油錢恭敬地放入木箱。慈祥的老人對她喃喃地說著話，緩緩在她前方劃著手勢。他在替我向 Visnu 祈求什麼嗎？若說要祈求什麼，只希望能跟凱蘿永遠地好好在一起吧。

老人拿起了一只小小的水缽對她微笑著，瑞心想起導遊說這水會倒三次，可以洗臉、洗手及喝下，會有助健康。瑞心恭敬地接水洗臉，心中只想著如果這聖水能有美白防晒的功效就好了，凱蘿就不會一直擔心啦！

最後老人從一旁的小盤子上拿起一小撮白色的東西，點在她的眉心，對她點點頭示意好了。瑞心開心的跑向凱蘿，

「凱蘿，你要不要去洗臉喝聖水？」凱蘿沒回答，只歪頭挑著眉笑著看她，

看到導演正認真地對著她們拍照，放下鏡頭，導演興奮地拿著相機過來，

「我覺得拍的不錯…你們看看，哈哈！」導演雖然自誇著，但他的笑容很靦腆，  
他伸長手，操作著相機給她們看剛拍的照片，先快速地略最後幾張，似乎照的是她與凱蘿，而停在瑞心與老人的幾張合照，瑞心看了，是在樹蔭中的老人與她，專注而充滿虔敬。導演真不虧是專業的，取鏡的角度和氛圍抓得剛剛好，完全沒把我的胡思亂想拍進去。

瑞心又看了一張是自己的特寫，才恍然大悟，「阿！原來我臉上的是米嗎？」

「是阿，閃亮亮的白米。」葛導演盯著她笑說。

看到兩人此時都抬頭認真看著她，是不是點了這米很奇怪呢？還是洗過聖水的臉怎麼了？

「覺得…好像氣質都不一樣了呢…」凱蘿瞇著眼輕聲說著，似乎認真地在她眼裡研究著、消化著瑞心，凱蘿美麗的雙眼，即使在墨鏡之後，仍炙熱地徐徐掃過她的眉眼而似乎停在她唇上，瑞心覺得自己快臉紅了，她情急地拉了下凱蘿的手，心想：拜託！是你要帶別人來的！別又引誘我了…

「導演，你還照了什麼？我可以看嗎？」瑞心忙轉向導演問著，她很好奇導演拍的她與凱蘿，他看著她詢問的眼神，把相機遞給她，

「按這裡上一張，這裡下一張…」導演耐心地說明，

瑞心快速瀏覽著，看到凱蘿和她相視而笑的照片，阿…這…導演怎麼把我們拍的好有愛阿。瑞心慌張地抬頭，導演正看著她。她不知道要說什麼，轉頭看凱蘿，她沒注意到，大概是怕晒，正在往樹蔭走。

瑞心正想開口，導演倒先對她眨著眼說了：「我會把相片都寄給你的，你放心。」

瑞心聽了愣了一下。所以，導演知道了嗎？導演對她會心的一笑，瑞心也只能先微笑以對，忐忑地將相機還給他。

導遊領著他們再往前走，神廟這高臺的另一側，已可以見到下方巨大的神鷹 Garuda 了！

「嗯！這裡應該是跟神鷹合照很好的位置…」翰文舉著相機說，「兩位…對，就站那邊…OK！」

凱蘿收起了陽傘，瑞心也再次拿下她的大草帽，凱蘿看著她、馬上伸手順了順她頭頂的頭髮，似乎覺得也自己得拿下帽子和墨鏡，

「對不起，翰文，等我一下…」凱蘿伸手請導演稍等一會兒，邊拿下她的花帽、甩了甩頭髮，

「我的頭髮有亂嗎？」凱蘿急忙地撥著頭髮、問著瑞心。

豔陽將凱蘿白皙的皮膚照得透亮，她的臉頰暈著光，微風的確吹亂了頭髮，幾絲不順服的短髮恣意地飛揚，她熠熠發光的眼睛眨呀眨，著急地向瑞心求助。

我會守護你，不用擔心的，凱蘿。瑞心在心裡說著，伸手細心整理了她的頭髮，凱蘿的氣息這麼近，而她的香水味，那是屬於她們的夜來香，是她兒時記憶中夜晚窗邊的味道。瑞心眨眨眼、定了定心神，

「好了！」瑞心盡力給凱蘿一個讚賞的眼神，見她還是不放心地再撥了撥頭髮，終於，她面對鏡頭展露迷人的笑容。

下了高臺，就算是離開了 Visnu 神廟區域，服務人員將沙龍解下收回，他們被巨大的 Garuda 吸引，都站到了巍峨但面容有點可愛的巨鳥前欣賞著。

神鷹神像前的大階梯下是一片寬廣的廣場，在神像前的觀景平台，可以居高臨下看著整片綠色的廣場被周圍方形的石灰岩包圍，無邊無際的藍天仿佛將他們的心也都無限展開，哇！好寬闊， 好舒服的風景。

「這裡…很適合拍一種照片…」導演突然蹲了下來，鏡頭後的他笑著說，

「不過…」放下相機，他看著兩位女士的穿著，歪著頭扶著下巴考慮著。

瑞心走近問他，原來導演說這裡很適合拍「浮空」或是「跳躍」的照片，用大大的藍天和平整的綠地做背景，捕捉人物在空中的一瞬間，很有趣。

「我知道我知道！我抓著裙子就好啦！我想拍！」瑞心瞪大著眼開心地附和，但隨即一想這可能不大適合凱蘿吧…見她也走了過來。

「不然導演…你先示範吧！」瑞心大膽地說，又不好意思地補了一句：「如果…如果你教我操作相機的話！嘻嘻！」

「沒問題！很容易的，因為我可以把相機設定成高速連拍，就絕對不會失敗的！」翰文興奮地說。

他們兩個輪流玩了幾次，嘻嘻哈哈地看著照出來的結果，凱蘿也覺得很非常有趣，尤其連拍的效果下，跳躍變成一格格既動且靜的瞬間，生動極了。

「柯小姐也來一張吧？」翰文又跳著又跑來跑去的，微喘著氣問道，

凱蘿果然忙著搖手又搖頭，「不如我幫你們兩個一起照吧！看起來操作沒有很困難。」

見凱蘿要放下陽傘在這大太陽下幫他們照相，可見她是真的不想穿洋裝出洋相了，瑞心只得放棄與她合照的念頭。一邊葛導演倒是有很多點子，要瑞心跟他做幾個配合的動作，結果照起來真的誇張死了，像是導演被擊飛啦，或是像瑞心可以用一根手指抬起導演啦…之類的效果。玩了三四張，瑞心忙跟導演叫停了，再玩下去防晒天后絕對沒辦法再做他們的攝影師的。

下了階梯，他們回頭再次看著神鷹 Garuda 和更高處的 Visnu，兩座巨大的神像，未來將會結合成更大、無法想像的巨大藝術品。

「不知道會不會像巴賽隆納的聖家堂，需要好久好久才完成呢…」葛翰文感嘆地說。

「翰文你去過嗎？Barcelona？」凱蘿問，

導演點點頭，「我很喜歡高第，那兒充滿著他的作品。他常說，人只是去發現大自然創造出來的美。」

「and the straight line belongs to man, curved line belongs to God. …真的，充份體現在他的作品中。我也很喜歡他。」凱蘿接著說，導演驚喜地向她點著頭。

導演接著對瑞心介紹道：「你知道嗎？聖家堂已經蓋了超過 130 年還沒有完全蓋好呢！」

「什麼？！那建築師…還…還在嗎？」瑞心不敢相信居然會有這種事，

「他因為車禍意外而過世了，甚至差點沒人發現。但是…會一直有人繼承他的意志。」導演盯著她，眼神變得悲傷。

「…也許十至二十年內會蓋好吧，我聽說現在進度變得不錯。」凱蘿再次眺望著神鷹與 Visnu 的背影。

瑞心突然想問凱蘿下次一起去看聖家堂嗎…卻礙著導演在而不好意思問出口。趁著導演又跺向石灰岩取景，瑞心還是偷偷摟了凱蘿。凱蘿將珍貴的陽傘遮蔭分給了她，摟著她微笑地說：「我們再一起去吧？西班牙。」凱蘿總是知道她想什麼。

時間已過中午，導遊帶他們去園區餐廳午餐，這裡只有很簡單的印尼飯和湯，而且是自助式的，提供了白飯、薑黃飯、印尼炒飯常見的香蔥豆芽配料、雞絲，以及蝦餅等。瑞心和導演先來取餐，導演親切地說要幫她盛飯；近距離看著他，合身的衣服下有結實的肌肉，鬢角、鬍渣、下巴及臉頰那些綾角構成有力的線條，當導演笑著想叫她直接端兩盤飯，幫凱蘿盛好送上時…的確，他是很好很好看的男生。

瑞心回想起學生時一些帥氣的男同學，也沒有導演這麼好看吧。中學時也有男生追求過她，女同學們知道了之後，嘻鬧了好幾天…但當時她只默默地瘋狂迷戀國文老師，跟那男生看個電影後就不想理他了。翰文就像教養院裡，那些對他們很好的大哥哥，感覺很照顧她。

端著兩盤飯，回到他們的桌子，凱蘿正拿著水杯發呆，看著她抬頭驚喜地發現瑞心拿了她的飯來，凱蘿的一顰一笑，都能把她融化。看著她與導演自然地聊天，她好像還是不時拋出許多問題，而導演大方自然地回應著，兩人偶爾都會望向她，瑞心只靜靜地聽著，覺得很開心。

吃飽後，餐廳給他們收了盤子，上了咖啡與炸香蕉做為甜點。翰文突然像想起什麼似的，

「瑞心！可以給我你的 Email 嗎？我要把照片給你。」翰文問著，

瑞心點點頭，見導演忙著從背包拿出筆記本和筆，「我會好好的修片完，再寄給兩位。」

「那怎麼好意思！請大導演修片。」凱蘿誇張地開玩笑說，瑞心聽了也心想，哇！大導演修過的照片，好了不起的樣子…

「一定要的阿！然後我會把我的風景照，也一併強迫推銷給你們！ 哈哈！」看著瑞心寫下 Email，翰文高興地說。

「就當做是讓我跟兩位美女一遊神鷹廣場的謝禮囉！」

「是我…」  
「是我們很榮幸能認識葛導演！」凱蘿和瑞心幾乎異口同聲地說，他們三個都噗哧笑了。

「能認識柯小姐和瑞心我真的、真的很開心…」翰文說著，低頭玩著他筆記本上那條綁線，

「其實…」他抬頭，似乎鼓起了勇氣想說什麼，他先望著瑞心，接著轉向凱蘿，

「這是我很自私的願望，希望你們能原諒我打擾了你們的假期…因為，」他呑了口口水，凱蘿認真地看著他，

「因為我很想要更認識瑞心。 …所以…今天最開心的是我。」導演說著，好像有點不好意思，他雙手緊張地交握著。

「完全不會打擾，導演這麼厲害的人，是我們很想要認識你。」凱蘿大方地笑說，右手輕放上了導演的手臂。翰文聽了似乎鬆了口氣，抬起頭對著凱蘿和瑞心笑了，拿起咖啡喝了兩口。

瑞心還想問導演怎麼修照片的事，便趁此時鼓起勇氣問了。導演開心地回問她現在用的是什麼軟體，要她開手機給他看看。他歪著頭研究了一會兒這個 APP，開始很親切地跟她說明，也急忙拿出自己的手機要給她看他用的軟體。瑞心很開心能有人教她這些，瞄了凱蘿一眼，她微笑著，鼓勵的眼神要她快學，邊慢慢切著那塊小小的炸香蕉。

離開園區的路上，翰文走到瑞心身旁，「瑞心，你們本來今天接下來的行程是什麼？」

「嗯…沒什麼行程了，只有要換到飯店去住。」瑞心答道，導演聽了點點頭。

一上車，翰文忙跟凱蘿說：「柯小姐，真的不好意思再打擾你們了。請在回程的路上送我回飯店就好。」看著導演真摯的眼神，凱蘿微笑著，又看了看瑞心，瑞心這下真的不知道該做何反應，只瞪大了眼睛。

「哈哈！好吧！翰文，你真的太介意了。有機會再一起玩吧？」於是凱蘿笑著回覆了。

 

一番折騰的車程，她們總算到了新的飯店，凱蘿馬上倒在高高的大床上，「阿！我累了…」

瑞心也覺得有點兒累了，先拿好準備給行李員的小費，等了一陣子，行李還是沒送來，她也爬到凱蘿的身旁側躺著。凱蘿翻起身撐起頭，手輕放上瑞心的臉頰，用姆指輕撫著她的臉，見她盯著自己的唇，正微噘起嘴來，瑞心馬上給她猝不及防的一吻，先發制人！

蹭在凱蘿的肩頭，瑞心抱著她，感到凱蘿放鬆地躺平了，

「你覺得葛導演怎麼樣？」頭頂上傳來凱蘿的聲音，

「很像親切的大哥哥阿，感覺能跟他學好多東西。」

感到凱蘿沒回應，瑞心抬起頭看著她，凱蘿閉著眼，微笑著什麼也沒說。

「那你覺得導演怎麼樣呀？你跟他講了好多話呢。」瑞心在心裡想著，該不會凱蘿喜歡上導演了吧，對人家審問了那麼多。不過當這個想法冒出來時，她自己覺得好奇怪，怎麼會一整天下來突然有這個想法？瑞心歪著頭，疑惑地坐了起來。

凱蘿也坐了起來，「他呀…他蠻喜歡我的寶貝的！」說著輕輕捏了捏瑞心的臉。

瑞心皺著眉，不知道該不該開心。聽門鈴響了，她跳起來拿著小費去接行李。回頭望著凱蘿，她眼神失焦著不知飄到哪裡去。瑞心不知道究竟該擔心什麼，只覺得不安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。  
> 不知道…攝影捕捉到的，究竟是攝影師的心，還是對象的心？


	24. 1001 前夫

1001 前夫

她們的假期一眨眼就過完了，回到台北，她們也回到工作中，尤其田瑞心在 M 電視台新聞部還算是新進的文字記者，只能更加投入、努力地多負擔團隊忙碌的工作。

柯凱蘿就好得多，在高級家具進口公司定期的採購、策展及些許的顧問工作，雖然 50 坪的展售門市規模也不小、而且有時客人任性地把展示品提早買走，她還是游刃有餘。昨晚，前夫翟賀突然打來邀她早上聊聊，還說女兒也可以請半天假在家裡、他們可以聚聚，她打了個電話給公司的助理交待一聲也就行了。

門口的警衛仍認得她，但每回他要開口向她問好時總是遲疑了一下，可能翟太太叫習慣了很難改口；凱蘿微笑著希望他能釋懷。停好車，她確認了婆婆的座車的確不在，今天周四，她的行程應該還是沒變，翟賀好歹還是有安排，避開她們打照面的機會，這一點凱蘿很感激，她按下門鈴。

「Mommy！！」玲玲興奮地打開門大叫著，凱蘿馬上將她抱了起來，用力親了她可愛的小臉，

「小寶貝！你起來啦？這麼乖來開門？」看見翟賀穿著家居服，正拿著抹布是在擦餐桌吧，邊對她笑了一下。

「Mommy，我今天不用上學呢！」玲玲摟著她的脖子開心地說，

「是嗎？下午也不用嗎？」凱蘿笑著問她，

「下午要上學哦。」洗著抹布的爸爸說話了。

放下玲玲，她馬上跑進去，一定是想拿什麼東西出來給凱蘿看。「安蒂不在？」看翟賀做著家事，幫傭應該是不在，

「嗯…早上放她假。想說我們可以談談。你早餐吃了嗎？」凱蘿點點頭，靠在餐桌旁，期待女兒要拿什麼東西出來，正考慮該不該進去找她。翟賀倒是看來鬍子也沒刮。他看著她，愣了愣又自顧自點點頭，轉身往廚房去。

「Mommy！你看！」玲玲拿了兩張四開的畫紙出來，另一手還抱著她的彩色筆盒。她想要很小心地拿那兩張紙，是已經有畫東西在上面的，但她的小手不得要領，凱蘿忙向前，彎腰接過她的畫紙，「我幫你拿這個，好不好？這是什麼？」

凱蘿好奇地馬上看了，兩張看來都是特別小心畫的、不像玲玲一般的塗鴨，一張看起來是他們一家三口。

牽著女兒，到了客廳的矮茶几上，攤開了兩張畫，第二張，畫著一些四隻腳的，應該是動物…以及玲玲自己，她認得女兒這陣子自畫像的特色。

「這是老師說要參加比賽的！Mommy 你教我畫好不好？還有幫我寫名字…」女兒撒嬌地爬上她膝蓋摟著她，邊看著這兩幅畫又邊看她。

「哇！參加畫畫比賽嗎？我的小寶貝這麼厲害阿！」凱蘿這下仔細看清楚了這兩幅畫，感覺一定有老師在一旁指導過了，但的確是還沒有完成。

「Daddy, Mommy and me, Teacher says My Family.」女兒指著第一張畫，

「And these are? Cats? Tigers?」凱蘿指著第二張的動物，很好奇到底是什麼…

「Mommy! They are puppies!」玲玲有點生氣，大聲了起來，凱蘿忍不住笑了起來。

「Okay, Okay! I know! 我只是跟你確認一下嘛… 你去哪看到這麼多小狗？」玲玲生氣媽媽看不懂她的畫，可能還焦慮起來，咬起她拿在手上的的彩色筆。凱蘿忙伸手輕輕阻止她，將她抱了起來，一起坐在客廳紅木椅子上。瞄了眼翟賀，他正在飯廳一角，扠著腰瞪著咖啡機。

「Daddy 帶我去看的，很多小狗。Jeffrey says he has a puppy. And he shows me the picture!」

「Jeffrey showed you the picture of his puppy?」凱蘿知道 Jeffrey 是 Rindy 的同學，但是，

「Ya, on his phone, Jeffrey has an iPhone!」天哪，幼稚園的小孩就有手機，這世界怎麼了。凱蘿搖搖頭，看著翟賀還跟咖啡機乾瞪眼，「等一下哦，我們來看看爸爸怎麼了。」

「媽不知道哪時候換了咖啡機，這我不會用…找不到裝豆子的地方，好不容易找到了豆子... 」翟賀氣惱地說。這看來是台自動的義式咖啡機，婆婆一定是跟誰聽來了，硬要買上更好的型號，對這家裡來說，這機器是有點專業得過頭了。

「喝茶可以嗎，我幫你沖吧。有牛奶嗎？」凱蘿對機器也不行，Harge 有時早上也喝奶茶的。放下女兒，凱蘿不忘繼續問她：「然後呢？你們去哪裡看小狗狗的？」

經過父女聯合的解釋，原來上周他們的女兒翟令恬鬥不過同學又有 iPhone 又有小狗，回家後吵了一整晚，早上還繼續鬧脾氣，到第二天晚上，翟賀立刻查了一下收容所在哪裡，先給她看了照片，周末又帶她去看，但還沒答應她可以養。好險她一下看到那麼多狗也有點兒害怕，沒有立刻看到中意的。

沖好兩杯茶，一起在飯桌喝了幾口，女兒拖著她回到客廳，要完成重要的畫作。翟賀拿著他們的杯子跟了過來。

「老師說有個比賽，玲玲突然很認真想參加，你也知道 Rachael 老師很熱衷這些事…」翟賀靠在椅子上，有點無奈地攤著手，但從他看著女兒的眼神，凱蘿知道若有女兒想要的東西，他會負起責任，除去所有阻礙。

凱蘿點點頭，女兒忙著跟她討論著要給小狗們上什麼顏色，其實女兒很有主見，她只要鼓勵她、肯定她就可以了。上色的事，玲玲不知道為什麼從以前就覺得爸爸的意見不能參考。

看著另一幅畫上的他們三人，媽媽和女兒笑著，而爸爸穿著西裝沒有開嘴笑。凱蘿的前夫並不是個容易開心的人，就好像他的大哥柯凱維。翟賀也算是長子，不過，只是二房的老大。他的父親就如同許多的大企業家，娶了不只一個老婆，生了一堆小孩，大半輩子不快樂的媽媽們及一生都活得緊張的兒女們，是這類家庭共同的寫照。柯凱蘿在美國讀完書被催著回台相親時，一表人才的翟家三公子，就是這種憂鬱的氣質令她感到熟悉而安心。

環顧這個她前婆婆的家，翟賀與弟弟妹妹長大的家，守著傳統的風格但又透出不甘心的豪奢。就像婆婆的個性一樣，遵守所有的規矩、顧及所有層面，十足地掌控一切。無數的框架下，若有壓抑不住的部分，恐怕她的抒壓方式，就是讓子女覺得驚恐吧。看著玲玲正畫著一隻有藍色斑點而且尾巴是紅色的小狗，她實在很擔心女兒在這裡會受到婆婆太多不好的影響。

翟賀喝光了他的奶茶卻沒離開，只是不安地玩著空杯子；那是只好杯子，凱蘿起身伸手跟他要了杯子，從他手拙的手裡救回它。步向廚房，翟賀跟了過來，流理台旁他開口問了，

「Carol，真的不可能了嗎？我們。」凱蘿很驚訝在此時又聽到這句翟賀很久沒講的話。

他的大眼睛認真地看著他，沒上油的瀏海掉了下來，摻著比記憶中更多的白髮。軟弱的眉毛和高鼻子糾結著，他究竟此時哪來的什麼心情，怎麼會還沒放棄，怎麼會以為「我」還沒放棄，在這麼多事之後。

「你…我不懂，你現在在說什麼？」但凱蘿知道他是認真問的，所以她也認真回覆。

「媽已經下最後通碟，要我馬上挑對象結婚…」翟賀低下眼，手指沾著流理台上的水，

「你知道…她想要孫子。」翟賀囁嚅地說，

「那既然這樣，孫女可以給我吧？！天哪！」凱蘿暴怒地提高了聲調。

派私家偵探跟蹤她、搶走完全的監護權，軟弱善良的翟賀最大的問題，就是他是個「媽寶」，而這些手段對於婆婆來說，太自然、再簡單也不過。十年來她從翟賀的眼裡，曾經看到多少的壓力，而這些高壓，他幾乎沒為她擋下過。婆婆的期待與要求，如同排山倒海將他們淹沒。即使在此時，凱蘿多希望她仍有一絲慈悲，能施捨玲玲給她，如果新媳婦能為她帶來寶貴的孫子的話。

無力與憤怒，瞬間讓世界變得慘白，她頭暈地走到餐廳坐下。翟賀也坐下關切地看著她。凱蘿深吸口氣，知道現在他提出的問題並不是女兒，哦，這對他們而言根本不是「問題」。他問的是另一件事，

「對，沒有可能。絕對。」才這麼回覆，他受傷的樣子，已經讓她後悔，

「Harge. 我們不需要重新經歷這些，對嗎？已經夠了。對你、對我都是。」她想握起 Harge 那正糾結的手，但…還是算了，他不需要、也不應該再得到，來自她的溫柔。

「Mommy！你看，狗狗都畫好了！」Rindy 拿著畫跑了過來，

深吸口氣，凱蘿強裝笑容，摸著女兒的頭，「我看看… 哇塞！這有隻綠色的狗，這是什麼？牠有紅色的腰帶嗎？」

「Yes! Because he is a super dog!!」玲玲最近有點著迷那些超級英雄，她的想像力很豐富，凱蘿不希望限制她，上回帶她經過玩具店，女兒的確在男孩的超級英雄區好奇地逗留了一會兒。再婚，翟賀若再婚的話，玲玲就會有新的媽媽。新的媽媽，又怎麼看待這些？無數的擔憂瞬間淹沒了凱蘿，她心慌地看著玲玲正解釋每一隻狗，突然將她抱到她膝上，從背後緊緊地抱著她。

翟賀走了過來，也端詳著 Rindy 的畫。但他的眼神留連在凱蘿臉上，紅了眼眶的她，親著女兒的頭髮，哀切的回望前夫同樣悲傷的眼神。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 這一小回比較短，本來想遲兩天再發，但想想先給一小段也ok吧？ :)


	25. 1002 婚姻

1002 婚姻

所以翟賀是找她來講他要再婚的事。會發生得很快吧，就如同他們當年一樣。柯凱蘿在十年的婚姻中，常常懊悔地想阻止 26 歲的她答應這門婚事。之前在美國念藝術的八年間，過得自由，卻沒有學到讓自己自由嗎？是為了終於可以博取父母的歡心嗎？是因為翟賀曾經的溫柔及熟悉感嗎？她就這麼傻傻地在三個月內答應了這門婚事，符合了所有人的期待。

除了她自己的，那紅色的囍字甚至還沒從房門拿下，她就後悔了。

除去婆婆的威嚇、除去進入另一個家庭的種種不習慣，越與 Harge 相處，她越深知對他的感情，並不是愛情，想騙自己也騙不來。

她知道翟賀愛她，至少在他的世界裡。他們之間，感情的天秤太不公平，所以她對他總懷著歉疚。一開始她還試著說服自己，這只是不習慣、她能調適；但加上婆媳之間的問題，翟家宅第裡的種種荒謬，很快地這婚姻生活就變得無法忍受。那時他們還住在這裡，每一天她睜開眼，白天只害怕需要單獨面對婆婆，而傍晚時，她不知道該不該期待翟賀回來，不回來，與婆婆的晚餐如坐針氈，回來了，晚餐的氣氛也不一定好到哪裡去，同時還有與他之間，漫長的晚上。

她唯一的喘息是婆婆那些要出門的周二、周四及周末白天。Abby 在美國下班後，她們會 MSN，有時也會講電話，她所有的害怕與不滿，可以跟她傾訴。如果不是艾明，她絕對撐不過那段日子。

「Mommy！幫我寫名字！」聽見女兒玲玲撒嬌地說，凱蘿的思緒才回到現在。

「你不是會寫了嗎？」她慈愛地看著女兒，聰明的大眼睛像她爸爸，其它的部分，就像是自己的小小縮影。

「你幫我寫比較漂亮阿！這是要比賽的耶！」女兒堅持著，說著還爬上來自己坐在她懷裡，她挑了紫色的彩色筆，硬塞到凱蘿手裡，小手掰著她的手，幫她把筆握好，就像小時候她幫她做的一樣。

「好，你要寫在哪裡？這裡？好，…翟…令…恬…好了！」她笑著看女兒裝模作樣地端詳著畫作上自己的名字，很滿意地抬頭朝她開心地笑著。

六年前，知道自己懷孕時，她和艾明幾乎已經實際開始籌備她們想開的藝廊，也正在開始問律師離婚的事，不死心的她再去醫院確認，看著印出來的超音波圖，她真的差點崩潰。原本，在艾明的支持下，好不容易想清楚的問題，她終於有勇氣要做的事，她為了掙脫一切所做的努力，所有的所有，就將在這瞬間崩毀。

艾明扶著發抖的她在醫院走廊坐下，不甘願的淚水在她眼裡打轉，她甚至不知道該說什麼，就這麼瞪著 Abby，淚水滴在那張小小的黑白紙片上，而 Abby 的眼神…哦！她的眼神！凱蘿心痛地搖搖頭，想遠離那一幕。那紙上的小白點，已長成眼前心愛的寶貝，那都過去了。

懷孕時，翟賀終於搞定了他們信義區的新家，在相對安寧的小家庭裡，柯凱蘿花了幾個月平靜下來，重新接受為人妻、為人子女的角色，也決心面對自己新的責任。女兒順利地出生後，為母則強，頭兩年，她生活全部的重心都在寶寶身上，她的爸媽與婆婆、翟賀，幾個家庭都沉浸在新生兒的新鮮感與喜悅中，雖然初為人母有千百種令人焦慮的事，至少家庭氣氛被寶寶所緩和了，她一度以為可以這樣過下去。

「玲，你要不要彈最近練的那首『小松鼠』給媽媽聽？」Harge 突然提議，

欣賞著畫作的女兒聽了馬上眼光發亮地轉頭看著媽媽，凱蘿立刻給她最鼓勵的眼神，

「好阿！」小女兒一下溜下她的腿，拉著媽媽走向她房間，

「那是？！」凱蘿一進玲玲房間，就發現牆上多了兩個漂亮的橘色及紅色氣球，垂下來的線是小朋友也拉得到的高度，她很熟悉，那是設計師品牌的玻璃燈具。

翟賀不好意地抓了抓頭，「嗯，我上周去了你們門市逛了一下就訂了，覺得玲玲房間不夠亮，我眼光不錯吧？」翟賀挑起了眉對她笑著說，

「哈！『你』眼光不錯？」凱蘿聽得懂他的玩笑，翟賀從她挑的家具裡買了一項回來，這也是讚她眼光不錯。「嗯…是蠻搭配的。謝謝你惠顧了…」凱蘿點點頭，以專業的眼光環顧這間由小姑的房間改成的女兒的房間，這組新燈具的確是搭得上既有的、以及小孩搬來前才換過的家具。

凱蘿隨即自責，她多久沒來了？半個月？怎麼不知道玲玲的房間不夠亮？現在白天陽光倒是正夠，凱蘿拉開了窗廉扣好，看女兒已開好鋼琴，爬上高椅子，有模有樣地翻開了琴譜，

「Mommy？我要開始囉？」玲玲轉頭確定她有在專心看她，接著在鋼琴椅上不安地扭動著，凱蘿雙手輕輕拍拍她小小的肩頭鼓勵著她，小朋友深吸了口氣，開始彈了。

古典的鋼琴中流出稚嫩的音色，但的確是順暢地將旋律慢慢進行著，大概感受得到三拍子節奏中有隻小松鼠，下了樹、遲疑地移動，又爬上樹的活潑模樣，在左手，甚至有少數的和弦合著音。Rindy 真的練得很熟、已彈成了曲子。凱蘿有點感動，但更多的是難過她從沒有參與女兒練習的過程，小孩卻已經將這首她從未聽過的曲子都練熟了。她看到 Harge 邊點頭，手不自覺地邊打著拍子，邊跺向那盞新的燈，得意地欣賞著。

環顧女兒房內幾項她之前請翟賀換上的家具，想起她剛接觸精品家具，也是因為一方面替小寶寶選購、一方面也是排遣時間；愈研究、她愈有興趣，跟她所學也相關，便開始重新佈置信義路的新家。只是，隨著家中的家具、擺設、樣貌愈接近她的理想，她只發現這個家離她的理想愈遠。有時盡心盡力以為補足了，才會發現真正缺少的東西。在完美的居家環境中，她只發現她已沒有了自我、過得愈來愈封閉。她驚覺自己正以翟賀的世界為世界、過著「他的」理想生活，而且，最重要的還是…她並不愛他，她沒有辦法愛上他。

除了女兒，她的生活沒有快樂的元素。一旦發現了癥結，一日復一日，她只更陷入憂鬱當中。艾明常主動找她，看著她日漸消沉、失去光釆，她的一句話點醒了凱蘿：

「鬱鬱寡歡的媽媽，不可能會是好媽媽。」

柯凱蘿還是想通了，再次決定還是應該離婚、並爭取女兒的監護權。翟賀大大反對、他們經過多少爭執，他一再拖延、用盡了方法，但凱蘿在 Abby 的支持下，都撐了下來，她知道只要堅持下去，總會有成功的一天。凱蘿也曾擔心，她若一個人帶著女兒，要怎麼維持生活，她已經這麼久沒工作，萬一娘家不支援，她有辦法帶女兒過著縮衣節食的生活嗎？

她還記得，艾明聽了她的憂慮，很不以為然。「大不了我養你就好了阿！」她講得理所當然，毫不猶豫。

鋼琴聲中，女兒認真地用力彈了幾個活潑的跳音，凱蘿微笑欣賞著。但玲玲卻突然中斷了彈奏，抬手揉著眼睛，凱蘿忙上前輕輕抓著她的手，

「媽看看，怎麼了…」說著扶著她的小臉蛋，

「好痛…」小寶貝緊閉著眼，臉都皺成一團了，

「瀏海太長、扎到眼睛了。」凱蘿邊用手梳開玲玲的瀏海，邊抬頭跟翟賀說。

「嗯…我剛好也想趁早上休假去弄下頭髮…不然，我直接帶玲去吧？」他不自覺地撥了撥頭髮，眼神詢問著凱蘿。

她輕嘆了口氣，「好吧。」她說著，轉身在女兒的抽屜裡，找到了髮夾，替女兒先妥善地夾上，疼惜地將她抱了起來。

「My sweet babe, 你彈得很棒！你知道嗎？」她親暱地親了好幾口女兒的小臉蛋。

「Mommy！Daddy 要帶我去剪頭髮，你也跟我們去嗎？」女兒又摟起了她頸子，

「Mommy 先幫你換衣服，然後你跟 Daddy 去剪個漂亮的髮型，我得去上班了呀…」凱蘿最害怕的時刻，就是當她自己其實一絲一毫都不想離開女兒的時候，該怎麼跟她道別。她的靈魂，好像每次都在這樣的拉扯中，被扯去了一些而死去了一點。在痛得抽搐的斷面上頭，是自己硬按上去的、對這無法割捨的母女親情強加的冷漠。

離開翟家，一上車她便撥電話給艾明。

「想你了。中午一起吃飯好嗎？」凱蘿只覺得太久沒見到她了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 這兩回比較短，後面當然還有一段是親愛的 Abby。


	26. 1003 試菜

1003 試菜

一如往常，艾明似乎很開心接到柯凱蘿的電話，「一起吃飯？好阿！我已經在餐廳了！你過來吧！」

「這麼早？」凱蘿看著錶，才十一點，主要是她真的必須先去公司辦點事，「我得先去門市一趟，要晚一點哦？你在哪？」

「天母 S 餐廳，你知道嗎 ？在中山北路上。」

「天母？！離我這好遠… 你一定要在那兒吃嗎？還是你已經很餓了？」雖然天母是艾明的地盤，但她跟凱蘿一樣不介意開著車到處跑才對，

「今天一定要在這裡吃啦！你要就過來，不然就改天約了哦！」聽到 Abby 急躁的回答，凱蘿很驚訝，她很少跟她堅持這種事。

「哦？」

「嗯，我有…我有事要跟你…阿！你來就對了…」艾明語氣裡帶著興奮，

「好好好，你能待到幾點？我看看…從翟家過去仁愛路，弄完、再過去…」凱蘿開始喃喃自語，

「你要來我就等你呀！我可以整天待在這，呵呵…」奇怪的 Abby，怎麼又傻笑起來。凱蘿被她搞得好奇極了，得快點過去找她，

「好，那我動作快點。你先吃吧！」凱蘿不知道艾明葫蘆裡賣的什麼藥，看來只有快點到天母找她才能揭曉了，她把手機往包裡一丟，快點發動車子催下油門，下一站，家具門市。

從義大利新運到的家具昨天就到了，雖然已跟同事交待過怎麼排，但柯凱蘿本來還是打算在門市開之前就過來再確認過。這雅痞風格的紳士屏風，已擺在門市展場內的書房區域，她確認皮革及木頭的細節，跟助理一起微調了燈光和放上面配合的小物件之後，就急忙趕往天母。

進餐廳，凱蘿找到了艾明，她穿著帥氣的 Anne Fontaine 白襯衫和俐落的黑褲子，但臉色不太好，凱蘿心裡猜測，是不是工作不順利了，但電話裡感覺是件好事才對呀…

「Abby！」凱蘿喚她，艾明還被嚇了一小跳，她甚至沒看見凱蘿來了。

「你來啦，我已經先點來吃了…」Abby 雖這麼說，凱蘿看她點的主菜幾乎沒什麼動到，

「怎麼了？你臉色不大好，發生什麼事了？」凱蘿心想該不會是自己遲到太久了吧，

「嗯…」艾明不安地，還是抬手先請侍者過來要幫凱蘿上水、點菜，

「對不起遲到這麼久，早上 Harge 突然找我去，但我早上一定得進公司一趟…」凱蘿解釋著，

「阿？不是啦，你幹嘛道歉？…唉！」艾明仍然是心慌意亂的模樣，

「到底怎麼了？」

艾明猛地喝了口白酒，深吸口氣似乎總算有點精神了，「上周你不是出國？有天我回來見我爸之後，出來經過這裡突然很餓，就進來吃了些東西。」說著她用叉子玩了一下盤裡裝飾的配菜，

「那天走時，我有跟 Waiter 稱讚了一下食物。沒兩天，剛好晚餐不知道要吃什麼，我就又來了。吃到一半阿，Waiter 突然多上了一盤前菜，我沒點、菜單上也根本沒有的那種。」剛好侍者過來，Abby 停了下來，凱蘿忙跟他快速點了雞肉沙拉，想了想也點了跟艾明一樣的酒。

「那多的一盤菜很精緻，Waiter 跟我說，是副主廚送我吃的。我在想是不是那天… You know，五點多我太早來吃晚餐、還沒有客人，所以他們在試菜之類的。」凱蘿聽了點點頭，鼓勵她的好朋友繼續往下說，

「然後阿，我吃飽上甜點時，」Abby 的臉色好像亮了起來，

「那 Sous chef 自己拿了我的甜點過來，跟我聊了幾句…媽呀！完全我的菜你懂嗎？」

「阿？什麼你的菜？你是說甜點嗎？」

「不是！我是說… She’s totally my type! Carol 你有在專心聽嗎？」Abby 小小激動了起來，

「副主廚是女生？」

艾明點點頭。柯凱蘿聽到這突然開竅了，

「哦！哦。所以你現在是… 天天過來嗎？」凱蘿開玩笑地問著，看 Abby 的模樣她不禁想笑，

「也沒有天天啦。總之…剛剛才知道，她今天好像沒進來。」艾明說著又輕嘆了口氣，放下了叉子，好像見不到人，連食物也不好吃了。

凱蘿連忙問她細節，對方多大年紀啦，什麼模樣啦。原來第一次說話那次，正是用餐尖峰，幾乎只交換了名字，幾句客套話她就匆促回廚房了。後來 Abby 又來了一次，她刻意在比較晚的晚餐時段進來，果然對方在最後又主動出來跟她致意，也聊了比較多。

凱蘿聽了聽，覺得不對勁，「你怎麼到今天才跟我說？」

「我…我也不確定嘛。而且你難得出國玩，我不想…You know.」艾明是不想打擾她。凱蘿覺得自責，她是不是太忽略、太疏遠 Abby 了？這樣的事，若是她自己，一定馬上跟 Abby 說的。想想，距離艾明上次有主動喜歡的對象，至少也…大概快一年了？

回想起凱蘿剛到美國念書時，家人拜託了同校大一屆的艾明接應她。可能小時候她們常玩在一起的熟悉感吧，在美國這大學裡重聚時，雖然 Abby 打算主修電腦、她想念藝術史，兩人相似的背景及互補的個性，還是讓她們成為無話不談的好朋友，沒兩個月艾明就很自然地跟她出櫃了。凱蘿自己在中學時也曾跟女同學曖昧過，她跟 Abby 之間沒有了這層祕密後，這段青春的友誼變得更親密而沒有忌憚。那次，Abby 因為想認識她班上的女同學而參加了她們班的 Party，她們兩人亂喝了一堆酒，根本沒什麼機會跟同學講到話，最後只歪歪倒倒笑咯咯地回到凱蘿的宿舍，那晚就這麼擦槍走火，沒多久就艾明就在學校旁租了房子要她搬進去。

人前活潑又鬼靈精怪的艾明，在兩人關係裡，總是非常貼心地照顧她；而謹慎又得體的柯凱蘿，私底下則非常依賴 Abby。在美國遠離她們的家人，這充滿自由氣氛的校園中，凱蘿終於能夠做自己，能放心體會愛情、探索她所渴望的，屬於女人的美麗。

看著餐廳裡的艾明，又抬頭望向廚房的方向，臉上掩不住失望的神色。凱蘿苦惱地想著該怎麼讓她開心起來，艾明倒是先開口了，

「Harge 找你幹嘛？」皺著眉頭，時尚的白色眼鏡後，Abby 有張清秀好看的臉，看起來比實際的年輕；但只要談到翟賀，有時凱蘿會覺得也許是殺氣吧，會突然漫上她好朋友的臉。

凱蘿簡單地答覆著，只覺得這話題實在不適合現在的 Abby。她對翟賀一直很有敵意，因為從頭到尾，她都是透過凱蘿在認識他，尤其，總是透過她最深沉的痛苦。記得她準備結婚時，艾明正在衝刺她的碩士畢業論文，教授緊迫盯人下，她忙得沒日沒夜，但婚禮前一晚她還是趕到了台北，全程參加了她的終身大事，然後再馬上趕回去。凱蘿婚後，艾明已在美國順利就業，但她同時也是凱蘿的救命稻草，不知道是不是終究不放心，不到三年，她就把工作辭了回台灣。艾明的支持，恐怕是凱蘿能撐過十年婚姻活到今日的原因。

「那老巫婆當然想抱孫了…」可能氣憤的關係，艾明忘記了自己戀愛的煩惱，終於吃起東西了。她總是習慣抓著餐巾，很小心地避免臉上、手上或桌上沾到東西，因為…她吃東西就是會沾到。她們剛同居時，凱蘿不理解她怎麼買了餐巾這種洋人用的東西、同時也有好多手帕，後來才發現她的襯衫老是會遭殃，她還幫她查了點資料，也許剛沾到有什麼急救的方法之類的…一起生活，真的有許多趣事。

對她們這一輩子的友誼而言，其實同居的兩年多很短。艾明早她一年畢業後，奉父親之命，得到隔壁洲去念 MBA。艾明搬走、凱蘿畢業，當她們再見面時…到現在她自己還是不知道為什麼，她對 Abby 說： 還是回到朋友關係吧。後來她才知道，艾明其實已經偷偷在準備她們的新家，回想起跟她提了當回朋友的想法後，Abby 那體貼的眼眸、溫暖的擁抱之下，心該是有多麼痛。無知又任性的她，傷害了 Abby，但她什麼也沒說，而且對凱蘿的支持從沒斷過。

 

果然，艾明也憤憤不平地說著既然要孫子，又為何要用卑劣的手段搶走 Rindy，

「我不懂！他們就是要贏？就是要擁有一切嗎！」Abby 氣鼓鼓地，終於把她的主菜吃完了，連那杯白酒也被一口氣喝完了，這氣勢…好像馬上要上戰場似的。侍者把盤子收走時，都怯生生地有點怕她的樣子。

「你別生氣了。」凱蘿溫柔地說，她不想 Abby 更不開心了，她欠她的已經太多，自己一再錯誤的決定，十年來問題愈來愈大，不斷拖累了她、讓她擔心。凱蘿忍住沒嘆氣，今天重點不是自己，她是來關心、支持她的好朋友的。見艾明的酒杯空了，

「你開車來？要再喝一杯嗎？」艾明聽她問道，只點點了頭，又搖了搖頭，果然冷靜下來後，她又回到憂愁的模樣，她悶悶地喝了水，凱蘿擔心地看著她，正伸手想拍拍她的手安慰她，卻有人走近，

「艾小姐，今天帶朋友來嗎？」溫柔的聲音，卻讓艾明嚇得差點嗆到，

一位迷人的女性來到她們桌旁，端著應該是艾明的甜點，微捲的中長髮、細長迷人的雙眼，給人自信、俐落的感覺。這一定就是副主廚 Lisa 了，但她沒有穿制服；她正看著艾明咳嗽著，放下甜點後，她微舉著手遲疑著，大概想幫她拍拍背吧，但 Lisa 還是快速地從剛好在鄰旁的準備區，拿來了新餐巾給艾明用。

看 Abby 還驚魂未定，柯凱蘿主動笑著跟副主廚自我介紹了：「我是艾明的朋友，柯凱蘿。」

「柯小姐您好！我是 Lisa，這兒的副主廚，歡迎您來用餐。」見凱蘿桌上有水杯，也排了完整的餐具，卻沒有餐點，「您的餐點…該不會還沒有到吧？」說著蹙起了眉頭，

「她比較晚到！是她比較晚到的關係…」艾明喘過氣來後，突然急著解釋，

Lisa 轉向艾明，微笑地點點頭，但還是瞄了廚房一眼，隨即又向艾明說：「是我們服務不周到了吧，真是抱歉！我今天請假晚到了點，剛進來…嗯，那我去催一下廚房，不打擾兩位了…」說著她又笑著向凱蘿致意，再看了眼艾明之後，便急著想離開，

「Lisa！」艾明突然站了起來叫她，她詫異地轉過身來，

「你沒有…我們不是…嗯…」艾明吞吞吐吐地又突然講不清話，凱蘿可以看到她的臉漸漸紅了，

深吸了口氣，艾明快快吐出一句：「…你沒有打擾我們！」誠摯而專注地，她們倆就這麼站著傻傻互看著，艾明粉紅的臉色，似乎開始傳染給 Lisa…

大概是覺得尷尬了，艾明抓著頭回到座位坐下，Lisa 也直覺地跟了過來，可能一下子找不到回到這桌的理由，她又轉身從準備桌上拿了水，幫艾明和凱蘿添滿杯子，

「Lisa 小姐，我今天是來幫忙的，因為她呀…」凱蘿想解圍，笑著指了指艾明，「她對你… 的菜，很有興趣，要我幫忙確認一下，是不是適合她。」她開了個帶著事實的玩笑。

漂亮的副主廚聽了瞪大了眼，忽然噗哧一笑，盯了艾明一眼，只見艾明忙又拿起水喝，她才轉頭對凱蘿說：「艾小姐只要吃了，就自己會知道適不適合阿！ 」

聽到 Lisa 機智的回覆，凱蘿大笑、而且笑得不可遏抑，只見艾明的臉整個紅了。

副主廚見了艾明的模樣，也忍俊不住掩嘴笑著，她機靈地攔住了經過的侍者，拿了他的點菜單跟筆，待侍者走後，她傾身溫柔地對艾明說：「給你我的手機好嗎？你若對我…的菜有意見，才方便直接反應給我呀。」接著快快寫下了自己的電話、撕下了點菜單，

她頗有興味地看著艾明緊張的模樣，俏皮地將這張寫著電話的點菜單夾到原本桌上的帳單中，對艾明眨了個眼。

「希望您滿意我…們餐廳的服務，艾小姐。」看著艾明紅著臉又捨不得將眼光離開她的模樣，她終於也不好意思地轉向凱蘿，

「柯小姐，我進去催一下您的餐點。祝兩位用餐愉快！」副主廚故作從容地向她們點頭示意而離開了。

看著 Abby 滿懷笑容，如獲至寶地欣賞那張寫著電話的點菜單，凱蘿也覺得好開心！

「原來你還沒拿到她的電話呀？」終於凱蘿也有糗她的機會，

艾明正忙著將手機號碼輸入電話，一下還沒辦法回嘴，輸入完，她放鬆地撐著頭，仍開心地瞅著手機那什麼也沒有只有一個號碼的頁面，才捨得回凱蘿：「是啦，我把妹的技巧都生疏啦。誰像你！」

「我？我哪裡把妹了…」凱蘿瞪大了眼，笑著回問她。

能參與這一刻真是太好了，柯凱蘿滿足地心想。她們就這麼笑鬧著，還討論了一下 Abby 該怎麼約她出來。這個下午，愜意地與好朋友吃頓飯，像少女一般討論著約會的計畫，從旁感受著愛情萌芽時那甜蜜的曖昧，似乎好久、好久沒有這樣的時光了。

 

步出餐廳，她與艾明道別後分別上了自己的車。坐進車內，凱蘿還笑著，不禁想立刻與瑞心分享此刻的開心。解鎖手機時，不小心點到相簿，第一張就是早上拍的 Rindy 那幅 My Family，凱蘿不禁心一沉。回到桌面，看看時間，下午三點半，她想著應該打電話、還是留訊息給瑞心，工作一定正忙吧，這話題也不是三兩句能講完的，瑞心一定也很替艾明開心吧？等她回家再說吧。

想傳訊息給她，開了App，望著前一則是前天瑞心跟她說收到了葛導演傳來的相片，那是她們兩人的合照，的確非常漂亮，他抓到了瑞心動人的神韻，那青春的光芒，在大太陽下更顯得耀眼。瑞心是全天候都能發光的天使，而自己呢？為何懼怕日晒，又害怕黃昏與孤單的夜晚？這樣的她，又如何能照顧、保護她的寶貝？她是不是…又做錯了決定？

「晚上加班嗎？回家吃飯嗎？」她只打了這些訊息，想了想，卻沒有送出。

她會回來的，而我會等她，就是這樣，「柯凱蘿，別想太多。」她給自己打氣。

 

那個晚上，的確瑞心也很替艾明開心，只是，她同時也回報了今天有另一件「大好消息」：葛導演正邀她假日或休假有空的時間，去他那裡實習、參與了解看看短片的製作過程。凱蘿當然…當然很替瑞心高興。只是瑞心洗澡時，巨大的不安還是擊倒了她，她必須馬上撥個電話給 Abby。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> Abby 終於有好消息。不過壞消息是我打算休刊一周，  
> 好好地確認一下接下來的故事~  
> 請各位記得一周後要再回來哦！


	27. 1101 Double Date

1101 Double Date

「凱蘿，今天體感溫度是 24 到 26 度哦！」田瑞心邊套上 T shirt 邊提醒著柯凱蘿，在台北的初秋，每天會是夏天還是秋天，還是先查一查手機裡的天氣 App 比較保險。

凱蘿似乎沒有聽到，還在她那一大片衣服前煩惱著要穿哪件。同在衣帽間裡的瑞心看著她，慶幸自己不必從那麼多衣服當中選擇。她搬進來時，全部的衣服只用一個大皮箱就裝完了，凱蘿那時還很驚訝，當衣帽間裝修好之後，她請瑞心將衣服放進去，瑞心只覺得沒這必要，在她的書房裡放在幾個抽屜就夠了，也許襯衫才需要掛起來。但凱蘿堅持都掛出來這樣才好選衣服…看著凱蘿像在服飾店裡一樣，一一翻著她無數的淺色上衣，瑞心只覺莞爾…好選、不好選，應該跟選擇是不是太多也有關係吧…

凱蘿轉頭看著瑞心，「阿！你穿 T shirt 阿！」

瑞心微笑點點頭，「不好嗎？」原本覺得自己選了這件上面有卡通企鵝圖案的 T shirt 很適合她們今天要帶玲玲去動物園玩的主題。但經凱蘿這麼一問，又有點擔心了。今天也會見到艾明、還會第一次跟她的新女朋友見面，這樣穿該不會太隨便了吧？

凱蘿倒是像得到靈感似地，也挑了一件 T shirt，看了看窗外，有雲也有陽光，她便再挑了頂棒球帽，也幫瑞心選了兩頂，要她自己挑，「戴個帽子吧？」

瑞心很開心凱蘿想跟她穿得像是一對。看著凱蘿，即使只是穿著 T shirt 及合身的灰色牛仔褲，在她戴上晴天必備的帽子及墨鏡後，一定會超級像欲蓋彌彰的女明星。看她還在挑飾品、待會一定還得化妝，瑞心忙先讚她：「這樣很好看啦！」心裡遲疑著要不要提醒她，動物園可是五點就關門啦，不能再慢慢地挑挑換換下去。

到了約好的時間，果然凱蘿還在化妝，門鈴終於響了，瑞心緊張地開門，

「瑞心！」艾明姊帶著大大的笑容走進來，還用力地抱了她。

「艾明姊。」瑞心雖很高興見到她，但對於擁抱仍有點羞赧，

「嗯？瑞心你叫我 Abby 吧，不習慣被叫姊…」艾明摟著瑞心，向身後的女性吐了吐舌頭，那一定就是新女友了。

「瑞心，我是 Lisa，姜曉莉，很高興認識你！」綁著馬尾，跟艾明姊差不多高，一樣給人很親切、很真誠的感覺，但她有成熟、穩重的感覺，跟艾明不大一樣。Lisa 姊走近，輕輕地摟了摟她，「叫我 Lisa 吧！請體諒中年的姊姊們都很介意年紀的…」她對瑞心溫暖地笑著，瑞心笑著點了點頭。

「就是嘛！Carol 呢？一定還沒好對吧？」艾明說著自己往裡面走去，

凱蘿沒應聲，瑞心知道她一定正專注地用三倍速在打點自己。她看過凱蘿很偶爾需要急著出門辦事時，炫風一般化好全妝的神奇特技。她邊好奇地看著漂亮的 Lisa 姊，緊張地問問她要不要喝點水或飲料。Lisa 搖搖頭謝謝她，安靜地在沙發坐下了，艾明攤著手出來，卻停不下來，

「柯凱蘿…就是這樣，遲到大王…」她說著邊回到客廳，無意義地拍著沙發椅背，感覺有點焦慮，

「艾… Abby，要不要喝杯水或什麼飲料？」瑞心也問了她，

艾明認真地想了想，「我要…阿…不能喝那個，」Lisa 站了起來，一手搭上艾明的背，一手撫著她焦慮的手，輕聲地對瑞心說：「就麻煩你給我們兩杯水好了？謝謝你，瑞心。」

瑞心鬆了口氣，自己總算可以做點招待客人的事，卻聽到艾明小聲嘟囔著：「不能喝酒，我也可以喝咖啡阿…」Lisa 卻小聲地對她說：「你早上喝過了，不要喝那麼多咖啡因。乖…」 

「Abby！Lisa！」凱蘿終於出來了，瑞心倒好兩杯水，正好看到這對姊姊甜蜜地輕摟著講話，被凱蘿打斷了而不好意思的樣子。凱蘿果然沒放過她們，

「Look at you two, a couple of love birds!」凱蘿笑著，故意停下來盯著她們瞧，她們都害羞地笑了，

「Congrats！我真的好開心。」凱蘿向前緊緊抱了 Abby，也接著擁抱了 Lisa。瑞心送上她們的兩杯水。大家在客廳都坐了下來，瑞心也挨著凱蘿，坐在沙發扶手上。聽著凱蘿確認著艾明有沒有開那台大車來，她們開始聊起車子的事。瑞心觀察著這對愛侶，真是一對璧人；艾明穿著可愛帥氣的短袖格子襯衫及性格的五分牛仔破褲，Lisa 則穿了件薄薄的牛仔小外套及圓領的內搭，跟凱蘿一樣搭配合身的長褲。

為了載得下四個大人以及小玲玲要坐的兒童安全座椅，凱蘿特別請艾明開她的「大車子」來，下到停車場，瑞心看到這台漂亮的進口紅色休旅車，還不覺得特別大，但一進後座，寬敞的空間、全車米白色的內裝，就好像是個舒服的小房間，真的比凱蘿的車大多了。

開出了停車場，瑞心還靜靜地好奇檢視著這車子，轉頭看到行李箱內有個大袋子，似乎疊著很多保鮮盒及餐盒樣子的東西。

「Lisa 幫大家準備了午餐，我們可以在那兒野餐。」艾明對著後視鏡裡的她們說，

「哇…」瑞心很期待，

「Lisa 是很厲害的廚師，瑞心我們今天可有口福了！」凱蘿稱讚著，

「沒這回事，您們中午試試看合不合口味吧。」Lisa 轉過頭來對她們客氣地說。「柯小姐，不好意思，一直排不到休假，今天要打擾到您們和令嬡的時間…」

「天哪！Lisa 你別這麼客氣！Abby 你…」凱蘿聽了又好笑又著急，只見 Abby 從後視鏡裡對後座的她們做了個無奈的鬼臉。「Lisa，我跟 Abby 是從小到大的好朋友了，你千萬別這麼見外…我們就像家人一樣的。」

「好，Carol…我會的。」Lisa 對她們笑著，瑞心只覺得她真的蠻喜歡 Lisa 這位姊姊的。

「是我很想要跟你們聚一下，而且玲玲也很久沒見到 Abby 了…」凱蘿解釋著，

「我超想她的，My Rindy Babe。」艾明接著說，瑞心突然覺得有點感傷。

瑞心也見過幾次凱蘿的女兒，不只是她離婚前；她搬進凱蘿家的幾個月來，偶爾凱蘿會約到假日、或是瑞心剛好排休在周間時可以帶女兒。凱蘿常會直接讓玲玲就在家裡玩，她們一起畫畫、做餅干，或是看看卡通片。她自己覺得跟小玲玲蠻投緣的。

艾明似乎很熟到翟家的路，警衛也認得她。凱蘿直接打了電話，「喂？我們到了，記得拿安全座椅出來。嗯…謝謝了！」瑞心這才想到，上次見到凱蘿的前夫是好久之前的事了，那是個很不愉快的回憶。

停好車，瑞心和 Lisa 跟著艾明、凱蘿都下了車，不久有個中年婦人牽著小玲玲出來，小女孩馬上大叫著「Mommy！乾媽！」邊掙脫了婦人的手，大笑著跑過來，

凱蘿一如往常地伸手直接將女兒抱了起來，艾明也開心地在一旁捏著她的臉，

「有沒有想乾媽阿？Rindy！」艾明姊也笑得好開心。

「有！」艾明隨即伸手搔著玲玲的腰，小女孩扭動閃避著、又尖叫又咯咯大笑，

「Hello！小玲玲。」瑞心湊過去，頑皮地從凱蘿身後突然伸出頭來，對玲玲揮揮手，

「瑞心阿姨！」玲玲也很開心見到她。

「今天乾媽要帶你去動物園哦，開不開心？」凱蘿撥著女兒剛剛被艾明弄亂的頭髮，艾明在一旁問著，看小玲玲大力地點著頭，但也發現在場還有個不認識的阿姨，小女孩直盯著她瞧。

「玲玲，這是 Lisa 阿姨，是乾媽的朋友。」凱蘿立刻跟女兒介紹了，Lisa 也走近，見玲玲有點怕生，Lisa 低聲跟艾明姊不知道問了什麼，

「玲玲，你好阿？請問…你喜歡小兔子嗎？」Lisa 溫柔地輕聲著問玲玲，玲玲怯生生地，

「兔子？嗯。」她點了點頭。Lisa 從艾明手上接過一條手帕，

「你看 Lisa 姨變魔術給你看哦！」她說著，邊舉起手帕，神奇地折阿折的，手帕竟一下折成了有兩只長耳朵的兔子！

「送給你！」Lisa 說著看了下艾明，艾明微笑對她點點頭，玲玲驚奇的都張大了嘴，看著媽媽，凱蘿輕聲對她說，

「收下吧，跟 Lisa 阿姨說什麼？」

「謝謝 Lisa 阿姨！」小玲玲的眼睛都離不開那隻淡黃色有格紋線條的兔子了。

一旁中年的婦人向她們點點頭，瑞心這才發現，身後凱蘿的前夫來了，她不禁退開了幾步，默默地想離他遠點，

翟賀一手提著很大一座兒童汽車安全座椅，一手撥著頭髮，似乎有點喘。「這玩意很難拆…。 Abby，」說著他向艾明點了個頭，眼神便轉向 Lisa，和瑞心。

凱蘿向他說，「瑞心，還有這位是 Lisa，我們會一起帶玲玲去玩。」翟賀只上下打量著站在 Abby 身邊的 Lisa，她回敬著微笑，似乎絲毫不懼怕凱蘿前夫那質疑的眼光，瑞心倒是覺得那眼光多少令她有點害怕。

超過大半年沒有看到這個人，翟賀沒有記憶中的那麼高大，其實…就是個斯文好看的中年人，只是他那帶著憤怒的大眼睛讓瑞心印象太深刻；而且，他曾經用那麼卑劣的手段傷害凱蘿、也害得凱蘿當時必須丟下她…她實在沒法對這個人有任何好感。

凱蘿放下玲玲交給艾明，跟前夫接過了那大大的汽車座椅，艾明說了聲車門沒鎖，便跟 Rindy 聊起天來，Lisa 也蹲了下來，似乎要跟玲玲介紹手帕兔子。

瑞心跟著凱蘿，想幫她抬那個看來很重的椅子，凱蘿對她笑著說了謝謝。她打開後座，想起什麼似的，轉頭跟翟賀說，「這下面還有個墊子吧？」

「有嗎？阿…好像有。」翟賀瞪大了眼，瑞心見凱蘿翻了個白眼，

「下面要墊那個才不會刮到車子座椅。」凱蘿解釋著，

「什麼？沒關係啦 Carol，不會影響安全就好。」艾明抬頭跟她說，翟賀只挑起眉毛，雙手一攤，沒有要再去拿的意思。

凱蘿輕嘆了口氣，將汽座放在後座的中央，鑽進車內，將安全帶穿過它背後的機關，在另一邊扣上後，還整個爬上這小座椅將它確實地壓緊在車子座椅上，又仔細地將兒童汽座上一個安全帶的扣環扣緊了，瑞心看著凱蘿俐落地安裝、並仔細地再三確認著。心想那翟賀搞不好連安裝這個都不會吧…

艾明與 Lisa 一人一手牽著小玲玲走了過來，「裝好了？那我們出發吧？」艾明說著，轉身跟翟賀和那中年婦女致意。凱蘿替玲玲拿下她的小背包，要她先上車坐到自己的位子。瑞心見凱蘿要幫小孩上車，便替凱蘿拿著小朋友的背包，繞到另一邊上車了。

看著凱蘿細心地替孩子繫上兒童座椅附的安全帶，瑞心對著正看著她的玲玲笑著，

「我們來看看你的背包帶了什麼好不好？」看玲玲笑著點點頭，她看了看背包的內容物。果然，就帶了個水壺、畫本和一盒彩色筆。她對凱蘿輕聲說，「嗯…真的忘了帶衣服。」

凱蘿又露出不開心的樣子，但隨即笑著跟瑞心說：「還是你細心，我們都準備好了。」她轉頭跟艾明說，「好了，出發吧。」

瑞心從小在教養院，就要幫忙照顧比較小的院生，小孩子玩得瘋起來，衣服常常濕透了，如果能擦乾、換上乾衣服，就比較不會受寒感冒，對左支右絀的教養院來說，總是會儘量避免小朋友生病。早上瑞心恰好看到了一小區玲玲的衣服，就想到了這件事，主動問了凱蘿是不是要幫玲玲帶個長短各一件衣服備用，果然…爸爸和幫傭都沒有替她準備。

她看著窗外，翟賀正雙手抱胸，盯著她們離開，看來不大開心。而車內，玲玲正興奮地跟艾明說她畫畫比賽得優勝的事。這事凱蘿前幾天也從電話裡聽說了，是翟賀讓玲玲特別打給她講的，瑞心那時看凱蘿很開心，還問了她是什麼事。果然，得意的這位媽媽，馬上拿出手機，

「Babe，得優勝的是這張狗狗的嗎？」她秀著手機裡拍的玲玲的畫作，明知故問地問女兒，

「對呀，老師說裡面有 Super dog，還有 pink dog，還有…」五歲的小孩突然想不起來那麼多隻狗還有什麼，

「還有一隻紅色的上面有黃色圈圈的，」瑞心幫她接話，

「對！」玲玲很開心指著手機裡的狗，瑞心湊近，跟她一起看著，

「也給乾媽和 Lisa 阿姨看一下好不好？」凱蘿說著，玲玲開心地點頭，繼續轉述著老師的評語什麼「CRATIF」「ONIGINO」…

艾明和凱蘿都小聲地笑著，「Rindy，The teacher said that you’re creative and it’s very original? Right?」艾明從前座大聲的問她，玲玲得意地回了「嗯」。瑞心很懷疑這小朋友有沒有聽懂老師的評語。

Lisa 笑著點頭，仔細看著手機裡的畫作，等紅燈時，拿給艾明看了一下。艾明又誇張地稱讚小朋友，車裡洋溢著歡樂的氣氛。

 

一行人終於進了動物園，其實瑞心昨天晚上就做足了功課，她看大家進來後一付毫無頭緒的模樣，

「今天就讓我來做導遊吧！待會 11 點鐘，大貓熊館會餵團團、圓圓或圓仔吃東西，我們先過去等吧？」瑞心大聲地說，凱蘿驚喜地看著她，

「我要看圓仔！」小玲玲馬上開心地跳起來，衝過來牽著領頭的瑞心，她可愛的小臉仰望著她，

「瑞心！你怎麼知道，哪裡有寫嗎？」艾明也跟過來，疑惑地問著她，

「我昨天就查了一些資料囉…」

「哇！真不愧是記者…」艾明讚嘆著，回頭找 Lisa ，似乎在跟她介紹著瑞心的工作，

身邊五歲的小女孩，跟著貓熊的符號，一路指給瑞心看，

「玲玲你好會認路哦，那你是今天的小導遊哦！」瑞心彎下腰，賦予玲玲今天的新稱號，小朋友馬上笑了開來，她的笑容裡，有凱蘿的影子，但是…是好可愛好可愛的版本，瑞心很高興有這個大發現。她回頭找著凱蘿，落後了幾公尺，凱蘿正轉頭跟 Abby 和 Lisa 講著話，但好像知道瑞心在看她，她馬上對上瑞心的眼神，對她笑著。

她們很幸運地剛好趕上了 11 點的餵食時間，而且剛好是小玲玲所期待的貓熊小朋友 -- 圓仔，工作人員把大貓熊喜歡的食物吊得高高的，讓圓仔必須要先爬到木樁上，還要再站起來甚至跳起來，才能拿到食物，是為了訓練牠們的肌肉。瑞心跟大家解釋著，同時也說明館內比較涼是因為大貓熊原本是生活在四川的高山裡，所以室內的展館才會保持在 20 度。

「玲玲，會冷嗎？要不要穿長袖？」凱蘿問著她，一邊已開始從大包包掏著玲玲的衣服，

「不要！」玲玲目不轉睛的盯著圓仔，牠走路搖搖晃晃的逗趣模樣，爬上爬下的玩著，玲玲看得開心地呵呵笑。凱蘿索性把女兒抱了起來，一方面看得清楚些，可能也想讓她暖和些、別涼到了。

「我倒覺得這館內很涼快很好。」一旁艾明姊正跟 Lisa 說著，她肯定是怕熱吧。

玲玲在這留連了好一陣子，不過小孩子耐心也有限，一會兒還是說要往前看別的了。往出口走，有個販售大貓熊相關商品的區域，不用說小孩子馬上就定住了，媽媽跟她交待著，只能挑一個禮物。她左挑右選的，拿不定主意要貼紙還是娃娃布偶。瑞心牽著她，心裡想著：挑布偶吧，那便宜的貼紙就讓凱蘿額外送她不行嗎…看小孩子沒有這份心思，她倒有點心急了。

「怎麼樣？選好了嗎？」凱蘿蹲下來，問著女兒，

「嗯…想要這個，也想要這個。」小玲玲其實已經把布偶都緊抱著了，但小手還是抓著那張有好多小小熊貓的貼紙，放不下。

「凱蘿…」瑞心想開口替小玲玲求情了，凱蘿抬頭瞄了她一眼，瑞心倒有點不敢發表意見了…

「你真的很喜歡這個貼紙嗎？」聽媽媽問著，玲玲點點頭，

「那布偶呢？」玲玲聽著把圓仔娃娃抱得更緊了，看著媽媽，乖巧的玲玲好像下定了決心，她乖乖地走回放貼紙的地方，依依不捨地把貼紙放回去。

凱蘿跟著她，彎下腰跟她說，「你很乖哦。不過，瑞心阿姨也想要這個貼紙，你看你要貼在哪裡，再請她分你一張好不好？」瑞心在一旁聽了，好像接到皇后給了什麼天大的賞賜一般，趕緊接著說，

「對呀！我剛好要買這個貼紙呢，玲玲你先想要貼哪裡，我再分給你，好不好？」說著連忙拿起那張貼紙，她燦爛地對凱蘿笑了，而凱蘿對她眨了個眼，牽著開心得蹦蹦跳跳的玲玲去結帳了。一轉頭，艾明正戴著大貓熊樣式的絨毛帽，滑稽極了，她不禁又笑了，

「你買這回去要幹嘛？」Lisa 也掩嘴笑著，

「欸！這商品設計得多好阿，看你們兩個笑成這樣，這拿去參加 Party，效果一定超棒的阿！」說著她終於拿下了帽子，想給 Lisa 戴上，對方馬上敏捷地躲開了，看艾明差點想追上去，可能怕在瑞心面前打打鬧鬧的太難看，才忍住。

「可惜戴起來有點熱阿…」艾明搔了搔頭，似乎真的考慮要買這帽子…

「萬聖節！萬聖節可以用上吧，那時比較涼…哈哈！瑞心，你要不要也來一頂？我們可以扮團團圓圓！」Lisa 已繞到了瑞心的背後，於是艾明把矛頭指向她了。

瑞心只心想，誰要跟艾明姊扮團團圓圓阿！又不好意思說出來，艾明看她為難的樣子，哈哈哈地笑了起來，她伸出手看著 Lisa，另一手還真的沒打算把帽子放回去，

「買啦！走吧，我們去結帳了！」Lisa 牽起了她的手，對瑞心無奈地笑著。瑞心也跟著她們，去結帳這張寶貝貼紙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 連同下一回，我想我也可以做台北木柵動物園導遊了。


	28. 1102 動物園

1102 動物園

出了大貓熊館再次回到動物園寬廣的戶外，好多小朋友、也好多爸爸媽媽。田瑞心出來，看著她們三位高佻的美女，帶著一個可愛的小女孩躲在樹蔭下，柯凱蘿正拿水給玲玲喝，Lisa 正翻著裝食物的大袋子，而艾明研究著園區地圖，她趕緊跑了過去，這群人不能沒有她這專業導遊的指點阿！

「接下來可以去兒童動物區，有羊駝、兔子，也可以去看無尾熊，都在附近！」瑞心向大家報告著，

「兔子！」聽到玲玲興奮的大叫，低頭一看，原來是 Lisa 拿出一盒雕成小兔子模樣的蘋果給玲玲吃。

艾明也彎腰，用手抓了一片來吃，「嗯…很甜！」

Lisa 起身，拿了小叉子籤著這兔子蘋果，也給凱蘿和瑞心各一片，看著直接用手拿的艾明，這下吃完還得擦手，不禁笑著搖了搖頭。凱蘿見狀，

「等下，我有濕紙巾」，她把沒吃完的蘋果請瑞心拿著，從她的大包包中試著找出它。

「玲玲還要再來一個嗎？」Lisa 自己還沒吃，又蹲下問了玲玲。小朋友才快吃完她那一塊，乖巧地搖搖頭說：

「我吃一個就好，謝謝 Lisa 阿姨。」瑞心只覺得這不多吃東西的神態…該不會是跟她媽媽學的吧？

樹蔭下，也有另一組爸爸媽媽，正拿東西給兩個小朋友吃，一個還坐在推車中，比較大的小哥哥，耐心地等待媽媽先拿水瓶給妹妹，看起來很懂事。瑞心幾乎沒有這樣子的經驗：在外吃著準備好的水果點心、或是大人這樣呵護著小朋友。台北的動物園，她是念書時才跟同學來玩過，記得也是蠻開心的，但印象很模糊了。

「我覺得我好像沒有來過動物園耶…」艾明姊扠著腰，望著人來人往的園區，有感而發。

「真的嗎？我沒有邀你帶玲玲來過嗎？」凱蘿正用濕紙巾幫玲玲擦嘴，還沒拿回她的蘋果，瑞心有點想幫她吃掉。

「有嗎？」艾明歪著頭，

「我記得我帶玲玲來過兩次。這應該是第三次來。」凱蘿又翻著包包，找出了鏡子和面紙，正檢查著妝容，擦了擦汗，

「你們小時候都沒來過嗎？！」Lisa 很驚訝地問，

瑞心沒答腔，看到凱蘿苦笑著對 Lisa 搖搖頭，便轉頭看著自己，她趕緊把她的那片蘋果遞給她，凱蘿對她輕輕地微笑著。

艾明蹲下，輕捏著玲玲的小臉，「原來乾媽第一次來動物園耶！Rindy 你是第幾次來？」

Rindy 認真想著，「我有來過動物園！」

「哦你有來過阿！跟誰來的呀？」艾明兩手握著小女孩的手，晃呀晃地跟她玩。

凱蘿輕輕撫了撫瑞心的背，輕聲對她說，「你怎麼對動物園這麼熟，都是昨天做的功課嗎？」

瑞心笑著點了點頭。看凱蘿揹著的那大包包，什麼都有，一定不輕吧，

「我幫你揹包包吧？」說著按了按凱蘿的肩膀，怕她又酸痛了。

凱蘿的墨鏡還掛在棒球帽上，她美麗的眼睛看著瑞心，棕色的眼瞳中有疑問、有喜悅、也許還有瑞心不知道的事情夾藏著。接近正午這鬧烘烘的園區中，不知是因為樹蔭或是愛人的注視，田瑞心只感到一陣舒服的微風輕輕拂過。

Lisa 要跟她們收回叉子，瑞心才從凱蘿迷人的眼中世界脫身，看著大家都好了，凱蘿說：「那我們就去看兔子吧？」

「好，下一站兒童動物區！」瑞心說。大家點點頭，艾明和 Lisa 牽著玲玲，往一旁的兒童動物區前進，凱蘿挽著瑞心跟上她們，

「我們小時候真的有這裡嗎？」艾明轉頭跟凱蘿說，「我不知道我們小時候下課後都做些什麼。」

「我記得會去你家玩吧，離學校近。」凱蘿回憶著說，她突然將瑞心摟得更緊些。瑞心知道凱蘿在意自己的身世，怕這話題讓她難過，不過，她並不覺得自己的童年很悲慘，教養院的修女們及志工媽媽、大哥大姊們，都對他們很好。她倒是很驚訝，凱蘿和艾明其實也沒有跟爸爸媽媽來過動物園，沒想到，她們有這麼多共同點。

在可愛動物區裡有白兔、也有烏龜，最驚喜的是羊駝和駱馬，這些南美洲來的貴客們，毛絨絨的、有著奇怪卻可愛的長相；因為天氣熱，羊駝身體的毛被剃得禿禿的，頭部的毛有留著，看起來很像有長長脖子、與一張大臉的大綿羊。

「乾媽，牠的眼睛好大，睫毛好長哦！」小玲玲高高地站在欄杆上，興奮地轉頭跟緊緊扶著她的艾明說，

「對呀…好像羊咩咩…哦哦！牠過來了！」一隻咖啡色的羊駝往她們靠近，艾明驚慌地轉頭求救，

「瑞心！瑞心！這會不會咬人阿？」艾明說著，害怕地將玲玲整個抱住隨時準備往後撤退，玲玲倒是很興奮伸長了手想要摸這隻可愛的動物…

「不會的，但牠們如果生氣，可能會吐口水…」瑞心提醒著，艾明睜大了眼，似乎覺得吐口水很可怕，開始防衛著那可愛的咖啡色羊臉。瑞心覺得這畫面好笑極了，只見身邊的 Lisa 姊已拿起手機來替艾明及玲玲拍了照。

「趁牠這麼近，我幫你們跟羊駝合照吧？凱蘿、瑞心要不要一起？」Lisa 舉著手機，轉頭叫她們。

對呀，機不可失，瑞心拉著凱蘿跑了過去，

「寶貝，看 Lisa 阿姨…」小女孩還是伸著手想摸那隻動物，幾乎想爬過圍欄了，艾明忙把這小調皮抓緊了，媽媽則是想辦法制止她爬過圍欄，

「玲玲！羊駝沒有要過來你不能硬抓阿… 我們先拍照，搞不好牠也想跟我們一起合照哦？」聽著凱蘿哄著女兒，瑞心心想，是阿，誰不想跟大美女合照呢…

出了兒童動物區已經是中午了，瑞心忙問玲玲會不會餓，小朋友盯著隔壁無尾熊館門口的卡通立牌，只拉著她還想往下看，凱蘿對她微笑點點頭，幾個大人就這樣被一個五歲小朋友領著進入無尾熊館。結果，不負最好命的動物之名，無尾熊一動也不動地在樹上睡覺。

「Mommy！無尾熊為什麼一直睡覺都不動…牠生病了嗎？」

凱蘿瞄著一旁展示牌上的說明，「阿…牠一天要睡 18 個小時呢…」

「不是的，牠本來就是一整天都在睡覺哦…」凱蘿跟女兒說，瑞心蹲著跟玲玲一起趴在欄杆上，一邊點著頭，這跟她昨天查到的資料是一樣的，而且其實是因為無尾熊很挑食只吃這個沒營養的尤加利葉，才會整天這麼昏昏沉沉的。

端心感覺小玲玲走出無尾熊館時，不大開心，小小的腳步好像開始黏在地上，有點沉重。記得昨天有查到無尾熊館好像是下午兩點會比較熱鬧，換尤加利葉還什麼的，應該要那時再來才對的…瑞心懊惱著。凱蘿回頭看著垂頭喪氣的瑞心和玲玲兩個，過來一把抱起了小朋友，

「玲玲，你是不是餓了？我們來吃飯了好不好？」凱蘿溫柔地問著，

小朋友默默地點點頭。一旁艾明跑了過來，「要吃飯？要吃飯了嗎！耶！」

瑞心不知道是因為她一直背著大家的食物太重了，還是她也很餓了，竟然這麼開心！Lisa 往前在園區的路邊找到了一組空桌子，簡單的木頭桌椅，一桌坐她們五個綽綽有餘。

凱蘿將小玲玲抱在腿上坐著，正問著她兒童動物區的動物有哪些，讓她分心。其它三人則是快快地將大袋子裡的食物盒一一地打開，排在桌上。原來 Lisa 準備了好多東西：三明治、小小的漢堡，還有珍珠丸子和燒賣；切好的水果之外，也有盒新鮮的生菜，瑞心從沒看過、也沒想像過這麼精緻又豐富的「野餐」內容，邊拿出餐具給大家，瑞心邊在心中驚嘆著。

「Wow！這是什麼外燴等級的野餐…Wow…」凱蘿一抬頭，才發現這餐可是非同凡響，

小玲玲也有樣學樣地 Wow 了起來，把大家都逗笑了。

「Mommy，我要吃那個！」玲玲興奮地坐不住，指著做成動物形狀的餅干。

「好，你先謝謝 Lisa 阿姨，這些都是她準備的哦！Lisa 阿姨是廚師哦！」Lisa 不好意思地笑著，將那盒餅干拿給小朋友，小朋友很聽媽媽的話，甜甜地謝著 Lisa 阿姨，

「哇！有大象、兔子、魚…」玲玲驚喜地說，正想伸手拿，凱蘿已拿出濕紙巾邊幫小孩用力擦著手，才讓她拿，

「你先吃一個，然後也要吃其它東西哦。你要自己坐好，還是要跟媽媽坐？」小朋友興奮得快坐不住了，

「可以吃兩個嗎？」玲玲先拿了一隻兔子，又問媽媽，凱蘿點了點頭，她便高興地拿起小魚，凱蘿抱起她，讓她自己坐在她與瑞心之間。

「大家開動阿，怎麼都不拿東西？」艾明臉上掩不住燦爛的笑容，傾身問著她們，

「太豐盛了我不知道要從何吃起…」瑞心仍在驚嘆當中，她面前的三明治、小漢堡，清爽又精巧，而中式的燒賣和珍珠丸子，看就覺得一定非常好吃。

「我們快開動吧！Lisa，謝謝你，你真是太費心了，這一定準備很久吧？Abby…你有幫忙嗎？」凱蘿說著，先用筷子夾了一個珍珠丸子到自己的盤子，也用眼神問了瑞心要不要一個，瑞心開心的點點頭。

「當然啦！每一樣我昨天都先吃過了。超棒的…」艾明姊開心又得意地看著她的女朋友。而 Lisa 姊害羞地推了她一下。

瑞心邊享用著，邊想著自己會煮什麼東西…好像除了火鍋和把全部東西都丟進去煮的大鍋麵之外，她什麼也不會了…真是糟糕！她想著不禁噗哧笑了出來。念大學之後搬離教養院，有時為了省錢，會自己煮東西吃，只求能煮熟填飽肚子、方便省時間就好吧。想到現在凱蘿家裡有這麼漂亮的廚房，好像應該來學著做點東西，也許之後也能做菜給她吃呢。看著凱蘿正拿了張餐巾紙，仔細地將小漢堡包一半進去再拿給玲玲，輕聲要她試試看，她的小手拿著小小的漢堡，乖巧地吃著的模樣真是可愛極了。

「玲玲長得好像媽媽，好漂亮。」Lisa 也感嘆地說。

「你喜歡小孩嗎？」艾明邊擦著嘴，一手還拿著削成小棒狀的一根紅蘿蔔。

「喜歡阿…」她回覆著，邊伸手，艾明姊沾到臉頰上的麵包屑終於被拿下來了，「怎麼會吃到這邊來了…」

看艾明若有所思地點點頭，瑞心才想到生小孩這件事。凱蘿有玲玲，她知道她為她快樂與痛苦，凱蘿因為選擇自己而不得不放棄玲玲，總讓她非常愧疚。除此之外，她倒真沒有認真想過養育小孩，甚至是生一個自己的小孩這樣的事。一個家庭，對她來說總還是有點遙遠、不敢奢求的美夢，但其實，這個夢已經離她很近了不是嗎？看看這一桌，她不就正在一個快樂的家庭之中？今天是如此，那如果這個美夢可以每天一直繼續呢？田瑞心發現了一個她從未深思過的題目，打算慢慢地咀嚼它。

吃飽收拾完，她們去看了猴子，群居的大猴小猴們，非常可愛、好像有許多故事在裡面，她們停留了很久。瑞心看離關園時間愈來愈近了，決定直接搭園區內的遊園列車，直接帶玲玲去看最裡面的長頸鹿和企鵝。

 

「貓空纜車站？可以從這坐纜車嗎？到貓空山上？」上了列車，艾明突然問瑞心。

「對呀，動物園內有一站，就在我們要去的企鵝館的後面。」瑞心想起昨天在網路上讀到的遊記裡，有寫到纜車會為這一站特別留些空位。

「是哦…我有點想去坐纜車…」艾明小聲地向導遊提議，

「好阿，我們等下看完就直接去坐，大家覺得呢？」身旁的凱蘿聽到了，問著瑞心和 Lisa，大家都笑著點點頭，

「懶車是什麼？很懶的車嗎？」坐在她們中間的小玲玲疑惑地問著瑞心，

媽媽和艾明都忍不住大笑，瑞心輕笑著摟著小朋友，「不是，纜車…是會飛的車哦！」

「會飛的車？！」小玲玲沒有要深究纜車的名稱，對於會飛的車，倒是兩眼發光，

「像蝙輻車嗎？Bat man！瑞心阿姨！我知道蝙輻車哦！」小朋友得意地說，

「真的呀？蝙輻車是什麼顏色的阿？」瑞心接著她的話，她瞄了下正對著她微笑的凱蘿，小玲玲開了話匣子，開始興奮地跟她聊天。

 

坐纜車前，她們還是先看了長頸鹿與企鵝。瑞心之前對台北動物園的企鵝館就很有印象，覺得這是一定要帶小玲玲來看的，而巨大卻可愛的長頸鹿，也是被她列為必須一看的動物。果然，看完路邊的長頸鹿，進了企鵝館，小朋友對於企鵝走路搖搖擺擺、不時揮著翅膀又伸頭伸腦那好奇的樣子，十分著迷。突然有一隻企鵝領頭滑下了水池，艾明和小玲玲都興奮地大叫，然後噗通、噗通，另外兩隻也接連跟著滑下了水。在岸上有點呆萌的企鵝，進了水裡悠遊、快速地像胖胖的子彈般靈活地穿梭著，看得她們兩個人都張大了嘴。

「明，你沒看過企鵝嗎？」看著艾明不可置信的模樣，Lisa 不禁問她。

「我想我沒看過牠們游泳…好靈活阿！跟在岸上完全不同耶…」艾明目不轉睛的盯著企鵝。小玲玲看到其中一隻企鵝一躍跳上了岸，直接站了起來，她興奮地尖叫了一聲又咯咯笑著。凱蘿忙蹲下要女兒小聲一點，已穿上長袖的小女孩，乖乖地掩著嘴，瞇瞇笑著點點頭。

意猶未盡地，她們聽到關園的提前通知廣播，就跟著遊客們往館外走，有些人跟她們一樣要去搭纜車。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，  
> 本來以為兩回可以寫完這章，結果動物園太大了… ^^  
> 也要跟各位抱歉，更新的頻率暫時會改為每周日一篇哦。


	29. 1103 貓空

1103 貓空

傍晚時分，她們在貓空纜車的動物園南站排隊等著上車。微微的涼意中，柯凱蘿幫女兒加上了長袖外衣，艾明也問著 Lisa 會不會冷。玲玲的小手自己牽上了田瑞心，她低頭對小女孩笑著，

「小玲玲，這就是纜車哦！等下我們就坐在這個車裡面，然後就會飛…上天空囉！」瑞心蹲了下來，

「為什麼車子會飛呢？」小玲玲疑惑地看著她，

「你看…車子上面有繩子吊著阿，那繩子叫做『纜繩』，所以叫做纜車阿…」玲玲順著她指的方向，仔細地看著纜車怎麼運作。

輪到她們一家人上了車，是 Hello Kitty 的車廂，Rindy 挺開心地牽著瑞心，爬上了椅子、貼著強化玻璃熱切地看著窗外，瑞心緊緊挨著她，眼睛都不敢離開，怕她因車子晃動而跌倒了。

纜車平穩地向上微微升起，離開了月台，視野開闊了起來，對面艾明也興奮地貼著窗戶，她跟玲玲都「哇！」地叫著、笑著。

「玲，你坐下、坐好，你看 Mommy 坐好也一樣看得很清楚哦。」身邊的凱蘿，伸頭叫女兒坐回椅子，小女孩乖乖地聽話坐下了，瑞心也鬆了口氣，輕摟著小玲玲拍拍她。

對面 Lisa 沒有靠窗坐，一臉緊張地坐在椅子的正中間。

「Lisa…你…怕高嗎？」凱蘿問她，

「Babe?」艾明猛地轉過來，詫異地看著姜曉莉，她緊張地笑著點點頭答道：「是有點。」

「Oh！I’m so sorry！」艾明雙手緊抱 Lisa，她的短髮正把 Lisa 姊綁好的頭髮用力地蹭亂了。

瑞心跟著玲玲，隨著上升的纜車，欣賞著藍天、綠景和台北市盆地。當纜車升到了一個高塔後，突然開始往下降，有點坐雲霄飛車的感覺，小玲玲尖叫又大笑了起來，瑞心緊抱著她跟著笑著，也覺得刺激得有點頭皮發麻！

對面 Lisa 姊臉色蒼白，艾明雙手仍抱著她，喃喃念著 Don’t be scared, it’s safe. I’m here with you 之類的咒語。瑞心忍不住覺得有點好笑，轉頭看凱蘿，她看著她們正在憋笑…終於忍不住她哈哈仰頭大笑了起來，被艾明瞪了。

下了纜車，Lisa 才有笑容。Abby 仍然緊挽著她，Lisa 直說她沒事了，

「我們找間餐廳吃飯吧？這附近應該餐廳很多？」艾明對大家說。瑞心也同意，再要 Lisa 馬上坐上纜車實在太殘忍了，在這山上若要叫計程車來載她們下山，怕也要等一陣子。

她們散步著，挑了一家看起來有點時尚的餐廳，幸運坐到室內臨窗的座位。簡約的實木餐桌兩旁是淡綠色的卡座沙發，桌邊就是完全可以拉開的大窗戶，讓客人可以就著開闊的風景品茗。她們坐下後年輕的服務生就來點了茶，瑞心正覺得有點涼意，喝杯熱茶應該會不錯。

「嗯…這就是些家常菜，Abby 和 Lisa 你們 OK 吧？」柯凱蘿翻了翻菜單抬頭問道，

「OK 阿！吃台菜就是輕鬆！I like it！」艾明說著看向 Lisa，

「我完全 OK，其實我很不挑食的。」Lisa 也說。

「Lisa 有不吃的東西嗎？牛肉、羊肉？」凱蘿再問道，

「沒有，都吃。」

「也是，廚師嘛…」點點頭，凱蘿似乎對點菜胸有成竹了，

坐在瑞心與凱蘿之間，玲玲也有樣學樣地翻著菜單，瑞心陪她看著那些圖片，小朋友似乎還認得幾個國字，瑞心很驚訝而真心地稱讚她。聽凱蘿她們正點著餐，Abby 也分別問了她和玲玲想吃什麼，坐窗邊的她只覺得有點冷了，說想點鍋湯。

點完菜，凱蘿轉過頭看著她與小玲玲正討論著喜歡吃什麼的話題，撐著頭似乎很滿意。瑞心見凱蘿微笑著瞇起眼睛，撥著她的頭髮；整天與玲玲相處下來，好像也在凱蘿臉上看到了玲玲的輪廓，但她那成熟的風釆、彷彿知道一切又能沉穩應對的氣勢，不論何時，總讓人心生愛慕、甘心臣服吧。

「瑞心，你是不是冷了？小寶貝，你呢？會不會冷？」凱蘿看著看著，突然問了她們，

「我不會阿…」小玲玲馬上回答，

瑞心則是對凱蘿笑了一笑，「我們忘了帶自己的長袖衣服了…」

「還是讓餐廳把窗戶關起來吧？」凱蘿挑眉問著，

「可是這兒就是看風景的阿…」瑞心轉頭望著窗外，哇！剛剛沒有往窗外瞧，天色黑得好快，原來台北市的燈火已亮了起來。遠處的 101，像是矗立在一條燦爛的光河旁，照亮了天際線，而近處是一層層黑色的山，夾著一層層的黃黃白白的燈火。仔細看著，暈開的黃光中，是一棟棟的樓房，裡面可能都是一家人正要開飯；而山巒間，白色微光點點串著的山路，看得到些許流動的車燈，是不是也都在回家的路上？

大家隨著她的視線，也都為這夜色驚嘆吧。艾明姊將下巴靠上了 Lisa 的肩頭，幾乎快將她環抱起來了… Lisa 不好意思地輕打一下她的手，推了一下要她坐好，艾明姊又笑開了。

看著她們恩愛的模樣，「我真的好替你們開心。」凱蘿衷心地說。

「是啦，我好像你嫁不出去的女兒是吧。」艾明開始分餐巾紙給大家，

「嗯… 對呀。Lisa 真是謝謝你收留她了…呼！」凱蘿接著好朋友的玩笑，邊幫瑞心及大家添茶，

她們都笑了。瑞心一直很好奇，便在這輕鬆的氣氛下她問了：「所以艾明…Abby 拿到電話之後呢？發生了什麼事？」

「實際上呢，我覺得我是被這位姜麗莎小姐給『把』了…」Abby 攤了攤手誇張地說，

「嗯…對呀，應該是我先喜歡明的。」Lisa 放鬆地撐著頭，甜甜地坦承著，

「那是因為你先看到我！」Abby 抗議了。

原來，姜曉莉之前就曾在餐廳附近見過艾明、很想認識她。那天突然在餐廳見到她時，她已快用餐完，Lisa 來不及準備認識的契機而十分懊惱。當艾明第二次來訪時，她總算把握了認識她的機會，特別自己多做了道前菜給她，最後再端甜點過去。

講到甜點，Lisa 突然想到什麼似的，要 Abby 拿出食物袋子中的餅干盒。打開拿給了正乖乖攤開著色本塗著顏色的小朋友，「玲玲，餅干還有哦！你要吃嗎？」

小女孩喜出望外地大力點點頭，看了媽媽允許，她拿了一塊，乖巧地謝謝 Lisa 阿姨，

「放這邊，你要吃就拿哦！」Lisa 笑著對玲玲說。艾明馬上伸手想拿，

「明！剩沒幾塊，你一定要跟玲玲搶嗎？」聽到 Lisa 輕聲說，艾明抿著嘴縮回了手，

「玲玲沒吃那麼多啦…」凱蘿笑著，看著女兒，憐愛地摸摸她的頭，

「乾媽！給你吃一塊！」小女孩主動拿了一塊給親愛的乾媽，

「我就知道 My Rindy Babe 對我最好了！」艾明接過餅干，馬上咬了一口，對著 Lisa 得意地瞇瞇笑著。

Lisa 接著說她們相識的過程，「而且，她第三次來，還是沒跟我要電話就走了…」她開玩笑地抱怨著，

「但是我有一次又一次去你們餐廳阿！」

「那不就好險那天我去了嗎？哈哈哈哈！」凱蘿真是功不可沒，

「要到電話之後呢？」瑞心問著，那之後…應該也有一個月的時間了，

兩個人似乎都努力在回想，她們輪流答著：看電影、吃飯、買鍋子、聽演唱會、幫忙修履歷，

「哦？誰要換工作？Lisa？」凱蘿問道。瑞心記得艾明姊已經是幾間公司的顧問，工作時間很自由，據凱蘿說，好幾家公司都是艾明爸爸要求的，所以應該符合家裡對她的要求了吧。

「嗯，請艾明幫我看一下英文的履歷，目前這餐廳待兩年了，我還是會持續看看有沒有更好的機會…」Lisa 解釋道。

艾明接著說，「然後…有天我問她，再一起去探探哪一家餐廳嗎？她就說…要到我家用新鍋子煮菜給我吃…」

「結果有煮嗎？還是…」凱蘿聽了興味盎然地挑眉問道，

「有啦！有煮也有吃啦！…Carol！」艾明激動地澄清著。

「我想明還是挺注重吃的，必須先餵飽她比較好一點…」說著 Lisa 看著 Abby，那眼神…就是寵溺了吧，瑞心看了覺得好甜阿。

「Abby 你之後有口福啦！說真的，你家的廚房有使用過嗎？」凱蘿笑著說，

「我會用好不好！」

「乾媽家…乾媽家的廚房有巧克力布丁！」玲玲突然幫忙補充。

「哦！Rindy 你還記得阿！」艾明和凱蘿驚喜地看著她，玲玲點點頭，蓋了她這支彩色筆後，從容地再拿了一片餅干，

「乾媽跟我會做巧克力布丁。很好吃哦！」玲玲向大家解釋著。凱蘿誇張地跟大家點點頭，而艾明哈哈哈地大笑，邊說著：

「哇！那是多久了？Rindy …三歲？四歲？Carol 帶她來我家，我們一起做了布丁吃…我記得本來還要做其它東西，但是已經一團亂了… 哈哈！」

「看來玲玲可能蠻喜歡巧克力布丁的哦，是不是？」Lisa 傾身向小朋友問道，玲玲有點不好意思地點點頭，凱蘿笑著把女兒抱到腿上，

「Mommy 都不知道你還記得乾媽家的巧克力布丁呢！那我們下次再來做，好不好？」說著她親了親女兒的臉、把她抱緊了，

看著 Abby 與 Lisa 望著這對母女，輕輕地靠在一起。溫暖的感覺充滿瑞心，她好喜歡這種感覺、好想要跟凱蘿擁有一個家庭，不論有沒有小朋友，這些朋友，就是她們的家人。

餐點突然一股腦地全來了，她們邊吃邊開心地聊著。吃了點東西後，瑞心也不覺得冷了。艾明放下筷子，邊用餐巾紙仔細地擦著嘴邊問，

「瑞心，Carol 跟我說，你還另外到一位導演那打工阿？」

「嗯，對呀，葛翰文導演，也不是打工啦，去那裡幫忙和學習…」

「你工作應該很忙吧？還有時間去嗎？這樣會不會很累？」艾明關心地問著，

「嗯，雖然導演都會發開會通知給我，但的確常常時間上不能配合，得在晚上或我休假的時間才能參加。也才去過…三次吧，我記得。」瑞心喝了口茶，轉頭看看凱蘿，原來她正專心看著自己…嗯？是我臉上沾到食物了嗎，瑞心忙拿起餐巾也擦了擦嘴。

正覺得 Lisa 姊好像不大理解，果然凱蘿又把握機會，向 Lisa …算是炫耀嗎？「瑞心對編劇有興趣，剛好有認識的導演，問她要不要見習短片的製作和拍攝」她果然說了。瑞心聽了，仍然有點不好意思地抿著嘴微笑著。

「所以…拍攝順利嗎？你覺得怎麼樣？」艾明繼續問，邊幫大家添茶，她與凱蘿交換了眼神，

「很順利阿…實際參與，真的學到好多東西。我覺得…很棒。」隔著玲玲，她不好意思、也碰不到凱蘿，不然真想捏捏她的手謝謝她，要不是凱蘿，也不會有這樣的機會。她說得很含蓄，實際上，從拍攝這麼初期就參與內部的會議，真的讓她大開眼界，即使她只是在一旁聽和觀察，每一次的會議討論，對她而言都像是震撼教育。就像是終於能一窺舞台之後所有忙碌的運作細節，每回滿滿的收獲，讓她對葛導演或凱蘿，有無限的感激。

 

大家聊得開懷而沒注意時間，Rindy 開始依偎著媽媽、揉起眼睛，凱蘿正在跟 Lisa 介紹歐洲的家具展裡面有關廚房的部分而沒注意到。瑞心忙抓著玲玲的小手，用眼神提醒凱蘿、低聲跟她說小玲玲好像累了，

「阿，都這個時間了，該送回翟家了…」凱蘿嚇了一跳，感覺她的聲音滲入了落寞，

「Carol，我跟你說，」Abby 有點興奮地說，「你打給 Harge，說明天禮拜日，Rindy 在你家過夜，這樣我們明天就可以在你家跟玲玲做布丁啦？」她挑著眉毛，似乎覺得這是個超棒的主意，瑞心也十分同意。

但凱蘿的臉色中沒有開心，她摟著 Rindy，看看艾明，又轉頭看著自己，瑞心忙跟她笑著點點頭，希望能成功把小玲玲留下來。凱蘿翻出皮包中的手機，

「阿，他有打來了，沒接到。」說著單手按了下手機，另一手焦慮地離開了女兒，摸著自己的頸子，瑞心便將 Rindy 抱到了自己腿上，讓她靠在自己身上，輕輕地抱著她慢慢晃動著。

大家安靜地聽著凱蘿向前夫解釋她們還在貓空。服務生邊來幫她們收走了餐盤碗筷，凱蘿皺著眉頭聽著，似乎翟賀不大高興。瑞心看到艾明的臉色變了，而凱蘿還是說了：讓玲玲多留一個晚上，她玩得很開心、也很久沒看到乾媽了，

凱蘿繼續絞著一張臉，肯定翟賀是不同意了，她望向艾明，邊聽著手機…眼神很無奈。瑞心似乎都能聽到那男的好像在電話另一頭咆哮著，

「電話給我，Carol。」艾明伸出手來，一臉生氣，

瑞心感到懷中的玲玲有些不安，她低頭蹭著她柔軟的頭髮，正想著如何引開她注意力；正好服務生這時端上了茶凍，Lisa 姊馬上拿起小湯匙及她那份茶凍，舀了一口，

「玲玲，玲玲，你看！這布丁是透明的耶…哇，好軟哦！」她晃動著那一口茶凍，吸引小朋友的注意力。玲玲的確被吸引了，瑞心拿了湯匙給小朋友，看著她也小心的挖起一口，但不大得要領，瑞心握著她的手幫忙著，

「你看，我從這邊看得到你哦，你看得到我嗎？」Lisa 向小朋友展示著茶凍的透明度…而一旁艾明已站了起來，站到凱蘿的身旁，凱蘿仍拿著電話，抬頭向她無聲地搖著頭，

小玲玲嘻嘻地從茶凍的這頭，努力地想看到 Lisa 阿姨；瑞心緊貼著這小寶貝，感受到她輕輕的重量，和暖暖的體溫，在自己懷裡，如此真實、如此珍貴。她不敢想像，凱蘿如何能承受一次又一次的分離？默默地，她看著心愛的人仍憂心的側臉，突然一陣心痛而差點掉下淚來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 哇！我把 Abby 的新戀情細節交待出來了！有點開心！:)


	30. 1201 九份

1201 九份

十月裡還有颱風，即使在台灣，也是詭異的天氣。沖好咖啡的柯凱蘿，不放心地走到窗邊，拉開了窗簾確認天氣狀況。落地窗外的樹，隨著有一陣沒一陣的風，無奈地搖晃，但仍然還可以堅強地站著。有陽光、也有間歇的雨打來，天色仍是亮的，感覺颱風還沒到。

田瑞心穿著睡衣走了出來，照例馬上來抱了她。瑞心拿起自己的那杯咖啡，小心地吹著，瞇著眼聞著咖啡香，甜甜地笑了。長長的睫毛捲翹捲翹地衝出她未醒而厚厚的雙眼皮，這時的瑞心總是格外可愛。

「今天要去葛導演那對吧？沒有取消嗎？你要不要再確認一次？」凱蘿啜了口咖啡邊問著，

瑞心進房將手機拿出來看，「導演有發訊息給大家說沒取消…」她接過凱蘿剝好的水煮蛋，抬頭裝著可愛…凱蘿笑著搖搖頭，幫她拿了個小碟子倒了點醬油，這怪孩子…蛋喜歡沾醬油吃。

因為凱蘿瞪著她，年輕人總算有分好幾口慢慢吃，再配了口咖啡嚥下她的醬油蛋。凱蘿有點不能想像那些東西加在一起會是什麼味道…她將一罐 Biscotti 的蓋子打開了，推給瑞心配咖啡；今天她也起晚了，沒辦法幫她準備其它早餐。

「颱風應該是晚上才會來吧？我們下午就會結束了。」瑞心報告著，意思應該是要凱蘿別擔心。

「在哪裡？」她當然仍然不放心，

「在九份。再勘查一次場地，最後確認一些準備工作，下周就能正式拍了。」瑞心吃了一片義大利杏仁碎餅，咕咕地喝完她的咖啡，收起碟子連同她的杯子一起拿到水槽洗了起來。

「九份？這麼遠阿？」凱蘿有點驚訝，放下了剩一些的咖啡。「我載你去吧！天氣這麼差。」

她見瑞心沉吟著，便問道：「怎麼了？」

「今天約了我同事…小嚴，他要開公司車跟我一起去，也可以介紹他認識大家…」瑞心邊在睡衣上擦著手上的水，明明旁邊有擦手的毛巾。

要給同事載去阿，順便介紹同事給導演嗎？凱蘿皺著眉，盯著桌上一塊被遺落的蛋殼碎片。但是，這不影響我載她去吧？到那她一樣可以介紹同事給大家阿？焦慮地，她的紅色指甲掐著那片蛋殼，將它變成兩片更小的碎片。

「凱蘿？」瑞心也知道她不開心了吧？她靠了過來，手搭上她的手臂，

看著瑞心清麗的眉眼，水汪汪的雙眸蒙上了擔憂；本想生氣的凱蘿，心軟地嘆了口氣，

「不是，我載你去，你到那再跟他會合不行嗎？」她溫和地說，

瑞心有如著了魔一般，馬上回答說：「可以阿。那我跟小嚴說一聲…」她們對視著，凱蘿笑了，而瑞心伸手攬上她的腰。

 

車上的廣播裡播報著颱風還在外海，暴風圈還有段距離。風和雨的確只是一陣一陣的，並不大。紅燈時，凱蘿伸手調整著空調，天氣看來有點涼…她轉頭再確認一次瑞心的穿著，見她放下手機對她笑著，她可愛的酒窩讓凱蘿忍不住伸手輕捏了她的臉。

汽車導航上寫著還要四十分才會到目的地，凱蘿算了算，「九點出頭應該到得了，」

瑞心的左手覆上她放在腿上的右手，輕輕地握著她，「時間夠，你慢慢開。要不要我放音樂來聽？還是你想聽新聞？」

「放你喜歡的音樂吧。」凱蘿回握她的手，感受她軟軟的手心，可惜瑞心將手抽了回去，操作起手機來。她放了流行歌，輕快的搖滾曲風中，清亮的女聲傳來，是她沒聽過也不認得的。

這女歌手咬字很清晰，唱著…一些身體的部位，凱蘿挑著眉，「這歌詞…是我聽到的那樣嗎？」

「呵呵呵…對呀。有點色色的…」瑞心咯咯笑著，還跟著輕哼著打起拍子來。

無論如何，瑞心在她身邊，在這專屬她們的安全的小空間裡，就讓她安心。瑞心只看著她，只屬於她，而她能好好地掌控這車，呵護著她、把她載往她要去的地方，這感覺好極了。

往基隆的高速公路一路伴著山，一小陣雨突然用力地打向她們。奇怪的藍天中，風將雲吹得像羽毛、也像長長的頭髮。凱蘿開了雨刷，但又請瑞心幫她拿出了墨鏡，

「這又下雨又出太陽的…」看著雨滴徒勞無功地撞上車窗，在被刷走之前，微微散了卻仍凝著，一而再、再而三，直到雨刷清空了它們，但雨仍前仆後繼地打下來。這是來自太平洋的水嗎？多麼長的旅程，然後…被無情地刷到一旁，像淚水一樣流下。

「彩虹！」瑞心驚叫著，「哇…」

高速公路上開闊的視野中，一道夢幻的彩虹遠遠地，從幾乎落到平地上的矮山上跨過了公路，弧的另一邊雖看不清楚，但清楚的這一半那明豔的紅黃綠色，好像吸引著每部車往前開去；純潔的光卻有著豐富的七彩，就這麼憑空冒出來…任何人都會為之痴迷。

瑞心又握上她的左手，凱蘿瞥了眼身旁心愛的她，正靜靜地欣賞這彩虹。雖然搖滾的樂曲正喧鬧著，淡淡的彩虹下，以百公里時速前進的，是她們兩人安穩的、靜謐的小世界。

「謝謝你載我來，凱蘿。」

說什麼謝呢。可惜今天不是一起去玩。好想再跟你一起出遊阿，瑞心。凱蘿的心裡冒出這些話，然後，雨刷將它們刷向一旁。她只感受著瑞心的手，握緊了她。是她不能沒有她的陪伴，是她無論如何也要她在她身邊。不論彩虹是不是短暫，是不是摸不到，如此美麗的事物，也許她能擁有呢？她是擁有了。在她手裡，在她身邊。

 

還是到了目的地，心愛的寶貝得下車了，怪異的天氣，這時突然放晴了。

「凱蘿你要馬上回去嗎？要不要待一下？」瑞心沒有立刻拉開門下車，

「你有帶傘嗎？」

「有。還帶了輕便雨衣呢！」

這停車場到集合地點還有段距離呢，早知道剛剛應該先讓她下。冷不防，瑞心親了一下她的右臉。

「你會待一下對吧？車都停好了。」凱蘿詫異地轉過身後，瑞心握起了她的雙手，熱切地看著她。

「好，好。」這停車場人來人往的，凱蘿的心砰砰跳著。她的至愛正漾著最調皮的笑容。

「你是不是快要遲到了？你先過去嗎？」

「好，我跑過去。」說著瑞心的臉又向她靠了過來，凱蘿禁不住看著她的唇，嘴裡彷彿都嘗到了甜甜的味道，但只半秒她的理智就上線了，她抓著這小調皮的雙肩擋著她，搖了搖頭。

田瑞心輕輕地噘起嘴，跟她說了聲 Byebye，便開門快快地往回走了。凱蘿仍坐著，後視鏡裡穿著墨綠色大夾克的瑞心，靈活地背起背包然後一溜煙地跑走了。嘆口氣凱蘿拉下遮陽板，從鏡裡檢視自己。頰上，那一吻沒留下痕跡，瑞心沒擦唇膏吧。凱蘿臉頰上有的只是法令紋；眼妝，也許能再補一下，但眼角的細紋，此時此刻也只能讓它這樣吧。

是嗎？你不戰鬥了嗎，柯凱蘿？小小的鏡子裡，她與自己對視著， 怎麼說那也是雙美麗的眼睛。拿出口紅，無論如何她再上了一次。當然要戰鬥，那是她的瑞心。

柯凱蘿撐著傘，晃在九份這臨海的輕便小路上，路一旁有些像是藝術工作室或是茶坊的店家，她隨意地逛了兩間。彎彎拐拐的，景色突然在路一旁展開，她看到了海，以及那一灣基隆港。身邊有些日本遊客，也有香港來的，一對年輕羞澀的男女，微笑著想請她幫忙拍照。第一張他們就這麼生疏地直直站著，凱蘿想試著換個角度拍到更多的海與天，相機的觀景窗裡，女生終於靠向了男生，而他的手自然地搭著她，讓那女孩笑了。

試著從容地，她挺著背，武裝起十足的優雅，不知何時會遇到瑞心他們。九份不大，他們隨時都會出現。或是她可以打電話問瑞心他們在哪？這一陣陣的勁風，凱蘿慶幸自己穿的是長褲、也挽好了頭髮，但這把傘還是錯了，它太嬌弱，風再強一點，怕它不是翻了，更慘的就是折了。她可不能穿上那可笑的雨衣，若是這樣她寧可淋雨。

到了一個小小的廣場，與來路交叉著的是陡峭卻張燈結彩的長長石階，不少遊客正在階上這兒那兒忙碌地拍照。她終於見到一兩位應該是葛導演的同事，在廣場邊對著石階比畫、討論著。前頭在那一棟已頹圮的戲院前，凱蘿看到了他們公司的其它人，在建物小小的雨棚或騎樓下討論著。

田瑞心還真的穿上了透明的雨衣，長髮紮成了馬尾。她先從一個人的手裡拿過幾張紙，仔細地聽著交辦的事，便快快地跑到另一組人那裡等著跟他們說明。看來是領頭的中年男生，接過她遞上的文件，聽瑞心認真地報告著。後來他拍了拍身邊高高、留長髮有點性格的年輕人，說著不知道什麼讓一群人都笑了，瑞心還開玩笑地也打了那年輕的男生一下，邊說了什麼一定很有趣的話，大夥兒又爆出一陣笑聲。他們聊了幾句，瑞心又回到原本的群組裡。

柯凱蘿只在遠處靜靜地看著，就是這樣的工作，讓她們的相處時間變少了。瑞心像隻小松鼠一樣，跑過來跑過去，活潑地穿梭著，好忙碌，但她看起來好開心。都是年輕人，不同的男生、女生，熱情地討論著，偶爾她認真地蹙眉、歪著頭，然後發問、然後做筆記。她正飛速地學習，在所有人的關愛下，在這間公司的大家長特別的關愛下。

誰是小嚴呢？她常提到的同事，他們相處起來是怎樣呢？這些人都是瑞心的朋友了吧？柯凱蘿思忖著，是應該多認識些瑞心的朋友，才知道他們想什麼。

「柯小姐…嗎？」一位看來很面熟的女孩跟她問好，是葛導演的助理嗎？凱蘿大大地對她笑著並點點頭，

「瑞心！」她回頭喊著。那穿著透明雨衣的女孩抬起頭來，看到她們，她臉上的笑容像是能讓風雨都瞬間消散一般，永遠那麼撼動凱蘿的心。她馬上跑了過來，

「你找到我們啦！」說著，她介紹了助理與凱蘿認識，助理跟她們寒暄了幾句，便繼續向往下的石階走去。

「你穿起雨衣啦？」但她沒戴帽子，頭髮有點濕了，

「對呀，這樣比較方便。你看，你衣服還是淋濕了。」瑞心伸手就要撫上她的衣服，想幫她把風衣上的水拍掉。

凱蘿搖搖頭，「別擔心，這擋得住一點雨水的，倒是你沒帶帽子嗎？」

瑞心可愛地吐了個舌頭，「沒有，沒關係啦，沒什麼雨。大點我會把雨衣帽子戴上、束緊一點就好了！」

「你去忙吧，我在附近逛逛。」凱蘿見幾個人停下了工作看著她們，她只能儘可能地送上她用來催眠他人的微笑，關鍵在眼神、嘴角，以及一種態度；那樣的人心，是她還可以掌控的。

她只能選擇跺上這石階，兩旁有各式餐廳、茶館，感覺是很用心佈置，然後上到了老街，人潮不少。她耐著性子走了一小段，若是瑞心，一定會找到有趣的東西。但她自己一個人，只覺得這些人互相交談著或對她吆喝著，旁邊所有龐雜的小物品像是也在喧鬧著…空氣似乎濃稠了起來，漸漸急促的呼吸及將冒出的冷汗，可能不一會兒就會弄壞她的武裝。

她急忙轉進橫巷，心慌地不顧一切向前走著任何看來能走的路，就這樣穿過了奇怪、陰暗的地下道而回到了一開始沒有人的那條輕便小路，接著隨意轉進了間沒什麼客人的餐廳，沒有特別的佈置、只像是採光通風很好的民宅中，意外地在窗邊能看得到臨海開闊的景色。吹著風、看著遠處的海，柯凱蘿平靜了下來。

偶爾風會颯颯地提醒她，不可避免的壞天氣正臨近，這風暴遲早會來。在不該平靜的此時，她只專注地看著這杯茶，白毫烏龍又稱東方美人，橙紅色的茶湯在白杯子中十分艷麗，若是瑞心，一定會喜歡這茶那蜂蜜般的甜味及濃濃的果香；而且，若能加上一點白蘭地…凱蘿自個笑了，那風味肯定不錯。

時間愈近中午了，瑞心肯定要跟大家一起用餐吧？不想讓她困擾，而且下午也要去翟家見玲玲，還是早點回台北吧。出茶樓前，跟老闆問了戲院廣場的方向，猜測她們就是要在那裡取景吧，先回到那裡碰碰運氣。

果然，雖然不是大家都在，但瑞心正好就在廣場中央熱切地跟一位小姐討論著事情，見她們似乎講到一段落，正想上前，葛導演從石階下來，快步走了過來，她們忙向他問好。瑞心主動問了個什麼問題，葛導演認真地回答後，瑞心抄著筆記，另一位小姐也跟她交待著，她抬頭聽著，邊撂起自己頰旁的頭髮順至耳後。

葛翰文看著瑞心的眼神，凱蘿看得很清楚，那是怎樣的心情。看著他溫柔地笑著，拍了拍瑞心的手臂，又輕聲問了什麼。

柯凱蘿楞住了，她不知道自己該做什麼，是該衝上前去把他扯開？還是該走過去在他面前摟著瑞心？但她看到瑞心也對他笑著。

瑞心對他，一樣是那樣燦笑著，有如可愛的天使般散發著光芒，那從來不是專屬於凱蘿的。天邊的彩虹吸引著每一個人，而誰能不愛上這份真誠，誰不會痴痴地追求？

結果是葛導演看到了她。撥了撥頭髮，凱蘿向前加入她們。

「柯小姐！我不知道你也過來了！」葛翰文瞪大了眼開心地說，

「很久沒來九份了，早上沒有事情，就一起過來看看了，希望沒有打擾你們。」凱蘿笑著對導演及那位小姐致意，也看到瑞心衝著自己笑。

「我們工作剛好告一段落了，待會一起用餐吧？」翰文十分熱情，瑞心在一旁忙著把筆記寫完；那個長髮的高個子年輕人也來到她身邊，瑞心轉頭招呼著他。

「不了，午後還有約，得早點啟程回台北。希望你們下午的工作也順利，天氣居然好了呢！」凱蘿客氣地說著。瑞心又轉過來，這次站得近了些，輕輕地靠在她身上。

「是阿… 颱風是不是轉向了？真是奇怪。」翰文微笑說著。

感到瑞心就要摟上她，凱蘿退了一步抓著瑞心的手臂，給她的微笑…很抱歉現在只能跟給其它人的一樣。凱蘿故作自然地勾起瑞心的手臂，另一手像長輩似地拍了拍她，

「但如果天氣變化，導演你們還是要注意安全阿…」凱蘿先是跟導演嘮叨著，隨後她的眼睛演著「知道嗎？」的台詞，望著她心愛的瑞心，

「一定的，柯小姐你放心。」導演的回答仍然那麼有朝氣，相比之下，進不是、退也不是的凱蘿，已用盡了力氣。

柯凱蘿很熟悉該如何處理自己，她只要再次封閉所有的感覺，她就能合適地道別，她就能轉身，她就能頭也不回地離開這裡、走向停車場。只要上了車子，她就能離開，不論是離開哪裡、離開誰，她與那車子都能辦到。而在那封閉的小空間裡，沒有人會知道，車門車窗隔絕不了的無力與擔憂，會、或不會吞噬她？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 你覺得呢？你懂得凱蘿的擔憂嗎？
> 
> ※本章謝謝 Alex 協力提供部分細節與靈感。


	31. 1202 風暴

1202 風暴

 

滂沱大雨隨著強風一陣陣打下來，用力洗刷著灰色的台北。藍天已徹底撤退，真正的風暴終於降臨，颱風籠罩這無辜的島，沒有人能心存僥倖。強風甚至將高樓吹得晃動，有些馬路開始積水，而在歸途中的可憐行人們，撐著那歪折的傘早已擋不了雨，左右張望著只希望不會有被風刮落的花盆或捲來的招牌砸來。

柯凱蘿開著車，即使雨刷瘋狂地抵抗瘋狂的雨，仍看不清前方超過三公尺的範圍，車燈枉然地照著前方，就算看到路上的積水也無法避開，只能緩緩駛過。灰濛濛的市郊山區中，幸好路上似乎只有她一部車，她的思緒現在正如大雨一般無情地侵襲她，根本無法好好駕駛這汪洋中的小船。

其實玲玲今天很開心，她興奮地跟媽媽說著昨天去「Helen 阿姨」家的事，跟翟賀也確認過了，那就是新的對象，他覺得很不錯，對玲玲也很好，重點是…不用說，玲玲很喜歡她，或說很喜歡她那隻奶茶色的貴賓狗。

寶貝女兒那眉飛色舞的神情正歷歷在目，她不停說著「嘟嘟」有多可愛，她跟牠玩得多開心，她多麼希望可以馬上再看到牠。當然，凱蘿也問了她對 Helen 阿姨的看法；小朋友什麼也不懂，只是形容著她家、她給她吃的東西，以及最後她給她的禮物… 那是個 Helen 阿姨自己很喜歡的粉紅色兔子，正擺在玲玲的床上。女兒還抓著她的手，感受那兔子柔軟的觸感，

「很軟很舒服吧？Mommy。」玲玲得意地跟她說。

凱蘿問了她是不是抱著它睡覺了，女兒笑著點點頭。凱蘿每次出去玩，總是記得幫她帶著的小被子，正好好的摺在床尾，是不是從此都不需要用到了？

胃突然一陣絞痛，讓凱蘿突然地鬆開了油門，她痛得瞇起眼睛，視線更加不清楚，她只能發抖著按下警示閃燈鈕。大雨聲伴著警示燈的噠噠聲中，疼痛稍歇，也許是因為一整天到現在都沒吃東西吧…早上喝了咖啡之後，就是九份的那杯茶而已。

聽到手機叮咚一聲，凱蘿將車停到路邊。是瑞心傳來的訊息：

_導演這邊結束了，小定邀我去看電影，我同事小嚴也想看，所以他會開車載我一起去，別擔心。看完我就回家！_

有車子載就好，颱風天看電影…結束時不會正好風雨大嗎？反正有那位小嚴載嘛。是可靠的同事吧？凱蘿重新將車子駛上曲折的山路。雨，和她的思緒，仍然沒有稍停。小定…是瑞心的好朋友吧？他們興趣一定很相投。凱蘿開過了一座橋，瞥見洶湧的土黃色洪流，像是趁著風暴想淘空這座小山。他們看什麼電影呢？瑞心都跟他們討論電影吧？他們有好多、好多共同的話題，她與他們每一個。每一個除了她自己。刺耳的喇叭聲中，從彎道另一頭突然出現的車燈迎面而來，凱蘿用力地踩下剎車。

來車快速地閃過了她，後照鏡裡，那車的紅燈亮著，幾乎停了下來，也許遲疑著要不要開門下車向她理論…但不一會兒還是直接走了。原來柯凱蘿將車開得超過了自己車道的範圍，過彎時這樣的失誤，就是山路車禍最常見的原因。雖驚魂未定，她還是得往前，暴風驟雨中停在這狹小的山路上反而危險。

所以玲玲將會有新媽媽、生活在有可愛狗狗的家庭裡，然後她就會不需要我。

我會愈來愈看不到她，我的寶貝，我會不知道她練了什麼新曲子、不知道她喜歡什麼。我不會知道那位 Helen 疼或不疼她，我不認識 Helen、也將會不認識我的寶貝玲玲。

大雨的山路中，凱蘿的車再次漸漸停了下來。

「這裡是哪裡？」她發現自己陷入了恐慌。

天哪，我如此地脆弱，又該如何當瑞心的依靠？

如果我不能當她的依靠，這世上又有誰需要我？

雨聲隔絕了一切。 緊閉的車窗將凱蘿鎖在裡面。她痛哭著，連灰色的天空都在她眼前消失。颱風帶來太平洋的水，瀧瀧地倒下來，將她的世界變成一片汪洋。將溺死一般，不斷湧上的絕望和痛苦， 瘋狂地灌進她體內，車頂就像消失了一樣，止不住的淚水、雨水，讓她全身被冰冷包圍。吸口氣，她知道自己還活著，但這活著的軀體反而感到心臟如撕裂般劇痛。她痛得大叫，在眼淚和大雨交織的漩渦中，柯凱蘿的世界旋轉，然後崩塌。

透明的液體，從她眼裡沒有節制地流下。連鼻涕、口水也伴隨著嚎啕，滴落到她的 Burberry 風衣上。修長的手緊握著方向盤，指關節因用力而變成白色。凱蘿突然覺得已心痛到哭不出聲，看著自己豔紅的指甲，她知道這心的破口已合不回去。

空氣在次次抽噎中，試著打進她的肺，也許血液正回到這心臟再出發。但她知道有許多悲傷，從那破口噴了出來。在下次跳動之前，紅色的液體也許正潺潺地流，就好像窗上的雨，大到如不間斷的水簾，她看得痴了。在方向盤與車窗之間，只有湲湲雨水與淌著血的她，其它什麼也沒有。

 

餐桌上的手機響了，瑞心說著電影看完了，

「你是不是到家了？」瑞心在電話那頭問道。

「我在家阿！雨很大，你朋友開車嗎？他們會送你回家嗎？」凱蘿聽著瑞心的答覆，笑著點點頭。

「請他們都過來玩阿！小定、小嚴…通通都帶來！」凱蘿開心地說，「買你們愛吃的回來吃吧！Pizza、漢堡或什麼速食的，順便幫我買一些哦！我餓死了！」

 

瑞心自己開了門進來，後頭跟著…應該是小定吧？他瞪大著眼，對凱蘿鞠了個躬，把她逗笑了。

「是小定吧？歡迎你！」她拍拍他的背，開心地引導這怯怯的可愛男孩往屋內走。

「凱蘿姊你好！」他緊張地笑，然後把手上的食物交給脫好鞋的瑞心。

凱蘿往門後張望著，「嗯？是不是還有一位小嚴？」

「小嚴他說公司車還是要早點還回去，免得風大雨大，路上淹水什麼的，出狀況就不好了。 所以他送我們回來這之後就走了。」瑞心拿了一大堆東西放上餐桌。

「你們買什麼好吃的阿？」凱蘿跟過去看著，「哇！麥當勞阿？太好啦…我好久沒吃了！」

瑞心一臉奇怪地看著她。凱蘿挑了眉，不解她的奇怪。

她看著瑞心盯著餐桌上的酒杯，

「凱蘿？你沒吃飯就喝酒了嗎？」

「嗯，就就喝了一點。」凱蘿坐在餐椅上，聞到了食物的香味。

瑞心將空酒杯放到水槽，想把酒瓶先放到一旁的櫃子上，「這是不是要蓋起來？」

凱蘿走了過去，「這沒剩多少了阿，待會喝掉吧？呵呵…」

「小定第一次來吧？要不要參觀我們家阿？」柯凱蘿轉頭，開心地對正拿出手帕擦著臉的男孩說。

「阿！還是先吃飯？」凱蘿又說，「吃薯條！哈哈！趁熱先吃薯條吧？」說著她趕緊把食物從袋子裡拿出來，他們兩個也過來幫她。

嚼著有一點點變軟的薯條，凱蘿覺得有點口渴，

「你們看什麼電影了？」她問著，邊看看他們買了些什麼飲料。

兩位小朋友回答著電影的問題，並開心地形容著電影的劇情、演員等等，一下子就嘰嘰喳喳地講個不停，小定說了那某個女生的什麼然後瑞心大笑著，讓凱蘿也跟著笑了起來。

她不認識他們說的女演員是誰，卻覺得很好笑阿！她愈笑愈覺得這真是可笑極了…一下就笑得不可遏抑。

凱蘿再拆了個漢堡，咬了一大口，「哦！！天哪！」凱蘿顧不得滿口的東西，叫了一聲，

「怎麼了？？」瑞心嚇了一跳。

「超級不好吃！」凱蘿緊皺著眉，想著該把嘴裡這口東西嚥下或是吐掉，

「是嗎？我覺得還OK 阿？麥當當就是這樣…」小可愛瑞心歪著頭對她說，她的酒窩好可愛。凱蘿笑著把食物吞了。

「嗯阿…差不多就這樣。」小定也補充道，邊看了看他自己的漢堡，似乎也懷疑起它了。

「麥當當？哈哈哈哈！」凱蘿覺得 McDonald 有這暱稱…太好玩了！

她看瑞心喝著可樂，很好喝的樣子。凱蘿把這可怕的漢堡丟在一旁，

「欸，可樂，有我的嗎？」

「凱蘿…你喝可樂嗎？！要不要喝我的？」凱蘿馬上接了過來，喝了一口，嗯…爽快的味道！

她想到一個好主意，馬上站了起來，「我調酒給你們喝吧？可樂加什麼好呢…」

背後他聽到小定說，「瑞心，我要借個廁所…」然後瑞心說要帶他去。

 

「凱蘿，你怎麼了？」聽到身旁瑞心的聲音，凱蘿嚇了一跳，她以為她進去了。

瑞心看著她，她的眼睛好大好亮，但眉頭糾在一起，她問了凱蘿：「你為什麼眼睛腫腫的？」

瑞心的唇，好美，她說話時，軟嫩軟嫩、粉紅色的小嘴… 凱蘿突然親了那誘人的雙唇。

「凱蘿？」瑞心的嘴，只一下就離開了她。

「嗯？」凱蘿有點不滿足這小小的一吻，伸手摸著這可愛的臉，接著用雙手捧著，她現在好想要跟這小美女舌吻…

「小定…」瑞心似乎瞥見了小定，凱蘿轉頭，看到尷尬地站在一旁的男孩，

瑞心輕輕地握著凱蘿的手、放下了它們。然後她退開了一步，臉紅了起來，她不自在地撥著自己的頭髮。阿…我的寶貝是不好意思了嗎？是啦，朋友還在呢！

「哈哈哈哈！」凱蘿又仰頭大笑了起來。

「我剛剛要幹嘛了？」她問著他們，

「你…要調酒給我們喝？」可愛的臉紅女孩說。

「阿？是嗎！沒問題！今天我們不醉不歸！」凱蘿大聲說著，還帥氣地彈了下手指。「哈！不對…你已經在家裡了！哈哈哈哈！」

要到酒櫃拿酒才行。瑞心又皺著眉看著她。

「你怎麼啦？寶貝？」凱蘿歪頭問著，

「你才怎麼了凱蘿？」

「我在調酒阿… 我要弄一下。我忘了剛剛想配什麼，讓我想一下哦！」凱蘿用手敲著自己的頭，腦子怎麼鈍鈍的。

「你先帶小定逛逛我們家！」她熱切地提議著。

她瞥見瑞心不放心地回頭，拉著小定，「先看我的房間？」兩人便往裡面走，

「那不是你的房間哦瑞心，是工作室！」凱蘿高聲喊著，

「怎麼老是記不得呢？你又不是睡在那裡！」她接著喃喃地說，並嘖嘖了兩聲。

柯凱蘿歪著頭，想了想她到底要配什麼酒，到了酒櫃她拿出了一瓶酒放在檯上，再開了幾個櫃子找出了調酒杯。「哈哈！在這呢！我的小銀杯！」

她猛地開了這一瓶 Bourbon Whiskey，突然覺得有點頭暈。凱蘿揉了揉眼睛，倒著酒的手抖著，看著這金黃色閃亮亮的液體泪泪地流呀流，哇…好香阿，這個味道，它有令人忘記一切的魔法，凱蘿吞了口水，又覺得渴了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。不過要跟大家告假一小陣子，  
> 下回要到 1 月中才會貼《凱蘿》給大家…  
> 記得回來阿~~


	32. (番外篇) 1203 酒能助性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這回的時間順序在 「1202 風暴」那一回之後 -- 也就是凱蘿從颱風的九份回台北、見過女兒之後，借酒澆愁之後，招待小定初次來家裡玩…這時凱蘿的性格突然與平常不同、異常熱情、直接 (所以請不要被這一回嚇到) (但你還是會嚇到)。
> 
> ※請在安全的地方觀賞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本故事不需要這個章節，但為了提供各位朋友多一點「福利」，所以加入這個段落… 也許並不是很適合故事在這個時序的脈絡。所以請將本回視為「因娛樂讀者而新增的額外內容」看待，也就是「番外篇」囉！

田瑞心關上家裡厚重的大門，計程車好久才來，但總算看到小定在暴雨中上了車，安心了點。他回到家應該會傳訊給我吧？瑞心邊扶著門把，邊脫下淋濕的鞋子。

「Babe…」突然凱蘿從背後一把抱住她。

摟得好緊，凱蘿溫熱的擁抱軟軟地包圍她，頓時身體都暖活起來，不過…

「凱蘿，凱蘿！」瑞心在這緊緊的懷抱裡掙扎著，想跟凱蘿先講講話，她今天實在太奇怪了。

「哎呀寶貝你都淋濕了！」凱蘿慢半拍地驚呼，感受瑞心瘦小的肩、矯小柔軟的身軀，真想好好疼愛她。當她掙扎著轉過身來，凱蘿這才看到她臉頰上還有水呢，她水汪汪的眼睛，輕蹙的眉頭…

「...Fuck！」凱蘿發出一聲微弱的低吼，猛烈地抱向瑞心、使她們都撞到了大門上。像是要把瑞心吃掉一般，她張嘴瘋狂地吻她，感受到她原本濕冷的唇，好柔軟，卻愈來愈炙熱，凱蘿的心，像是要爆開一般充滿慾望。她雙手抓緊了瑞心的手臂，將她的獵物穩穩的掐住。

瑞心嚇了一跳，凱蘿的吻無來由地襲來，混著她的氣味，有一點點可樂的甜味和…那調酒的味道，她閉起眼，感受這激烈的吻…這美麗的女人，緊貼著她，她的唇、她的舌、她全身壓迫著她的氣勢…這股令人又怕又愛的力量，她知道自己永遠抗拒不了凱蘿！瑞心頓時覺得腿軟起來，而凱蘿緊抓著她。

「你的衣服濕 了…」凱蘿喘著氣，低頭看她的小寶貝，只穿了長袖襯衫就出門送客，現在兩邊袖子都被大雨淋濕了，透出她白嫰的肌膚… 「脫下來！」

見瑞心疑惑地皺眉看著她，還輕喘著氣，凱蘿性急地開始解開瑞心襯衫的扣子，手焦急地抖著，她心裡有股想索性把這件該死的濕襯衫扯開的衝動…

「凱蘿！」瑞心伸手撫上她的臉，「你在幹嘛！」

柯凱蘿正與第四顆扣子奮鬥，但瑞心粉嫰的酥胸已呼之欲出、召喚著她，她更解不開這顆扣子，咬著牙她真的想把襯衫撕爛！似乎聽到瑞心叫她… 她才呼了口氣，抬頭看她，

不看還好，瑞心抿著嘴一臉憂愁，小酒窩又跑了出來… 凱蘿微張嘴，先是吻了它，再伸出舌頭戳著這小小的、甜蜜的凹陷…

「我要你…」她一路從臉頰、吻到鬢角、吻到耳際…接著往下啃著瑞心的頸項…「現在就要…」

「I want to fuck you… so badly...」凱蘿的心變得像野獸一樣狂野，埋在瑞心柔軟香甜的膚觸裡，她已失去全部的理智。

解完襯衫，凱蘿的手迫不急待地伸到瑞心背後解開她的內衣，這白色的小衣物開是開了，外衣沒脫之前，卻脫不下來… 凱蘿幾乎生氣了起來，

「凱蘿…」瑞心的胸口起伏著，微微顫抖著，她看著凱蘿著急、兇狠的模樣，覺得自己嚇得腦子一片空白。但瑞心的手自己抬了起來，從肩上剝開了濕了的襯衫外衣…她看到凱蘿盯著她的肩膀，凱蘿迷濛的眼神突然像是著了火一般，她立刻伸手大力的扯下她的襯衫，拉下她的內衣，瑞心感到一陣涼意的同時，凱蘿滾燙、濕熱的吻連續襲向她胸前…

凱蘿跪了下來，一手攬著瑞心的腰，她先是用力地吻著她白皙軟嫰的胸口，但一下就忍不住張嘴輕咬著粉紅小巧的尖端，凱蘿實在太想要她了，一手緊緊地摟緊她，另一手焦急地揉捏著瑞心圓潤柔軟的乳房。凱蘿因強烈的慾望而邊呻吟著，她全臉埋在瑞心胸前，感受到這小寶貝的呼吸也愈來愈急促…

柯凱蘿抬起頭喘氣，她快被自己急得不能呼吸了…

「帶我去床上…」瑞心低頭輕聲說，她的臉紅通通的…讓凱蘿忍不到再次張嘴輕啃了那粉 紅的尖端一口，還一邊看著瑞心。隨著她的動作，那漂亮的臉蛋…皺眉、閉眼、然後輕呼著！瑞心的手抓緊了凱蘿的肩膀，凱蘿知道她快站不住了，手努力撐著她。

愈吃愈餓的凱蘿猛地站了起來，臥室太遠了。她快速地摟著小寶貝，輕輕將她推倒在客廳的沙發上。凱蘿低頭看著她，原來瑞心七分褲的褲腳也濕 了大半。這回她俐落地連內褲一起脫下瑞心所有剩下的衣物，看著這無辜的小獵物赤裸地倒在沙發上，她覺得自己真的變成了一頭野獸，急欲交歡、要一口吞下珍饈的野獸。凱蘿渾身熱極了，她一把脫光了上衣。

 

瑞心仰頭看著凱蘿，房內的光在她身後，讓她變得巨大而神祕，隱約的腹肌線條，及她性感的、豐滿的乳房…瑞心的腦子炸開了。這美麗的女神，正要瘋狂地與她做愛…她覺得自己的心跳和呼吸都停了…眼前發狂的、暴力的凱蘿，在她的眼裡、心裡不斷地擴大、擴大，她的心智已完全被占滿…她發抖著、期待著她如魔王般侵占她。

 

田瑞心的世界暗了下來，凱蘿彎下腰來，臉靠得她好近，外頭風雨交加，而在這安靜的室內，性感的魔王正散發出電流、滋滋作響彷彿將蹦出火花…

「寶貝…」她低沉的聲音在這瘋狂的氛圍下，讓瑞心更加覺得酥麻，

「你要當我的小蕩婦嗎？」凱蘿在她耳邊輕聲問她。那氣息和她的聲音，讓瑞心的心臟都快麻痺了…她緊閉著眼、輕輕搖頭！

「不要嗎？」凱蘿又說，她還伸出濕濕的舌頭，讓它鑽到她的耳朵裡…讓瑞心全身緊繃，

「你要不要當我的小蕩婦嘛…」她又問了一次，

凱蘿總算抬起頭來、離開了她的耳朵，瑞心趕快大口喘了氣，看著凱蘿正炙熱地看著自己，而且她的手開始撫著瑞心…的各處，瑞心緊閉著嘴、緊張地搖頭…她本能地覺得好像有生命威脅一般。

「不願意是吧…」凱蘿帶著一抹微笑說。

柯凱蘿不是可以被拒絕的人…看這小小一隻兔子瑟縮的模樣，她非得讓她答應不可。介於急躁與耐性之間，她這裡那裡地挑逗著瑞心，她吻著瑞心的胸，心一橫更用力吸了個吻痕…你是我的！我的寶貝。隨即她輕吻著、舔著這紅色的小印子，瑞心只緊抓著沙發邊緣、沒發現她已被凱蘿上了標記。

凱蘿看著她寶貝的臉愈來愈紅、呼吸愈來愈喘，她移下去、在瑞心還收攏的雙腿之間，輕輕吹了一口氣，又以指尖不斷輕輕地劃過她的大腿…她聽到瑞心開始小聲呻吟… 於是她將手放在那目標附近，輕輕地撫著、幾乎不加力量…

「最後一次問你，要 不 要 當我的 小 蕩 婦？」她看到瑞心已閉著眼、仰著頭，幾乎沒發現她上來了。她的小兔子睜開了眼，輕喘著… 感到瑞心的身體甚至向她的手更靠近了一些，凱蘿不忍而溫柔地摟住她的頭，貼著她的額頭，

「Yes… Please say yes.」然後她終於聽到她的寶貝那微弱的 Yes. 

瑞心覺得自己要被搞瘋了，但也感受到凱蘿是如此瘋狂地愛她。她今天好奇怪，但是…好刺激，有種令人顫慄而興奮的感覺！凱蘿逼我說 Yes … 然後呢，到底要我怎樣？我好熱… 

只見凱蘿俯身將手伸到她背後，似乎要抱起她來，瑞心伸手勾住了凱蘿脖子，凱蘿示意要她坐到沙發扶手上。瑞心覺得全身無力，她坐是坐好了、但靠著椅背喘氣。

凱蘿跪在扶手旁，看著瑞心嬌弱的模樣，雖生出了一絲憐愛，但心裡的猛獸更盯著眼前白 嫰的雙腿，以及…那會合處，屬於她的…凱蘿吞了口口水。

她將瑞心的雙腿輕輕地撥開，無法決定要先親右腿還是左腿，她一路吻著、輕啃著或舔著剛剛一直沒碰到的大腿內側，感到瑞心微微顫抖著，她竟然還想收攏雙腿！凱蘿生氣地抬頭，

「腿張開！寶貝。」真是不聽話…凱蘿感到自己的心臟大力地怦怦跳，決定別再慢慢來了，這漫長的挑逗幾乎讓她的頭更暈了。

瑞心看著凱蘿迅速地逼進…她的私處，必然地…她的唇吻上她的… 濕熱、狂亂的唇與舌，翻攪著她。凱蘿凱蘿凱蘿凱蘿凱蘿…她吃著我。強烈的快感，讓瑞心忍不住張嘴、大口的喘氣，想到凱蘿要她做她的蕩婦…她放聲叫了出來，當她這樣做時，好像舒服的感覺更強了、她可以感受到凱蘿如何吃她、舔著她，她試著「放蕩」地…將腿更張開了些，讓凱蘿的動作可以更大、更容易。瑞心低頭看著凱蘿專心地吃她，聽自己呻吟著，她的確覺得非常淫蕩…她的身體不自主地配合凱蘿動作的韻律扭動著，她的下腹以及…凱蘿吻著、吸著她的地方，像是著火一般，舒服的感覺愈來愈強… 

凱蘿細細品嚐著…世上最美味的東西，粉紅而嬌嫰的，濕潤而且充滿無比誘人的味道，她噘起嘴吸吮著，伸出舌頭逗弄著，感受到這美妙的部位是活的，她的每個動作將帶來愛人的快感…用了下巴、用了身體的力量她奮力地靠近、但以最柔軟的唇與舌接觸這些如花瓣、如蓓蕾的粉紅色甜蜜世界。凱蘿的心思完全迷亂，幾乎忘了自己身在何處。

凱蘿的嘴離開了她，瑞心激動地喘著氣、看凱蘿舔著嘴、抬頭看了她一眼，她的眼神…完全的迷茫、彷彿已被慾望吞噬。凱蘿突然站了起來，瑞心看她似乎頭暈了，她擔心地扶著她，但隨即那神祕…應該說是邪惡的微笑，又回到凱蘿臉上，她俯下身來，端起瑞心的臉，瑞心以為她要吻她，但凱蘿張嘴伸出了舌頭，挑逗地…像剛剛在下面的方式一樣…用唇與舌逗弄著瑞心的嘴…

半裸的凱蘿、眼神迷濛，瑞心可以感受到凱蘿此刻滿身滿腦的慾望，正從她的每個毛孔滲出來…而這無比性感的凱蘿，用舌頭舔著她、伸到她嘴裡時，她嚐到了不同的…阿…那是我自己的味道嗎？瑞心想到這…腦子真的快炸了…

「寶貝…小蕩婦…躺在沙發上。」凱蘿停止了「親吻」，仍撫著她的臉，但另一手開始解開她自己的褲子，她白皙的長腿依序地跨了出來…瑞心驚嘆地看著她的女神，再脫她下了剩下那件蕾絲內褲扔在一旁。凱蘿低頭時，性感的乳房垂墜著，瑞心覺得自己的心被凱蘿的美…漲得好滿…她覺得呼吸困難。

凱蘿見她沒躺下，輕推著她的胸口，她示意要瑞心再往後挪，直到平躺長沙發中間。接著凱蘿俯身吻她，她的眼神充滿了渴望，

「I want you to EAT me while I’m eating you.」她性感的聲音…下了指令。

凱蘿一腳跨過她的臉，跪在她肩旁，另一支長腿靠在沙發邊，她誘人的核心輕輕靠了下來，瑞心迷醉得接近瘋狂，幾乎沒感受到凱蘿上半身也趴在她身上，掰開了她的腳，毫不遲疑地繼續享用瑞心。瑞心張嘴，終於能親吻、能吸吮，能盡情地取悅她的女神…凱蘿早已濕透了，瑞心閉著眼，同時被巨大的渴望和無限的滿足衝擊著。

瑞心的感官已經完全過載，她邊舔著、輕啃著凱蘿、邊止不住地大聲呻吟。在這穩固的沙發上，她們扭動的節奏混著皮膚摩擦牛皮的聲音，混著…她們大快朵頤那濕漉漉的聲音，瑞心懷疑自己能承受這麼強烈的快感嗎？這樣激烈的性，強得像會殺死她…但她願意死…她願意！瑞心的手指緊緊嵌入凱蘿的臀與腿，她要靠近她，她要與她融為一體，她吃著她…當她也瘋狂地吃著她時。

「阿…凱蘿…」漸漸升高的快感中，她不禁呼喊愛人的名字。

客廳的落地窗被颱風吹得晃動而發出了聲音，屋內瑞心呻吟著、而凱蘿也呼喊著，這無比色 情的感覺，像強大的海嘯把瑞心淹沒。她扭動著臀部，感受那快感堆疊、堆疊著，

「凱蘿…凱蘿！」她抓著凱蘿的腿，感到自己全身僵硬了起來，凱蘿似乎停頓了一下，瑞心決定不要停下，她奮力地對凱蘿製造更強烈的刺激，她柔軟卻激烈地吸吮她，當她想像凱蘿舒服的感覺時，這讓她自己的快感突然爆漲…猛烈至極地衝破了界線，而讓瑞心進入釋放的狂喜中、讓她尖叫出聲…

一片迷濛、無力中，她暫時攤平了舌頭，卻感到凱蘿開始激烈地扭動起來，像是…主動蹭著她的舌頭，這性感的律動震撼著瑞心，讓她繼續配合著凱蘿，也享受著這無比的親密。她聽到凱蘿開始大聲呻吟、也感到她漸漸緊繃，凱蘿仰起了頭、更壓下她的核心讓瑞心瘋狂地吸吮、撫弄她…

微醺的凱蘿，在今晚強烈的激情中，理智和自制都早已一一關閉，在這激烈的性愛中，她的體力也快耗盡了，知道瑞心高潮之後，自己的快感也愈來愈強，但她幾乎沒有力氣而再次趴了下來，臉靠在瑞心的雙腿之間任由瑞心放肆地侵略她… 一波波堆疊的快感像是浪潮打著她這艘小船，她趴在柔軟的船上讓舒服的浪不斷推高、推高她… 

聽著凱蘿一聲聲漸高的呼喊及她身體各處緊繃的感覺，瑞心感覺凱蘿快到了…她捨不得離開凱蘿這甜蜜的部位，就在她考慮要放輕，讓她能夠再沉溺一下時…凱蘿的身體震了一下，瑞心覺得有股令人麻痺、心醉的能量從凱蘿的核心散發出來…凱蘿的喉嚨發出低沉、震撼、長長的呻吟，這無比性感的振動，傳向瑞心的私處，在還沒平息的快感中，瑞心又再次被推過那界線…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇完。就不寫事後了… 
> 
> 還是建議不要喝酒啦。
> 
> 插圖是「Carol 魔兔吧」的網友所作，那裡有很多熱情的 Carol 及 Cate, Rooney 粉絲  
> https://tieba.baidu.com/f?kw=carol%E9%AD%94%E5%85%94&ie=utf-8  
> 註冊後可參與討論，可以 Google 「註冊百度 台灣」找到註冊的方式，再去加入此貼吧


	33. 1301 晚歸

1301 晚歸

柯凱蘿又晚歸了。

下班後空蕩蕩的豪宅，田瑞心開了幾盞燈。她巡視了所有桌面及水槽，都像沒有用過。還是不安心，她出了門到地下室停車場，冷颼颼的日光燈下，凱蘿的車靜靜地瞪著她。她沒開車出去，這代表有很高的機率，她又去喝酒了。

自從上次在家裡，瑞心阻止她喝酒之後，她就開始晚歸。就算家裡的酒和杯子都沒動，外面還多的是餐廳與酒吧。

瑞心焦慮地等到很晚，靜靜的房子，只有她的筆在紙上劃出沙沙的聲音。

終於，門口傳來鑰匙聲，咯咯地打不開門。

瑞心忐忑地拉開門，門外高挑的美麗女子，表情單純地顯露驚訝，看到瑞心的柯凱蘿隨即滿臉笑容，搖搖晃晃地走進門來。

「寶貝…你怎麼知道我要開門阿？」她邊說著想脫鞋，卻站不穩，瑞心忙摟著她。但凱蘿索性整個掛在瑞心身上，雙手抱著她，鞋也不脫了，

「你在等我嗎？你對我最好啦…」凱蘿又捧著她的臉，隨即捏了她的臉頰，瑞心見她的眼神慢慢聚焦在自己嘴上，果然她噘起嘴來，帶著酒氣的紅唇強勢地吻了過來。

「凱蘿…」瑞心半扶半抱著她，讓她脫掉高跟鞋，她踉蹌地不小心把一隻鞋丟到了玄關之外的地板上，凱蘿看著那隻鞋就這麼大笑了起來。

瑞心扶著大笑著的她直接進臥房，現在她已經知道這是喝醉的凱蘿的…其中一種模樣：笑點低、多話、熱情又直接。

這跟平常的她差異很大，所以瑞心也知道了：酒精會釋放壓抑的凱蘿。然後，酒醒後的她，又會後悔這一切。凱蘿總是從早晨開始，一句話也不跟她說，冷若冰霜。那樣的凱蘿，簡直快把瑞心逼瘋了。

「寶貝…你過來嘛！躺這裡！」還醒著的凱蘿，看著瑞心，拍拍身邊的床大聲喊著。 

瑞心拿了熱毛巾，又到梳妝台上拿卸妝液，坐在凱蘿的身邊。凱蘿盯著她，像孩子般笑得一臉滿足。她用化妝棉沾滿了卸妝液，輕輕地卸下凱蘿的眼影、口紅與底妝，她沒塗眼線，眉毛也畫得不完美。當柔軟的熱毛巾敷上她，凱蘿閉上眼輕嘆了一聲，她那派不上用場的手，只牢牢地抓著瑞心的腰。

瑞心看著凱蘿素淨的臉，內歛的雙眼皮下，現在清澈卻不清醒的眼神，眼旁那些瑞心珍愛著的細紋，以及鬢角難得的…一根小小的白髮。她絕對不會允許的，瑞心曾看過她在鏡前懊惱地默默檢視、處理著這些，發現瑞心瞧著她，幾乎生氣了起來。而現在，她的心思被酒精麻痺，她出門前，是什麼心情、什麼狀態，沒有畫眼線…也沒辦法畫好眉毛，這小小的白髮更是…瑞心不忍再想，她溫柔地掰開凱蘿抱著她的手，在她的嘟囔聲中，趕緊隨便拿了瓶應該是對的乳液回來。

她靜靜地將乳液抹上她細緻的臉，「你為什麼對我這麼好…」凱蘿緊抱著她，閉著眼問著。

「你也對我很好阿…」瑞心輕聲地說，凱蘿聽了，滿意地慢慢微笑著，感覺她快睡著了。瑞心檢查了她的衣服，將比較緊的地方都鬆開了…怕她睡得不舒服。

瑞心輕輕撫著凱蘿的頭，見她要睡著了，俯身將側躺的她輕輕地放平了，手托著她的頭，將枕頭調整好。看著她安祥的睡臉，瑞心百感交集。

她有時覺得，自己甚至比較期待在這種喝醉狀態的凱蘿。

之前她剛開始在家喝時，有天瑞心加班回來，她已趴在在餐桌上，完全不省人事。瑞心不知如何是好時，她突然醒了，然後吐得很痛苦。見到凱蘿那非常狼狽的模樣， 讓她心疼。

瑞心只能猜測凱蘿那好面子的個性，會不會這就是她酒醒後冷淡不理她的原因？

但是她為什麼要喝這麼多酒？瑞心無法限制凱蘿的行動，她能在她身邊的時間太短，不論是白天或晚上，她有太多時間身不由己、必須工作。

瑞心整天都在擔心著凱蘿，工作結束後她總是急忙回家，期待拉開門的那刻，是原本的凱蘿。就算不是，她也想見到她、跟她相處、找機會跟她溝通。

但晚上的凱蘿，好一點只有這傻氣的模樣，若喝得太多只會更慘。而睡醒後的凱蘿，才是瑞心最懼怕的。

看著凱蘿睡沉了，她的呼吸變得緩慢、安穩。她自己又翻了身側躺著，手抬到了臉旁，她微捲的髮絲散著，如女神般美麗的側臉，不論是第幾次見到，都常常讓瑞心忘了呼吸。

而在清晨，她最常看到的就是這張側臉，她不看她，只有瑞心看她。瑞心試著好好地像從前那樣跟她說話，她不會回應。瑞心問她、碰她、要她看她，她只會更退開、跑到別的房間。沒有聲音，沒有眼神，最後連瑞心也不敢再碰她，好像那會帶給她痛苦似的。

瑞心忍不住哭了。

她好想抱著凱蘿，埋在她胸前，感受她曾經對她的呵護。

或是，凱蘿能好好地跟她說，她到底怎麼了。如果，凱蘿需要大哭，瑞心也非常願意，將她緊緊地抱著，讓她知道她永遠永遠會支持她、會保護她。

瑞心止不住自己的眼淚，抽噎著她輕輕地離開臥房，她不想驚醒凱蘿，無論她醒後是哪一種樣貌。

她在自己房內的單人床上，蓋著被子盡情地哭了一陣。

拉開被子，一股清冽的空氣湧上。她得找人談談！她快要應付不來了。

田瑞心的心中非常肯定，她好愛好愛凱蘿。

是不是該請長假陪著她？搞清楚她到底怎麼了。

上次瑞心休假那天，凱蘿淡淡地說她要工作，避開她出門去了，結果晚上又是醉的回來。早知道應該跟到她公司去，像個偵探一樣盯她的哨。一天不行，多跟著她幾天，總有機會搞清楚吧？而且至少能阻止她喝下去。

瑞心爬了起來，擤了鼻涕、擦乾眼淚。坐在書桌前她打開日記，把剛剛的主意再記了下來。

她往前翻著，這是第七天。中間只有一天凱蘿沒喝醉，瑞心看著那天她記下的推測：凱蘿難得在晚餐時間後，帶了些工作回家，在餐桌用電腦看著一堆外國網站，還邊做筆記，應該是工作很忙又很急。只有那天，她弄完工作後洗個澡就倒下縮著身體睡了。瑞心看自己的日記寫著：擔心凱蘿沒吃東西，但想幫她做東西吃，她又客氣回絕。

凱蘿似乎沒有正常吃東西。瑞心又記下了這個。

而七天前…瑞心往回翻著，那是她們去九份，然後小定來家裡那天。

那天發生了什麼？田瑞心用力瞪著日記，開始仔細回想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝等待。中間寫了一段 Carol 去別的故事當配角的短篇故事：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8148181/chapters/18673552  
> 她是從第三章開始出現。
> 
> 回到凱蘿和瑞心的世界，接下來的故事也並不容易，這一回雖然比較短，  
> 但整個 13 章會是較為複雜的一章，請好朋友們再耐心等我完成 :) 待續。


	34. 1302 餐敘

1302 餐敘

 

冬日的陽光，透過玻璃頂篷灑在偌大的百貨商場中。人們在米白色大理石地板和各色的櫥窗前，或快或慢，成雙、成群或單獨地前進。年輕的情侶很有興趣地看著設計師品牌的首飾；而精品店的櫥窗前，熟女慢下了腳步，拉著不讓她的同伴繼續前行，使了個眼色說想進去看看。一群外地來的遊客嘰嘰喳喳，邊走邊評論著上一家店，接著停在路邊的特賣品展示車旁，五顏六色的絲巾和羊毛圍巾，勾起了他們的興趣。即使在這周日中午，也有商務模樣的人，穿著正式行頭惴惴不安，正趕往這商場裡的某間咖啡店或餐廳，也許是與 Head Hunter 約好要好好物色下一份工作。

戴著深色粗框的文青眼鏡，白色的襯衫外加了件毛衣，周定納快步走向往上的手扶梯，沒停下腳步他繼續焦急地往上走，直到停在前面一對手挽手的母女之後，他連忙拿出手機查看，一邊順了順頭髮。總算到了都是餐廳的高樓層，他找著約好的店面時，與迎面而來，穿著灰色大衣及深棕色襯衫的時尚女子錯身而過，那是艾明，她從停車場直接搭了電梯上來，從容前往她要赴約的地方。

小定走進一間義式餐廳，開放的空間中，陽光自整排大窗戶照進來，將白色的桌椅都照得亮閃閃的。年輕的服務人員很有朝氣地招呼著他。文青模樣的男孩張望了一下，笑著跟侍者說，朋友就坐在窗邊。

田瑞心綁了個不紮實的馬尾，穿著她的大外套縮在椅子上，窗邊的光線下，那雙明顯已哭腫的眼，讓她的狀況看起來十分糟糕。

「怎麼了！你們吵架了嗎？」小定先走到她身邊，輕拍了她的肩忙問著。女孩勉強地笑著，抬抬下巴要好朋友先坐下。

「你把我嚇死了！掛電話我馬上過來了，到底怎麼了？」周定納坐下後仍著急地問。

還紅著眼的女孩說：「先點餐吧！」

侍者來了，小定點餐時，瑞心喝了口水，似乎想鎮靜下來。

 

艾明走進熟悉的日式料理店，在這百貨商場內她們常選這家店吃，一來是單價比較高、不常客滿，二來這餐廳將座位隔成一個個包廂，兼顧隱私之外，只有兩人也可以坐四個人的卡座，若她們帶著戰利品，也好擺放那些大包小包。餐廳的內裝是溫暖、舒適的暗色調，是她跟朋友逛街時需要就近歇歇腳、吃點東西時會來的店。

艾明跟看來謹慎得體的侍著點了點頭，對方領著她前往友人已先到的包廂。侍者安靜地鞠躬之後就退下了。艾明站在包廂門口，看到柯凱蘿無精打釆地，遲鈍地沒發現她來了，艾明喚她時，她還稍微嚇了一跳。

邊折好大衣放著，她再歪著頭觀察了一下凱蘿，覺得哪裡不對的樣子。她看來有點蒼白的摯友，正替她倒了杯清酒。

「這什麼酒？ 好香！」只是將小酒杯拿了起來，溫過的清酒便傳來撲鼻的香味。

「是阿…超棒的吧！」凱蘿微笑著說，喝了一口。

艾明邊啜了一口，並不在意好朋友沒回覆她，她翻開精緻的菜單，看看到底是哪種酒，以前怎麼沒發現。

 

在明亮的窗邊，白色桌子旁清秀的女孩，忍著眼淚似地深呼吸著，

「凱蘿突然不理我，而且一直喝很多酒…好像不想清醒似的。」瑞心終於對她的朋友說了。

「什麼時候的事？」周定納問道。

「大概一週了…」瑞心說

「一周？所以…差不多是我去你家那時候？」

瑞心點點頭。「難怪，我那天就覺得她怪怪的！」小定恍然大悟。

女孩掩住臉，終於忍不住涰泣了起來，小定嚇了一跳，看著他的好朋友痛苦地既哭著又想忍住，她的雙肩激烈地顫抖著。

 

點好菜、一臉滿意的艾明，正瞅著凱蘿。

突然她抓住這女人正在倒酒的手，「你幹嘛猛喝？你吃過了嗎？」艾明突然問，

柯凱蘿搖頭，看著她的空酒杯顯得很無奈。

「發生什麼事了？我認得你這狀況。」Abby 瞪著眼睛問。

「我想…我該離開瑞心。」凱蘿終於說。

「什麼？！為什麼？」艾明驚訝地大叫，再掩著嘴張望四周，餐廳和凱蘿都以靜默回應她。

 

周定納的臉色顯得很為難，他差點站了起來，等到瑞心止住了哭泣，他連忙遞上自己乾淨的手帕。

「一定發生了什麼事…她不是喝醉，就是不想理我！」女孩哭得鼻子都紅了，她另外拿起餐廳的紙巾擤鼻涕。

「你有做什麼對不起她的事嗎？」小定自然這樣推論著，

瑞心激動地雙手輕槌了桌面，「什麼事？ 我就不知道什麼事！」

「哪天開始的？」小定擔心地看著好朋友，深怕她又要哭了。

「就你來那天。」

「她怎樣不理你？」男孩問著，邊幫瑞心加了點水。侍者正好端上了他們的沙拉和濃湯。

 

艾明幾乎坐不住，她向前傾，想拉近跟凱蘿的距離，幾乎全身都架在桌上了，幸好這木桌看起來很厚重。

「好好的你離開她幹嘛？吵架嗎？？」艾明關切地問，

「她這麼年輕，有更好更適合的對象。」凱蘿往後一靠，靜靜地說完，還閉起了眼睛。

「誰？？真的有對象嗎？」艾明質問，

凱蘿沒回答，也沒反應，眼睛是睜開了，但視線焦點不在這個包廂裡。

「導演嗎？他們有交往嗎？Come on！瑞心對他有興趣嗎？I don’t think so！」連珠炮似的，這穿著高級襯衫的短髮女性，像法庭上的律師審問證人一般，要凱蘿拿出證據。

凱蘿靠上桌子，修長的手指掩上了臉，似乎不想面對這一切，

「我不知道。」

艾明癟著嘴，雙手握拳放在桌上，很不滿意這個回覆。當侍者端上味噌湯時，她們都坐好了、讓開了桌面。

 

田瑞心像白兔一樣紅著眼睛，而周定納抱著胸，一臉嚴肅。氣氛輕鬆、明亮的餐廳中，似乎只有這桌是奇怪的狀況，小定左右看了一下。

侍者上了他們的麵，兩個人的一起來了，一盤紅醬的、一盤白醬的。

「你可以分我的吃哦。你不是兩種都愛吃？」男孩體貼地提議。

瑞心盯自己的奶油培根麵，沒兩秒眼淚就又大顆大顆地掉了下來。

「瑞心…」小定放下他正用餐巾紙擦著的叉子。

「凱蘿煮的…她煮的義大利麵…好好吃…」女孩抽噎地說。

瑞心直接拿起餐巾擦眼淚，「我好想她。」

 

以典雅的竹枝隔開的卡座裡，幽暗的燈光中，仍可看到艾明緊皺著眉頭，她的手抓著漸漸變溫的毛巾不放，眼神沒離開過她的摯友。

「你跟我說！這是你自己想的？還是你看到什麼？」她繼續像律師一樣，瞪著眼睛逼問，

柯凱蘿頹喪地撐著頭，她的手已弄亂了自己的頭髮。躲避著好朋友的眼神，她只是搖搖頭。

艾明大嘆了口氣，「Carol…你有好好跟瑞心談過嗎？」

「你不能什麼事都不講，這樣她怎麼了解你？」既然好朋友什麼都不說，她只能對她嘮叨著。

「如果她跟合適的人在一起，會輕鬆得多。」凱蘿放下手，坐直了些，她終於直視著艾明的眼睛，真切地表露自己的想法。

「那是你自己的想法阿…她要跟誰在一起你得問她呀！」雖然好不容易聽到朋友的聲音，艾明還是不客氣地翻了個白眼，

「你需要我找瑞心談談嗎？」她提議著。

她們都還沒有動送上來的握壽司，凱蘿又想倒酒，艾明抓住她的手制止她，

「你先吃東西。」

凱蘿抬頭看著艾明，眼神十分悲哀。

 

亮晃晃的玻璃桌面上，這盤中剩下的義大利麵已有點涼了，肉醬總是太少，小定加了點起司粉上去。

「我們這樣不知道大姊在想什麼，也不是辦法…」周定納說著，將自己最後幾口麵乾淨地吃完，

瑞心絞著她的麵，沒有要吃的意思。

「至少也要知道，是關於你，或是不關於你。」小定繼續分析，

瑞心點點頭，開口說道：「至少我現在確定她是個壓抑的人。我想…就像你說過的，一定是她的過去造成她現在的個性…」

見好朋友也開始理性地分析，小定邊聽著邊鼓勵地點頭，

「不管是過去，或是現在到底發生什麼事，我都要弄清楚。我不會放棄的。」瑞心大口吞了她捲好的麵，眼神炯炯。

 

看著炙燒的鮭魚，艾明吞了口水，挾起一個握壽司吞下了。

「Carol… I just don’t understand. Don’t you love her? 」艾明向後靠，安靜的餐廳中，她對朋友輕聲問著。

「Of course I love her.... very much.」凱蘿喝了口清酒，望著杯裡清澈的液體。

「這麼親密的人，有什麼不能談的？」艾明索性將一個握壽司挾到摯友的小盤中，似乎是要讓她知道，這是她有義務該吃的東西。

「你根本不知道她想什麼吧？你只是自己嚇自己。」她雙手交疊在桌上，用和緩、溫柔的態度，試著說服這位想太多的朋友。

見凱蘿低頭沒有回應，「不然，我幫你找她談。」艾明再次提議，

「No…」凱蘿拒絕著，

「你真的要離開她？就為了這不明不白的理由，什麼你自以為不適合她？」艾明把自己的手帕往桌上一丟，幾乎要生氣了。

「Abby，please…」凱蘿懇求地伸出手來，覆在好友的手上。

「你先別做什麼決定好嗎？你狀況不好。你先別一直喝酒！Carol！」艾明又抬手阻止凱蘿再倒一杯清酒。這都是第三瓶了。凱蘿放棄地向後一靠…又再度掩著臉。

「God！I’m so worried about you！」艾明賭氣似地，把剩的酒全倒到自己的杯子裡。

 

百貨商場這層樓都是餐廳，寬闊的走廊上還設了些座位，讓大家可以舒服地候位或等人。義式餐廳門口，吃飽的的周定納走出來，回頭看瑞心正要背起她漂亮的背包，卻發現她一抬頭愣住了，順著她的眼光，小定看到柯凱蘿迎面走來，也停下了腳步。

「凱蘿…」瑞心小聲地說，  
「瑞心！」艾明大聲喚著，帶著笑容她拉著凱蘿走近這對年輕人。

「好巧！」瑞心開口，  
「你們也來吃飯？」 艾明也同時問著，

「Abby，這是我朋友：周定納，小定。這是艾明姊…艾明。」瑞心介紹著，一不小心又加了「姊」在後頭，她看著 Abby 親切地笑著，主動跟小定握手。

艾明問著他們吃什麼，周定納得體地回覆著，他看著這兩位高佻、時尚的美女，不禁挺直了腰桿。艾明也介紹她們吃的餐廳，其實就是隔壁的日本料理，要他們下次可以去試試看。

艾明看了看凱蘿，穿著仿皮草短大衣的她，正低頭無謂地看著自己的高跟鞋頭。

「要不要一起聚一下？喝杯咖啡？或是吃個甜點？」艾明用力挽起凱蘿，像是要把她拉回這個世界似的，執意想讓兩組人再聊一下。

兩個年輕人互相看著，腫著眼的女孩再望向凱蘿，順著她的眼光，另外兩個人也都看著凱蘿，而她只繼續低著頭，接著目光還突然望向對面的餐廳，好像對那些餐廳更有興趣似的。

艾明緊皺著眉，小定的手不禁撫上了瑞心的背，輕輕地拍拍她，而瑞心緊咬著下唇。

「謝謝你，艾明姊… 我們剛吃飽，可能先去買個東西吧。」瑞心小聲地說，她的大眼睛吃力地眨阿眨。

似乎是嘆了口氣，艾明對瑞心和小定點點頭。拽著沒禮貌的凱蘿往前走了。

瑞心站在原地，看著艾明摟著凱蘿，她們的背影漸遠，艾明似乎邊對她激動地說話，邊搖晃著她…凱蘿的腳步感覺有點踉蹌、虛弱，氣勢全無。

瑞心又掉下淚來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。下一回就是農曆年節時囉！  
> 雖然情節不巧正進展到非常不好的階段，但希望你們大家過得很好哦！  
> 預祝大家新年快樂！恭喜發財！


	35. 1303 公主與少女

1303 公主與少女

受到詛咒，一生氣就會馬上變小、一哭泣就馬上變老的公主，在長長的歲月中，一直是王室中不常露面、最神祕的成員。偶然的機會下，她以小女孩和少女的面貌，認識了王國裡山中的少女，而終於感到自己有了知心的同伴。她總是藉故生氣，變成年輕的模樣後，就趕緊出城到村中，找她的好朋友度過平凡卻寶貴的時光。

她常幫少女一起擠牛奶、照顧動物或到市集上交換食物，有時她們也能悠閒地玩耍。她們一起唱歌、聊天，幾乎無所不談。這天，在山坡上，少女和公主坐在樹下，看著她家的牛羊吃著草。

「但是，你到底是哪個村子過來的呢？」少女問她，

「我住在隔壁的王國裡，是親戚住在這裡的城裡。」公主支吾其詞。

「是不是一位金髮的大姊姊阿？她上回在找你，你們長得好像阿！」聽著少女問著，公主順著點點頭。

「原來是這樣阿…那你們住在城裡的哪裡呢？」少女又問了，公主皺著眉頭，她一直沒辦法告訴少女她的身份，或她的大祕密。

「沒關係，不管你住哪裡，你常來找我就好了。」親切可愛的少女不忍讓她煩惱，邊說著邊牽著她的手，將跑得遠的幾隻小羊趕回來。

「這個山谷的那邊，就是隔壁王國的了，他們的牛羊也常跑過來呢…」她們手牽著手，看著小羊們回到群體中，牠們小跑步的樣子很可愛，公主與少女相視而笑。

跟少女在一起時，是公主最快樂的時光，她這時不會生氣、也不會哭泣，常常只是因為天黑了，必須回到城堡中而不捨地與她道別。偶爾她幫忙少女做事時，不得要領而受傷了，她也儘量忍著不要掉下淚來或是生氣了，因為公主很擔心若是她突然改變了容貌，一定會嚇壞少女的。

這天一早，城堡內就喧鬧著。前任的國王也就是公主的叔叔過世後，原本應該由她做女王，但對王室而言猶如不存在的她，開口稍一拒絕，所有人也就無異議通過直接由公主的弟弟繼承王位。明明這些煩惱的事都過去了，為什麼今天城堡內還是有如天塌下來的嘈雜呢？

「姊姊阿！不好了，鄰國的使者剛剛送信來，說要把一座山讓給他們，不然他們就要派兵來搶了！」年輕的國王慌張地說，大大的王座他根本坐不住，在大廳裡只像熱鍋上的螞蟻。

「他們怎麼可以這麼不講道理呢？」公主雖然想生氣，卻努力深呼吸著、試著平靜地說，

「一定是看我們的新國王年輕，不會帶兵，以為可以來硬的吧！」留著白鬍子的大將軍說，「讓我去會會他們吧！我們可不是好欺負的…咳…咳！」其實已經太老的大將軍咳嗽著，身邊的小將軍擔心地連忙扶著他爺爺。小將軍是國王的好朋友，一樣只是十幾歲的年紀。

「老將軍、小將軍…都不行阿！還是嫁個公主過去示好吧，他們正好有適婚年齡的王子阿！」另一個大臣說著。

公主知道這也不是好方法；叔叔的女兒還小，讓十歲的小女孩就送到陌生的國度去、就算對方接受，對姪女而言也太過殘忍。而王室沒有別的公主了，這大臣該不會…說的是自己？

大家不約而同地看著公主，年輕的國王一臉不解，「你說的是我姊姊嗎？因為我們不可能把小公主送過去阿！」

大廳上的眾人，有的點頭，有的則搖搖頭，不少人更竊竊私語著。

「沒關係，有什麼方法都讓大家提出來吧。我們應該還有幾天時間能夠考慮才對。」公主這麼建議著國王。她眼神堅定，面對難關，唯有用智慧面對。

惡鄰居想進犯的消息，很快傳遍了這個小王國。當公主還在跟年輕的弟弟商量對策時，一大群村民要求向國王陳情。

「國王阿！請您千萬不要把我們的山讓給鄰國阿！」

「國王阿！是不是連我們村子也會變成隔壁惡霸國家的阿？我們不想阿！」

村民們一個個向國王哀求著，公主站在一旁，看到了那群村民中，少女的爸爸也來了，在他身後…阿！少女也跟來了！她不小心驚呼了一聲，連忙掩著嘴。

「那是公主嗎？」村民疑惑地小聲討論著。

少女也怯怯地張望著，當她看到公主時，眼神從疑惑漸漸變得吃驚；而這一切都看在公主眼裡。

公主急忙回到了自己的房間，鎖上了門，她大口喘著氣。

讓出山地，是最能和平解決的方式；而旁邊住著牧農們的村莊，跟著一起讓給鄰國，才是對村民最好的方式，因為這樣對他們生活的影響可能最小。只是，她連自己最珍貴的朋友都守護不了，這種痛苦，讓美麗的公主生氣得砸碎了好幾個花瓶。砸得累了，她抬頭看到鏡裡的自己，已變成了小女孩；想到自己的詛咒，被命運捉弄的無力感，讓她又開始掩著臉哭泣。

梳妝檯上，有個小小的花指環，是少女特別做了乾燥花再編給她的，她說這樣可以保存久一點。花指環放在公主其它亮閃閃的珠寶首飾中間，顯得特別突兀。公主戴上了花指環，凝視鏡中的自己，正是花一般的年輕樣貌。

 

田瑞心撐著頭，沒有再打字，她盯著她的黃色筆記本，上面是昨晚開始寫著的、公主與少女童話的梗概。今晚正等著柯凱蘿回家時，她突然想把這故事好好寫出來，開了電腦她一口氣打了這些。

已經晚上十一點半，她出了房間，再次確認，大房子仍是這麼安靜。今年的第一波寒流來了，不知道凱蘿衣服穿得夠嗎？瑞心替自己倒了杯水，也檢查了熱水壺裡的水還熱不熱，凱蘿不像她，總是要喝溫水的。

回到她的房間，瑞心走到窗台邊坐下。這是個晴朗的夜晚，原來天色沒有想像中的黑、只是被調成了暗紅色，只要眼睛適應了，月色一樣能照亮每個角落。她幻想著能不能從這窗口看到凱蘿走回來，或是從計程車上下來。她思念的凱蘿，究竟發生了什麼事？

她的公主，究竟有什麼打算？

嚥下一口清涼的水，田瑞心感到身旁的玻璃窗透著一股寒氣。

回到桌前，她翻開日記，直接打開新的一頁，瑞心深吸口氣，彷彿要準備宣告什麼似的，將兩邊純白的頁面壓平。她拿起筆，大大地寫下：

去你的！我可不是什麼擠牛奶的少女！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。13章在大過年期間，卻又折磨人又感覺零碎，希望大家再多點耐心往下看哦！  
> 到了14、15章會讓情節有進展的。


	36. 1401 哥哥

1401 哥哥

柯凱蘿滿足地看著寶貝女兒，讓玲玲也抬頭看了她，她們兩個開心地笑著。凱蘿摟緊了玲玲，坐在計程車後座裡，她今天帶女兒回娘家。

她讓女兒按了鈴，厚重的大門馬上開了，家裡的幫傭阿水姊也很高興看到她們，凱蘿的媽媽更是馬上跑了出來，

「小玲玲阿！我的心肝寶貝！」媽媽馬上過來抱著女兒，

「阿嬤！」玲玲乖巧的叫人，

「有沒有想阿嬤阿？阿嬤想死你囉！」媽媽摸著玲玲的頭，端詳著她，牽著她的小手往飯廳走，

凱蘿張望著，阿水姊便跟她說：「先生不在家。」這讓凱蘿鬆了一口氣，至少不用面對那尷尬，但同時心情也很複雜，難道爸爸不想見玲玲嗎？還是媽媽沒跟他說？

總之，回到自己家還是挺放鬆的，她脫下了外套，跟著往飯廳走。

媽媽正拿出水果和糖果給玲玲吃，同時還吩咐阿水把爐上的南瓜濃湯盛一碗起來放涼一點。之前玲玲有次來，很喜歡那天的南瓜濃湯，之後媽媽總是請阿水姊做這個給玲玲喝，還知道小朋友怕燙，都要再三檢查。至少今天蠻冷的，很適合喝這個。

媽媽幫玲玲脫下外套，檢視著她的衣服，邊稱讚她，也邊看著衣服的品牌。凱蘿的媽媽沒什麼嗜好，就是從小注重她們的衣著及儀態舉止。撐著頭正看著她們的凱蘿，慶幸自己已過了被管教的年紀，媽媽也只顧著疼孫女，從沒嚴格對她；玲玲正開心地吃著糖果，還拿一顆要給自己吃，凱蘿笑著跟她說謝謝但不用了。

玲玲不是很常到外婆家，所以跟阿嬤也說不上是親密。但她是個乖巧的孩子，知道外婆、舅舅們都很喜歡看到她，似乎也知道小朋友定期給長輩們看看，是她的義務。

聽到大門又開了，凱蘿嚇了一跳，轉頭見是大哥柯凱維進來了。

「怎麼剛好回來？今天不是要上班嗎？」凱蘿也很高興見到哥哥。

「特別休假來看你們的。」凱維穿著皮衣夾克，當他轉向玲玲，細長的眼睛瞪得好大，

「舅舅！」

「哇！小玲玲，好久沒看到你，你長好高囉！」哥哥摸摸小朋友的頭，「舅舅看看你，你好漂亮阿！好像媽媽！」凱維笑得瞇起了眼睛。說著他從提著的袋子裡拿出一大盒玩具，「送你的！」

「哥…」凱蘿說著站了起來，心想小玲玲的玩具夠多啦。那是一盒 LEGO Friends 系列，粉紅色的包裝盒，感覺很適合五歲的小女生，

「這個你還沒有吧？我挑了一個比較新出的…」高佻的哥哥蹲了下來，慈愛地看著玲玲，

「沒有，謝謝舅舅！」玲玲開心地看著包裝上的圖片，「Mommy！裡面有小狗耶！還有一台車！」 

阿嬤過來牽玲玲去吃東西，餐桌上的東西漸漸多了起來。

「蘿蘿，你為什麼臉色很差？」凱維脫口叫了妹妹的小名，

「嗯，沒睡好吧。」不知該從何講起所有的問題，凱蘿只先隨口答了，

哥哥歪著頭仔細地看著她，「你…跟瑞心還好吧？」

凱蘿抬頭看著哥哥，他眉頭間鎖著深深的皺紋，眼神充滿關切。她輕輕搖了搖頭，沒有答話。

媽媽喚他們吃飯。席間各人問著小玲玲各式各樣的問題，免不了，前夫的新對象 Helen 阿姨和她的小狗嘟嘟終於出現在話題中。凱蘿邊挾了塊媽媽拿手的醬排骨，邊想著，也許這位 Helen 也是不錯的，至少玲玲從沒說過不喜歡她。她看著玲玲認真吃著青菜，給這乖女兒一個讚許的微笑。

「翟賀要再娶嗎？」當媽媽意會過來，馬上急著問了。

凱蘿向媽媽點點頭，看著媽媽收起笑容，放下了筷子，似乎孫女帶來的快樂瞬間消散了。

凱蘿起身，到一旁開了裝威士忌的水晶酒壺，聞了一聞，想了想又放回去；她從酒櫃裡隨手挑了瓶紅酒，拿了兩個杯子幫自己和哥哥倒了。

「他如果再娶的話，我還看得到玲玲嗎？」媽媽的聲音緊張了起來，

「媽！你冷靜一點。」凱維替媽媽盛了湯，安撫地按著她的手臂，

「凱蘿無論如何都是玲玲的媽媽呀！這是不會改變的。」哥哥說著，再挾了塊排骨給凱蘿。

飯後，阿嬤牽著寶貝孫女到了她的衣帽間，竟然也有一小區是她先買好要給玲玲的新衣服，一件件都要她試穿。好險總算在小朋友的耐心耗盡前試完了。感覺媽媽還是有點憂心，似乎忍不住就想對凱蘿碎念起來，凱蘿趕緊把女兒帶到客廳，要她不如拆一下舅舅送的樂高玩具來看看。

凱維跟玲玲一起研究了一下，但不一會兒就感覺小朋友已經累了。他摸摸玲玲的頭，問著凱蘿：

「沒看到你車，你怎麼來的？」

「我們搭車來的。」

「那我送你們回去吧？我整天都休假了。」說著，哥哥很貼心地，先起身去跟媽媽說玲玲該回家的事，省得她又要念凱蘿了。

好久沒坐哥哥的車，凱蘿陪女兒坐在後座，做個乖巧的孫女可能很累吧，她依偎在媽媽身旁睡著了。

「你晚上有事嗎？」凱維從後視鏡裡面看著她，問道。

「嗯…沒有阿。」凱蘿看著大樓間漸昏暗的天色，已快到翟家。

「送小玲玲進去後，要不要跟我去吃個飯？」凱維仍透過鏡子看著她。

「…好阿，但我還很飽…」這些年，兄妹間很難得能單獨吃頓飯。

「沒關係，你看看能吃什麼就吃。」家人之間，那種體貼是很自然的。

 

坐在副駕，凱蘿靜靜地看著夜色降臨台北。哥哥載她到了信義區的飯店。這西餐廳凱蘿並不常來，看到室內居然還有個噴泉，才想起應該是來過。

看著凱蘿對噴泉略顯驚訝，柯凱維笑著說：「這裡可是求婚不會失敗的餐廳。」

「我知道，但哥是在這求婚的嗎？」凱蘿笑著，挽著哥哥的手往前跟著領路的侍者走，

哥哥只微笑著沒有回答，無論如何那也是很久遠的事了。

「難得有時間，要不要問問瑞心，來讓我請吃個飯？」才輕輕鬆鬆地坐下，哥哥馬上就提議了，感覺他好像一直等著能問的時機。

凱蘿搖搖頭。侍者來替他們加水，哥哥似乎常來這餐廳，沒看 Menu 便請侍者替他們點餐。凱蘿靜不下心來研究菜單、正皺著眉，哥哥這才翻開了 Menu，建議了幾樣東西問凱蘿這樣點好不好，凱蘿說好，也對侍者笑了笑。

柔和的燈光中，凱蘿正視著她親愛的哥哥，試著平靜自己的呼吸與心跳。

「你到底怎麼了？出了什麼事？」凱維溫和地問，

「我只是覺得，也許我又做錯了決定。瑞心還很年輕，也許她不應該跟我這中年婦女在一起。」凱蘿一口氣說完。

「你在說什麼？『又』做錯了決定？」哥哥很疑惑，

「翟賀，玲玲，然後瑞心。」凱蘿平靜地解釋。

「什麼跟什麼…」凱維不以為然，又問：「你先跟我說，她不喜歡你嗎？她對你不好嗎？」

「沒有，不是這樣的。」凱蘿摸著她的水杯，她想喝，但不是想喝這個。

「你這麼漂亮、這麼聰明、這麼有才華。她跟你在一起有什麼不好？」做哥哥的仍然不懂。

「我老是做不好，我什麼也做不好。」妹妹也坦承地直接說了自己的想法。

柯凱維瞪著她，一臉不可置信。他等著凱蘿，但她沒有要往下說。

燈光下，凱蘿只看著水杯旁映出的光，潔白的餐具和桌巾等待著佳餚，她的手放在桌上，阿，指甲油掉了好幾個地方，手也很久沒去保養了。她不好意思地握起手收到桌下，不忍再看到自己的醜陋。

精緻的前菜，小小份量的生魚片，卻充份地展露廚師的心思。法式料理阿？也好，至少可以欣賞廚師的創意，凱蘿這麼想。

凱維剝著麵包吃，眼神仍盯著親愛的妹妹，她吃了兩口就雙手交疊地縮在椅子裡。

「蘿蘿，你說…什麼也做不好，對嗎？」凱蘿聽了點點頭，

「那你說，什麼是『好』呢？」哥哥問道，但妹妹無法回答，她的眼裡像是要吐出千言萬語，但結果只是噘了噘唇，不置可否。

凱維傾身向前，「你要為自己好才是好！」他激動地揭露答案。

凱蘿認真想著這話，她喝了口水。凱維握起她放下水杯的手，

「蘿蘿，你要忠於自己、愛自己，你就會好。之前的失敗，不是你的錯！」

「那是誰的錯？都是我自己做的決定，不是嗎？」凱蘿直視著哥哥的眼睛，丟出問題，

「每個時間你根據當時的背景和想法做出決定，後來得到更多的資訊，而想有不同的發展，那又怎麼能說是錯的？」

凱維的思路似乎很清楚，「很多事我們不必把它歸類為對與錯阿，蘿蘿。」

凱蘿思考著哥哥的話，侍者來幫他上了湯，也給了一份小小的點心。

「這裡的洋芋泥很好吃，你吃吃看，不喜歡我再吃。」哥哥將那點心推給她，粉嫩細緻的質感，的確是很引誘人。

「我不會忘記你跟我說你喜歡女人的那時，你記得嗎？」兩人吃著溫暖的食物，凱維邊跟他說，「你說你終於能做自己、你可以跟自己喜歡的人，你可以跟瑞心在一起，你會很快樂，」

「蘿蘿，那時你的力量…和光釆，我一輩子也沒看過，那…真的很棒。那個你，不是你嗎？那不是很好嗎？」凱維的眼裡閃爍著光芒，彷彿回到那個激動的時刻。

「…我不知道。」雖這麼說，她的確是想起了那一天，她痛苦了好久之後終於決定，她該放棄女兒，勇敢做自己才是對的。當時一下決定，她很快就找大哥希望他能支持她。

但她現在沒辦法思考。就算那個她很好，那現在呢？

「哥，我想點杯酒。」 凱蘿說著張望著，找到了侍者，她伸長了頸子等著招他過來，但她瞥見了一段距離外的桌旁，似乎有認識的人。

凱維突然又握起她的手，她看著哥哥，正認真地瞪著自己，他說，

「不論你做什麼決定，我都會支持你，不管怎樣，你都是我妹，」哥哥認真地宣告著，凱蘿感激地微笑，

「如果她對你不好，就算了？知道嗎？可以再找新的。」他甚至還這麼說。凱蘿心裡很吃驚。也是，哥哥又不認識瑞心。

侍者過來了，凱蘿讓哥哥幫忙點了杯酒，她去趟洗手間。起身後她再往那桌望去，的確，那是葛導演，以及另外三個人。她邊慢慢走著邊注意在角落桌邊的他們，其中兩個散發著…濃濃的男同志氣息。而導演身旁留著鬍子的中年型男，不知怎的有點眼熟，他們的氣氛蠻熱絡的，像是很好的朋友。

柯凱蘿忐忑地用完洗手間，出來時眼光還是落在那一桌，正巧看到葛導演邊聽朋友說著話，邊抓起鬍子男的手親了一下，他們還笑得好甜蜜。鬍子隨即跟友人說了什麼，對面的朋友一個笑得很誇張，而導演不好意思地撥了撥頭髮，鬍子就摟了他一下。

餐廳似乎突然變得更昏暗，凱蘿停了下來，確認自己的桌子在哪。怎麼會？這太荒謬了，葛導原來是 Gay 嗎？！他們登對的樣子、葛導的氣質、他沒有結婚，這…一切其實很合理。

她悵然若失地坐下，這是什麼？騙局嗎？侍者過來給她倒酒。哥哥抬頭看著她，說著這裡的餐點哪幾道不錯。沒有人騙她。但為什麼她有種像是上當一般、憤怒的感覺？

她再轉頭看看隔著一桌的葛導演，剛好中間那桌的人離席了，也許是感受到視線，葛翰文轉過頭來，也看到了她。

鬍子男也跟著望了過來，凱蘿眼角餘光看到凱維舉了個手，鬍子男也向哥哥笑了笑舉手致意。「張家老三，」他低聲跟凱蘿解釋著，「偶爾會在這遇到他，和他男朋友…我記得…有跟我介紹過…」

「他是葛導演，葛旭遠的兒子。」凱蘿對他們笑了笑，看著鬍子問了葛導演問題，他們都得體地向自己笑著，

「你們認識？跟葛家兒子？」哥哥問，而凱蘿此刻只覺得天都快塌下來了，她幾乎要掩起臉來，她需要獨處、她需要思考！

沒有人騙她， 是她自己誤會了。這一切真是太糟糕了！不是瑞心對她不好，是她對瑞心不好！她瞪著侍者剛放上的一盤魚肉，鮮嫩的白色，小小一塊閃著光芒。她只猛喝了一口白酒。

這是什麼天大的玩笑，我真的是太糟糕太糟糕的人。

完美的、美麗的魚肉和它花花綠綠的裝飾品們，就像在嘲笑她。是她配不上瑞心。她不僅沒有照顧她，還誤會她。

一陣胃痛，頭也暈了起來。凱蘿撐著頭靠在桌上。

「蘿，你怎麼了？」

凱蘿只搖搖頭，她用全力強忍著，不可以，不可以哭也不可以尖叫。

「你讓我很擔心阿…」哥哥放下了餐具，他的牛排才吃了兩口。

柯凱維站了起來，過來摸摸凱蘿的額頭，「你冒冷汗了，怎麼了？」

「對不起，哥。胃痛吧。」對不起，哥，我是個爛人。

凱維滿臉擔心，但還是坐回了位子，他快速把牛排切了，配著水在兩分鐘內全塞進肚子，

「答應我，至少照顧好你自己的身體好嗎？」他邊擦著嘴，邊向侍者招手。

凱蘿蜷縮著，她想答應哥哥，但她真的好痛苦，她做不到。她想起包包裡應該有包胃乳。她盯著那杯在黑暗中透著光的，淡黃色的美麗白酒。

「還行嗎？不然我馬上送你回家休息吧。」凱蘿聽了皺緊眉頭，不知如何是好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 你驚訝嗎？


	37. 1501 不省人事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (前一回 14 章就只有一回，1401 之後接 1501 沒錯)

1501 不省人事

「叮咚！」門鈴響了，田瑞心嚇了一大跳。寧靜的冬夜裡，誰來按她家門鈴，該不會…

她急急忙忙跑去開門，一拉開見到兩個人，艾明姊，攙扶著、或說她身上掛著柯凱蘿，尷尬地微微一笑後，她試著往裡走，見凱蘿幾乎沒有動，瑞心連忙將她的另一手搭上肩，一起扶著她，

「先讓她在沙發吧。」氣喘吁吁的艾明說，

她們兩個一起扶著凱蘿往沙發坐下，瑞心慢慢地將不省人事的凱蘿放平，她的呼吸裡有濃濃的酒味。瑞心咬著唇，撫了撫凱蘿的臉，她在外頭醉成這樣還是第一次。

「唉唷喂呀！」艾明小聲地呻吟著，揉了揉自己的手臂，瑞心這才抬頭看她；她拿出手帕來擦了擦汗，

「辛苦你了…Abby。」瑞心謝謝她，還是不放心地再看著凱蘿，她撥了撥凱蘿的頭髮，確認她均勻地呼吸著。究竟發生了什麼事，為什麼要喝得這麼醉？

「那間 Bar 打給我，」艾明主動說了，瑞心看著她，心情很複雜，

「你別想太多，至少我有車，總是方便點。」Abby 親切地俯下身來，雙手搭在瑞心肩上對她說。

瑞心點點頭，「我替你倒杯水？」

「好阿。」說著艾明邊脫下外套，跟著瑞心往餐桌走，

「你喝溫水嗎？」

「哦不用，給我冷的吧！」

瑞心還問她，「你要吃點東西嗎？」

「不了…瑞心，倒是你吃過晚餐了嗎？你看起來很蒼白。」艾明大口喝著水，還邊看著瑞心，一不小心一些水灑到她身上，她驚叫了一聲，

瑞心忙遞上紙巾，「嗯，我吃過了。」

「我嘴巴好像有漏洞似的…」艾明不好意思地對她笑著，看她可能很渴，瑞心拿水壺來再替她倒滿了水，也替自己倒了一杯，她靜靜地喝了一口，觀察著 Abby，

Abby 終於靜了下來，她坐在餐椅上看著瑞心。氣氛並不尷尬，倒是有種憂傷又慢慢充滿這空間的感覺。

瑞心看 Abby 沒急著要走，一個又一個的問題從她心裡冒出來，該先問哪個呢？結果艾明先開口了：

「我真搞不懂她到底在想什麼。」她說著嘆了口氣，眼神望向客廳沙發上的凱蘿，

瑞心覺得她說得很真誠。但 Abby 知道凱蘿這陣子都不跟她講話了嗎？而凱蘿跟 Abby 又說了多少？瑞心緊咬著牙，凱蘿叫的是 Abby 去帶她回來，而對自己，凱蘿只是不理不睬。

「瑞心，Carol 有跟你談嗎？」艾明問道，

瑞心搖搖頭。「什麼也沒講？」她再問，

「對。」瑞心覺得很難堪。

「Damn！我叫她一定要跟你談談的，」艾明輕槌了桌子，

瑞心快把嘴唇都咬出痕跡了。凱蘿不知道多久沒跟她說話了。她突然覺得心裡好悶、好生氣。

Abby 憐憫地看著她，她的眼神流轉著，似乎在想著什麼，

「她很愛你。」她吐出這麼一句話來，

「阿？」瑞心嚇了一跳，

「雖然我不知道她幹嘛胡思亂想一堆…」艾明喃喃地說了一句，接著又再次強調：「But I’m sure that she loves you very much. 她很愛你，她自己也這麼說。」

「那又為什麼…」為什麼她要對我這樣，但瑞心猶疑著要不要對 Abby 說。

「我不知道，」艾明誠摯地看著她，「她不知道犯了什麼矛盾病，還說為了你好，要離開你。」

「什麼？！」瑞心不敢相信自己的耳朵，

「你別聽她的，我會想辦法勸她！真是的。」艾明說著又喝了口水。瑞心只覺得千頭萬緒。

「唉！」Abby 大嘆了口氣，皺起眉頭來。接著她跟瑞心說借個廁所，一邊她還看了看錶，說該回去了。

Abby 走前，問了瑞心要不要幫忙把凱蘿扛回房間，瑞心倔強地說她自己可以的。Abby 對她笑了笑，

「那我走啦，隨時找我。阿？你有我電話嗎？」Abby 說著就拿出了手機，

在這奇怪的狀況下她們交換了電話，瑞心感到有點溫暖，「艾明姊…」她脫口說，對方微笑地抬起頭，她澄澈的眼神，跟所有好朋友一樣，不帶一絲保留，

「…謝謝你。」瑞心一時只講得出這個。與凱蘿一般高的艾明看著她，不同的是，艾明滿臉都是關懷，

「瑞心，你別放棄她，好嗎？」艾明雙手輕握著瑞心的手臂，真切地望著她、等她回覆，

「我不會的。」瑞心十分肯定。Abby 聽了拍了拍她的肩，點點頭便走了。

 

回到柯凱蘿身邊，瑞心跪坐在沙發旁的地板上。她似乎睡得不大安穩，是被她們講話吵到了嗎？也該幫她擦擦臉、換個衣服才對。不知道她醒來會是哪個樣貌，瑞心突然有點擔心。

凱蘿還是睜開了眼，「嗯？」她眨眨眼，

「你到家了。Abby 送你回來的。」瑞心在一旁靜靜地說，也不敢碰她。

凱蘿突然轉過頭來看著她，眼神像是被嚇到似的，讓瑞心覺得一陣心痛，凱蘿究竟是怎麼看她的？Abby 再三保證的是真的嗎？她真的了解凱蘿嗎？

凱蘿掙扎著想坐起來，應該是頭暈吧。看她皺著眉閉上眼，瑞心跳了起來，扶著她，而凱蘿沒有抗拒她。

「你要喝水嗎？要到廁所嗎？」瑞心問她，

「廁所…」她微弱地說。

 

瑞心不放心地在門外等著，聽到門內凱蘿上完廁所後，靜了一會兒，果然開始吐了起來。她不知道該不該進去幫她，會不會讓她難堪？田瑞心絞著手，隔著一扇門，她最愛的人很不舒服，她好想陪著她。

沖馬桶的聲音之後，又是一陣令人難受的靜默，瑞心豎起耳朵，覺得聽到了什麼…她突然意會到，凱蘿正在啜泣著。她想也沒想就一把打開了門，

仍坐在地板上的凱蘿連忙掩著臉，的確她在哭。

「凱蘿…」瑞心跪到她身邊，想著應該要抱她…還是要拍拍她？

「對不起…對不起…」嗚咽聲中，凱蘿似乎說的是對不起，瑞心終於忍不住而抱著她，

「你怎麼了？發生什麼事了？」瑞心在她耳邊輕輕地問，感到她仍激動地抽噎著，

凱蘿什麼也沒說，只是繼續脆弱地哭著，瑞心握著她的肩膀，想看看她。但凱蘿閉著眼、低著頭，不想看瑞心，還微微地搖著頭，

瑞心抽了幾張衛生紙，輕輕地幫她擦臉，「很不舒服對吧？我幫你擦擦臉，會好一點，好不好？」她問凱蘿，

凱蘿沒回答她，仍茫然地坐在地上。瑞心趕緊起來弄熱了毛巾，再跪下輕輕地替她擦臉，

「地板很冷，我們到床上休息，好不好？」說著她攙著凱蘿站起來，帶她回到了房間。跟之前那些夜晚一樣，她想替她缷妝和更衣。但今天凱蘿似乎是清醒的，只是情緒十分不同。

瑞心拿來了睡衣，凱蘿便自己靜靜地換上；問她要不要缷妝，她聽了指令就茫茫然地開始動作，坐到了梳妝檯前，熟練地操作著。

「還要上保養呢…」瑞心坐在床邊，擔心地看著缷完妝就停下來茫然地盯著桌面的凱蘿，試著提醒她。

凱蘿似乎是從遙遠的世界裡，終於聽到人聲那樣的眼神，抬頭看著她，瑞心試著對她微微一笑。但凱蘿眉頭一皺，又低頭掩著臉，似乎又要哭了。

瑞心嚇了一跳，連忙站了起來，抱著她，她摸著凱蘿的頭，讓她靠在自己的肚子上，

「怎麼了，你怎麼了凱蘿？你為什麼不告訴我？」感到凱蘿的體溫，瑞心覺得好心疼，

從鏡子裡，瑞心看到凱蘿仍縮著身子，但也沒有推開瑞心，

「…對不起…我對不起你…但是我好痛苦…」從她掩著的臉，她聽到凱蘿這麼說。

怎麼了？凱蘿對不起她什麼？什麼事讓她痛苦？瑞心萬般不解，但她只知道此時她最該做的，就是抱著凱蘿，讓她平靜下來，好好地休息。終於，凱蘿順服地躺平了，看她閉起眼睛，瑞心溫柔地摸了摸她的頭，想到凱蘿可能會口渴，她得用保溫瓶裝滿溫水放在床邊才行。正想去倒水，凱蘿卻輕輕抓著她，是要她別走嗎？

「你渴不渴？我去倒水給你喝？」瑞心俯身問她，

凱蘿像個小孩子一樣點了點頭，嘴巴輕輕地動著彷彿很想喝水，眼睛一直都還閉著呢。瑞心握起她抓著自己的手，吻了一下，

「那我倒水就回來。」說著她連忙起身去倒水。

看著凱蘿坐起來瞇著眼睛喝了些水，還囁嚅地微微說了聲謝謝之後，馬上又閉著眼躺下了，可能真的很想睡了吧。瑞心坐在她旁邊的床邊，大氣不敢喘一下。以為凱蘿睡著了，但她一下又將手搭在瑞心的腿上，好像這樣才能安心似的，瑞心將手輕輕覆上她的手，看著她的臉漸漸地放鬆下來、變得安祥，她懸了好久的心終於放了下來，她好想摸摸這張她思念的臉，她好想念跟凱蘿在一起的感覺。

感到凱蘿是真的睡著了，瑞心也累了。

躺在凱蘿的身邊，很疲勞的瑞心卻失眠了，凱蘿的片片刻刻，重現在她的腦海裡。她神祕的微笑，她開心地大笑，她生氣時，以及她擔心苦惱的樣子。靜謐的黑夜中，她仍看得到微光中凱蘿的側臉，這麼近，卻那麼遠。她什麼也沒多想，但她與凱蘿的無聲電影卻在她眼皮下不停播放著，她靜靜地看著，輕輕地翻身，耐心地等待。

突然醒來，朦朧中凱蘿似乎下了床。瑞心沒真的醒來，卻做著她起床找凱蘿的夢，她告訴自己這是夢，她得趕快起來看看凱蘿，但太黑了她跌倒了，她好著急，無止盡地、她找不到凱蘿。她沒有醒來，卻睡得不安穩，她又夢見天亮了，睜開眼，是艾明，身旁只有空空的床，她走了嗎？對。她會回來嗎？不會。艾明不敢看她，夢裡的瑞心追出門去…卻突然被門檻絆倒，阿！

不知道是不是真的驚叫出聲，瑞心醒來，昨晚睡前沒將窗簾拉上，房間現在很亮。

凱蘿不在床上，瑞心有點慌了，但聽見屋內有聲響，感到她還在屋內，才鬆了一口氣。拿起手機，糟糕！完全睡晚了。

她急急忙忙梳洗，到了衣帽間快快換了衣服，準備出門。瞥見凱蘿在餐桌用著電腦，她洗好的頭包著毛巾還沒吹乾，是怕吵到自己嗎？但怎麼不叫我起來呢？

「我出門囉，遲到了。」瑞心在餐桌旁對她說著，白天的凱蘿難得地抬頭看她，那眼神瑞心無法解讀…凱蘿眨了眨眼，像是想說什麼，卻又沒說，她似乎硬將要講的話擠成了個勉強的微笑。瑞心不讓自己想太多，回頭就出門了。

才走到第一個紅燈，她就發現沒帶手機而急忙跑回家拿。進門沒看到凱蘿，但經過衣帽間時，她看到凱蘿的大皮箱攤開了，上面堆著衣物。

瑞心很震驚，回頭看到凱蘿從臥室出來，她也是一臉驚訝。

「你要出門嗎？大皮箱…你要出國嗎？你要去哪裡！」瑞心還背著背包，喘著氣她急得大聲問，

「瑞心…」凱蘿愣在走道上，抱著雙手，

瑞心放下了背包，向她走近，「凱蘿，你要離開我嗎？」她握著凱蘿的小臂，

凱蘿別開了臉。瑞心伸手將她臉的轉向自己，「凱蘿！」

臥房裡突然傳來瑞心的手機鈴聲，凱蘿說：「你的手機…」

「別管它，我不去上班了。」瑞心沒放開凱蘿，她盯著凱蘿，半乾的頭髮披散著，她美麗的臉龐瘦了，下巴的線條更明顯了，沒有上妝的臉顯得倉皇。她垂下眼看著瑞心，而瑞心只看著她的雙眸，便急得哭了出來，

「你不要走！」因為心裡很痛很痛，瑞心的眼淚大顆大顆地掉下來，

凱蘿的眼神顯得不忍，瑞心看到了那麼一點點情意，她盯著凱蘿的唇，想到她要離開，她用力地抱著凱蘿，踮起腳吻上她。閉起眼，更多的眼淚流下。她用全力抱緊了凱蘿，絕對不要再分開了，絕對不放開她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，15 章預計 3 回。  
> 因為太折磨人了，所以下一回很快就會發，台北時間 2/19 零點!


	38. 1502 不放

1502 不放

絕對絕對不放開她的至愛，田瑞心感到前所未有的迫切。她必須要留下她，必須要證明她愛她。她緊擁著凱蘿，不停地吻她，不論她有沒有回應。感受她柔軟的唇，陌生又熟悉。她不能沒有她，她舔著凱蘿的唇，嚐到自己鹹鹹的淚水。她一把抓起凱蘿的手，往自己的胸口放。你不要了嗎？你不要我了嗎？瑞心在心裡吶喊著。

柯凱蘿的手輕輕地覆著她的胸，終於瑞心感受到她回吻著她。瑞心再進一步壓向她，用她的全身，貼緊了凱蘿。她們的口水與瑞心的淚水混在一起，瑞心急吻到快喘不過氣來。她睜開眼，深吸了口氣，凱蘿也正看著她。瑞心在她的眼裡尋找著凱蘿愛她的證據。你必須愛我，你不愛我嗎？這一瞬她看到凱蘿好像回應她心裡的詢問似的，眼神突然變得炙熱。

凱蘿用力地吻向瑞心，她猛烈地親她、輕咬她，手緊抱著瑞心的腰，她低下頭狂亂地吻向她頸間，甚至將她推到了牆邊。

瑞心仰起頭，感到凱蘿濕潤的唇不停地啃著她脖子、頰邊，又上來輕咬著她的耳朵。凱蘿將舌頭伸進了她耳朵，那觸感與聲音，讓她腿軟。被凱蘿壓在牆上，她輕輕地呻吟著，她還是要我的，所以她愛我，她愛我。

凱蘿扯開了瑞心的扣子，用力地撥開她的領口，她親著、啃著她的肩膀，一手已從下擺伸到瑞心的背後解開了她的內衣，凱蘿將手覆上她的乳房揉捏著。瑞心聽到手機又響了，她才不管，她抱著沒穿內衣的凱蘿，直接將手伸進她的上衣，抱著凱蘿赤裸的腰，她的身體還是這麼柔滑！凱蘿又上來吻著她，舌頭伸進她嘴裡用力地攪著。瑞心感到胸前凱蘿的掌心不停刺激著她已變得硬挺的尖端，「阿…」她不禁嬌喘出聲。

瑞心緊緊抱著凱蘿，她要永遠留住她，凱蘿是她的，而且凱蘿也愛她。凱蘿稍停了下來，喘著氣的凱蘿看著她，這讓她很擔心，她緊抓著凱蘿的背，試探地繼續吻凱蘿的唇，一次，兩次，感到凱蘿盯著她的嘴，瑞心輕輕地問：「你要我嗎？」

凱蘿仍看著她、沒有答話。瑞心的心裡一糾，

「你不要我嗎？」她的嘴角發抖著，眼淚又流了下來，

凱蘿的手捧上她的臉，試著抹去淚水，接著凱蘿閉起眼，吻著她流滿淚水的臉頰。瑞心想到凱蘿可能會離開她，心就有如撕裂一般的痛苦，她得做些什麼，凱蘿要她，她要讓凱蘿要她。瑞心將手伸到自己背後，抓起凱蘿的一手，將它往自己的跨下壓去。

瑞心強迫著她，她感到凱蘿微微一楞，然後她的手開始動作，讓瑞心也有了感覺。瑞心自己解開褲子的拉鍊，抓著凱蘿的手要她伸進去碰她。她邊吻著凱蘿的頸間，好久沒碰凱蘿，她好想要她。凱蘿的手指試探地伸了進來，瑞心才發現自己早已濕了。

兩人都喘著氣，瑞心靠著牆，凱蘿低頭，以額頭貼著她。瑞心微微地扭動著，想要凱蘿的手繼續，她正想再親向凱蘿時，凱蘿開口了，

「你打電話請假，我們到床上。」她的眼神依然充滿了慾望。

瑞心往房裡走，她坐下，拿起床頭櫃上的手機，回撥給阿禎學姊。

「學姊？…」凱蘿走了進來，跪在她面前，伸手想脫下瑞心的長褲。

「…對不起…我…很不舒服…」瑞心挪了挪，凱蘿用力地拽下長褲，滾燙的雙腿接觸到涼涼的空氣及床單。

「…嗯，我沒辦法出門。」凱蘿的雙手撫著她的大腿，她輕輕地撥開它們，開始從膝蓋處吻著她的大腿內側。

瑞心一掛電話，凱蘿站了起來，一把脫掉了自己的上衣，她完美的乳房蹦了出來，柔軟而渾圓，那赭紅色的誘人的尖端，讓瑞心倒抽了口氣。凱蘿將瑞心推倒在床上，快速地脫掉她的上衣，將她的內衣往旁邊一丟。毫不遲疑地，她一口含住了瑞心的乳房，溫熱的包覆中，舌頭還挑動著尖端，太過刺激的感受，讓瑞心小聲尖叫著。

凱蘿接著一邊親吻乳房的其它部分，一邊慢慢爬了上來。她用手抹去瑞心的眼淚，邊伸出舌頭舔著她的臉，勾著她的鼻尖，輕咬著她的下巴。她的雙手在瑞心身上各處不客氣地揉捏著，凱蘿的身體也熱燙燙地貼著她，瑞心抓著她的乳房，想彎下身去親吻那誘人的部分，

凱蘿跪坐了起來，換了一個角度，她一手撫著瑞心的雙腿之間，另一手跨過了瑞心的頭撐在床上，讓自己的乳房就懸在瑞心眼前，她輕輕地壓了下來，瑞心驚嘆地張嘴含住了她，凱蘿的手也揉著她，讓她更濕了，而凱蘿不停把被沾濕的部位擴大，瑞心不由得再張開了腿，微抬起臀，想要更多。她吸吮著凱蘿，用舌頭繞著她的尖端畫圈，她瞥見凱蘿仰起了頭，聽見凱蘿也呻吟著。凱蘿的手帶給她火熱的快感，她聽到自己的喉頭發出了飢渴的聲音。

凱蘿坐了起來，瑞心驚慌地看著她稍稍遠離了自己，但她只是換了個位置，趴到她的雙腿之間，瑞心想要碰她、抱著她，而不只是被凱蘿碰，但當凱蘿的唇與舌毫不猶疑地侵略她時，舒服的感覺一波波襲來，她無法克制地喘氣著、呻吟著，她抬頭看著凱蘿，但她看不到她的臉，於是她只能用手插入凱蘿的頭髮間，除了她自己強烈的快感之外，她更想感受到凱蘿的存在。

凱蘿抬起頭來大口喘著氣，瑞心掙扎著坐了起來，但凱蘿伸出手來推她躺下，瑞心搖搖頭囁嚅著說：「我想碰你，我也想要你…」

凱蘿瞇著眼看著她，她的臉紅紅的，嘴唇紅潤閃著光芒，她躺到瑞心身邊，瑞心再次翻了起來，眼神沒離開凱蘿，快快地她褪掉凱蘿下半身的所有衣物。瑞心的視線這才離開了凱蘿的眼睛，渴望地看著凱蘿的身體。在充足但柔和的日光下，在她們的床上，女神一般的凱蘿，她完美的身軀，瑞心珍惜地撫著那些曲線，低下頭她輕輕吻著她的小腹，她不能沒有她，這樣珍貴的凱蘿，她不能失去她一秒。

瑞心跪坐著，貪婪又不捨地看著、摸著凱蘿的身體，接著她趴在她身上，手指沿著凱蘿臉旁的綾線撫著她最愛最愛的人，她不要她離開！

凱蘿的手伸到她背後抱著她，讓她們緊緊地貼著。凱蘿這溫熱的身體，此刻屬於她，讓她又如何能承受沒有她的日子？想到這她又哭了。凱蘿看著她，吻了她的眼睛，將她翻了過來、讓她躺在床上。凱蘿用手撐在床上，但身體仍包覆著她，她的吻不停落下，像是要把瑞心吻得忘了哭泣。而她的手又再次回到它溫熱、濕潤的歸宿，在凱蘿用舌頭翹開她嘴而伸入的同時，她的手指也進入了瑞心。

瑞心張嘴輕呼著，感到被凱蘿一次次填滿，凱蘿在她體內，所以她愛她吧？瑞心試著迎合著凱蘿的手，讓凱蘿可以更深入、更進入她的內裡。她要確定，她要確定凱蘿要她。霎時間她回想起許多她與凱蘿做愛的時刻，在這裡、這張床上，夜裡凱蘿先是要她不要調皮，被激起慾望後卻又強勢地、像是發狂的野獸一般占有她，凱蘿美麗的眼睛會像是正要享用一頭小羊的獅子一樣地貪婪，她有力的手會壓制著她，卻又無比熟練地取悅她。那些夜裡，溫和的床頭燈旁，凱蘿總是高高在上俯視著她，主宰著狂亂的兩人宴會。

而像現在的日光下，可能是假日的午後，早起的凱蘿懶洋洋地躺著休息，睡飽了的瑞心來煩她，那次她調皮地先脫光了衣服誘惑凱蘿，但一下子就按耐不住的卻是自己。瑞心眼前浮現凱蘿溫柔地拿她沒辦法的眼神，當時她大膽地抓著凱蘿的手突然塞進了自己的身體，凱蘿那倒抽一口氣驚訝的模樣、當時她核心裡爆發的快感，與現在凱蘿來來回回進出她的感覺疊在一起，回憶、與現在強烈的快感交融，像海嘯一般打向她。

凱蘿的手沒有停下，呻吟著的瑞心看到她面無表情地低著頭，而想起這陣子她無情的模樣。凱蘿想拋下自己的心情，此刻交雜著她正與她做愛著的事實，讓瑞心無法專心，她不知道她該想什麼，她該痛苦或該快樂？在下腹強烈的快感中，為何她同時覺得好悲傷？

她不要跟凱蘿分開，所以她要更貼近她。瑞心的手，想辦法伸到了凱蘿的雙腿之間，皺著眉她努力挪動著將手指伸入，凱蘿果然也濕了。她看著凱蘿迷濛的眼，試著輕輕搓揉她已膨脹的小核心，凱蘿張嘴輕呼，隨即微微調整了位置，她閉起眼、咬著唇，邊讓瑞心碰她，邊繼續用力地進入瑞心。瑞心也想進入她，她要跟凱蘿完全地結合，她專心地看著凱蘿，觀察她的表情變化，然後輕輕、慢慢地插入凱蘿，凱蘿呻吟著，放慢了進入瑞心的速度。但沒有停下。看著凱蘿享受的樣子，感到凱蘿在她體內，她終於覺得踏實。

瑞心彷彿突然聽得到峇里島的海浪聲，那 Villa 的床上，凱蘿嬌媚地臣服她的樣子，她忍不住而皺著眉要求瑞心進入她時的神情，現在突然都重現在瑞心眼前。後來她們全身都是汗，凱蘿紅著臉叫她「寶貝」的模樣…在這凱蘿又想離開她的現在，瑞心突然體會到這些片刻有多麼珍貴，她抱著跟當時一樣因為興奮而熱燙燙的凱蘿，就好像抱著在峇里島的、或她們重逢那天的，或甚至是跨年她初夜那天的凱蘿，她正與她做愛著，這都是真實的、誰也不能搶走。

瑞心大口喘著氣，應和著私處一下又一下的快感，但她儘量專注在凱蘿身上。她一聲聲的呻吟，隨著瑞心加強加快的節奏而升高。凱蘿好濕，她們緊緊貼著，這姿勢對她而言不大順手，但瑞心努力地、毫無猶疑地進出極其滑潤的凱蘿，她的內裡收縮著，溫熱地包覆著瑞心的手指。

凱蘿突然頓了一下、身體僵硬了起來，她的手也不自主地幾乎停在瑞心的內部，

「寶貝寶貝寶貝…」凱蘿閉著眼念著，摟著她的手緊摳著她，瑞心咬著唇，知道凱蘿快到了，她幾乎能感應到跟凱蘿一樣的快感。凱蘿的呼吸變得急促、也漸恢復了她手的韻律。抱著大聲呻吟著的凱蘿，她們的動作、聲音和氣息都應和著。世界消失了，所有回憶裡的凱蘿也合成了一個，是這與她緊緊交纏著的美麗的、邁向狂喜的軀體。瑞心在關鍵時屏住了呼吸，先讓凱蘿突破了巔峰；凱蘿全身緊緊地靠著她，雖然壓得她喘不過氣來，但感受到凱蘿狂亂的心跳及她內裡一陣陣的收縮，突然間她舒服的感覺也變得激烈，閉上眼她驚呼著，讓凱蘿帶著她、讓那巨大的快感疾速攀升，一瞬間吞噬了她。

她不想離開凱蘿的身體，也不想凱蘿離開她。如果能停在此刻，她們溫熱地相擁，在彼此的體內，瑞心希望此刻就是世界的終結。

 

但凱蘿還是輕輕地離開她，瑞心輕呼了一聲，接著凱蘿握著她的手，迫使她抽出了她的身體。若不是凱蘿仍擁著她、貼著她、溫柔地看著她，瑞心真的會再哭出來。

「請你愛我…」瑞心對她說，「請你不要離開我。」她懇求著。

凱蘿只伸手撥開了瑞心額前的頭髮，接著撫著她的臉。她只給她溫柔的愛撫，卻不給答案，這讓瑞心更加不捨得她。就算她們做愛了，是否就能證明凱蘿要她、會愛她，而不會離開她？

「你在想什麼？告訴我，求求你。」瑞心盯著凱蘿的嘴唇問，她伸手摸了摸這怎麼也不講話的，美麗的唇。

凱蘿只是半趴在她身上，再度抱緊了她。

瑞心很著急，但同時又很感動凱蘿跟她終於沒有了距離。愛人溫暖、柔軟的身體，以及這溫柔的重量，撫慰了她的心，她覺得她可以放心一些，於是輕輕閉上了眼。

「不論怎樣我只要跟你在一起，」瑞心撒嬌地在凱蘿耳邊說，「你不能離開我。」

她感受著凱蘿的呼吸跟她一起緩了下來，凱蘿側身躺在她身旁，全身都貼著她，她的手環抱著瑞心、長腿也與她的交纏著，瑞心沉浸在這安心的暖意中。

 

瑞心突然驚醒，她不知道自己睡著了，身上蓋著被子而不是凱蘿，她心很慌。但一轉頭，她看到凱蘿就跟從前一樣，撐著頭側躺著，正靜靜地看著她醒來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續…
> 
> 哎呀，寫這回好像還比寫虐心容易些，  
> 真的不是我愛寫虐…而是劇情需要


	39. 1503 擔誤

1503 擔誤

「你去上班吧。」柯凱蘿平靜地對她說。

田瑞心完全不接受，「我不要！我要跟你在一起！」她很擔心凱蘿要離開她。

「我擔誤你的工作了…」凱蘿說著，瑞心覺得她看起來很溫柔，所以她更捨不得她，

「工作沒有你重要！」瑞心大聲宣告，看著凱蘿翻身躺下。剛剛一定沒有睡很久吧，感覺凱蘿在被子下一定跟她一樣還全裸著…她回想起剛剛的纏綿。

瑞心敏捷地翻身起來，換她撐著頭，靠在凱蘿身旁盯著她，

「我要你說清楚，到底怎麼了？」

凱蘿看著她，總算沒有迴避，那表情像是在思考怎麼跟小朋友解釋很難的問題一樣，讓瑞心有不祥的預感。

「好。」凱蘿突然給了她正面回答，反而讓瑞心嚇了一跳，

「但你先去上班，」凱蘿伸出了手，她輕輕地撫著瑞心的臉龐，「你同事們一定很困擾，不是嗎？」凱蘿的手還摸了摸瑞心的頭。瑞心認真地瞪著她，想從她的表情裡辨識她的真心。

「你是說我下班回來，就跟我說…對嗎？」瑞心突然跪坐了起來，被子之外的空氣有點涼，她環抱著自己，眼睛沒有離開凱蘿的臉，但她看不透她，她一向沒辦法。

凱蘿也跟著坐了起來，似乎喃喃念著：你這樣會冷的，她站了起來，撿起了她的上衣、穿上了。當她走出房間時，瑞心不禁盯著她美麗的臀部而吞了口水。

瑞心發著楞。凱蘿還在，而且會等她下班回來就跟她好好談，這糟糕的狀況終於要終結了…吧？冷空氣突然讓她打了個噴嚏，她揉了揉鼻子時，聞到手上仍有凱蘿的味道，她突然趴到了凱蘿的枕頭上，貪婪她聞著她的味道。她想要更多的凱蘿，想要一直抱著她。

感到凱蘿走進房來，她翻過身來，看到凱蘿已穿上褲子、拿著衣物進來。

她拿給瑞心一套乾淨的內衣褲，也在床旁撿起了瑞心的衣物，將她本來上班要穿的衣服好好地攤在床上。凱蘿坐在床邊，拉起瑞心的手，

「你換衣服，我煮點東西給你吃，你吃飽後，去上班就可以直接好好工作了，好嗎？」她溫柔地說。

瑞心坐了起來，檢查了時間，剛過 11 點，的確還能接些下午的工作。每當有人突然請病假，工作總是會比較難分配，的確是會造成同事的困擾。凱蘿靜靜地看著她，好整以暇地替她撥開了額前的頭髮，她的神情就跟有時凱蘿會幫她擦臉或吹頭髮時一樣，有種魔力，那裡頭有種暖暖的柔情，就像是世上最後一杯熱牛奶冒著煙端到了眼前，那香味及溫度，即使喝了就會睡著然後死掉，誰也都會如同被催眠一般順從地喝下去。

瑞心點點頭，但她還是抓緊了凱蘿的手，微笑著她拉著瑞心站了起來，瑞心馬上抱緊了她。

埋在凱蘿溫暖的胸懷裡，感到凱蘿還撫了撫她的背，

「你會著涼的…」她低沉而美麗的聲音透過頭骨傳來，是的，凱蘿正緊緊抱著她。瑞心安心地嘆了口氣，她愛我，沒事的。

家裡的食物只能簡單下個麵以及燙青花椰菜，凱蘿從冰箱底層翻出冷凍的火腿，開玩笑地拿那塊凍得像石頭的肉敲著流理台，抱歉地跟瑞心說這餐就沒有肉可以吧。瑞心也幫忙跟她並肩一起洗菜。

煮好後，凱蘿跟從前一樣吃著、問著瑞心最近的工作內容，就像一切問題都沒有發生過。她沒有拿酒喝，甚至沒有在酒櫃前停下腳步。她終於回來了…瑞心不禁暗暗覺得感動，雖然仍不放心，但她對凱蘿的信心正一點一點地增加。

「阿！別忘了你早上是請病假哦，你要記得裝一下！」當瑞心跟她一起洗碗時，凱蘿突然想到，還俏皮地對她眨了個眼。瑞心被逗笑了，想起早上，她小心地不讓手上的泡沫沾到凱蘿，用怪怪的姿勢抱著凱蘿，踮著腳想吻她，

水還澕啦啦地流著，凱蘿馬上啄了她一下，瑞心閉著眼搖了搖頭，直到凱蘿認真地吻了她。她睜開眼確認著，凱蘿就跟她一樣的認真。

瑞心深吸了口氣，「那…晚上家裡見？」凱蘿慢慢地眨眼著笑著點頭，像是說著要她放心上班。

揹上背包臨出門前，她看到凱蘿打開冰箱，八成是在想該補些菜和肉回來吧，瑞心想著也許她回家前可以幫忙去買，阿，或是她們一起去買，讓凱蘿選，她幫忙提東西。凱蘿從冰箱門後看到她還沒出門，特別對她笑了一下，瑞心也開心地對她笑了。

 

晚上七點半，她回到家，餐廳的燈開了一盞，瑞心覺得放心。走近她放下背包時，看到餐桌上放著一封信，信封是凱蘿的字跡只寫著 To: 瑞心。

「凱蘿？凱蘿！你在嗎？」瑞心朝屋裡大喊著。沒有回音。

她壓抑著排山倒海般的害怕，急忙打開了信封， 信只看了開頭兩行，她發抖著翻出手機，撥了凱蘿的電話，

「您撥的電話沒有回應，將為您轉接語音信箱…」瑞心掛斷再撥了兩通，眼淚已在她眼裡打轉著。

她吸口氣，卻急得幾乎吸不到空氣，她找到了 Abby 的電話馬上撥出。

「艾明姊！」

「瑞心？怎麼了？」艾明一定是聽到她聲音裡的急切，

「凱蘿在你那嗎？她在哪裡？她去哪了？」瑞心急著問，如同滔天的絕望海嘯要吞噬她前，她還發現了一道門可以脫身，

「什麼？她不在我這…我不知道。發生什麼事了？凱蘿怎麼了？」艾明馬上回覆，她的口氣也急了起來。

「…我…她…她突然留封信說她出國去了，」瑞心說，她慌得六神無主，「我先再找找她，」瑞心差點馬上掛斷電話，

「艾明！艾明？」她連忙重新緊貼著手機喊著，

「Yes?」

「如果她聯絡你…如果你知道她在哪，一定馬上跟我說，好嗎？」瑞心懇求著，電話另一頭艾明姊連聲說好一定會。一顆淚不小心滾下她的臉頰。

凱蘿的手機還是不通。瑞心想發簡訊給她，這樣她一開機就會收到，但也許她應該先讀完信？瑞心拿信的手颤抖著，她仔細地讀這封信：

 

> 瑞心：
> 
> 對不起，我得出國去工作了。但我確實也希望我們先分開一陣子。
> 
> 這陣子我自己的痛苦，一定讓你很難受吧。喝酒、逃避、不願意清醒，我很鄙視這樣不負責任的自己，也不斷帶給你麻煩。這醜陋而糟糕的我，根本配不上你。你是很棒的人，我真心希望你能有更好的對象，能照顧你、跟你有共用的興趣和話題，而不是像我帶著一大堆問題，只會拖累你。
> 
> 瑞心，你是那麼的完美，無時無刻吸引著我，我只要看你一眼就會無法自拔，所以我不敢看你，我避著你，我知道我必須離開你。如果我不這麼做，我會纏著你，會阻礙你。今早就是最好的例子，我永遠會要你、渴望你，我永遠會克制不了對你的慾望。
> 
> 你還年輕，你值得比我更好的，會有人更愛惜你、更適合你。只要你放下我，你就會發現這個事實，我有很多的問題，而且總是做錯決定，你不必被我亂七八糟的人生所影響，你可以過得更好。我會在國外一陣子，請你忘了我，請你追尋更好的人生吧。我十分堅信，你的才華、你的勇氣，都能讓你發展出很棒的未來，你不會需要一個問題重重的中年婦女，少了我你會更好。
> 
> 我知道短時間內你會很難接受這件事，讓你痛苦難過是我最最不願意的事。但長痛不如短痛，如此糟糕的我，應該遠離你的生活，早一天是一天，才能讓你早點重新開始。我想你會明白這件事的。請你保重自己、好好去展開你的新生活，這是我最希望的。

 

瑞心看到信的最後，凱蘿的鋼筆停在原本可能是下一段的開頭處，因為墨水在那暈開了一點。但她沒有再寫，只在新的一行最右邊簽上了凱蘿，而不是每次紙條裡簡略的 C。她可以想像凱蘿可能還有許多沒講的話，但她太習慣壓抑、太習慣關上自己的情緒轉身離去，她一定是咬著牙寫了這信，然後心一橫就頭也不回地拉著皮箱走掉。

她將信讀了兩次、三次，又撥了幾次電話。凱蘿肯定是關機了，很有可能在飛機上了。

語音信箱嗶了一聲，「凱蘿，打給我，我們談談，好嗎？」對著機器她這麼說，但她幻想著凱蘿會聽到她。掛斷電話，田瑞心抹掉臉上的眼淚。

空盪盪的房子，瑞心無意義地檢查了每個房間。她呆坐在餐桌的那盞燈下，瞪著冰箱。

她跳了起來，去開了冰箱，好冷，裡面跟之前一樣，幾乎是空的。凱蘿是真的曾經想留下來好好跟她談嗎？還是她中午只是在騙她、哄她出門？

不，我不接受，一定還有什麼我能做的，她去的是什麼地方？我能去嗎，我得找到她，我不會放棄。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 你能理解凱蘿嗎? (但我好像這麼問過了…)


	40. 1601 古城

1601 古城

咔啦咔啦…柯凱蘿拖著大行李箱走在石板路上，出了火車站、下午五點的夕陽裡，正尋找著她的目標。應該很好找，記得上次大概只走了 10 分鐘就到了，她心想。

該不該用手機上的地圖稍微確認一下方位？凱蘿遲疑著。到了義大利比薩的機場時，她還是將手機開機了，一連串的簡訊之後，一路到這裡，手機倒是很安靜。昨天下午，像逃亡一樣，她先到了香港機場旁的飯店裡過了一夜，今早再直飛義大利，這之間凱蘿都逃避著不想開手機。她也不知道自己在幹嘛。

下午從比薩的國際機場到佛羅倫斯的火車上，凱蘿邊望著窗外異國的小鎮與鄉間。不論什麼國家，鐵道旁的景色都是大同小異嗎？也許陽光的感覺不大一樣吧。她反覆聽了艾明和瑞心的語音留言，想著該如何回覆。決定來義大利其實只是昨天一早的事，前天…醉在外頭實在太難堪了，她不能再讓自己這樣下去，正好有幾個客人都問到高級訂製皮沙發的事，前陣子就找到了佛羅倫斯有兩家知名的工作坊，乾脆直接過來了解清楚。

明明昨天一早就已經下定了決心：唯有把自己趕出家裡才能斷掉她對瑞心的糾纏，沒想到瑞心突然回來，只要她輕輕一碰，自己就像失心瘋一樣，什麼都忘了、什麼都做不到。她在幾乎來不及的狀況下，還是寫了封信給瑞心。

還有好多事沒跟瑞心交待清楚，凱蘿心想。房子已買下來了，瑞心想一直住下來也可以，就用她想付的租金租她吧。葛導演…如果瑞心不知道，應該要告訴她，可不能讓她真的對他投入感情了！想起瑞心給她留的語音，她輕柔的聲音，想起昨天…凱蘿閉上眼，彷彿都還能重溫瑞心那細嫩的身體。

在火車上，凱蘿仍然拿不定主意要跟她說什麼，決定先到佛羅倫斯，

「讓我看看大教堂之後再說吧。」凱蘿對自己說。

歷經了多少馬車、汽車及行李箱，石板路還真是耐用，現在正吃力地在這不平的地面拉著重物前進的柯凱蘿，無奈地不知道該對這古城的馬路做何評論。但至少在這整片都是三四層樓、刻意仿古或是真的古老的樓宇間，她已經看到了聖母百花教堂的大紅圓頂。

「Il Duomo…」終於站在宏偉的大教堂正門口，凱蘿抬頭看著氣勢恢弘的哥德式大理石建築，厚重的青銅大門之上，圍著一層又一層精巧的浮雕。以白色為基底、高聳的結構中，粉紅色和深綠色的大理石整齊地嵌入，成為佛羅倫斯主教座堂 -- 花之聖母大教堂的特色。尤其從正面看來，粉紅色的大理石和奶油色的浮雕、石像，組合成古典又優雅的氣質，在凱蘿看來，這大教堂有種母性的美麗，每一日都溫柔地迎接著世人。一旁的喬托鐘樓，就像是穿同一套衣服似的，但個性顯得華麗卻明快。它以舒服、和諧的正方形，一樣綴著粉紅色及深綠色的大理石，自由地拔地而起，白、紅、綠的線條恰如其份地構成它獨一無二的樣貌，凱蘿抬頭望著，夕陽斜暉中，這 14 世紀就建成的塔樓讓她震懾於藝術的恒久。

大教堂已在下午四點半就終止參觀了，廣場上遊客們正在散去。柯凱蘿扶著行李，拿出了保溫瓶喝水、喘口氣，知道旅館就在不遠，她就是想先順路來看看好久沒來的這裡。

第一次到義大利是與 Abby 來，還是大學生的她們在歐洲玩了一個月，義大利是最讓她留連的地方；目不暇給的藝術真蹟、充沛的陽光，這個國家不論人們及食物都是那麼地直爽、熱情，讓她難忘。那次在這大教堂廣場，她們與 Abby 的義大利同學在這會合之後，他開車帶著她們遊歷了托斯卡納，綠色的田野、緩緩綿延起伏的丘陵，橄欖樹和葡萄酒園…很棒的青春回憶。

第二次來，是與翟賀的蜜月，走馬看花，總擔心他可能對這些藝術品沒興趣，蜻蜓點水似地看了幾個重要的景點，就再往北去了米蘭。凱蘿轉身，看到八角形的洗禮堂，黃金的天堂之門十分閃耀，讓翟賀讚嘆地觀賞了好一陣子。凱蘿記得當時她還拿著書，認真地跟他介紹每片鑲板的聖經故事。

走向飯店時，凱蘿回想著大教堂內部，她記得穹頂內是米開郎基羅弟子瓦薩利畫的最後審判。壁畫裡細瑣而生動的人物圍著圓頂，發亮著、似乎可以感覺他們正在害怕或讚嘆著神。如果瑞心來，一定會細細地研究吧！而且為了觀賞，她一定肯爬上那累死人的階梯…凱蘿想到這微笑著。但是，我卻是自己來了…凱蘿皺著眉，在心裡嘆了口氣。

終於到了與大教堂只隔兩條巷子，由古蹟改建的飯店。好像深怕住客嫌棄它的歷史似的，在仍看得到栱門、拱頂的古老結構中，這飯店卻偏好現代感的裝潢。但無可避免的，古蹟的結構及隔間、迴廊，使得飯店走道和房間配置得十分複雜、容易迷路。凱蘿聚精會神地，在彎來彎去的走廊與通道之間尋找她的棲身之處。

放下行李，疲累的凱蘿躺在潔白的床單上，挑高的天花板垂下深色厚重的絨布窗簾，此時窗外傳來了應該是教堂的鐘聲。

哇！該不會是喬托鐘樓的鐘聲？那我可不是跟文藝復興時那些大師聽的是同一個鐘聲嗎？

她鼓起精神，拿起了手機。查了一下，台北已是午夜時分，沒辦法，還是得打給艾明。

她坐了起來，邊等著艾明接電話，邊看著床頭這透明壓克力的抽象造型檯燈，牆上掛的是現代的、她講不出名字的畫作，鑲在簡單的金屬框中；地上舖的是簡潔的木頭地板，這旅館真的很堅持室內要用現代風格…也好，的確讓人覺得乾淨與舒適。

「Carol ?」親密的朋友，聲音從遙遠的那頭傳來，

「Abby，是我。」

「Damn it！Where are you？！」聽得出來她又急又氣。

「我來佛羅倫斯出差。」

「Italy？Firenze？」艾明和她都在那時學了一點義大利文。

「嗯。」

「出差你個頭！Carol，我要跟瑞心一起去找你！我要拉著你的耳朵、把你糾出來，我…我要把你綁起來！」艾明大聲罵著她，她很少這麼生氣，凱蘿一下不知道該怎麼回話，

「…真是氣死我了！」話筒那頭她又說。凱蘿好像還聽到 Lisa 的聲音，問著艾明怎麼了。

「Carol！」艾明聽她沒回話，叫了她，

「嗯。」柯凱蘿低著頭，無論如何，聽到好友的聲音還是覺得安慰。

「你有想過瑞心的心情嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 真的很想在 3 月 5 號發這一篇，因為這是電影 Carol 在台灣上映的一周年，也是我一位好朋友的生日。  
> 只可惜怎樣也只趕了 70%，只好先拆一半，而且還趕不上 3 月 5 日。  
> Some people change your life forever.  
> 謝謝 Carol，謝謝好多人 :)


	41. 1602 思念

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去年 3 月 5 日，在台灣上映了《Carol 因為愛你》這部由凱特白蘭琪及魯妮瑪拉主演的美麗愛情電影。一直沉迷在其中的我，在五月份開始寫這個故事。一直到八月底，我開始在網路上分享它。幾乎每周不間斷地，這故事進行了超過 10 萬字、目前共 40 回。美貌、財富，什麼都不缺的神祕 Carol，以及什麼都沒有只有赤誠的 Therese，兩個不同世代、不同階層的女性，即使相遇了、相愛了，她們的故事如何在終於重逢後繼續？在電影及原著小說的結尾之後，她們的故事在現代的台北繼續至今。謝謝你來到這裡，與我和她們相伴。這裡是第 40 回，想從頭開始看請點此： <http://goo.gl/dx345X>

1602 思念

艾明透過越洋電話罵了她十來分鐘吧，柯凱蘿真的無言以對，搞到最後艾明也罵不下去。

凱蘿知道自己對不起瑞心，這樣不告而別非常傷人。但她沒辦法控制自己難過的情緒，她沒辦法支撐自己，她又怎麼當瑞心的依靠？瑞心已經有夠多的煩惱，她需要人照顧她、對她好。而我至少能為她做的，就是趕走這個連堅強地過活都有問題的柯凱蘿。

我知不知道瑞心的心情？她現在很喜歡我，這麼糟糕的我她都能喜歡了，一定有更值得她喜歡的人。

艾明講了好幾次，真不懂為什麼不能跟瑞心好好地談一談。

那是因為我實在太愛她了。這句話，她無法跟 Abby 說出口。每當她看著瑞心，她的心就像是冰淇淋開始融化一樣，變得好柔軟。她不能思考、沒有理智，只想要把最好的都給她，讓她快樂、讓她幸福，看著她笑，希望她永遠這麼璀璨動人。

如果可以，真想把自己熔成一個小小的護符，讓瑞心戴著，讓她能克服任何困難，達到任何她想達成的事。我只是緊靠在她胸前的，輕輕的、小小的一個墜子，沒有負擔、永遠陪著她，這樣就好。

凱蘿深深知道自己不是瑞心最需要的那個人，她既脆弱、又任性。如果她總是堅強不起來，那麼談又有什麼用？都快四十歲了，面對自己最愛的人，卻連情緒都管不住，是她自己的問題。瑞心的幸福，不該被她擔誤。

她跟 Abby 說了，談沒有用。

「你沒有談怎麼知道？」艾明剛剛生氣地這麼問，

「我自己我最清楚。」本來就是我的問題，是我配不上瑞心，就像我也不值得你，看你現在跟 Lisa 在一起多好。凱蘿心裡這麼想，當然她沒有說出來。她們的事，不該再提了。

當 Abby 沉默了一下時，凱蘿真的很擔心連這朋友都要沒了。結果 Abby 轉移話題，問了她是怎麼到這裡的，打算去什麼地方、會待多久，還問了她這裡是幾點、吃飯沒…之類的問題。最後是凱蘿要她早點睡，別擔心她，才掛了電話。

瑞心…睡了吧？再次確認手機 App 裡台灣的時間，都半夜一點多了。

就這樣吧。瑞心沒有我會更好。凱蘿深吸口氣，至少今天我辦到了。

站在溫水中，凱蘿突然覺得累了，很累了。也是阿，好長的一天。

淋浴完她渴了，打開冰箱看到了酒，才想起她居然清醒了一整天。凱蘿扭開了礦泉水，

「很好，」她對自己說，這是很好的開始。人都逃到這麼遠了，不必、也不可以再用酒精逃避了，我做得到。

鏡子裡的自己，看來又慘又累，但沒有那麼可鄙了。休息吧！明天睡醒再打給翟賀，到時台北就是白天了。

其實還不知道要在這裡待多久，凱蘿邊把頭髮吹乾邊想著。玲玲會不會想她？想起玲玲，凱蘿只叫自己不要再想。她會好好的，本來她就會愈來愈少見我…凱蘿感到自己的心又要陷入憂傷中，連忙閉緊了眼，一片黑暗中，她要自己快想些別的事。

都已經來了佛羅倫斯…再排一些要參觀的皮件店，或是找找能合作的對象吧？凱蘿將吹風機改為冷風，她撥撥頭髮讓濕氣散開，得等頭髮涼了再睡，不然起來又亂了。

至少在這裡待個四五天…凱蘿這麼盤算著邊打開行李箱，這才將衣物都放到衣櫥裡掛好，評估著明天要怎麼搭配衣服。彎下腰，身體好僵硬…不舒服地隱隱作痛，真的該休息了。

陌生的黑暗房間裡，沒拉好的窗簾透入了外頭的路燈，還聽得到一些遊客大聲談笑著，畢竟旅館外頭就是佛羅倫斯觀光區最熱鬧的地方。真的好好逛了這個文藝復興起始之地，是在婚後偶然參加了翟賀朋友的老婆們邀約的藝術旅行團。雖然不是那麼常聯絡，其中有些也是很好的朋友。那次 Abby 剛好有事，娟芬一直邀她同行，住的就是這間旅館。光在佛羅倫斯，她們就待了三天，好好地看了烏菲茲、學院、巴傑羅幾個美術館以及碧提宮。

那些朋友，很久沒聯絡了。多半還在婚姻裡吧，旅行團總是一起用餐，凱蘿記得頭幾餐還會講講老公的事，很快大家就知道那不是任何人真正感興趣的話題。能好好地討論一天的見聞和心得，能講講自己的夢想與興趣，都好得多，有些人也會聊起曾經的工作，當她們這樣深入地聊天，也真的有點知心的感覺。

現在她可是有工作、自己賺錢自己用，不必看先生和婆家臉色的女人了。凱蘿翻了個身，但工作又有什麼意義？她賺錢要幹嘛？凱蘿的思緒胡亂跑著。欣賞這些傢俱或精品，又有什麼用？服務客戶…又為了什麼？這一刻，凱蘿突然覺得人生很空虛。

…沒有意義。這一切沒有意義。

將睡著了，她微弱的意念飄著。只凝聚成一個念頭，好想瑞心。見不到她，卻更不停、不停想念著，只要閉上眼就能看到她。她可以幻想，她永遠可以幻想。

瑞心就在我身邊，她有甜甜的香味，她的睡臉…像是不屬於這世界的天使。

柯凱蘿累得睡著了。

 

看著幾朵灰色的雲快速地在藍天下聚集，窗旁的凱蘿想著要不要換雙比較防雨的鞋子。

「應該有帶摺傘吧？」她喃喃自語地去翻了包包與行李箱。早上跟當地的翻譯約 11 點見面。現在還早，也許先出去晃晃。

義大利的冬天，感覺跟台北差不多，尤其是這陰雨的天氣。但走在這古城的街道上，感覺還是很不同。凱蘿還是不知不覺往大教堂走去，遊客並不多，她直接進了大教堂。

大教堂內部是空曠、樸素的空間，讓虔誠的心油然而生。兩旁高聳的牆面鑲著大片的彩色玻璃，透著天光，寧靜而華麗地述說著神蹟。別說在沒有電燈的古時候，即使是現在，都讓人驚嘆得瞠目結舌。

終於她站在圓頂之下，抬頭望著瓦薩利的最後審判。接近最上面穹頂中央的圓窗邊，畫上了一圈欄柱，立體得就像真的一樣。欄柱裡的先知們無情地俯視著她。下方的半球型空間中，一圈又一圈的雲朵上，有天使及各式人們，圍繞著那救世主，一個個上演著他們的小故事。凱蘿好想牽著瑞心的手，細細地觀賞這巨大的壁畫，她一定會很喜歡。她一定會拉著她跟她說他們的故事，凱蘿都能想像她又興奮又得悄聲講話的神情，瑞心的臉上一定會充滿光彩。

或是她們更應該去看米開朗基羅在西斯汀小堂的那幅最後審判。凱蘿想起那穹頂上，那美得會讓人忘了呼吸的創世紀，當年她初次見到時，感動得差點掉下淚來。誰說世上沒有神蹟？這些偉大的作品雖然都只是凡人一時的創作，卻有撼動數百年來無數人心的力量，多麼不可思議。

凱蘿一直最祟拜藝術家，畫家、詩人、小說家或攝影師，不論何種形式的藝術，他們能把美無窮無盡地表現出來，能記錄無以名狀的複雜情感，能從零，創造出炫斕。所以她一直以瑞心為傲，她知道她有許多才華，她既聰明又努力，而且…是這麼善良又完美的天使…

柯凱蘿失神地邁出大教堂，無意識地走了一段路才發現，天已下起雨來。她抬起頭，面無表情地望著天。突然，她想起等下還有約，這可不是讓自己變得狼狽的時候！她連忙翻出摺傘來撐好了，用面紙慌忙地擦了擦臉上的雨水。眼看雨可能會越下越大，凱蘿憑著記憶認著路，拐了個彎就到了領主廣場，她連忙走進了市政廳旁的迴廊避雨。

喘了口氣，她整理好儀容，拿出在義大利機場租來的當地手機，聯絡了翻譯。對方原本想到飯店找她，聽到她在領主廣場，很好心地提議直接約在迴廊，等人時才不會淋到雨。 

「我儘量早點過去，您先好好欣賞我們 Firenze 的特產吧！」翻譯的陳小姐在電話裡笑著說。

這廣場上，有複製的大衛像，也有帕修斯展示著美杜莎頭顱。各種生動的雕像中，凱蘿被三個扭曲地、垂直疊在一起的人像吸引。那是由一塊白色大理石中雕出的，羅馬建國歷史上黑暗驚悚的一幕 -- 掠奪薩賓女。在羅馬人的宴會上，突然衝出的士兵，強虜走年輕的女人，無視她們的丈夫或親人，在薩賓一族寫下殘忍的一夜，也開啟了兩族之間的戰爭。大理石奶油般的質感，在詹波隆那的鑿刻下，竟能同時展現女性的細緻豐嫩與男性的健碩，此刻的賁張情緒，永恒被凍結在光滑的白色石像中。凱蘿痴痴地看著薩賓女那驚恐的臉，該是多麼害怕、無力，該有多麼不情願…

每座雕像，都有長長的故事，不只是激烈駭人的薩賓人之劫，或有魔力能讓人石化的蛇髮女妖，也還有大衛對抗巨人，以及斯巴達與特洛伊兩國的情仇史。光是這個廣場，就展現了這麼多故事，這對瑞心來說該是多好的刺激與洗禮，她真應該帶她來的。

凱蘿深深地後悔。瑞心又沒有做錯事。她現在在做什麼呢？一定很難過吧。她也不知道凱蘿正在這後悔、在這想著她。瑞心如果在這裡，她定會帶她好好地遊歷這裡，這對她的發展一定會有幫助的。

所以…我到底是能幫助她？還是不能？我的確能毫無負擔地帶她來這裡看這些，對她…是好吧？凱蘿困惑著，灰色天空下，在城堡般的佛羅倫斯舊宮旁，她瞪著毛毛細雨，質疑著自己。

手裡的手機突然響了起來，把凱蘿嚇了一跳。正想接聽時，有人走向她，

「柯小姐？」一位跟她年齡相仿的女性微笑著正放下手機，凱蘿的手機也不響了。

「您是陳小姐嗎？」對方點點頭，樸素但幹練，有著像老師一樣親切的氣質。

陳小姐先問了她餓不餓，吃過早餐了嗎，相當熱切。接著問她是否參觀了這些雕像，要不要她幫忙介紹一下。原來陳小姐平常也會做導遊，聽到凱蘿已不是第一次來，只是重溫這裡的作品時，她開心地笑著，

「Firenze 真的是遍地的藝術品，而且到處是藝術家！所以我真的很喜歡這裡。」原來陳小姐來義大利念書後，先待過羅馬與米蘭，最後落腳在佛羅倫斯。

「而且，這裡的食物非常棒，讓我真的離不開這裡。柯小姐，我們現在就去吃午餐怎麼樣？」她熱切地提議著，

「但我不大餓，可能吃不了什麼。」凱蘿輕輕搖著頭，

「您一定要嘗嘗！一點點也好，總不可能中午不吃吧？」陳小姐說著，似乎其實沒有要讓凱蘿拒絕的意思，她撐著大傘，邊說著餐廳就在附近，邊引導著凱蘿繼續往前走。

在附近的小巷內，她們轉進了一家門面並不起眼的餐館，十一點才剛開店，但陸續就有客人進來。凱蘿壓下心中被強迫而產生的微微不悅，試著心平氣和地翻開菜單。

是義大利文，似曾相似的字，但凱蘿不能確定…

「佛羅倫斯有名的就是牛排， Bistecca Fiorentina！就是 T-Bone …中文怎麼說… T 骨嗎？」陳小姐跟義大利人一樣比手劃腳說著，但講到最後只歪著頭想不出正確的說法，

「丁骨牛排。」凱蘿幫忙終結她的疑惑。她也想了起來，皮件、牛排，都是佛羅倫斯特產。

翻譯介紹著正宗的佛羅倫斯牛排是用丁骨這部位的肉，碳烤、厚切，因為是吃草的牛，生卻不見血。說著她吞了口水，凱蘿見了微笑著，難道她在住這兒也不常吃嗎？還是真的很好吃？就像台灣有人天天吃牛肉麵也不會膩一樣。

牛排端上来時，凱蘿被它的份量嚇了一跳。即使是兩個人吃也太大了吧，

「哈哈！柯小姐你一定覺得這份量很大吧？這是兩人份的啦。」陳小姐解釋著，邊問她要不要也點杯餐酒？凱蘿猶豫了一下，看著這味道肯定很濃郁的牛排，覺得還是該配個酒比較好，便點了點頭。

她切了一點、嘗了一口，又嫰又甜，確實十分鮮美。她感激地對翻譯笑了笑，心裡卻不停地想著愛吃牛排的瑞心。若是她們一起吃，瑞心一定可以吃得很開心，她也不必吃得太撐。這麼想著她又吃了一塊，真的美味多汁，而且十分新鮮。搭配生的芝麻葉，微苦帶點甘味，一種清香的味道沁入，確實，義大利人懂吃。只是凱蘿的心情十分苦澀，該與她分享這美食的人，卻被她狠心地留在台北。

陳小姐一直勸她多吃點，但凱蘿的心情愈來愈差，她只苦笑地搖搖頭，說最近胃不大舒服、不能多吃。她啜了一口紅酒，即使只是一般的餐酒，也已有一定有品質。凱蘿不想多喝，畢竟都說了胃不舒服了，但的確是…沒有任何進食的意願。

她禮貌地坐著等翻譯用餐，真誠地希望別壞了她的興頭，也開口請她別介意、慢慢吃。凱蘿看著餐廳裡的其它客人，有些看來是退休出遊的洋人、帶著遊客的緊張感，有些也許是當地人、邊用餐邊比著手勢談笑著。也有一桌亞洲人，看來是一家人，孩子至少是大學生了，那女兒正像是瑞心的年紀。

侍者將一大盤像是香草冰淇淋的東西端到了亞洲人那桌，除了爸爸之外的人都驚呼著，因為真的很大一盤…凱蘿也心想，西方人的食量真的不一樣，吃什麼都是大份量。當侍者指著一小杯東西跟他們比手劃腳時，那女兒瞪大了眼。大概是說那杯東西能淋到冰淇淋上。

「弟，你來淋，我來拍视频，熱巧克力淋上冰激凌，真是太牛了！」原來是中國人，這小姊姊輕亮的聲音交待著她弟，說著拿起手機錄影。凱蘿也不好意思一直盯著她，回頭與陳小姐再聊了一下。

但她還是不禁再看了那女孩，這會兒她正瞇著眼享用著熔岩冰淇淋。她臉上漾著單純而幸福的微笑。凱蘿不僅覺得似曾相識，更感到濃烈的懊悔。

在這異國的餐館裡，她抬頭看著掛著的畫、看著擺設、看著餐巾，但什麼也進不了眼，她無法融入、被這個世界拒絕在外。不該只有她一個人在這，每一件好事情都大聲譴責著她。她試著表現得若無其事，只輕輕地掩起了臉，希望能讓自己平靜下來。

像是聽到什麼熟悉的聲音，也感到陳小姐輕輕地碰碰她，

「柯小姐，是你的手機嗎？」

在她的包裡，悶悶地響著的是她台灣的那支手機的鈴聲。她試著不要太慌張地翻出手機，

是瑞心打來。

她以眼神向翻譯示意後，連忙拿著手機，起身她先想往餐廳外頭走，但看門口的路上人來人往的，肯定很吵。她張望著餐廳各處，站到了比較安靜的過道上，在她自己巨大的心跳聲中，接起了電話，

「凱蘿？凱蘿？」世界彷彿靜止了，

「瑞心。」聽到瑞心的聲音，凱蘿激動得眼眶都濕了，

「…Abby 跟我說你在義大利。」這不是幻想，是活生生的，她的至愛。她講話的模樣，生動地浮現在她眼前。

「對。正跟翻譯吃飯…」凱蘿眨眨眼，身旁的世界才開始流動。

「阿…你在工作嗎？」瑞心聽起來退縮了，

凱蘿急著回她：「不是！…就吃個飯。」好希望瑞心能多說點，

「你什麼時候回來？」瑞心突然就這麼問，

「瑞心你看了我的信嗎？」凱蘿沒回答，而且還明知故問，

「看了，但我們需要談談…」凱蘿閉起眼，瑞心的聲音，她怎麼都聽不夠，

「嗯…」

「凱蘿，你不能自己這樣替我們兩個決定。」

「嗯。」凱蘿認真聽到了她說的，

「喂？你聽得到我嗎？」

「我聽到了，瑞心。」我好想你，怎麼辦…我該怎麼辦？凱蘿心裡只瘋狂地這麼念著。

越洋電話的話質很不好，而且，聽到她的聲音，想念她的感覺更是排山倒海一般襲來。

但她知道，是自己做了決定，離開她、讓她別跟自己在一起，才會有更好更適合她的對象。凱蘿緊抓著電話，什麼也說不出來，她很慌亂。

「凱蘿，我好想你。」她似乎聽到瑞心在那頭哭了。凱蘿自己的心，瞬間也碎成一萬片。

我也好想你，凱蘿好想這麼說。「天哪…我不知道怎麼辦…」但她只這麼說，這也是她的肺腑之言，她無助得不小心脫口而出了。

「…你先吃飯？你可以打給我嗎？或是我再打給你？」瑞心溫柔地說。

「不…」不行，我不是要離開你嗎？我們不是應該分開嗎？但凱蘿說不完這個句子。而且，送菜的侍者被她擋到了，她抱歉地走向另一邊。

「凱蘿？」瑞心又喚她，

看到陳小姐抬頭對她笑著，這是公眾場合、我正在工作…感到心裡生出了一點理智，

「我再打給你吧。」她先這麼回答。

「…好。」瑞心的聲音那麼柔軟，就算聽不清楚，她怎樣也認得出她的聲音。她聽得到裡頭的情意。她對瑞心有無盡的愛，只要一點片段的聲音，她就可以構築出一整個她。這一刻，她們在地球的兩面，這神奇的電話，將她帶來她身旁。下一刻，當凱蘿掛斷電話時，她們瞬間又會相隔 9,550 公里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 你能一個人旅行嗎？


	42. 1701 Cold

1701 Cold

放下電話後，失神地坐在床上的田瑞心，想到柯凱蘿離開其實只是前天的事。

怎麼會一下子跑到那麼遠的地方？義大利，那是怎樣的地方？瑞心從沒想像過。一陣寒意襲來，瑞心抽了張面紙擤了鼻涕、擦掉眼淚，索性鑽進被子裡。在她自己的房間，雖然沒有晚上真睡在這過，凱蘿還是幫她換上了冬被。但剛鑽進去還是好冷，瑞心打了個冷顫。

昨天她還是有去上班，但狀況很糟糕… 凱蘿消失的那晚，她在她們的大床上心慌地哭到睡著，起來一看了凱蘿那邊空著，她又開始哭。後來急著出門、沒穿夠衣服，白天採訪時她又冷又無法專心，稿子也寫不大出來。昨天下午陳副理第二次來找她時，說她臉色很差，他看著她的筆記和開著空白文件的電腦，直接叫她別寫了先回家。她順從地直接走了，在捷運上，提早下班反而人潮很多，她無力地擠在人群中，聞到旁邊女生的香水，不禁眼淚掉了下來。她翻出了面紙，想假裝要擦鼻涕，但想到稿子寫不出來的羞憤，想到是不是永遠失去了凱蘿，她的心、她的肺、她的嘴角和眼睛，像是有自己的意志似的，即使擠在人群之中，眼淚仍自顧自地一直冒出來，她愈想忍、只搞得愈激動。她再拿了一張面紙，用力地壓著這該死的眼睛，想像止血一樣止住眼淚。希望沒有人發現她。

瑞心覺得也許今晚該睡在這裡。不然在臥室的床上、聞著凱蘿的味道，她已經腦子空白地哭了兩晚上，這樣下去不是辦法。她不希望自己像個孩子一樣只會哭，她不該沒有思考能力、只任由許多強烈的情緒綁架她。

到今天她上班時，別的同事紛紛關心著她，說她感冒一定很嚴重。瑞心雖然感激他們的關懷，但對於無法專心投入工作也感到很歉疚。中午，當她覺得應該再試著撥凱蘿的電話時，艾明正好打來，告訴她凱蘿的消息。不巧阿禎學姊正好來找她，她沒法跟艾明說太多。用手機查了一下義大利的時間，瑞心決定下午好好想想要講什麼，下班才打給凱蘿。

 

凱蘿聽起來不錯，就像什麼事也沒發生一樣。她在工作、她在吃飯。雖然一聽她的聲音，對她的想念就像水壩破洞一樣爆了出來，但是…她不知道凱蘿是怎麼想的，她會想她嗎？

她還在意我嗎？瑞心不禁這麼質疑。

凱蘿說會打給她。她真的會嗎？瑞心在被窩裡再翻了個身，她感到從頭腦的最後，突然又湧出很強烈的感覺，壓著她的眼窩，讓她身體裡的水份瞬間集中到眼睛和鼻子。她已經熟悉這任性的眼淚，就讓它隨意地流到枕頭上。但原來鼻塞也有一種味道，她覺得就像泡在游泳池裡。瑞心試著喚起她的理智，才發現這個強烈感覺是生氣…她很生氣。

她怎麼能又一次丟下我！她怎麼能讓我這麼傷心難過？瑞心皺著眉，邊流淚、邊止不住心裡的疑問。胸口脹滿生氣的感覺，她放肆地嚎啕大哭，反正吵不到別人、煩不到凱蘿。她一把掀開了被子，把枕頭用力地往地上一砸。悶悶的一聲，它不會反擊，不論多大力丟它，它只能那樣無法反抗而可憐地癱著。瑞心瞪著它，這豪宅裡的寂靜又悄悄地圍上她。

微微的頭疼中，瑞心想到自己還沒吃晚餐，但渾身不舒服的感覺，似乎不只是肚子餓而已。她又再一次檢查手機，是不是錯過了凱蘿的電話，也查了義大利現在…是下午，也許她正在工作吧。應該去洗把臉，該振作起來、吃個飯。

對了，她剛是在跟翻譯吃午飯，所以她真的是要過去工作的吧？也許她不是刻意丟下我。她說她永遠會愛我…她是這麼說的嗎？洗臉台旁，瑞心突然想不起凱蘿在信裡確切的字句。她連忙走回自己房裡，在衣服上擦了擦她濕濕的手，再次打開書桌上那封她曾不想再看、而折在一旁的信。

瑞心仔細地研讀這封信；她沒說她永遠愛我，她只說…什麼渴望的。但重點是她覺得她拖累了我，我應該跟更好的人在一起才是好。

如果她是真心這麼想的，那是什麼意思？她覺得自己不好？然後我屈就於她？應該拋下她，即使她仍然要我？瑞心覺得這邏輯簡直匪夷所思！她再從頭看了一次。凱蘿寫著「這陣子我自己的痛苦」，所以是這個痛苦、是凱蘿她自己的什麼痛苦，讓她開始喝酒然後…搞出這堆奇怪的想法？是這樣嗎？凱蘿她在痛苦什麼？凱蘿怎麼會覺得自己不好？

一個個問題像啤酒上的氣泡一樣溢滿她混沌的大腦，瑞心正想翻出日記、拿筆寫下來，卻聽到很微弱的…她手機的鈴聲，她慌張地猛轉頭看她的單人床，不對，手機沒在這…

田瑞心像是要搶什麼新聞一樣在房子裡衝來衝去，終於在浴室的牙刷旁找到她的手機，她的心臟怦怦狂跳著，好像都跑到了喉嚨裡。

看到來電顯示，是艾明姊，瑞心舒了口氣，

「瑞心？」聽到艾明的聲音，不知道為什麼就有種安心的感覺，

「艾明姊。」嗯，因為艾明就好像隨時準備捲起袖子，可以把人從井裡拉出去一樣。這個畫面突然閃過瑞心的腦袋。

「你跟 Carol 聯絡上沒？」

「有，我下班後打給她了。」

「然後呢？」艾明毫不遲疑地問，就像關心自己的事一樣，

「她在工作。在跟翻譯吃午餐…」

「哦。」艾明似乎還嘖了一聲，

「她有說會回電給我。」

「嗯嗯…很好很好。」

「…但我不知道她會不會真的打…」瑞心誠實地說了她的擔心。這句心聲是順利地跑出來了，但喉嚨卻突然不大舒服，她離開電話乾咳了幾聲。

「I’ll check on her, definitely.」拿近手機，瑞心好像聽到艾明像是喃喃自語、語氣中有種發狠的感覺。

「瑞心你還好嗎？吃飽了嗎？」艾明開始關心她。

 

穿起大外套，瑞心還特別帶了行動電源、可不能讓手機在關鍵時刻沒電了。她將手機緊緊地抓著、放在口袋裡。艾明催她去吃飯，好好照顧自己，「才有力氣處理柯凱蘿這傢伙」，剛聽艾明姊開玩笑地這麼說，讓瑞心微笑了起來。

冷冷的黑夜裡，瑞心邊想著明天要問 Abby 的問題，無意識地走出公寓、走到了麵店、點了餐、坐下，一直到有個男的問她能不能坐她對面，她才驚覺自己都已經在吃麵了。瑞心禮貌地點點頭，這男的聲音有點像陳副理，瑞心不禁再抬頭看了一下，不是，只是聲音和樣子有點像而已。她低頭專心地吃麵。

今天下午大概也是這樣，她到現在也根本幾乎想不起來她做了什麼工作、採訪了什麼，因為想著凱蘿原來在義大利的事、想著要怎麼跟她說話，結果下午她只是一直在無意識地走動和反應著。回來後真要寫東西，當然是寫不出來了…回到位子，她愣愣地剛坐下沒一會兒，陳副理就過來，輕拍了她，要她到會議室。

「小田，」他難得見到陳副理這樣沉穩地坐著講話，她緊張地瞪大了眼，

「不論你是生病了，或是別的狀況，例如失戀什麼的，」陳副理吸了口氣，原本特別放慢了語調說話，但後半句還是自然地回到了他原本的連珠炮，

「你都沒辦法好好工作，你自己知道嗎？」他喜歡丟出問題考她，

「對不起。」瑞心覺得羞愧 也覺得抱歉。她想到應該回答他的問題，「…我知道。」

「你是很有天份又很認真的人，雖然我可能是第一次跟你說。」陳副理的眼神帶著少見的溫和，他繼續說，

「如果你沒辦法做事，可以請假…我的意思是，你應該請假。你知道為什麼嗎？」

「因為…會影響別的同事？」瑞心試著回答，

「對，但我要說的是，更重要的是…我們做的是新聞，必須對社會負責的新聞。」他認真地解釋，「如果你狀況不好做錯了，也許是很重要的事，那麼你會後悔的，有些事做錯了是收不回的。所以必須在當下就非常認真、謹慎。」

瑞心從沒見過陳副理用這樣懇切的態度跟她講話，會議室裡的她，正努力地體會這話裡的意思。陳副理也耐心地等她消化。

「你喜歡這份工作嗎？做記者，寫新聞？」陳副理突然問她，

「…喜歡。」瑞心確實是喜歡。

「那麼我希望你認真面對它，你無法知道何時會有什麼新聞發生，所以你必須儘量保持在最佳狀態、才能產出最好的。你懂嗎？」瑞心點點頭，從陳副理的態度，她知道他不是在罵她，他是在教她很重要的事。她心裡很感動，當然，還是覺得很抱歉。她努力思索著要說些什麼、該如何表達，或是，她需不需要跟他說明自己現在的狀況…

「好了！我想你懂的。明天周五，你在家休息，好好恢復過來，周一再上班，就這樣。」陳副理突然變回了本來的樣子，超級明快地做了決定，然後清楚地交待給她。瑞心眨了眨眼，都還來不及謝謝他呢…

陳副理雖然站了起來、轉身將會議室的門打開了，幾乎要走了出去，但還是停了下來轉過身來，那個溫和的神色又出現在他臉上，他對瑞心微笑著，那笑容裡，有信任，也有默契，所以瑞心知道自己不必說了。想起幾小時前這番溫暖的談話，瑞心在心裡鼓勵自己，一定要振作起來。正好休假，跟艾明姊約了明天早上，一定可以好好談談，把問題分析出來。

可能是吃了熱熱的湯麵，瑞心回家的路上覺得不冷了，甚至到家裡時，還渾身發熱。只是，也許是心裡難過吧，身體有種虛弱的感覺。喉嚨一直不大舒服，她給自己倒了杯水。

 

趴在書桌上，她盯著電話，等著凱蘿打來。只有她一人的大房子裡好安靜，她聽見了秒針走動的聲音。她的頭愈來愈痛，那任性的眼淚又自動流了一點，然後鼻子在她又哭了之後，就塞住了沒有通。所以她張嘴呼吸著。這樣一來，她聽到的變成她自己的呼吸聲，而不是一秒秒的滴答聲了。她張著眼趴在桌上，突然感受到這個圍繞著她的房間。這是凱蘿幫她準備的，她總強調是工作室。但這房間對她而言，是愛的小屋，也許這整個房子都是。

開始工作以後她才第一次擁有自己的房間。那時她好高興，不論是多簡陋的家具，能有只屬於自己的空間真是從小住在教養院的她難以想像的事。然後，她生命裡出現凱蘿，有如玫瑰一般高雅，高貴地令人不敢觸碰。但她幾次來到她的小套房，都只讚嘆著她的小裝飾品、她的擺設、從沒嫌過什麼。當然，主要是在這小套房裡，她們可以盡情地、曖昧地講講話。

但這個凱蘿的房子，即使已住進來生活了快一年，還是經常讓她默默感動得不能自已。尤其是這個凱蘿為她準備的、屬於她的房間。她從沒見過、也沒想過，世上居然有用搖控器可以調整顏色與亮度的燈。她有好舒服、好有質感的床、床單、桌子，以及這張不知道要幾萬元、坐起來超級服貼的椅子，完全贏過公司裡那些髒兮兮大家卻每天照坐的辦公椅。更別說那亮閃閃的電視、播放器及耳機。沒有一個是她以前曾敢想像會擁有的東西，這些屬於另一個世界的高級物品，有人卻表現得像那全部是你理所當然該擁有的，而且完全沒有商量的餘地。這就是凱蘿對她的愛。

瑞心撫著書桌的溫潤的木紋，吸口氣她坐了起來，再認真看了看這房間，她走向窗邊，將窗簾放下。這窗台是個很棒的角落，若她沒有黏在凱蘿身旁時，她會坐在這看看書，當需要思考時，她習慣就看著窗外的樹。凱蘿有天還幫她在這添了兩個抱枕，布料也是格外舒適的那種。

她怎麼會覺得她對我不好？她這樣離開我，是以後都不要對我好了嗎？為什麼？我不懂！瑞心一時又完全陷入了對凱蘿的不解與怨懟。

她害怕回到孤單，她害怕失去凱蘿。凱蘿不與她商量、不顧她的感受，甚至還騙她。就這樣跑到那麼遠的地方去。田瑞心蜷縮在冰冷的被子上，就算覺得冷，她也不想動。她等著什麼？她不知道該期待什麼。她無法控制自己內心冒出的聲音：凱蘿根本不會打來，她只會繼續騙她。瑞心想幫自己按下關機鈕，她想要什麼都不想了，那就不會痛苦了。

 

手機響時瑞心跳了起來，魂魄可能嚇得沒有全部回到身體裡。螢幕寫著凱蘿。她拍了張凱蘿那修得漂亮又擦了紅指甲油的手的照片，當凱蘿的大頭照。

她站在桌前，接起了電話。那半秒的空白中她安心地閉上眼，她等到了。

「瑞心？你睡了嗎？」凱蘿的聲音不是很清楚，但這低沉的、帶著磁力又充滿女人味的聲音，就是來自她一秒秒瘋狂想著的柯凱蘿。

「還沒。我一直在等你打來。」瑞心拿著手機，回頭坐到床上。

「你都已經 12 點了，我怕你休息了。」她聽了凱蘿這麼說，只皺起眉頭，

「怎麼可能，我只怕你不會打來了。」瑞心知道她自己的語氣不大開心。凱蘿那的背景聽來蠻安靜的，應該不是在外頭，果然凱蘿沉默不語。

「…凱蘿，」瑞心開口，但其實她還不知道要說什麼，只感到那個從腦子後面巨大的壓迫感突然又湧上。

「凱蘿！你真的讓我很難過！」隨著飆出來的眼淚，她突然對她深愛的女人大吼，「你到底知不知道！」

瑞心用另一手手背擦著淚，她在幹嘛，她想控制自己，但她的心好痛，她覺得好心寒。

她沒有聽到凱蘿的回覆，她趕緊屏住呼吸，認真聽著電話裡凱蘿的聲音。她感受到她還在電話那頭，

「凱蘿你在聽嗎？」

「我在聽。」那個聲音，一個一個字擊中她的心。

「你若喜歡我，你就不應該這麼對我！」瑞心邊說著又激動得哭了，她喘不過氣來，但她還沒說完，

「為什麼你不能跟我講？為什麼你要跑到那麼遠？」對著手機她哭訴著，她掩著臉、止不住地嗚咽著。她暫時沒法再講下去，

「瑞心，瑞心！」凱蘿急著喚她，

「幹嘛？…嗯。」瑞心口齒不清地回應，她捂著自己的嘴，想止住哭泣，怕凱蘿也要跟她說什麼，

「…哦，天哪。」凱蘿只這麼說。瑞心等了等，凱蘿沒有再說話，但她知道她還在那頭，

「凱蘿，」瑞心瞪著地板，但她眼前似乎看得到凱蘿正握著電話，「你怎麼忍心又一次丟下我？你不是說不願意看到我痛苦嗎？你怎麼會…？你告訴我…」說著她又哭了出來，你怎麼會捨得？你怎麼會願意讓我這麼難過？

她被自己嗆到了，咳了起來，而且非常難受，她不得不先將手機放到床上，她拿了張面紙，快快擤了鼻涕。太陽穴那又劇烈地痛了起來，她還是快拿起手機，

「瑞心？瑞心？」凱蘿在叫她，她聽起來很擔心，

「嗯。」瑞心突然覺得平靜了一點。她抽噎著，一時不知道還要講什麼。因為沒有等到凱蘿回答她任何問題，好像有種麻木、空白的感覺，不合時宜地漫上她的心。

「你要回答我嗎？」瑞心突然可以冷靜地這麼問。

「我要，寶貝。我…天哪…瑞心，你…你別哭了。」凱蘿慌張地馬上回覆著。

瑞心等著，凱蘿要說什麼？怎麼不說呢？在這對話的空白之間，她想到凱蘿在信裡「說」過的。

「凱蘿，我想跟你在一起，我真的想。」瑞心覺得，不如先把自己想講的講清楚，

「不是什麼『為了我好』所以我不能跟你在一起…」狗屁。她吞了口水，感到自己的頭腦很清楚，她接著說，

「你不在這，我一點都不好！你知道嗎！」講完她後悔了，自己怎麼又不小心大聲了起來，

「…凱蘿？」從電話裡的感覺，她知道凱蘿還在，她可能認真地聽了，瑞心好像能看到她一定正摸著自己的臉邊聽著手機，

「嗯。」

「我需要你，我想要你抱著我，『現在』就抱著我，這才是對我好，你懂嗎？」瑞心輕輕地說，她的心裡突然又生出很多的柔情，因為她想起凱蘿的懷抱，她想起在她懷裡的感覺。才光是這麼想像，就好像安慰到了自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續
> 
> (阿…她們分開，害我痛苦得寫不出要放在這裡的話了)


	43. 1702 Hack

1702 Hack

田瑞心不斷起伏的心，就好像漂在洶湧的海浪中，一下在水面上，一下在水面下。而這電話就是那塊脆弱的小木板，她緊緊抓著，聽著裡面傳來的聲音，

「瑞心，你需要我嗎？」那是柯凱蘿溫柔的聲音，她想念她，想得心痛，想得無法辨識這聲音裡的表情。這聲音能證明她的凱蘿「存在」，所以她的心才能繼續跳。因為太過激動，她幾乎沒辦法理解這話是什麼意思。但她閉上眼，在腦子裡再重溫了一次她的話。她問我需不需要她，這問題真是太荒謬了，

「當然阿！」

「你需要我什麼？…如果是我不能給你的呢？」凱蘿的聲音又說。

當瑞心覺得快溺死時，凱蘿的溫柔能讓她續命，但當她浮在水面，喘著氣、思考下一步時，她又發狂似地氣凱蘿。

「你哪有什麼不能給我？」你不是都給了嗎？你是不想給嗎？瑞心不懂她的問題，她的頭裡，突然又灌滿了很多又黑又憤怒的海浪，讓她的眼淚又飆了出來，

「是你不願意給嗎？我說需要你現在就抱著我，所以你不想抱著我嗎？！你連抱著我也不願意嗎？！你要丟下我？！」她大哭著邊對凱蘿吼著，

「不是的！不是的瑞心！」凱蘿也很急，

「求求你別丟下我！我好害怕！」瑞心蜷縮著坐在床邊，正央求電話那頭狠心的人，

「天哪！瑞心，我不會丟下你！」為什麼凱蘿聽起來也哭了、也在求她？

瑞心抽噎著，凱蘿在遠方這微弱的保證，讓她冷靜了一點。她用手背擦掉鼻涕和眼淚，

「但是…你丟下我兩次了。」她一針見血地說完，緊張地抿著嘴，

「所以我才說我不適合你！我對不起你…」凱蘿激動地回覆著，但後面聲音愈來愈小，

瑞心恢復了一點理智，她也許稍微懂了凱蘿的邏輯，但不能理解她怎麼做的決定，「你都不想努力嗎？你這樣就要放棄我嗎？」

「瑞心…我太糟糕了，你應該找更好的，」瑞心聽到凱蘿哭了。「瑞心，瑞心…對不起…」她喃喃地邊哭邊說。瑞心緊貼著話筒，多希望她貼著的是凱蘿的臉，她好想要抱著她。

「如果你覺得對不起，就回來阿，就不要放棄我…」瑞心只想要她回來，

想到凱蘿在那麼遠的地方，讓她們兩個都這麼傷心，她真的不懂她為什麼要這麼做，

「你讓我好難過…」瑞心已經不生氣了，但她覺得非常無力。她們分開在這麼遠的地方、她碰也碰不到她。她又掉進一個叫哀傷的游泳池，眼淚和鼻塞…她聞到水的味道。

「瑞心，你聽我說，你聽我說，」凱蘿的語氣又激動了起來，「我想我不應該離開你的，我又做錯決定了，我後悔了！」她急急忙忙地說著，

「嗯…」瑞心聽著點點頭，邊繼續抹掉自己的眼淚，

「你沒有要丟掉我？」她覺得又能呼吸了。

「我…我只是覺得自己不適合你，這不一樣。」

當凱蘿說她後悔時，瑞心覺得水很快地退下、離開了她的腦袋，但她突然覺得好累。聽著凱蘿這樣說，她沒辦法思考那有什麼不一樣。

「嗯。」她無意義地回了一聲。

「瑞心，你還好嗎？」

「我只想要你。什麼適不適合的，我不管了…」她覺得自己彷彿退化成一個小女孩或一隻即將要睡著的貓咪。事實上，她望著房間，發現房間微微地轉了起來、讓她的頭好昏，於是她閉上了眼睛，直接躺了下來。

「凱蘿…我哭得好累。」瑞心虛弱地說。

「寶貝，你先休息。我等下有飯局得去。」

「你那幾點？」瑞心問她，並且在腦海裡重播凱蘿叫她「寶貝」的樣子，

「下午快六點。」

「那你去吃飯吧。」瑞心連抓電話的力氣都快沒有了。

「凱蘿？」但她捨不得放下電話，手機上這片小小的強化玻璃的另一邊，就是凱蘿，

「嗯？」凱蘿的『嗯』好熟悉，閉著眼的瑞心，感到凱蘿就跟平常一樣，纖長、優雅的身體，側躺在她身邊，

「我的心好痛。」瑞心沒有力氣了，她讓嘴巴自己講它想講的。

「瑞心…」

「所以你還要再打給我，好不好，你不可以丟下我。」不可以。

「好，你快睡…我…」躺在一旁的凱蘿，有話要跟她說，小女孩想聽而撐著沒有睡著。但瑞心知道她快撐不住了，睡著之前，她一定要先跟凱蘿說才行，

「我愛你凱蘿」

「嗯…」凱蘿應著她，她可以看到凱蘿在看她。但瑞心耐心地等著，凱蘿美麗的雙唇，將對她說什麼？是不是那後面的話，因為義大利太遙遠而傳不過來了？

凱蘿的聲音再度出現在她耳旁，

「…我也是。你睡吧！晚安瑞心。」

「凱蘿…晚安。」瑞心好像終於可以安心死掉一樣，全身一鬆、放下了電話，隨即昏睡了過去。

 

田瑞心折騰、不安穩地睡了一夜。第二天的日光中，她突然睜開了眼睛，卻感到身體很重、很疲勞，幾乎沒有力氣爬起來。她躺在床上試著喚醒這軀體，發現自己可能流了不少汗，除了殘留在皮膚和衣服間不大舒服的感覺之外，留在她胸口的，還有焦慮、生氣和絕望的殘渣，一定是做了惡夢。而且也有半夜覺得很冷的印象。

終於她坐起來，找到了手機。她揉著眼睛、想著所有昨天和今天的事，9:02 、電量 14%，跟艾明約十點，就約在家附近。

應該先沖個澡再去見艾明姊，比較禮貌。瑞心這麼想，一邊將手機接好充電線。

邊走向浴室，原本身上殘留的那些情緒好像隨著腳步全抖了下來，她覺得能振作起來了，但吞口水時，喉嚨痛痛的。這是扁桃腺發炎，瑞心知道，但更知道不妙了！怎麼會感冒了？難怪這麼不舒服。

瑞心邊淋浴邊想著好久沒生病了，搬過來後都沒有吧？手邊應該沒有感冒藥。不知道凱蘿會不會有這種藥放在家裡？沒關係。如果等下看那個放藥的抽屜裡沒有的話，跟艾明結束後再去藥妝店買吧。

她儘量穿得保暖一點才出門。艾明約在這附近的一家咖啡店，其實瑞心沒有進去過，只是常常經過。想到 Abby 應該是為了她方便、特別約在這，她心懷感激。

在敦化南路的巷弄間，進了店門，才發現裡面比她想像的寬敞。舒服的氛圍、桌與桌之間有一定的距離，感覺能好好談天。早上快十點，客人並沒有坐滿，她張望著看了看，艾明還沒有到。親切的侍者領她先坐下。她翻著菜單，才發現這咖啡店的價位有點高。

每回吞口水喉嚨就很痛，侍者剛好拿了水過來，對她微笑著、放下一玻璃瓶的水。瑞心連忙喝了幾口，涼涼的水讓她覺得喉嚨舒服多了，她繼續研究這菜單。

「瑞心！你來啦？」抬頭，笑瞇瞇的 Abby 走向她，坐在她對面。

瑞心跟她說其實她沒有來過這家店，

「阿？你沒有來過嗎？我覺得還不錯，當然是因為你們家搬到這我才發現的啦！」艾明看來還是很有活力、很精神，才剛坐下她又站了起來，將外套脫了下來，還從椅子下拿出了置物用的籃子，把衣服折進去。

「常常經過，但沒有真的進來過…」瑞心微笑著跟她說。不知道凱蘿有沒有曾跟艾明約在這裡呢？

瑞心想到這是第一次跟艾明兩個人見面，讓她突然有點緊張。這菜單琳琅滿目，她一時也不知道要點什麼。侍者過來了，艾明笑著直接跟她說上次吃的肉桂捲很好吃，現在有嗎，

「當然有，那是我們的招牌。」侍者的聲音聽起來很高興，

「那給我們來兩個吧！然後…我要一杯 Cappuccino，熱的。」瑞心見艾明根本也沒翻開菜單，就這麼用聊天的方式點起菜來，她是有多熟悉這家店阿？

艾明跟侍者等著她，瑞心只低頭更努力地看菜單，Abby 又說了，

「我還要那個有 Bagel with cream cheese 和一堆早餐會吃的東西的那個…」Abby 的手指輕敲著自己的臉頰，

「紐約美式早餐？沒問題！」侍者俐落地回覆她。

瑞心看著菜單，覺得艾明點的那套餐不錯，但她又不想點一樣的…

「瑞心你喜歡吃漢堡嗎？有次中午我吃他的 Cheese Burger 還不錯！」她主動建議著，「阿！但也許你想吃清爽的一點的？」說著艾明這才翻開了菜單，

瑞心猶疑著但還是點了點頭，她的確是沒什麼食欲。

「那這個雞肉凱薩沙拉呢？我覺得應該不錯…」於是瑞心就點了這個，讓侍者收走了菜單。

抬頭看艾明…她好像是換了眼鏡，低調的深色鏡框，感覺柔和多了。

「你睡得好嗎？一切還好嗎？」她問著。瑞心聽了還真不知該怎麼回答，

「我問這什麼笨問題！當然是不好了…」艾明說著交叉雙手，往後一靠。她還嘆了口氣。

但才一下她又向前靠在桌邊，強調似地跟她說：「你知道，凱蘿很擔心你。當然我也是。」

你怎麼知道她擔心我？瑞心很想這麼問，但她看著艾明，邊喝水遲疑著要不要開口問，

艾明微笑看著她，也喝了口水。喝到一半艾明像是突然理解了瑞心的眼神，連忙放下水來，使得水噴出來了一點。

「哦！因為她一大清早就打給我，好像是她們那邊半夜吧…」瑞心聽了有點驚訝，她的手緊抓著餐巾紙。艾明看著她，伸手輕輕碰了她的手，

「她不想吵你睡覺。…所以就吵我！」她開玩笑似地說著，

「Carol 要我回報你的近況給她。我是有說我今天會跟你碰面，But you know what？我偏不會跟她說你的事！我就是要她擔心你，然後她自己打給你！她自己直接跟你講話！」艾明激動地指著空氣強調著，

「萬一她沒打給我呢？她就不理我了呢？」坐在咖啡店裡的瑞心冷靜地這麼問時，覺得自己好像要負責扶著水壩的牆似的，她得堅強，至少在這裡，不能再被情緒淹沒了。

「那『我』會打給她！『我』會罵死她！」艾明好像一位隨時可以教訓自己小孩的家長。 

艾明還不斷講著她對凱蘿這次行為有多麼不認同，但從她的話裡，可以感到她非常熟悉凱蘿，雖然她認為她不溝通、「逃到天涯海角去」很不對，但她也對她瞭若指掌，說她的個性就是會幹出這種事的人。

看著 Abby 繪聲繪影地說著對瑞心而言最重要的人，瑞心不由得還是覺得有點不是滋味。是因為 Abby 對凱蘿無比熟悉嗎？或因為 Abby 這麼毫不留情地批評凱蘿？瑞心再喝了些水，她在心裡告訴自己：別這麼想，艾明姊是來幫我的，她一定可以幫我多了解凱蘿。

「她…還跟你說了什麼嗎？」瑞心想知道凱蘿這兩天還說了什麼，

「主要就是她很擔心你，說你…很難過什麼的…」艾明遲疑著，大概是不好意思對瑞心說凱蘿怎麼形容她，「所以我就是對她很生氣！我真不知道她幹嘛搞成這樣！」

艾明又嘆了口氣。瑞心仔細看著 Abby，她的眼神很溫柔、充滿了關心，而且毫無保留。

瑞心吸口氣，從包包中拿出凱蘿給她的信，對艾明說：

「也許你都知道了，但…我還是想跟你商量一下，所以…你要不要看看凱蘿給我的信？」也許不妥又唐突，但瑞心覺得這是最直接的方式。

當艾明認真讀起信，瑞心卻有點後悔了，她小聲地說：「也許你會覺得…我不應該給你看她的信…？」

「…不會的，瑞心，我一定會幫你。我一定會幫你們。」艾明抬起頭來，一臉認真。

「不管要做什麼該做或不該做的事！我都會幫你！」說著她又繼續看，看得眉頭都皺了起來，還癟了癟嘴。最後她好好地將信還給瑞心。

「真是…完全無法同意她的想法。」艾明正說著，她的餐點送到了，侍者還問她肉桂捲是現在上嗎？艾明搖搖頭，簡單地請她在飯後再上。艾明的眼神很快回到瑞心身上，似乎等著她先開口。

「我只是覺得，她不應該自己一個人幫我們兩個做決定。」瑞心在侍者走後，坦誠地說。

「沒錯！而且這是什麼爛決定…她喜歡你，你喜歡她，為什麼要搞得這麼複雜？」艾明攤攤手，然後拿起了她的餐具，侍者也送來了瑞心的沙拉。

「你快吃。」艾明微笑著催她用餐，隨即也舀了一口炒蛋吃。

她沒有心吃東西，腦子裡不停想著各種問題。雖然 Abby 正在享用她的早餐，瑞心還是忍不住直接問了：「我大概有理出一點頭緒…想要問問 Abby 你的意見，可以嗎？」

「當然可以！」她擦了擦嘴，放下她的餐具，專心看著她。

「我想…她對於自己喝酒的事感到很難堪，」

「嗯…」艾明點點頭，

「還有最重要的是，她應該是有什麼『狀況』，需要喝酒來逃避。」瑞心很感激終於能有人跟她討論問題，

只是，講了點話之後，喉嚨變得愈來愈不舒服。瑞心不經意地看著眼前青翠的沙拉，看起來是蠻好吃的。她吃了兩口，只覺得吞嚥的時候喉嚨很痛。

「什麼狀況呢…」艾明沉吟著，接著認同瑞心的論點：「對呀…我也嚇一跳，她又開始沒節制地喝酒，」

「又？以前發生過嗎？」瑞心瞪大了眼睛。

「之前哦…」艾明抬頭想了想，不一會她的臉色又略顯尷尬，「就一月時，她跟你旅遊回來之後吧…」她說的是凱蘿上次拋下她之後。

「其實不是很明顯，不常看到她的話，肯定不容易發現。因為她白天都好好的，」艾明繼續說，她邊回想時、也邊慢慢吃著東西，

「不過那次她喝歸喝，也是有順利找到工作。而且最後她也自己想通了…你知道，就是她真的想要跟你在一起的事。」艾明說。

聽 Abby 繼續往下說那時凱蘿因為女兒…以及她的事，常常焦慮地喝太多酒，不論艾明是約好的還是突然找她，總是會看到酒杯，不久她就發現怪怪的了。瑞心第一次知道那時凱蘿是這樣的狀況，雖然在峇里島時， 凱蘿也有講過她很後悔、很痛苦…。瑞心回想這些，想像著憔悴的凱蘿，心裡有點複雜而難過的感覺。

艾明嘖了一聲，「怎麼會好不容易在一起又搞砸了！」

「艾明姊…Abby，這次還沒有搞砸，因為我不會放棄的。」瑞心認真地更正 Abby。

所以…凱蘿的痛苦，跟前一個冬天一樣嗎？瑞心想起那時自己絕望地、每天以淚洗面的心情，對照這幾天把枕頭都哭濕了的自己，為什麼她心裡那麼確定這次是不同的呢？明明一樣又傷心又生氣…

那時的我，以為凱蘿不要我了、我根本不知道她是否愛我。但現在我知道，我知道得很清楚，不只是因為艾明說了、不只是凱蘿電話裡說的，而是在一起生活的這一年，每一天她都可以感受到，凱蘿十分疼愛她、十分愛惜她。就好像她是世上最珍貴的寶物那樣。

當她挖掘出這些新想法後，隨即她又有了新的體會，她迫不急待地跟艾明說，

「其實，我覺得很難過，不只是因為凱蘿丟下我出國這件事。我覺得更主要是…她不願意告訴我她的痛苦，」她看著艾明連連點頭，更鼓勵她把自己的心情講得更清楚，

「而且，我也氣我自己沒有來得及察覺她這些想法，讓她自己一個人把事情搞成這樣。」

瑞心再進一步問 Abby：「你覺得…她會不會也很難過我都不知道她在痛苦什麼？畢竟我到現在都還不知道呢？！」瑞心想到這，又擔心又懊悔，她絞著手，眉頭糾結成一團，

「瑞心…」艾明又輕輕碰了她的手，想安慰她，「我不覺得她會要求你知道她的想法耶…因為她真的是把想法都藏在心裡的人。會這樣做的人，真的會期待別人了解她嗎？」艾明邊想邊問，

「誰不希望別人了解自己呢？每個人都希望吧？」瑞心幾乎很肯定。

「你說的對…」艾明想了想，「但她不大坦白，是個大問題…而且我相信她一定沒有怪你。瑞心，」艾明關切地看著臉色蒼白的瑞心，

「你千萬別自責阿！你沒有錯。」艾明溫暖的手覆在她手上。瑞心點點頭，因著這溫暖而釋懷了些。艾明再拿起餐具，把她剩下的早餐都吃完。

「嗯…好。」瑞心也平撫了一下稍微激動的情緒，在心裡整理著。

如果凱蘿並不會怪我不了解她，那麼她不想說，也許是習慣、也許是不願意說。

簡單來說就是她沒打算讓我來幫忙她解決問題。她有想過我可以幫忙她嗎？

瑞心掂著這個想法。她翻了包包，拿出她的筆記本，記下這個發現。

艾明見她拿出筆記來寫，訝異地抬起眉毛…瑞心看著剛寫下的內容，專心地再往前翻了幾頁、前後確認著，她近乎自言自語地說：「如果我們夠了解她，站在她的角度，也許會知道她想些什麼？」

艾明突然說：「瑞心你先吃吧，你肚子不餓嗎？你的沙拉都沒什麼動。換我來想想還有什麼線索哦…」她邊擦著嘴，邊抬起下巴思考了起來。

「阿！凱蘿還懷疑過你和導演！」

「懷疑我和葛導演？懷疑什麼？」瑞心一頭霧水。

「阿！我這麼說不對，不是懷疑你們…該怎麼說，總之，她一直很擔心導演喜歡你。或許她擔心這會影響你和她，我是說…你和 Carol 之間的感情？我記得她跟我說過。而且，我一直覺得她很矛盾…她既希望你能去導演那工作，又很擔心導演喜歡你、會追求你。」

「追求我？」瑞心簡直太訝異凱蘿有這個想法，

「他沒有對你特別好嗎？凱蘿擔心他因為你長得像她以前的同學而…移情？這個詞是這麼講的嗎？就是說他會因為這樣特別喜歡你？」艾明解釋著。

「葛導演對我和對其它人一樣阿，都很好。我們之間完全沒有什麼…」她仍然停在驚訝的情緒中，

「我知道。我也跟她這麼說。是她想太多。」

「葛導演對我而言就是個肯教我們東西的前輩。而且他對我也完全沒有任何特別的吧…」瑞心自認並不是神經大條的人，這是真的沒有。

「I believe so. 我不知道 Carol 為什麼這麼沒有安全感，而且她真的很矛盾，又贊成你去又想太多…對啦！她就是沒有安全感！You should take a note on this！」

她們又討論了一下葛導演。看來艾明也開始擔心她透露 Carol 的這些想法，會讓瑞心覺得不舒服，畢竟這真的是莫須有的懷疑。但瑞心不會讓自己往那邊想，也許這是凱蘿某種矛盾的自我糾結，而且艾明說得沒錯，重點是這是來自於凱蘿對她們之間感情的不安、沒有信心。

艾明又催著她吃東西，她還是吃了兩口。一放鬆下來，又有新的想法跑出來，

「Abby…我覺得有個很關鍵的地方，就是凱蘿寫說這是『她自己的痛苦』…我想，她可能覺得是某種她自己才能解決的問題，或是她根本不想、或覺得沒辦法解決的事，造成她自己的痛苦？」瑞心覺得愈來愈碰到問題的關鍵，

「你覺得，是工作嗎？是她家裡嗎？或是…是她前夫或是玲玲？或是，她的過去…我太不了解。早知道我應該多問問她…」

「瑞心，別擔心。她的過去我都知道，我覺得你很聰明！很有分析能力，也許我們加起來可以一起找出答案來？」艾明瞪大了她和善的眼睛，她的話讓瑞心覺得好有希望、好放心。

「但你這樣不吃東西我有點擔心耶…」她又催瑞心吃東西。

「Abby，我有點感冒了，吞東西喉嚨會痛…」瑞心終於老實跟她說。

「阿？你感冒了！糟糕！」艾明驚慌地說，「那喝東西？喝東西好點吧？你得吃營養一點，然後多休息才行！」

除了喉嚨痛，瑞心還一直隱隱地頭痛著，但她很急，她想找出凱蘿難過的原因。她一定一定要跟凱蘿在一起，她會堅持下去。從包包裡，她再拿出新的祕密武器 -- 幾張白紙。

她開始大大地寫下幾個可能的問題點，像是：工作、家裡、前夫、玲玲…。她另外框了一個圈圈，裡面寫著「過去？」，想了想，她又框了另一個圈，寫著「田瑞心的某個狀況？」

她抬頭，看到艾明大大地微笑著，眼光也剛從紙上轉到她臉上。

「其實這就是我平常工作的方式耶，有時我會教同事這些分析方法…只是我從來沒想過要這樣分析 Carol…」艾明笑著跟她說。

「阿！你覺得不好嗎？」瑞心擔心是不是不應該「分析 Carol」，

「完全不會。我只是覺得瑞心你真是天才。難怪 Carol 這麼喜歡你。」

「有點奇怪吧？但因為我平常就會這樣整理事情，所以…」

「來吧，別擔心。我們一個個來看，Today we’ll “HACK” the system called Carol！」艾明說著還真的捲起了袖子。

結果她們談過了中午，幾乎忘了再吃東西。肉桂捲送上的時候，瑞心嚇了一跳，那方塊型的甜點，被淋上了厚厚又濃稠的熱巧克力醬，讓她差點認不出來是肉桂捲。又香又甜的滋味，還真的非常好吃。但一吃完，她發現她發炎的喉嚨幾乎講不出聲音來了。

瑞心痛苦地皺著眉頭，手撫著自己的喉頭、搖搖頭對艾明悄聲說：「發不出聲音了…」

「Oh my god… 」艾明擔心地站了起來，「我快去要杯冰水，我覺得你喝那個會舒服點。」

討論稍停了下來，瑞心才感受到身體比早上更不舒服了，她扶著額頭，覺得全身發熱。她閉上眼，覺得頭也開始昏了起來。不行，我還沒搞清楚問題…

她看著自己在白紙上記錄的問題重點，試著要自己專心再想一下。凱蘿的過去中，最讓她驚訝的還是…她在前一段婚姻裡面痛苦掙扎了這麼久。

十年，那幾乎是瑞心一半的人生了，而且…依艾明的記憶，她很早就後悔嫁給那男的，然後這樣撐了三四年，因為有了小孩而又…算是委屈自己吧，就這樣十年過去了。

瑞心無法想像每天活在不快樂之中、不能自在過活的日子。她心愛的凱蘿，有多常後悔當時的決定呢？每天嗎？那該是多痛苦…

瑞心猛然張開眼抬起頭，雖然頭昏得讓一堆金星出現在她眼前，但她突然想到凱蘿這段日子該不會也喝酒逃避吧？她轉頭急著想找艾明，看到她正急急忙忙地端了杯水過來。瑞心這一抬頭一轉身，就覺得全身真的已經虛弱無力了。

「你喝口水，我喉嚨痛時最愛吃冰淇淋，我也幫你點了一些，等下他們就拿來。」艾明還站在她旁邊，輕輕地拍了拍她的肩。

艾明的手停在瑞心肩上，隨即她蹲了下來，她用手背摸了瑞心的額頭，

「Oh Shit！你發燒了瑞心！」艾明焦急地說，

「沒關係，艾明…我有事要問你，」

「什麼事？」

「凱蘿…凱蘿她…」瑞心既發不出聲音，又急、又無力地講不清話，

「哎呀！你別管凱蘿啦，看看你，你得休息或是去看醫生才行。」

瑞心堅持著，「你幫幫我，艾明…我再問兩個問題就好…」

仍蹲在她身邊的艾明扶著她的手，關切地看著她，「你真的還可以嗎？瑞心？」

瑞心肯定地點點頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 呃…我這是「會議記錄」的規模了吧，一不小心居然有 8 千字，  
> 原本 17 章以為只有 2 回的，看來只能再往下了加了。  
> 謝謝大家耐心等待並讀到這裡… 有什麼感想歡迎留言給我，我很喜歡看你們的感想。


	44. 1703 Message

1703 Message

田瑞心回家後，直接全身無力地倒在沙發上。她想起這行為跟凱蘿好像，該不會凱蘿回家時常常是這樣虛脫的狀態？瑞心自己苦笑著，怎麼突然又了解柯凱蘿一點了？

在餐廳被艾明發現自己發燒之後，艾明擔心地說要送她看醫生。瑞心還是覺得只要好好休息就會很快好起來，為了讓 Abby 放心，她答應她明天如果狀況沒好會去看醫生。Abby 眼鏡後那和善的大眼睛充滿了擔心，要她一定要先休息，別再想太多凱蘿的事了，先顧好自己的身體。

「你們兩個之間吸引力這麼大，註定在一起的。放心吧！」艾明笑著這麼說。

真的嗎？但凱蘿不這麼想怎麼辦？瑞心在沙發上翻了個身，側躺著枕在自己的手上。

但凱蘿也說她後悔了…她也哭了，她心裡一定很難過。好想她。

瑞心愈來愈昏沉，她用最後的力氣翻出包包裡的手機，查了義大利的時間，現在才周五大清早。凱蘿今天應該會去洽公吧…她根本是要去工作的。她沒有要丟下我，她出差完就會回到我身邊了。

瑞心想著凱蘿準備出門的樣子、邊安慰著自己，很快就睡著了。

 

隱約中，手機訊息的叮叮聲傳來。

瑞心試著醒來，整個頭像是灌了水一般，又漲又昏。吞口水時喉嚨還是痛，她坐起來邊揉著自己的頭，邊急忙看著手機。是周定納傳訊過來，

「這幾天怎樣？跟凱蘿聊了嗎？」

瑞心嘆了口氣，想起只顧著哭，都沒跟小定講最新狀況，自己這樣不大 OK 耶。她連忙回訊：

「凱蘿又留封信就走了，出國了。不過我在處理中，」瑞心先簡單寫了重點，「感冒了有點慘」又這麼補充著。

訊息才發出去，手機就響了，小定馬上打來了。

「喂！」小定壓低了聲音，聽得出他在走動，

「有沒有搞錯阿！！ 」他的聲量回復到正常，應該是走到了辦公室之外。瑞心想先讓他驚訝完，

「這個人在搞什麼阿！很誇張耶！」

瑞心想開口回應，卻發現很難發出聲音，「…好幾天的事了，對不起我沒馬上跟你說。」自己的聲音變得好沙啞好怪，而且講話喉嚨好痛。

「你感冒很嚴重耶…聲音聽起來好糟！」小定誇張地回應，「你真的是田瑞心嗎？」

瑞心聽了不禁想翻白眼，阿不然這電話還有誰會接，

「大姊真的出國嗎？」

「不要叫她大姊。」瑞心奮力地說，

「好啦，你真的是瑞小心。唉唷！」小定替她唉嘆了一大聲，「那女人到底怎樣？你還好嗎？」

「不好！不要叫她那女人…」被小定講得都不好了。

「你聲音很恐怖耶…需不需要我過去照顧你？」

「不用啦，但是我講話好痛。」瑞心覺得身體狀況其實還好，就是喉嚨發炎了吧。她轉念想著能請小定幫忙的事，「我想請你幫我看東西，」才講了幾句，瑞心覺得喉嚨又痛又癢，

「什麼東西？」小定問著，但瑞心開始咳嗽… 她拿著手機但沒貼在耳邊，她得喝杯水。艾明要她喝冰水，但喝冰的總是對身體不好吧？搞得她現在不知道該喝熱的還冰的…

「瑞心？」手機裡小定的聲音傳來，

吞了口熱水壺裡結果也不算是熱的水，瑞心覺得好像能講話了，

「我還在，我喉嚨痛斃了。」

「你說需要我看東西？工作的嗎？」

「不是，跟凱蘿有關的。」瑞心想著，她這樣講不了話該怎麼辦…她靈光一閃，「你不用過來，你上線，我用傳訊跟你討論就好！」

「哦…好！這樣你就不用講話，聰明的孩子。」小定快速地說，「那我上線再問你。真是…好，我回位子就立刻上線，馬的…」聽得出他邊往回走。但這是罵誰呢！「掛囉？」他最後說，

「嗯。」瑞心連發出這個聲音都覺得勉強了。掛了電話，她再猛喝了些水。

 

開了電腦，上了facebook，小定已經留了好幾句話給她。看了時間，才四點多，小定是都不用工作嗎？也是啦， 這麼大的事，他真的是為朋友兩肋插刀。

瑞心簡單地跟他前情提要之後，也跟他說主要是想討論一下幾個她對凱蘿想法、想法背後的原因的推測，這樣才有辦法徹底說服凱蘿，讓她回心轉意之外，也別再來這麼一次了。

她從包包拿出筆記，以及跟 Abby 整理的那些白紙出來，邊看邊想著有哪幾個目前的觀察和重點，儘量把完整又簡要的目前結論都 key 給小定瞧瞧。

她邊寫，小定邊回著「嗯」、「了解」那些話，中間還說，「你分析得不錯！記者沒白當！」

瑞心搖搖頭，這可不是什麼別人的新聞阿！是她自己的幸福。整理得差不多，瑞心看著自己的訊息，覺得挺有條理的，

「差不多這樣吧，周公大師有什麼見解？等你指點高明了…」寫得戲謔，瑞心卻真的希望小定能給她一些意見，當然，她也知道周定納一定會有意見的，他最愛分析這些，畢竟是要做小說家的人，隨便什麼約會愛情電影他都能大談特談了…

果然，螢幕上出現小定的話：「大師不敢當（拱手），但我會賭上我爺爺周田一的名號！」

瑞心噗哧一笑，「哪有什麼周田一的名號啦！」她的手指飛快地打著，「總之謝謝啦！」

「不過，瑞心」小定的打字速度也很快，「你這次這麼冷靜分析，很怪耶」

「你真的還好嗎？」他一句句地打出來，就像講話一樣。遲疑了一下，他又說：

「難過就哭阿！」

「我有阿，我還有對她生氣大吼…用國際電話」瑞心微笑回覆著，

「真的假的！然後咧？她怎麼反應？」

「她就…感覺也很難過」

「是哦。難過什麼？該不會還對你不滿吧？！」小定的用的符號，似乎標示著他的不滿，

「不是，她說她後悔了。她說什麼覺得自己不適合我，和拋棄我是不一樣的。」轉述著凱蘿的話，瑞心才發現凱蘿的心情一定很混亂吧，她真的知道自己在幹嘛嗎？

「呃…」小定看來也有同感吧，「哎唷！她怎麼一直這樣啦！上次也是差不多的理由阿」

瑞心知道小定進入狀況了，「我覺得她肯定是跟自己過不去。」

「而且，小定，我覺得我這次堅強得起來是因為」瑞心先將這打一半的話送出了，她想起其實前幾天她並不堅強…但現在就暫且略去她哭得很慘、慘到忘記跟朋友報告的事吧。

小定急著問：「因為怎樣？」

「因為我覺得她真的還是愛我耶」對自己的朋友，她不隱瞞自己的感覺和想法。

「…是哦。唉！這什麼狀況！」小定停頓了會，又說：「她這個人很複雜耶！受不了！」

瑞心急了，「你要不要幫我啦？」她用力地按下 Enter 鍵，送出給小定的問題！

「好啦！我知道你很愛她啦！」好像可以聽到周公嘟囔著，「真是的，大姊性格真的很差耶！」他又評批了凱蘿。

瑞心知道朋友是為自己抱不平，她也是感受得到這心意，而且覺得感激。看著電腦，小定沒發話的空檔，瑞心靜下來又咳了幾下。小定又傳來說他要想一下，而且他老闆突然找他，他說要先去應付一下。

瑞心撐著頭，一放鬆下來，馬上又感受到自己真的在生病中的虛弱感。

小定還是再傳了一句話來：「真的不用我去照顧你嗎？」

「 確定不用。」瑞心只這麼回。怎麼可以麻煩人家。

小定那頭，真的沒有再顯示他讀了最後這一句，他的狀態也沒有在打字，看來是真的離開座位了。

瑞心掂量自己的身體狀況，有可能還是微微在發燒。而喉嚨這狀況，還是別再講話的好。只要多喝水，多休息…應該就會快點好起來的。瑞心深吸口氣，眨了眨眼，給自己打氣，她往上看著自己跟小定說的內容，不如趁現在精神和腦袋狀況還可以，多想想這件事吧。她翻著那些資料，想再再檢查一次看是不是有漏了什麼重點。

電腦發出短促的訊息聲，一抬頭看到小定又發了新訊息：

「回來了。你知道每個人對愛情的理想模樣有可能不同嗎？」

嗯？瑞心不是很理解，小定還在打字，先讓他說完，

他又接著寫「應該說…對關係的想像，每個人會不一樣。」

「而且，那想像可能不一定適合她。」小定說，他還接著打，

「這不一定是不能改變的，看人的個性…和緣份之類的，也就是兩個人的造化囉！」

瑞心歪著頭，試著理解小定想表達的，這時小定又寫了新的，

「這很深，但我有看到一些資料在寫這些事」小定這麼說。的確，瑞心似懂非懂，

她回問：「所以呢？你是說凱蘿和我，對愛情的理想…不同嗎？」

「同不同我不知道，但你可能要猜猜凱蘿的。我不知道她卡關、過不去的，是不是卡在那個地方」小定回答。

「你說凱蘿的愛情的理想模樣？」瑞心確認著。

小定說：「對呀，就是她的幻想裡，她跟你的關係是怎樣的。」

「關係？你是說…你能舉例嗎？」

「比如說照顧和被照顧、主宰和聽話…也許不是全面都是誰主導誰順從，而是…你知道」小定解釋到這，讓瑞心有點懂了，

「好像知道」瑞心回給他。她再往下延伸，「所以…你是說…」

「凱蘿有某種對愛情的理想，然後她跟自己過不去的地方，也許跟這有關？」瑞心問。

「我不知道有沒有關係，我只是覺得也許我們…我是說你啦，你們！」小定修正著，「應該討論一下你們彼此對愛情，或說對你們關係的理想。」

瑞心很訝異，原來愛情也有理想，什麼叫愛情的理想？完美的愛情嗎？理想就是追求更好的…所以…

她突然想到什麼，又急急忙忙從包裡翻出凱蘿留給她的信。

_**…我真心希望你有更好的對象，能照顧你、跟你有共同的興趣和話題，而不是像我帶著一大堆問題，只會拖累你。** _

凱蘿在信裡還真的明白地寫了。天阿…就好像拿著一份很難的考題，卻突然找到了本以為消失的解答本一樣，瑞心激動地發抖，

「小定！我好像發現了什麼耶！」

「什麼什麼！」小定也激動地問她，

這時瑞心放在一旁的手機突然響起來，讓她嚇了一跳，一看，是凱蘿！

她飛快地打字給小定：「媽呀她打來了！」

她無心再看小定回了什麼，而是深吸口氣接起了電話，

「…喂？」差點發不出聲，喉頭產出的聲音…又怪又糟糕。

「…請問是瑞心嗎？」凱蘿美麗的聲音遲疑著。

「是我，」相較之下，自己的聲音好難聽…「我是瑞心，我聲音啞了。」

瑞心好像聽到凱蘿倒抽一口氣，接著是一陣靜默，

「… Abby 跟我說…你不大好，瑞心，」凱蘿的聲音顫抖著，

瑞心很吃力地發出像機器般的怪聲：「嗯。」

「她不跟我說你怎麼了，我好擔心…」

「只是感冒而已。」

「感冒？」凱蘿驚訝地說，

瑞心邊掩著嘴儘量小聲地咳嗽著，邊覺得這樣可能沒辦法講電話…看著眼前的電腦，她突然有個主意，

「凱蘿你在那能上網嗎？」

「什麼？」凱蘿不理解這天外飛來的問題，

「你有帶電腦去吧？」既然是出差，她想凱蘿是有帶筆電去的，

「有，上網，可以。」凱蘿突然一下全都意會過來，她答道。

「我喉嚨痛，我們線上聊好不好？」瑞心提議，雖然她跟凱蘿之間很少這麼做。

「…線上聊？你說打字嗎？好。」凱蘿答應了，還小聲地說著那她先掛斷了、你喉嚨痛別講話之類的喃喃自語。

瑞心點了 facebook 裡要發訊給凱蘿的視窗，整理著心情等她，但其實她跟病毒奮戰著的身體，所有的體力都被這一點興奮耗盡了，她的思緒只剩一片空白。

一回神看到小定的視窗，她才想到而連忙跟他說：

「我也請她上線跟我用打字的了。」

「她有關心你嗎？」小定質問著。

「有吧…」瑞心知道凱蘿最關心她的身體狀況。

「好吧。你們先聊，隨時跟我說狀況哦！」瑞心看了後順從地回給小定一個「好」。

凱蘿的訊息傳來了：

「你感冒聽起來很嚴重，有沒有去看醫生？」

瑞心回到凱蘿的視窗，照實回覆她：「沒有，先休息一下，應該自然會好」

「但是…症狀有哪些呢？發燒嗎？很不舒服吧！喉嚨很痛…有咳嗽嗎？」凱蘿的審問又來了。

瑞心也不知道該不該讓她擔心，不過她覺得病就是自己會好的，她自己並不擔心。

「沒事的。」她簡短地這麼回了。跟凱蘿線上聊天，好陌生的感覺。

Carol Ke 的狀態顯示成正在打字，但沒有字跑出來。是不知道要打什麼，還是旁邊有事了呢？

瑞心耐心地等著，白色的畫面，在她和凱蘿之間，看也看不穿，她不知道凱蘿正想些什麼，會講出什麼，或什麼也不講？

這一整天，她都在分析著的這個人，正跟她聊天… 然後打不出字來。

對方打字的狀態消失了，仍然沒有字跑出來，只能自己主動出擊了。

「凱蘿，我有事要問你」瑞心有力而俐落地打出這些字，「你是不是覺得一定要照顧我？」

狀態顯示凱蘿總是馬上讀了她的話，但回訊都會遲疑一陣子，是網路的問題嗎？

「對不起，我不在那邊照顧你。」她回道。

不是，不對。這不是我想問的。瑞心心想，她試著換個方式問，

「我想問，你是不是把我當成小孩子？」看著自己的問句，瑞心發現也許剛好精準地問對問題了，

這次隔了更久，凱蘿才回訊：

「怎麼會這麼問？當然不是」

「你把我當小孩子，所以你認為只能你照顧我，不能我照顧你，」瑞心急著打完送出。

凱蘿已讀但沉默著，所以瑞心繼續說，

「你常常說我還年輕，是不是覺得我不懂事，所以很多事不能跟我談？」

「不是的…」凱蘿立刻否認。而瑞心馬上繼續提問：

「你把我當小朋友，還是當女人?」

Carol Ke 打字中，但字沒有出來。瑞心想像她修長的手指停在鍵盤上猶豫著，果然她有可能把我當成小朋友嗎？瑞心感覺很複雜，自己大概猜對了，但又不希望答案真是這個。

「當然是女人。」凱蘿送出了選擇。

瑞心訝異地放下一顆心。所以她不跟我說，不是因為我還小、覺得我不懂事，那是為了什麼？得讓她多講一點。

「凱蘿，你說說你的想法好嗎？」想知道答案，最好的方法就是直接問。這是她當記者學到的。

「你當然不是小孩子，」凱蘿說，「但我有義務照顧你，我想照顧你，但我做不好」這幾個字像是上了凱蘿的配音一般，她又看到凱蘿悲傷的模樣，

「你哪有做不好，你沒有做不好阿…」瑞心不同意。她是真的不理解凱蘿為何老這麼說，

「你覺得我對你好嗎？」凱蘿問，

「你對我很好阿。你倒是說說哪裡不好？」

「情緒不穩，甚至還喝酒…總帶給你麻煩」凱蘿馬上回了。…什麼阿！看著凱蘿的想法，她為什麼這麼怕麻煩我？她到底是怎麼苛求自己的？

瑞心問她：「喝酒是為了什麼？你跟我說嘛，你的痛苦是什麼？」

凱蘿又沒有回覆，瑞心嘆了口氣，繼續說：

「如果你不是把我當小朋友，是當你的伴侶，有什麼不能說的？」

「我不知道怎麼說…」凱蘿遲疑了好久只吐出這句。

瑞心覺得很無言，換她不知道要打什麼字上去。她瞪著這該死的聊天視窗。

「瑞心，對不起」凱蘿傳來這句話，讓瑞心閉上了眼睛，各式各樣的情緒湧上，

「對不起什麼？」這個人只能用引導的方式問才行，

「我有太多的問題，我不想拿這些問題煩你。所以我才沒說。」

瑞心覺得無力又想生氣，但她試著集中、試著理智。所以也許無關凱蘿對她信任與否，而是凱蘿習慣自己處理問題？但又或許，她可以對別人 -- 瑞心想到的是 Abby，她可以對別人透露問題，但對自己她就是不能，因為這不是她理想關係的樣貌？

瑞心嘆了口氣。她繼續打字：

「我知道你覺得你自己不好，所以你不想跟我在一起…」當送出時，她突然後悔寫得太直接了。好像那句話白紙黑字寫出來就會成真似的，但她先不管，她有重要的想問，

「那我問你，如果你是完美的，你是你心目中完美的樣子，」邊打字，她的心緊張地怦怦跳，

「那麼，你想跟我過一輩子嗎？」

如果什麼問題都不管的話，你到底有多想跟我在一起？

「想。」看到凱蘿的回覆，瑞心舒了一大口氣，她繼續用光速打出她想對她說的：

「那讓我來幫你解決問題阿！讓你變得完美，變得超適合我！」瑞心說，她打算繼續一次講完一大段，「如果我不是小朋友，我就可以幫你阿！而且哪有人比『我』更知道怎樣的人適合我自己呢？」瑞心覺得自己說得很有道理。

「我連照顧你都做不好，我沒有信心。」

不可置信地，瑞心看著凱蘿的這句話。這簡直鬼打牆了！

「照顧我照顧我，你就只想到這個！」瑞心氣憤地咬著牙，她的憤怒，全往鍵盤上用力地敲去，

「我不是小孩子了！我可以照顧我自己！而且我早就可以了」大力地按下 Enter，她愈想愈氣，

「你怎麼不讓我照顧你？你難過的事如果讓我分擔！也許不會那麼難過呢？」都是你這笨蛋！

「你不必自己一個人阿！這樣多孤單，多辛苦！」你很讓我心疼你知道嗎！

「你才應該讓我照顧你！！」

瑞心在一連發了一堆話之後，激動地掉下眼淚。

看到凱蘿的狀態一直正在打字，卻沒有東西跑出來，她想像凱蘿盯著螢幕的模樣，她戴著眼鏡嗎？她美麗的臉龐是什麼表情呢？瑞心掩著臉，胸口大力起伏著，一些淚安靜地掉了下來。但她可以、她相信自己可以說服凱蘿，她讓信心重新充滿到肺裡。然後她又開始咳嗽。

擦掉眼淚，她切換到小定的視窗轉換一下心情，想讓自己冷靜下來。小定有留言說要她有什麼狀況就跟他說，他先下班去吃個飯，晚上他隨時可以待命。

待命？瑞心覺得很誇張。但也感激有這樣的好朋友。她也留話給周定納：

「跟她講一講，我又哭了啦！ 其實這幾天哭很多啦。但你不用擔心，哭不死人的，我會多喝水。」

覺得自己寫得很好笑，瑞心自顧自微笑著，也再喝了點水。

凱蘿的視窗終於動了，

「對不起，我之前沒想過這些」

「那現在呢？現在有考慮嗎？」瑞心問她。

凱蘿又「欲言又止」。

「你不是想跟我在一起嗎？」瑞心質問她，凱蘿又馬上已讀，然後回不了話。

自以為不完美的凱蘿…你不必完美才能跟我在一起阿，真傻耶。你不知道我有多愛你多需要你嗎？瑞心有這樣的OS。對於這麼謹慎打字的凱蘿，她考量著要不要直接罵她傻，會不會讓她更壓抑了？到底該怎麼表達…瑞心撐著頭坐在書桌前，皺著眉看著電腦。

 

她們繼續聊著，瑞心覺得根本沒有太多進展。凱蘿也試著再問她的身體狀況，但瑞心真的覺得沒必要過份擔心。看看時間她們也聊了好一陣子，晚餐時間都快過了，凱蘿催她去吃飯，她看看手機上義大利的時間，於是也叫凱蘿快去吃中餐。她問了凱蘿下午有工作嗎？她說再幾個小時才有約。這時換瑞心瞪著螢幕打不出字。

她好想念凱蘿，她覺得這些字句好遙遠、好冰冷，她想要她的聲音，想要看到她…

阿！

「凱蘿我們來視訊好不好？我想看你。」

「我也想看你」凱蘿馬上回覆，才讓瑞心想到自己的樣子一定很糟糕。

瑞心調整了筆電的角度，螢幕上小小的方框中出現了自己睡了一下午、然後又咳又哭的，很不 OK 的臉，她順了順自己的頭髮，想去洗把臉但似乎來不及了，她只期待快點看到凱蘿。

柯凱蘿沒有上妝，戴著眼鏡，穿的是她的格子睡衣。她看來也有點憔悴，淡淡的黑眼圈，但依然那麼的美麗，她看來焦慮地盯著畫面，眉頭都蹙了起來，她的手掩上嘴，沒有說話。讓瑞心覺得自己的狀況到底是有多糟阿！瑞心看著畫面上的自己，再想辦法整理了一下…算啦！就這樣吧，看到了凱蘿，她心裡好像什麼煩惱都暫時沒有了，

「你那天氣好嗎？」瑞心想也沒想就開口問，「工作順利嗎？」

「嗯，順利。」凱蘿回答她，她細長的眼睛更瞇了起來，像是要把電腦看穿一樣，「你今天沒上班？請病假嗎？」

瑞心試著微笑著，她點點頭，還是別說話，聲音好難聽。

「很不舒服嗎？」凱蘿的臉上充滿擔憂，

「…還好。」瑞心才開口說著就咳了起來，她忙別過頭，拿起水杯喝掉最後的兩口水。她皺著眉不經意地摸了摸喉嚨，

「你喉嚨痛別說話了。」凱蘿低沉的聲音說，

於是瑞心不說話，她只專心地看著凱蘿，凱蘿也只盯著她、什麼也沒說。幾天不見，凱蘿的臉，變得好陌生，但這樣的陌生，只讓她覺得更美。

好荒謬，卻如此真實。所有感覺都是真實的，就算亂七八糟。

所以，凱蘿一直說不聽的，也都是屬於她的、毫無邏輯的這些感覺，那源頭，恐怕是凱蘿這幾十年來累積的不安。

「寶貝，」凱蘿突然開口，但又不好意思地尷尬笑了一下，「你去吃營養一點，然後休息了好嗎？」她的聲音，是那麼溫柔，從那美麗的薄唇說出來的話，永遠那麼有魔力。

 

所以她關掉了視訊連線，閤上了筆記型電腦。一鬆懈下來，田瑞心又頭昏又無力。她不假思索地走向主臥室，趴在凱蘿那邊的床上。

沒有剩下一丁點力氣了。連生氣或哭的力量和意願都沒有了。聞到凱蘿遺留在枕頭的味道，瑞心讓腦袋自由地想著凱蘿，她幻想她抱著她，摸摸她的頭。她對瑞心無限的溫柔與關愛， 當然是瑞心瘋狂愛著她的原因，相信這也是凱蘿最願意給予的。

凱蘿留下的淡淡的香味，包圍著她病得動不了的身體，她半閉著的眼睛，看著床邊無人的梳妝檯，凱蘿經常待在那，早上叫她擦防晒、晚上要她擦保養品，她若不聽…凱蘿就會動手幫她。

愛情的理想模樣？凱蘿照顧我、疼愛我，當然很好。但瑞心閉著眼，腦海裡還出現凱蘿每晚聽她講話時的神情，她是多麼支持我，以我為傲。她總是邊聽邊微笑著，她知道那高深莫測的笑容裡，有她對自己止不住的愛意。

一下這腦海裡的凱蘿躺到了床上，聽自己說了什麼，仰頭大笑了起來，那是她記憶中最美、她最珍愛的凱蘿的樣貌。

瑞心想起今天知道的，凱蘿的許多過去，如果，如果凱蘿能永遠別再難過害怕，能常常這樣放心、開懷地笑，該有多好。

對比凱蘿在視訊裡憂愁的樣子，瑞心飄渺的思緒突然想到凱蘿在餐桌上寫信時，可能是怎麼樣的心情？她也好想摸摸凱蘿的頭，要她不要擔憂。

凱蘿沒有安全感、她怕失敗，那我就應該讓她安心、讓她知道我的所有，讓她知道我多愛她、 她多適合我。不論她有什麼不完美，我都會守在她身邊，我會保護她。我就是要她…

瑞心小小的意念自由地繞著這些想法，而她一動也動不了的身體，正跟感冒病毒纏鬥著。

 

周六田瑞心醒來時已是中午，像遊魂一樣在家裡飄著，在她房間找到了手機，上頭有凱蘿的留言，還是問她身體的狀況，燒退了沒，一直不好還是看醫生吧之類的。瑞心覺得虛弱得邁出家門都有問題。…可惡的凱蘿，不在身邊，只指指點點這些幹嘛，幫不上忙！小定也留訊息了，要她有什麼狀況就找他，要來陪她、送飯來都行。

是餓了，冰箱裡沒什麼食物，瑞心盤算還是打起精神、沖個澡打點自己，好外出覓食、補充營養。

吃完午餐，她去麵包店買了些麵包、也去藥妝店買了感冒藥，回家疲累地坐在餐桌旁，打算等下燒一大壺開水。凱蘿又打電話來了，瑞心愈來愈覺得好氣又好笑，接起電話，她不禁用沙啞的聲音挖苦她：

「凱蘿，你是不是捨不得我生病阿？」

「嗯，我很擔心你。」

「很想照顧我對不對？」瑞心的語氣帶著笑意，雖然聲音很難聽。

「嗯。」

「對不對嘛？」瑞心挑釁她。

「對。」凱蘿聽話地回覆了。

「誰要你跑那麼遠阿？我現在好需要你呢！」瑞心的嘴角上揚，

「瑞心…」聽到凱蘿輕喚她，瑞心突然覺得：怎麼會折磨她是這麼有趣的事。

「好啦，我已經吃飽了，你別那麼擔心。我再休息一天就會好的。」瑞心對電話那頭糾心的人輕聲說著。沒問題的，藥都買來了，等下就來吃。

因為生病，因為凱蘿不斷關心她，瑞心有個錯覺以為她們和好了。就算下午開始下起雨來，天色一下子暗了、也突然變冷了，瑞心穿上了大外套，心情還是不錯。她從冰箱把冷凍的火腿拿到水槽，想說晚餐總算終於能對這最後的存糧動手了。

空曠的大房子，沒有開音樂或電視，也沒有凱蘿的修長的身影。房子中央有那個走廊，是她看到行李箱、哭著要凱蘿不要走的走廊…寂靜中，回憶又襲來，瑞心知道這所有的問題其實並沒有解決。她跟凱蘿還是沒有完全談開，凱蘿安心了嗎？她要怎樣才不會想放棄她？怎樣才不會再說什麼不適合她、想要她找更好的人？

瑞心還是回到書桌前，撐著頭她攤開那些資料，想想該怎麼辦才好。想著、寫著，累了她就趴著，或跑去躺著。

下午凱蘿又傳訊來問她喉嚨還痛不痛，還真的已經比較不痛了，瑞心簡單地回覆她。晚餐時間，凱蘿又打來…問她吃什麼，身體狀況怎樣。瑞心反問她今天都在做什麼，凱蘿卻說不出來，

「你是不是整天擔心我？什麼也沒做？」瑞心問她，但凱蘿沒回答，

「被我說中了對吧？但你不敢這麼說，因為…你還是沒決定要繼續跟我在一起，對不對？」瑞心繼續說。

「瑞心…」

就只會叫我，不敢回答。

「我是不是很聰明都說中了？」

「嗯。」小小聲地，凱蘿肯定了她的猜測。

「你快回來好不好，回來照顧我，我要跟你說話，我要你抱著我…」雖然還想說服她，但忍不住瑞心撒嬌了起來。

糟糕！這些話，是不是跟「我才要照顧你」矛盾了呢？瑞心心裡突然一陣混亂。

「凱蘿…」反正，誠實告訴她自己的心情，總不是什麼錯事吧，瑞心繼續說：「你在那不是辦法呀，反正你也在擔心我，你快回來我們好好談談，好不好？」

「可是…」

心愈來愈急、愈來愈亂的瑞心，突然生氣起來。還「可是」什麼呢？！你這柯凱蘿還是卡住，你是不是永遠都想不通！

「唉算啦，我沒力氣跟你說。你若想說你自己的想法和感覺，你再跟我說。」瑞心氣急敗壞，「我掛掉囉！」心裡一股悶氣，瑞心還真的掛了凱蘿的電話。

才掛上她就後悔了，想想自己被凱蘿搞得這樣反反覆覆，心情起起伏伏的，好累。

夜裡，下起大雨，瑞心再確認一次手機放在床頭充電著，來電及訊息的音量都調到最大了。如果凱蘿打來，她會聽到的。感冒藥，讓她的頭比平常還重，沾了枕頭就抬不起來。

 

「叮咚！」迷濛中，瑞心掙扎著撐起上半身，她撈起手機確認著。10:15，是晚上嗎？好像有幾個未讀訊息…正想檢查是什麼訊息，

「叮咚！」阿，原來是門鈴，會是誰呢。她急忙爬起來，才看到天色，這…是早上了！

她站前穿衣鏡前，用睡衣隨便抹了抹臉，快步走去開門。拉開一條縫，

「瑞心！」艾明的聲音傳來，她的臉也湊了過來。瑞心驚訝地打開門，發現後頭 Lisa 姊也來了。

「Carol 照三餐打給我…我想我必須來一趟。」艾明一手抱著大大的紙袋，另一手也提著東西，「我帶了食物和廚師來照顧你了。」她踢掉鞋子，快步走向餐桌放下了東西，回頭走過來，

「你還好嗎？還發燒嗎？」Abby 和 Lisa 都溫柔地對她笑著，她們的手輕撫上瑞心的背。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 休了一周，結果這一回是兩回的份量 ^^ 各位也看得辛苦了。  
> 吵架真的很混亂，平常就要多溝通、多發現問題，好嗎？積在一起很辛苦的。


	45. 1801 後悔

1801 後悔

瑞心咬著下唇，認真地想著，抿嘴讓她可愛的酒窩變得好深。因為想著事情，漂亮的大眼睛眨了幾下，然後她飛快地打字。她坐在工作室的椅子上，盯著電腦自信地微笑著。

別寫了，別寫了瑞心！你不要寫就好了。

凱蘿也整晚盯著電腦，沒有查任何家具的資料，而是看著瑞心講過的話、以及那封信。所有想法飛快地轉著，她手插進頭髮，把它們都弄亂了。她站起來在旅館房裡跺步，撫著自己的頸項。一頭亂髮裡之下，是一團又一團亂七八糟的想法，她最後決定還是先沖澡睡覺再說。

對，你睡吧，睡起來也別回信。拜託，這樣就好。

厚厚的雲層籠罩著台北街頭，原先只飄著的毛毛細雨，似乎有一兩顆大的雨滴落下、醞釀著雨勢。瑞心左右張望著，看到對街有便利商店，是了，一定是幫她和同事買杯下午的咖啡。她的馬尾輕快地躍動著，沒撐傘跑了過去。等咖啡時，她邊掩著嘴咳嗽、邊拿出手機來檢查。那只是個習慣，不，是因為她急著想知道凱蘿看信了沒。

她查了查義大利的時間，但就這麼剛好，新信通知來了。店員把咖啡弄好了叫她，她抬頭禮貌地微笑著，但又很想看手機。她請店員給她袋子裝那兩杯咖啡，低頭想繼續看收到的信。接過咖啡，她得過馬路快點回去繼續採訪，剛好是綠燈。終於可以看凱蘿的回信，她邊走邊低頭專心地看… 

不！別看阿，瑞心！我怎麼不知道你會邊走邊看手機…

一陣搖晃，柯凱蘿驚醒。

飛機很可怕地上下晃動著，走道另一邊的女士發出了小小的驚呼，凱蘿看了下她，對方給了個尷尬的微笑，這女士的眼神聚焦到她臉上後，變得柔和，反過來安慰她：「沒事的！亂流啦！」

凱蘿閉上眼躺回自己的位子，感受到這亂流。再大一點吧，就這樣墜毀吧。反正我也不想活了。眼淚又再度滾落。

有人輕拍她的肩。該死，空姐又來了。「柯小姐…」凱蘿連忙坐起，用手遮著眼角，

「你好點了嗎？氣流不大穩定，是不是更不舒服了？」

凱蘿的胸中像是有千萬根刀子，都快刺穿、爆出來了，她已經沒辦法控制自己的臉色。但她壓抑著自己，眨眨眼，吸口氣，

「嗯，也許你可以再給我…一樣的，我會覺得比較好」凱蘿的手指繞著，說不出那個字，

「再一杯 Whisky？好的。請稍等我一下。」空姐對她笑了，她也有酒窩。讓凱蘿的心好痛。

她撐在桌上，手掩著臉，幸好隔壁的坐位沒有人。她的胃絞著，她的手也絞著她的頭髮。她沒辦法想任何事，就算睜著眼，也看不到東西。她不能呼吸…她的耳朵裡充滿了這機艙巨大的隆隆聲。

但她還是睜開了眼，她想知道現在幾點。下午兩點，她幾點坐的飛機？九點？不，是接近十點才起飛，所以這樣是…才過了四個小時，才三分之一的路！天哪！不能飛快一點嗎？凱蘿看著手機，她的手開始發抖，她知道那封信就只要再點幾下就能看到，但她不敢看。瑞心的照片，也只在一指之遙，她盯著她的姆指，懸在那，該不該點開相簿…

「柯小姐？您的 Whisky。」抬頭空姐遞上了那杯琥珀色的飲料，

「我們準備熄燈了，您再休息一下？有什麼需要再按鈴叫我？」凱蘿對她點點頭，試著擠出一個扭曲的微笑。酒窩空姐關切地看著她，但還是禮貌地離開了。

所以台北是晚上了，下午出的事，Abby 說會處理，現在…會手術嗎？還是更糟？這個想法止不住地跑出來，凱蘿像是被人從後腦猛打了一下，咳了一下就哭了出來，她一手抓著酒杯，一手掩住眼睛，胸口的劇痛卻止不住，不…不…為什麼！都是我！都是我不好！無盡的後悔讓她緊蓋著自己的雙眼，潰堤的淚水卻從手裡溢出。

稍平靜下來，她一小口一小口地喝著。翻出包包，她不能再哭了，她需要更多面紙。這包包，找什麼都找不到。煩悶地，她沒注意就一大口將酒喝完了。黑暗的機艙中，柯凱蘿無神地她盯著前面的椅背，虛無的黑暗中，自己終於可以不存在於這個世上。

其實她知道的很少，早上一睜眼，她馬上坐到桌前決定開始回信，然後匆忙地準備出門時，Abby 打來。她要她冷靜、要她馬上回來，跟她說她剛接到瑞心同事的電話要去醫院，她一定會全力處理，但情形可能很嚴重。

柯凱蘿的世界彷彿一瞬間變成過曝的亮白色，她快速地運作著，收著行李、搭車往機場。她急切地等著艾明再打來，才發發現她早上曾經漏接瑞心的電話！在艾明打來的前五分鐘！那是瑞心嗎？她萬分後悔沒有接到電話，她急忙撥給 Abby，她剛到醫院，但還沒找到她們。凱蘿叫她別掛電話，她還一邊買到了直飛的機票。

她聽著艾明問了好幾個人，才找到了瑞心的同事。她隱約聽到他們說瑞心在布簾後面，醫生和護士他們在處理。場面聽起來很混亂吵雜，Abby 問著狀況，一邊直接復述給她聽，凱蘿跟艾明說她聽得到，要她開免持…把電話拿近一點她直接聽。

「過馬路被一台貨車撞到，蠻嚴重的她的手和半邊都不能動了、很痛的樣子…我跑過去，她把手機給我就昏過去」男聲說，

「怎麼會撞到？對方違規嗎？」她聽到 Abby 問，但這不是重點，

「醫生怎麼說？現在她的狀況！」凱蘿大聲說著，她急得眼淚都湧上，

「這是她家人嗎？」男聲楞了一下，似乎是對艾明問著，

「…對，你跟她說！」

「醫生說胸部一邊沒聲音、要馬上插胸管什麼的，」男聲對著電話清楚地說，

「她清醒嗎？」她聽到 Abby 問，

「到醫院後有醒來一下，跟我說要找凱蘿、艾明和小定，我拿她手機一一打的…」 

還有醒著、還能交待事情。凱蘿記得電話中又變得混亂，似乎是小定到了，他大聲地問著類似的問題。凱蘿急著還想知道急救的狀況，她喚著 Abby，

「Carol，我去看一下裡面的狀況，你現在在哪？」Abby 的聲音清楚地傳來，

「我到機場了，天哪… Abby…」凱蘿記得，她在航空公司櫃台旁，靠著牆一陣腿軟，就掩著嘴蹲著、失控地哭了出來，情緒又再次把她擊倒，在最不應該的時候。

「Carol，Carol！你振作起來，機票買了沒？我會跟你說狀況好嗎？Now just get yourself back here, Okay？」凱蘿掩著嘴點點頭，才發現她的機票都掉在地上了。

Abby 探了狀況，有個護士跟她說，應該會馬上準備手術，

「親屬到了嗎？」電話裡她聽到護士問，

「她沒有親屬，沒有在台北的！」應該是小定大聲回答著，

「好，沒關係，你們是同事嗎？朋友？」護士說，「情況緊急，都可以簽，等會兒一個人幫我簽。」

接著 Abby 突然跟凱蘿說：「我看到她了！」凱蘿的心跳似乎都停了，

「Oh God...」Abby 只發出微弱的驚叫，

「Abby！Speak！」

「很多儀器，她們在給她輸血…她接了管子，醫生…醫生身上都是血…」凱蘿聽了，糾心地捂著嘴，

「瑞心似乎是醒著！」Abby 激動地說，她聽到她往前走，「醫生在問她，她臉白的像紙，好像很喘…講不出話」

「小姐，你們在外面等！」有個女生突然大聲地說，凱蘿聽到簾子拉上的聲音，

「Carol，你先買機票儘快回來就是了！」這手機，以及裡頭 Abby 的聲音是她唯一能感受到的事物，聽了話，她才回神，看了看機票。她發抖的手裡握著手機，上頭顯示的時間，快要可以登機了，她得動作快點，才能早點回去。

「我買好機票了，我要往裡走了。」

「好，我跟你說，這樣講電話也沒用，對瑞心沒有幫助，你懂嗎？你能做的就是快點回來，別擔擱了？我先掛斷，你先上飛機，好不好？」

「你再打給我！跟我說狀況！拜託！」

「好，你也可以打給我，但你先想辦法上飛機。對了，告訴我航班。Carol！上飛機，還有，告訴我航班！Okay？Can you do it？」

「OK。」凱蘿深吸了口氣，抹掉臉上的淚。她一手抓著機票和手機，快速拖著行李前進。

然後她登機前再跟了艾明通了兩次電話，第一次艾明說她跟瑞心同事聊過了，闖紅燈的是瑞心，她在綠燈快結束前開始過那個大馬路，不知道為什麼她太專心看著手機，所以馬路後半段她完全沒注意到燈號變了、也沒停下來。凱蘿停在免稅店前聽著，艾明似乎還說著她已找了律師、要她放心，但凱蘿的心只往下沉。

她噙著後悔的眼淚，她用盡了意志讓自己往登機門走。瑞心是在看她的回信，一定是的。

登機前 Abby 第二次打來，是因為他們終於能看她了。

但瑞心昏迷著，大量輸著血。他們沒人能跟她說到話。

凱蘿不知道該怎麼想。她行屍走肉一般上了飛機。

Abby 說那是因為腦震盪，醫生說會再檢查腦部，但一有手術房，還是先解決血胸的問題，畢竟剛到的時候還是清醒的。凱蘿不懂這些，她與 Abby 都沒遇過這些。

一片黑暗。柯凱蘿現在眼前唯一的光，竟來自窗外。小小的飛機窗外，黑色的雲海最邊緣，透出一層橘色的光，使得上面的天空變成橘黃、白、再漸變為深藍色的漸層。日出前的幽暗中，這奇特的景色，不像在人間。

同樣的商務艙，不只沒有她在身旁，最讓凱蘿害怕的是：也許此時此刻，恐怕已經永遠也不會有機會再與瑞心一起，只是她不知道而已。瑞心只坐過那麼來回一趟飛機。我為什麼自己來義大利？！我到底為什麼要離開她，凱蘿咬著牙，用力捏著自己的手，巨大的後悔讓她痛徹心扉，她想把自己折斷、刺穿。

我願意帶你出來！多少次、多常、多久，住在國外也可以，我再也不會離開你，只要再給我機會。求求你，求求老天爺，求求上蒼。我知道錯了，拜託，讓我再見到她。

凱蘿開始祈求，沒有信過的所有上帝神佛，所有在這痛苦的人生之上的存在，她願意用任何事交換，只要瑞心能活下來，只要能給她們機會。她閉上眼在心中虔誠地不斷懇求，但她同時懷疑，若有任何偉大的存在，為什麼要幫她、這個咎由自取的她。

不，請悲憫瑞心吧，我的寶貝。她是那麼善良而無辜。瑞心的笑臉，和她想像中染著血卻又無比蒼白的她，該有多麼痛，或是…她已感覺不到痛了？！這些瑞心同時出現在凱蘿眼前。讓她回到開心的樣子吧，讓不幸都發生在我身上就好，拿我的命去換吧。

正努力以 900 公里時速快速橫越地球的巨大飛行器裡，高分貝的引擎聲，包圍著安靜的旅客。而所有的思緒正繼續摧殘著柯凱蘿的意志。

 

看著窗外石板路上的外國遊客說笑著，是晴天，柯凱蘿微笑著，她終於好好地用電話跟瑞心講了她的決定。聽見瑞心很開心，她更開心。然後她聯絡了幾件事，就啟程回台灣了。一下子，她已從容不迫地回到台北的家裡、放了行李。家裡還是熟悉的樣子，她還特地看了瑞心的房間，主臥裡，也有她沒折好的被子。還是大白天，但她等不及瑞心下班，她直接問了瑞心她在哪裡，迫不急待地去她採訪的地方找她、想把她接走。她好想抱她。

到了那裡她找了一陣子，很幸運地遠遠她就看到瑞心，她美麗的身影即使搆不著，凱蘿仍感到快樂的感覺…好強烈。台北的陽光中，她跟同事在講話、邊點著頭，她認真時的酒窩，是凱蘿最喜愛的。感覺她工作告一段落了，凱蘿走向她、叫了她。瑞心左右張望著，終於她看到凱蘿，她燦爛地笑開、馬上朝她跑來。中間她們橫著馬路，凱蘿看著往來的車子，突然感到強烈的不安，她左右看著車流…

不行…不行，瑞心你別過來！一瞬間突然天下起大雨來，最快的雨刷也無法讓人看清前方的那種大雨。凱蘿緊握著方向盤，白色的水幕擋著她的視線、她什麼也看不到，卻又不能馬上煞車停下來…她開著車快速前進，心裡卻好害怕，好害怕出事情…忽然，車前方突然從旁出現了人影！

凱蘿又再次一身冷汗地醒來，手裡緊握的是空的酒杯，而不是方向盤。

機艙裡已開了燈。凱蘿恍惚地再摸著座椅扶手、摸著前方的椅背確認著，她不在車裡，更不在台北。當然，瑞心也不在。前頭牆上的螢幕，提示著這飛機目前的航程，到 TPE 還有 1,134 公里。

她不想再睡著，但她也不想醒著。

 

終於，可以再點酒了，機長終於廣播了，下機了、出關了，那行李她甚至不想等，她急得想用跑的去醫院。一降落她就撥了艾明的電話。出了最後的閘門，她搜尋著熟悉的臉。

「Carol！」循著聲音，艾明楬色短髮、高佻的身影，隔著人群向她招手，比個手勢要她往一邊走，她迫不急待地快快擁抱了凱蘿，拍了拍她的背。

「來吧，我剛已叫司機開過來等。」艾明仍擁著她，接過行李，她們一起快步往出口走。

「手術結束了嗎？ 」凱蘿剛剛在電話上聽她說了，因為 Lisa、瑞心的幾個朋友都留在那等，Abby 決定叫她家的司機載她來接她去，這樣最快也最安全，手術已開了一晚上但還沒結束，一有消息 Lisa 就會打給她。

Abby 擁著她的手放下，原來她一直緊握著手機，她停下來看了一下，「嗯，還沒打來，沒關係，我們上車再打給 Lisa，好嗎？」

凱蘿看著她關切的雙眼，下頭有黑眼圈，以及在 Abby 身上難得看到的疲累。但她的每句話仍然那麼有精神。「你…」凱蘿開口，卻不知要說什麼，

「嗯？怎麼了？」Abby 問她，手又回到她的背上，「還可以嗎？你很擔心吧？」她撫了撫凱蘿的背，這力量也支撐著凱蘿繼續往前走，

艾明一定一直待在那，沒有休息，然後衝過來接她。因為她知道她需要她。「謝謝你。你看起來好糟。」凱蘿不禁語無倫次。

「你看起來更糟。」Abby 幾乎笑了，「沒關係，你都回來了，我們一去就會有好消息的…要有信心。」機場的自動門下，強風把凱蘿吹得瞇起了眼睛，外頭還只是清晨的天色。中年男子先幫她們開好了轎車門，再俐落地接過她的行李往車後走。艾明很快鑽進了車裡，「來吧！很快就會到醫院的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 嗯…寫這個我也很痛苦。好吧，罵吧…


	46. 1802 擔憂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MistressTeal。你每一回細細的閱讀，每一句溫暖真掣的回應，不只是我每天往下寫這故事的動力，更常常是我靈感的來源、而且讓我不會忘記這故事裡重要的事情。好長的故事一路走到這邊，真的很謝謝你，以及每一位讀者朋友。小定和凱蘿的對話獻給你，Dearest Teal.

1802 擔憂

她們到醫院剛好是手術完畢，護士出來找人時，柯凱蘿、艾明還氣喘吁吁的。

「你們是家屬嗎？」

「跟我說吧！」凱蘿說。

「手術順利，現在在恢復室，然後會直接到外科加護病房。你們去辦好住院手續就過來。」護士說著，接著扼要地交待病房位置。

聽到手術順利，柯凱蘿真心地謝謝天。神經還緊繃著，艾明陪她去辦了手續。看到 Lisa、小定都在，還有那應該是小定的哥哥也在，對於他們都待了一夜、一臉的關切，她十分感激。

到了加護病房外，一位醫生從裡頭出來喚著：「田瑞心的家屬？」

「這麼多人…哪位是家屬代表？」醫生看著他們一群問著，

凱蘿一把拉了小定，「我們兩個。我是她表姊。」

醫生有點遲疑，「沒有其它親人了？」

「對。」

「好，那你們進來簡單看一下好了。」男醫生邊抓了抓頭，「給她們探病衣」他跟一旁的護士說，

「衣服穿好，還沒買口罩對吧。你們進來別講話，我出來會再讓你們問問題。」他又回頭交待著。

凱蘿焦急而安靜地踏入加護病房，感到空氣與外面完全不一樣，各種儀器的聲響此起彼落，醫護人員幹練的身影穿梭來去。她找著剛剛的醫生，他走近了前面一個病床，問著話、還舉手指示著什麼。那裡就是瑞心了吧，凱蘿的心像是快蹦出了胸膛。

終於她看到瑞心，蒼白的臉閉著眼，脖子之下整個上半身纏著好多繃帶，裡面透出線來接到儀器上，右手被板子樣的東西固定住。她的臉是好的，四肢也都在，但那些繃帶，讓她感覺十分嚴重。凱蘿不禁捂住嘴，想壓制自己的驚恐。

「血氧…正常阿。血壓呢？」醫生喃喃自語，旁邊的護士跟他回報血壓的數字，他點點頭，

「田瑞心的家屬，」醫生轉向他們，但眼睛還瞄著不同的儀器，歪著頭像是想事情，

「好。車禍嘛，造成鎖骨、肋骨及右手的肱骨骨折，這些都處理好了。肋骨穿破了肺，造成大量血胸 ，所以緊急開胸，也補好了。目前看到血氧是正常。這個胸管，」他比了比瑞心身側，凱蘿才看到那接了出了一根管子，連到一個罐子，罐子裡有些像蕃茄汁顏色一樣的東西，她試著保持理智與冷靜去理解，「會讓她的肺內的壓力正常、她才能呼吸，也可以引流血水。情況變好就可以拆掉。」聽著醫生的話，她才知道那是瑞心肺裡的血跑出來，這樣會讓她可以呼吸？

醫生沒繼續說話，凱蘿才轉頭看醫生，他正看著手上的那堆紙。「入院時意識是清醒的…」他轉頭跟護士說要做 CT，接著才跟凱蘿和周定納解釋：「我們沒預料到她現在會昏迷，可能是腦震盪造成。會再做斷層掃描確認。72 小時內觀察，很多小血塊或是腫脹其實會自己恢復。」醫生解釋著，但他邊說著邊看著瑞心，透露了他的擔心，

「她幾歲？」醫生不知道在問誰，

「23」小定回答道，

「還很年輕，就看她的恢復力了。年輕人通常很 OK。」醫生說著，

凱蘿看著瑞心，她想走近仔細地看、想碰碰她。但護士阻止了她，醫生也叫他們往外走，說要到探病時間才能進來。

到了外頭，醫生跟他們說這幾天如果有問題，可以收集好，護士會安排他沒有開刀的時間回答他們，或也有可能是探病的時間。凱蘿剛接收了一堆資訊，但腦裡幾乎被瑞心身上的繃帶及那罐血水所占據，

「醫生…到底，她脫離險境了嗎？有沒有生命危險現在？」她突然聽到自己這麼問，

「開胸是個大手術，雖然都順利完成，當然有些風險還是會發生在術後…我是希望都不會發生。」醫生說，「腦部的問題，斷層掃描之後會清楚的，這是現在比較需要了解和觀察的。我不能隨便叫你們太樂觀，但我希望不嚴重，也是很有可能等下就醒來。」凱蘿仔細看著醫生，他的眼睛充滿血絲，看看手錶，他一邊脫下口罩，嘴邊的鬍渣都冒了出來，

「謝謝你…醫生。」凱蘿突然體會，是他盡力把瑞心從險境救了回來，她不禁握上醫生的手臂。

他微笑著，拍了拍凱蘿的手。「很多人都有幫忙。好，待會見。」他點點頭便又疾步走了。

艾明、Lisa 和小定的哥哥都看著她，艾明急著問她瑞心怎麼樣。她們往一旁的座位區移動，她和小定兩人互相補充著說明他們看到的、聽到的。

眾人一陣靜默，好像腦裡都被同步了瑞心躺在病床上，纏著繃帶，接著一堆儀器的樣子。艾明打破了沉默：

「下次探病是 11 點開始，一天只有三次，我剛剛有搞清楚。早上 11 到 12 點，下午 2 到 3 點，然後晚上比較長，8 點開始有一個半小時。」然後艾明還補充著，一次只能 2 個人進去，

「要穿那個衣服，和帶口罩的樣子。」Lisa 補充，凱蘿才想到她身上還穿著這淡黃色的探病衣。脫了下來，她想起剛剛住院時說有屬於他們的置物櫃，茫茫然中，她招呼小定脫下衣服，找著置物櫃。

小定出現在一旁，遞上一支手機。「瑞心的手機，她同事給我的。」

艾明還問著他同事的事，凱蘿邊呆望著這手機，邊聽小定說小嚴半夜才走，剛到院之後他們一個女主管有來，看艾明都有在處理事情，留了電話給小定之後就先離開了。

手機好好的，什麼損傷都沒有。記得瑞心第一時間只急著把手機交待給同事。什麼意思？！手機這麼重要嗎？凱蘿咬牙，突然很想對這個小方塊生氣。

「凱蘿姊，我有問理察…就是瑞心的前男友，她家人的事…」凱蘿坐下後，小定也跟過來，突然跟她說。

「阿，對，我們要聯絡她家人才對。」凱蘿說，剛剛一急，覺得謊稱自己是表姊應可以帶過。

「理察跟我說，她有伯父伯母在彰化，好像媽媽也還在的樣子…」小定說著，「但他沒有聯絡方式。」

凱蘿想著這個問題，這些事她也知道，不過之前她的確也沒問過他們的聯絡方式。她看著瑞心的手機，

「其實我晚上有看了瑞心手機的通訊錄，有個媽媽，也有伯母…」小定說。凱蘿抬頭看著他，他眨眨眼，回應凱蘿詢問的眼神，

「我還沒有打。」小定說，

「我來打吧。」凱蘿決定，

「可是，他家人…不一定…」一個男生的聲音突然說，凱蘿抬頭，是一旁酷酷的，小定的哥哥。小定在一旁說他是他哥阿飛。

「不一定怎樣？」艾明問。

「他家人這些年不是對她不聞不問的嗎？他們來的話…萬一，」阿飛頓了頓，看著凱蘿和艾明，「親屬的意見好像是比較優先。」

艾明突然「阿」了一聲，凱蘿也懂了。

但是不通知家人是不行的，如果有什麼萬一。凱蘿想到這，不禁又舉手掩嘴，好像這樣就能讓這個念頭消失似的。

「我忘了問傅森這個部分！阿，我叫他過來算了！」艾明說著拿出手機，要打給傅律師。

不會有什麼問題的，誰不要瑞心好，有什麼我也能說服他們的。凱蘿這麼想，打開瑞心的手機，找著聯絡簿。 

結果「媽媽」的電話是空號。凱蘿接著撥了「伯母」的，是通的，響了好久…

「喂？」

「請問…是瑞心的伯母嗎？」

「瑞心？…哦…瑞心哦！你有什麼事情？」伯母聽起來人在外頭，

凱蘿簡單說了瑞心出車禍的事，問她或是其它家人是不是要來看她。

「我…我們沒辦法馬上去台北呢…狀況很嚴重嗎？」伯母聽起來既擔心又為難，

「嚴重，但我絕對會盡全力照顧她，她會得到最好的。您放心。」凱蘿保證。

「阿你是？」伯母這麼一問，凱蘿才發現她都沒有自我介紹，

「我叫柯凱蘿，我是瑞心的…好朋友、我們住在一起。」她又編出一個身份。

「嗯…但是…如果需要錢，需要住院…」伯母似乎也慌亂著，隨即跳到了她煩惱的問題，

「伯母，別擔心，我有足夠的錢，我會幫她找最好的治療。」

「你真是好朋友呢，柯小姐。」伯母感嘆著，

「如果你們要上來，我再發簡訊跟你說醫院和病房，好嗎？」

「好。」

「嗯…我想再請問您一下…瑞心的媽媽，我們聯絡不到…」

「她媽媽在大陸啦，改嫁之後，搬去很久了，都沒有她的消息了呢…」伯母說，

「您覺得，要聯絡她嗎？」

「我會想辦法聯絡看看啦…」伯母答應她。雙方都不知道要再說什麼，凱蘿禮貌地結束了電話。

「伯母沒有要馬上來的意思…她說會聯絡看看在中國的瑞心的媽媽。」凱蘿對大家說，

「所以，就是我們了。」她這才仔細地看著每個人，艾明、Lisa、小定和阿飛。

是這些人守了一夜、跟她一樣擔心的要命，這些人是瑞心的親人。

「…謝謝你們。」凱蘿對他們說，扠著腰的艾明也坐了下來，摟著她，拍了拍她的肩。

他們討論了一下，在加護病房，其實沒有太多他們能做的，因為醫生護士們本來就全天候在照顧這裡的病人。艾明想找醫生的朋友多問點，而 Lisa 說她出去買些口罩來，等下探視要用，也問了大家餓不餓。

凱蘿說她不餓，謝過 Lisa，而艾明輕聲問 Lisa 她今天要不要去上班。阿飛則說他還是先去上班，小定說他要留著，他這才拿出手機請假，接著他好像撥電話給那位理察，講了狀況。

凱蘿看著手機上的時間，離 11 點還有好久…這是瑞心的手機，她每天帶著的。凱蘿不禁將它握緊、靠在自己的胸口。一靜下來，擔心瑞心的千百種念頭一下都浮出來，柯凱蘿掩著臉，自顧自地與她的後悔、她的擔憂，以及她對瑞心的信念，與這全部搏鬥著。

艾明在一旁講著電話，「Lisa … 再幫我買個紙筆來，筆記本之類的…」她聽到 Abby 這麼說，然後她在電話裡問著對方，有關是否有熟識的外科或腦科的醫生的事。Abby…Abby，為什麼你這麼好。

柯凱蘿不想抬起頭，她覺得她快要沒有力量，如果瑞心醒不來呢？沒有她的世界，她活得下去嗎？然後她想起女兒玲玲。

然後她想起自己的家人。她也有活著的責任。

更何況瑞心的狀況沒有那麼糟吧？她告訴自己，接著她深吸口氣，抬起頭來。她看到小定在一旁抱著胸，閉起眼睛似乎是休息著，他睡著…或快睡著了吧。

艾明…走到遠處的走廊，輕聲講著電話。大概是怕吵到他們，她以為凱蘿剛睡了嗎？

想想瑞心需要什麼，想想我能做什麼。柯凱蘿！振作一點！她對自己說。

她的包裡應該就有紙筆。她的包呢？行李箱呢？行李箱…剛進醫院時就沒有拿，應該還在艾明家的車上。她四處找著她的包。休息區裡還有一些其它人，也低聲講話，或像小定一樣閉目養神。

走近艾明，原來艾明手上一直勾著她的包。她站在艾明旁，有股想要倚著她的衝動，不過，她只是跟她拿了她的包。Abby 邊聽著電話，邊揉了揉眼睛。應該叫她先回去休息的。

坐下來，凱蘿已經忘了她為什麼要找包。好不容易想起她要拿出紙筆，她拿著筆瞪著筆記本，想不起她原本要記什麼。是某個要幫瑞心做的事…

「我等下再撥給我哥認識的幾個醫生，他說他先整理一下，也知會一下。」艾明又回來坐下。凱蘿放棄回想，看著 Abby，想著要不要開口請她回去休息。她應該不會肯的。

Lisa 買來了東西，水、麵包什麼也都買了。她們靜靜地等著時間。

凱蘿終於想起要記的事，她寫下：

* 衣物需要嗎？問護士  
* 請假、回報狀況

瑞心手機裡應該會有同事吧，就找那位小嚴，或陳副理。這時間他們應該正忙，也許中午。

終於差 15 分就 11 點，艾明安排著還是讓小定凱蘿先進去，視狀況再換她進去。

不知道是不是戴著口罩的關係，凱蘿緊張得呼吸困難，踏進病房，覺得比早上還亮，整個加護病房都亮晃晃的，像是另一個世界。

他們走到她的病床前。瑞心還是剛剛的樣子，閉著眼。

「你們可以握她的手，跟她說話。有可能會對她清醒有幫助。」護士好心地說。

「請問…斷層掃描，結果出來了嗎？」凱蘿馬上問她，

「嗯，應該有結果了，我去看看醫生等下會不會過來跟你們說明。」

「謝謝你。」凱蘿小定異口同聲地說。

她馬上握起瑞心的手，有點冰冰的，讓她心慌。靠近一看瑞心的臉，其實不像她以為的那麼蒼白，其實還是熟悉的模樣，就像睡得很沉。但這麼近看著她的全身，還是讓凱蘿的心都糾了起來。

繃帶很紮實地固定著她的胸部，右邊鎖骨那一帶，包得最密實，附近的肌膚一大片都染上優碘的黃色。可以看到凱蘿這側的繃帶之下還敷著厚厚的紗布，她的胸口微微的起伏著，而那根從側面伸出來的管子，有些氣泡，隨著她的呼吸在管子裡動著，罐子裡還是有些蕃茄汁顏色的血水。

凱蘿咬著下唇，心痛地緊握著瑞心的左手。小定站在另一側，那隻手的上臂以夾板固定著，肯定是那裡骨折了，凱蘿看到小定遲疑地不敢碰那隻手。

「瑞心…你聽得到我們嗎？」小定靠近她耳邊，輕聲地說。凱蘿看到他眼裡噙著淚。

凱蘿伸出手，最輕最輕地，碰了瑞心的臉頰。

「瑞心，」她終於喚她。這兩個字，自離開她以來，總是承載著她思念的呼喚、隱誨的坦承，以及…深藏心中卻終於表露的懇求。

瑞心沒有回應，即使她再次摸了摸她的臉頰。

她受苦的、都是傷的身體，凱蘿不敢碰，怕自己的手會讓她感染了什麼，但她的臉龐仍然完好、完美，只是沉睡著。

「瑞心…」她再次發出懇求，但瑞心不接受，她不為所動。

無助地，她抬頭看小定，小定正看著那些儀器，她也看著這些跳動著數字或線條的儀器，在電視裡、在影片裡看到的，原來都是真的。這些機器正監控著、幫助著瑞心，如果有什麼狀況也許就會警報大作、通知醫生護士來救她。幸好它們現在只是規律地，一聲應和著一聲，跟他們一樣陪伴著瑞心。

凱蘿找到了椅子，坐在靠近瑞心耳邊的地方，試著輕聲跟她說她回來了，要她快醒來，跟她說大家有誰也都在，她也找了伯母了。

小定繞到了她這側，拍拍她，跟她說他要換艾明她們進來。

艾明來了，凱蘿以為她一定會很驚訝。但她很沉著。她可以看到 Abby 在眼鏡與口罩之後，靜靜地觀察，凱蘿跟她說，可以跟瑞心講話。

艾明點點頭，「瑞心，我擰著凱蘿的耳朵把她帶來了哦。」說著，凱蘿感到艾明在口罩後苦笑了。

「…田瑞心的家屬？」凱蘿聞聲回頭，那位醫師站在床尾，拿著一疊紙。

「我看過掃描結果了，腦部只有一兩個很小的血塊。」這才覺得這病房的儀器蠻大聲的，凱蘿她們靠近了醫師想聽清楚點，

「那個應該幾周之內就會自行吸收…」他說，「不一定會造成昏迷，但也有可能就是影響到，加上腦震盪或是輕微的腫脹…」

「總之就是再觀察。」他下了結論。

「除了觀察或是等血塊自己消退，有更…積極的方式嗎？」艾明問。

「開刀把血塊消除也是可以，但通常不會建議，最好還是先等一下。」他說。

「會不會說這個狀況如果不消除會有什麼永久的傷害之類的？」艾明又問，

「這個 Size 的血塊應該是不會，依現在看到的都還算輕微，都不會影響到顱內壓才對。」

後來剩10分鐘時，艾明還換了 Lisa 進來看看瑞心。凱蘿想到等下就要離開她，心中極度不捨，她盯著瑞心的臉，一下子也不移開眼，心裡好希望她下一秒就醒來。

 

出了病房，已是中午時刻。 小定說，他下午還是去工作好了。艾明也說要 Lisa 去上班。她先要大家一起去吃飯，一邊和 Lisa 討論著什麼。凱蘿心裡還是掛念著瑞心，覺得下午 2 點一下就到了，而且這中間瑞心醒了怎麼辦。她不想離開這兒。

「凱蘿姊，」小定突然叫她，凱蘿對他點點頭，這男孩，是瑞心最好的朋友，他一直在這。

「你…」他囁嚅著，有點尷尬地抓了抓頭，看著凱蘿，

「你真的打算要離開瑞心嗎？」他問了出口。

「哦…天哪。」凱蘿被這問題嚇到而脫口而出，

「沒有，沒有，我不會。」她急忙回覆。

「可是她跟我說…」

「我後悔了，我…我對不起她，我…總是…」我總是做錯決定，把別人害慘了，她想到這，真的很愧疚，在瑞心的好朋友面前，她突然無地自容。

「沒關係，我只是想知道你的想法。我知道你們一直有在談。我是說，你現在的想法…我是說…」周定納一直試圖修正自己，他年輕的臉上，深深的黑眼圈佈滿了那方框眼鏡的範圍，

「我是說，在瑞心出事之前，你決定了嗎？我想知道你的想法，真正的想法。」他的眼神，正如同他的名字一樣，定定地看著柯凱蘿。

意思是，在車禍之前，我的想法嗎？

我的想法，如果…如果早點想出來，如果早點想通，如果早點告訴她、讓她安心，該有多好，是不是這場車禍就不會發生了？想到這，凱蘿的心和胃，又絞成一團，痛得讓她握緊了手中包包的提把。

「怎麼了？」艾明過來，看著凱蘿皺著眉頭，跟男孩間的氣氛有點異樣。

不行，我要回答他。瑞心的好朋友，「請你相信我，我會照顧她。」

她直視小定的眼睛，「我會改變，我要跟她在一起一輩子。」

她看到小定點點頭，艾明的手輕輕撫了她的背，

但是，她們還有一輩子嗎？瑞心…瑞心傷得好重，凱蘿終於壓不住內心的巨大的後悔及擔憂，她還是哭了出來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 這部分不小心寫得比我預期的長了一倍，所以這章還有一回。  
> 醫學的部分實在是知道得很少，如果有什麼指教，歡迎多跟我說 (我可以改…)


	47. 1803 猶豫

1803 猶豫

從醫院被艾明和 Lisa 一邊一個拖去吃飯之後，柯凱蘿急著回來，小定和 Lisa 則是拖著疲累的身體去上班了。

終於吃了東西的身體，好像更累了。休息室裡，她和艾明靜靜地休息著。只剩下她們兩個，醫生、護士都沒來找她們。午後的時間在醫院的消毒水味道中凝滯住。

第三次能見到瑞心，她仍是沉睡的模樣，儀器如常地動著、無知無覺地忠實鳴唱著。

凱蘿緊握著瑞心的手，喚了她幾聲。艾明替她拿了椅子過來，凱蘿仍離不開瑞心，她伸手整理了她的頭髮。過一會兒，凱蘿坐下，卻抬頭看著艾明，這裡只有她們，和瑞心。她終於忍不住了。

「Abby，」

「嗯？」艾明的臉，熟悉得就好像自己的一部分，

「你知道瑞心一定是因為想看我的回信，才會邊過馬路邊看手機…」凱蘿終於說出折磨她的祕密。

「都是我害的…」坐在床邊的凱蘿望著瑞心，任由眼淚一顆顆掉下來，「Abby…都是我…」

「回信，什麼回信？」艾明蹲了下來，握著凱蘿的手臂，「Carol，你在義大利，車禍怎麼會是你的錯？」

「瑞心昨天晚上寄了封信給我，」凱蘿拿出手機裡，翻出那封的確只是「昨晚」收到的信，只是，對凱蘿而言，收到這封信之後已過了 32 小時。

艾明湊過頭來看，凱蘿也重新看著信，眼淚更是止不住地湧出來。

 

> _凱蘿：_
> 
> _我知道我們是屬於彼此的，因為我比你以為的更了解你、也了解我自己。_
> 
> _你的個性有很多缺點，比如說你沒有耐性，但你最嚴重的問題是：對感情你沒有自信，  
>  你覺得你不了解我，你擔心不能給我最好的，所以你退縮了。_
> 
> _我都清楚，而我的個性有很多優點，我很有耐性，而我最大的優點是：我無可救藥地愛著你。  
>  我願意用我的一生去了解你，我什麼也不怕，我會給你最好的，我不會放棄。_
> 
> _我想我已經夠了解你。讓我大膽猜測，你最大的擔心是：_  
>  你很脆弱、你會任性，你並不如外表看來的堅強，  
>  你怕這樣的你不能照顧我，你怕我知道之後不愛你，你最怕的是這樣的你不適合我。 
> 
> _請你不必擔心、也不必退縮，你的一切傷痕，我會知道是怎麼來的，那些傷會由我來安慰、由我來撫平，我會知道你的軟弱與擔憂，只要你將自己放心交給我，我會支持你，  
>  就如同你一直以來給我的愛與支持，我也可以給你，請你相信我。而你唯一要做的，  
>  就是信任我、信任你自己，我們的愛，就足以克服我們眼前的所有難關。_

 

光是讀這封信到這裡的一半，前晚的凱蘿已經完全臣服。

 

「她…她很了解我。」凱蘿對看到這裡的 Abby 說。

「你跟她說。把你想說的跟她說。」Abby 溫柔地對凱蘿說。

凱蘿坐近了床頭，俯身湊在瑞心的耳邊，「謝謝你，瑞心，你很了解我。即使我都沒有跟你說，」

「…對不起。」也是在讀信之後，凱蘿認真檢視內心，才知道她為什麼總是隱藏這些。她不知道、也沒想過，這些事可以向瑞心透露，她從不知道瑞心也想要了解她、支持她。她當然信任瑞心，只是她以為她必須用完美的一面給瑞心，才是對她好。

凱蘿試著，在種種儀器聲之間，對著沉睡中、不知道聽不聽得到的瑞心，努力地練習坦承：

「我很驚訝，你自己知道了這麼多事，有些也許連我自己都不知道。」不知道是不是因為瑞心可能聽不到，凱蘿覺得自己大膽、多話了點。

「我很感動…」當她看到瑞心豪氣的承諾，說她會知道她所有的傷，她會安慰那全部。瑞心在信裡表露的是她從未體會過的、巨大的溫暖，凱蘿在電腦前瞪大了眼、久久不能自已。

「後面還有…」凱蘿再看了一次信的後半部之後，將手機拿給艾明讓她自己看。她專心地輕撫著瑞心的臉。她還有話要回覆她。

 

> _雖然我什麼都沒有，但我有你，我也許並不擁有你，但你永遠在我心裡，我們是屬於彼此的，  
>  我對你的感情，從我們在百貨公司見面的那一天起，就不可能收回也無法減少，只有瘋狂地增加。我想我有無盡的愛可以給你，我會包容你、照顧你，直到你知道你可以放心地愛我，我會等你。_
> 
> _凱蘿，也許你覺得你不了解我，但我很了解我自己。你就是我在這世上最愛的人，所以這就是為什麼除了你我誰也不要，你就是最適合我的人。你不必堅強地照顧我，你是我的愛人，不必是我的母親。我們應該照顧彼此、支持彼此。_
> 
> _你以為你對我不夠好，不是我最好的對象。但其實你已經是、也一直會是對我最好的人。  
>  你為了我勇敢面對自己、放棄了女兒，承受跟她分離的痛苦。而且，若是為了我好，你願意做任何事、付出任何代價，不是嗎？你甚至想要為了我好，連你自己的幸福都不要，在你的想法裡，跟我在一起像是自私，對吧？這代表你其實很想跟我在一起，對吧？_
> 
> _你懂嗎？為了我，你可以做到所有的事情，這過程中，你已經給了我多少東西？而當中最珍貴的，就是你愛我、為了我的這份心。除了你，又有誰能是我更好的對象？_
> 
> _我對你，也是一樣的。我們這麼相愛，我們只能屬於彼此。_
> 
> _這份想與你在一起的渴望，勝過任何人、任何事物，我相信你也有同樣的想法。_  
>  _就好像不論在任何時空中，每天都會日出一樣的定理，柯凱蘿，不論發生任何事，_  
>  _田瑞心的這顆心只會永遠瘋狂地愛著你。你曾經證明過這件事，不是嗎？_  
>  _現在，請讓屬於彼此的我們再次相聚吧，我等著你。_
> 
> _瑞心_

 

手掌裡，是瑞心她小小的臉蛋，這裡面的腦袋，多麼的聰明。凱蘿糾心地看著她脖子以下的那些繃帶，這目前睡著但受重傷的身體裡，有一個多麼赤誠、多麼勇敢又瘋狂的靈魂。這就像個奇蹟，而這奇蹟愛著她，只愛著她，殘破的柯凱蘿。

「你真的覺得我對你好嗎？」凱蘿又問她。她還是不大確信，雖然瑞心苦口婆心。

「雖然我想對你很好，但我沒做到，還…」凱蘿閉起眼，克服心裡的情緒，她得學著把話說出來，「還自己跑去義大利。」

「我知道錯了，你說得對。所以…你醒來好嗎？」她不應該什麼都拖著不說，不然也不會搞成這樣…

「你不是要知道我的事情嗎？快醒來，我才能告訴你。」凱蘿喚著她，

「…我才是什麼都沒有。」凱蘿繼續對她說，「但我現在懂了，我有你，我必須至少還有你才行。我需要你…瑞心，拜託…」眼淚把她的口罩都弄濕了，凱蘿狼狽地用手擦著淚。

時間再次到了，她們跟其它家屬一樣靜靜地依序走出加護病房。脫下口罩，艾明伸手將它接了過去，「下次再換上新的吧。」她還遞上了手帕。

脫下探病衣收好。她們去坐在休息室一角，Abby 將手機還她。

「所以，你回信給她了？你回了什麼？」

「我說我會回來，說我會好好跟她談。說我…」凱蘿看著艾明，中斷了自己的回答，

「Abby？我真的適合她嗎？」其實凱蘿還是遲疑。

「她說她只要你阿。而且她真的是個很好的孩子。」

「…你是不是沒有回答我的問題？」凱蘿苦笑著。

「Carol，你不知道嗎？她愛你、她只要你，你也愛她，你怎麼可能不適合她？只要你們多溝通就行了。」Abby 嘆了口氣，「你這自己想不開又不講的個性，可不可以改一改…」

「嗯，我是回信跟她說了，我想改，因為…我真的想跟她在一起。」那幾天，凱蘿真的好想她。

但比起現在，那都算是好的了，她只要打個電話就能跟瑞心講到話，只是大半時間她都在遲疑著而已…現在想來真是太可笑了。

「Carol，下次探病時間是晚上 8 點，我陪你回家放行李、休息一下再過來，好不好？」Abby 提議著。

凱蘿很遲疑，她放不下心。但確實她是累了。Abby 也一定累壞了。

「I could help you unpack, and ... 」Abby 邊說著還邊打了個哈欠，發現凱蘿看到了，她有點不好意思地笑了，

「你才回你家好好休息吧！」凱蘿說。「謝謝你…Abby。」

艾明靜下來看著她，「…這裡有醫生護士照顧著她，我們，尤其是你，得先照顧好自己。」有時候…應該說是大多數時候，Abby 會讓凱蘿覺得很可靠，像是天蹋下來她都在的感覺，就算她其它時候都冒失又調皮。

「Listen, Carol，」艾明叫她，卻又低頭掰著手指在算什麼，「你超過 30 小時沒睡了… I may not count it right… 真的，回家休息吧，我請我家的司機送你回家。」

凱蘿看著體力應該也已經到極限的老朋友，點了點頭。她們一起等著車來，先載凱蘿回家，艾明再回她家。

 

睡了一會兒，凱蘿沖個澡就準備回醫院。頭腦清醒了不少，想起之前爺爺住加護病房的事，準備了自己晚上待在休息室要用的東西。到了停車場看到她空著的車位，才想起她的車根本就還停在機場，那天她幾乎像逃難一樣飆車去機場跳上第一班去香港或新加坡的飛機。她對荒唐的自己搖搖頭，也好，這狀況還是叫車好。

「…或是你可以帶玲玲來看我？」車上，凱蘿先打給了翟賀，解釋她的狀況。

前夫很吃驚瑞心出車禍，也知道嚴重性。凱蘿知道自己要求過份了些，但她不知道這幾天有沒有辦法、有沒有心思去看女兒。她知道女兒會想她，她也想女兒。但…她不禁苦惱著，自己是不是過份自私了…帶小朋友來醫院總是不好，滿間的病毒、細菌。她也收不回講出的話，只嘆了口氣。

「不然，再說吧。我還不知道狀況會怎麼樣。」翟賀當然更沒辦法決定了，聽著他支支吾吾不知道如何反應，她還是得靠自己，「總之，我晚上再打給玲玲，你記得讓她接電話，就幫我這個忙，好嗎？」她嘆口氣掛上了電話。

看著窗外的台北街頭，個個馬路邊等著的女孩，都讓她想起瑞心。每個紅燈起步，她都想替司機再多張望一下，天色正要暗下來，司機開大燈了嗎？這時視線會不大清楚…很危險。

凱蘿要自己別想太多，她決定應該要再打給瑞心的伯母。

雖然有存了伯母的號碼，她還是特地用瑞心的手機打，這回伯母認得她這個「好朋友柯小姐」了，她問他們是否有要上台北，以及…是不是聯絡上瑞心的媽媽了？

「…我找不到她媽媽耶…我是覺得，算了啦！」聽著伯母的一旁似乎還有小朋友哭鬧的聲音，

「這樣嗎？」凱蘿試著專心從吵雜聲中分辨伯母的話，但對方突然大聲地罵小孩，把她嚇了一跳。

「她那個媽哦，從我小叔過世之後就當沒這個女兒了啦，我看找到她也沒用啦。」伯母又回到電話上，對凱蘿說。

「柯小姐，你人很好，照顧瑞心。我…我是想跟你說，」凱蘿聽著伯母好像走到比較安靜的地方，

「自從她小時候，我們就沒辦法照顧她，才會…才會送到育幼院，」她的聲音，變得小了些，但是更清楚了。

「我也是很過意不去…」伯母愈講愈小聲，

「但是知道她有上大學，現在還做記者…我就想說，也不能人家好，就突然又變成是人家的伯母，你甘知影我ㄟ意思？」她突然開始講起閩南話，

「就都有看她的新聞在祝福她啦…」凱蘿仔細聽著，伯母的心情，她漸漸理解，

「但是沒想到發生這種事啦！我心裡也是很難過。」凱蘿適時地應聲著，讓伯母表達完她的意思，

「她一個很漂亮的小孩子，我也是很喜歡她…唉…」伯母的聲音，似乎難過了起來，

「我知道。」凱蘿說，「伯母，你別擔心，我會照顧她。」

「阿現在到底情況有多嚴重？」伯母問著，

柯凱蘿思考著要說多少，重點是瑞心她得醒過來，其它的情況，她也不知道…

既然他們不能來看她，她決定挑一個最能安慰伯母的說法，

「醫生說還要觀察，過這兩天情況應該會愈來愈好吧…」她是很希望相信自己說的是真的。凱蘿總覺得，很多人在關心別人時，都只會問「還好嗎」，希望聽到肯定的答覆，讓自己不會再有負擔。

「因為阿…我是想說我們也沒有錢、也沒念過什麼書，如果她有什麼狀況，我們也不知道怎麼處理吶。」伯母又說。

「嗯，我都會處理的，我知道怎麼處理。」凱蘿盡量沉穩地說，

「阿你這個朋友怎麼對瑞心這麼好？哎唷！真難得呢！」伯母好像又回到了吵鬧的小孩子旁邊，又回到了她這十幾二十年來，只需要偶爾想起漂亮的小瑞心的日子。

 

回到醫院，接到 Abby 傳訊來問她吃了沒，要帶東西給她吃。凱蘿很想任性地回她：吃不下、不想吃，不要帶。想想還是由她吧。她坐在椅子上整理筆記，想著有關腦傷、骨折的部分，是不是該找不同的醫生問問…等下應該要問 Abby。

結果艾明帶來了 Lisa 做的一些容易吃的三明治，是 Lisa 做好叫她去餐廳拿的。她請 Lisa 先不用再請假，「反正我在，我都不必請假最方便。」艾明說。她的工作是顧問，大多時候都是同事先約好，才會有需要到的時候。艾明的確從她哥那裡拿到了一些醫師清單及聯絡方式，她們正討論著該拿哪些問題請教他們時，周定納到了。

「你們都沒走嗎？」小定驚訝地問她們，

「有啦，姊這全身都換過了沒看到嗎？」Abby 回答他，但還是很親切地拿三明治給他吃。

小定倒似乎是沒換衣服，不像印象中那麼乾淨整潔的樣子，是了，他才是都沒休息也沒回家，下班又過來了。

「他同事說下班後也會過來，我說要問你們看方不方便讓他們探望一下，八點的…」小定急著對她們說。

「…嗯，好。」凱蘿點點頭，邊想著這件事。

 

過了七點半，凱蘿一直看著手錶，或是有沒有醫生來找她們。

「小定！」有人走近叫著小定。凱蘿抬頭一看，是很面熟的長髮男生，旁邊跟著頭髮花白、滿臉焦急的男人。她直覺地站了起來。

「我主管，陳副理。」長頭髮的男生對他們說，介紹了那男人給他們。

「我是瑞心的主管，陳俊彰。」他原先似乎確認著該跟誰介紹自己，但他的眼光停在凱蘿身上而發話了。

「我是柯凱蘿，」凱蘿伸出手來，沒讓陳副理猶疑的手縮了回去，與他好好握了手，

「謝謝您平常對瑞心的照顧，」凱蘿衷心地說，這一年來聽了瑞心講了無數次，她知道陳副理對瑞心非常好。「你是小嚴嗎？也謝謝你。」長髮男生不好意思地對她點點頭。

凱蘿知道要介紹自己。她的心怦怦地跳著，萬分猶豫該怎麼說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來沒有要截斷在這，所以24小時之內我會負責把瑞心弄醒。  
> 希望你看到時，已經可以直接看下一章 :)


	48. 1804 關係人

1804 關係人

這是她的天性，她不怕別人知道。她愛瑞心，渴望和她每分每秒在一起，她也不怕別人知道。她只擔心…天哪，她只擔心田瑞心能不能活下來。

「我是想照顧瑞心一輩子的人，」柯凱蘿向瑞心的同事們介紹自己，「如果她願意的話。」

當她看到陳副理掩飾不住驚訝的樣子，她心裡的儀器還是警鈴大作了。她安慰自己，我沒說錯，我沒替瑞心發言，我只替我自己陳述。這說法不代表瑞心是同志，我…我該不會影響她的工作吧。不，不會的，這兩個人是好人…但萬一、萬一…

「您好，柯小姐，」她看到陳副理的眼神變得柔軟，彷彿放下了心來。「我知道瑞心家人不在台北，小嚴一直跟我說她朋友在處理，我…」陳副理像是想解釋什麼，但他發現他不必。

「…您們辛苦了。」他的眼神真誠地向凱蘿和艾明、小定致意。他們也向陳副理介紹了自己。

陳副理開始道起歉來，車禍是在工作時發生的，他覺得他們有責任，他很快又再問了瑞心的現況和病情，凱蘿努力想跟上他講話的快節奏，艾明和小定也幫忙一起，回應著像他像記者一般不停冒出的問題。

「快 8 點了，不如小定和陳副理先進去吧？」凱蘿提議，他看到小定跟醫生一樣，鬍渣都冒了出來，

他們緊張地在門外等著，凱蘿仔細地從旁看著這些她新認識的，瑞心的同事，她沒做錯決定吧？他們不會因此對瑞心不利吧？她一直覺得，在職場上、在公開場合，表露自己的性向，是件危險的事。這世界危機四伏，若無其事地隱身在大多數異性戀之中，總是安全些。但瑞心是這樣想嗎？她是怎麼看待這件事的？

小定突然手忙腳亂地接了電話，聽起來是他哥哥或瑞心前男友之類的人打來關心，他只跟對方快速說了現在剛好要進去，出來再說。

他們進去，凱蘿仍憂心地呆站在門口。正好看到瑞心的醫師走了過來，

「…嗯？田瑞心的…表姊？我以為你會在裡面，她家人來了嗎？」醫師問她，

「不，裡面是她的同事。」

「嗯…她的家人不過來嗎？還聯絡不上嗎？」醫師似乎不是隨口問問，而是真的想知道。

艾明看到醫生來了，也馬上過來，這讓柯凱蘿有勇氣多了。

「蔡醫師，對不起，我沒有實話實說，我不是她的表姊，我是她女朋友，我是她的伴侶。」她想起剛剛傅森講過這個詞。

醫生理解地點了點頭，讓凱蘿繼續往下說，

「她的家人，我真的聯絡了，他們沒有要過來。我、我們幾個就是最在意她的人了。」她比了比艾明，當然她的意思還有小定。凱蘿心裡希望她的誠實，能讓寬宏大量的醫生原諒她稍早的謊言。

「好。我是想跟你們說，嗯…她還沒醒過來。這些…讓她的骨頭都斷掉的撞擊力道，我們不知道對腦部是不是造成什麼影響，雖然掃描顯示沒有太大問題才對… 一般腦震盪的狀況，就算病患清醒，還是要仔細觀察至少 72 小時…更何況她現在昏迷。」醫生一口氣解釋到這，他頓了一下，讓凱蘿不禁緊張地抓著艾明的手臂。

「我只是想…沒有親屬在的情況下，如果需要開刀，或是做什麼治療…」醫生遲疑著，像是自言自語，

「我來代表吧。費用我也都可以支付的，您覺得可以嗎，醫師？」凱蘿馬上跟他說。

剛剛就在附近的護士突然插嘴說：「這不是我們說可以、不可以的，法律都有規定的。」

凱蘿皺起眉頭，艾明也開口想說話，但醫生先回覆了：「關係人的身份就可以了。好朋友、同居人什麼的都可以。」他主要是轉頭跟那護士說，但也轉過來跟她們點點頭。

是的，傅律師在剛剛她們吃晚餐時有打來，她們已經仔細問過了。

他說醫療法上，有關手術或麻醉這些治療的同意程序，依序就是問法定代理人、配偶、親屬及所謂的「關係人」。依他的解釋，這關係人的範圍很廣，就算是好朋友或同事都算。雖然前提是前面應該比較優先，但瑞心的家人都不在場的情況下，自然沒有什麼問題。

「本來阿，你們若是去區公所註記過，會有一個『伴侶』的身份，不過現在法律還沒通過，這也不算是配偶，還是一樣是『關係人』而已。」傅森在電話裡這麼說，很好懂，雖然令人不大滿意。

「你在這有曾經看到田瑞心的其它家屬嗎？」醫師問那護士，她搖搖頭，「是啦，而這兩位小姐一直在，很明顯，她們就是最在乎病患的人。而且本來關係人就是可以。」

凱蘿感激地看著醫生似乎說服了那護士。

「不過，我現在還沒有要建議什麼額外的治療方式。」醫生轉向她們，猶豫地沉吟著，「我知道你們會擔心…我覺得…」他閉起眼睛，想了一想、深吸口氣，「我只能說目前都在監控中，我們等到明天早上看過狀況後，再討論看看，好嗎？」看來他不能說出什麼沒把握的話。但他的眼神很真誠，他真的在等著凱蘿和艾明回覆。

凱蘿看看 Abby 後，她向醫生點了點頭。醫生伸手安慰地拍了拍她，就轉身離開了。

還正思考著醫師話裡的意思，就看到陳副理匆忙地走了出來，

「柯小姐？可以換我同事進去嗎？他也是瑞心的好朋友。」

「好。瑞心…還是沒有醒嗎？」凱蘿問，很可惜陳副理搖了搖頭，證實了醫生說的。

凱蘿千頭萬緒地傻傻站著，被艾明拖回椅子坐下，過會兒，可以換她們都進去時，Abby 說她跟小定同步一下狀況，要她先進去。

 

凱蘿凝視著瑞心的臉，這些，她思念的小細節。

左邊眉毛頭的地方有點不順的毛流，兩邊臉頰上最受日晒的地方，還是有些斑點。凱蘿的指尖偷偷愛憐地撫著瑞心應該是有酒窩的地方，柔軟的膚觸讓她更加難過。

她的嘴唇已恢復了正常的血色，豐潤可愛的下唇及薄薄的上唇，總是笑著、開心地跟她說所有發生的事。她完美的小鼻子，讓她顯得聰明靈巧。

記憶中又圓又亮、總是迫不急待想透露講不完的故事的大眼睛，卻是閉著。

凱蘿一直往壞處想。瑞心已經昏迷了一天，如果一直是這樣呢？如果最後她看到她的，是透過視訊那又感冒又難過，紅腫疲累卻強打起精神的眼睛，或是…或是那天她離開家前，瑞心那不知情而開心對她笑著的眼睛？

後悔與不捨，又從隱型的炮台發射，轟一聲將凱蘿的整個胸膛打穿了。她踉蹌地坐下，握著瑞心的手，這有溫度的手，和她微弱呼吸著的身體。如果，如果情況更糟呢？不只是醒不來，而是連這生命，這比她自己還重要的美麗的天使都死去了呢？永遠的，永遠看不到、說不到話了呢？

看著瑞心，凱蘿多希望她能突然輕輕地睜開眼。就如同每天早上，愛賴床的她，被凱蘿喚醒時的模樣。但這次，不只是周公抓著她講話，凱蘿緊咬著唇，閉上眼祈求，不論是什麼抓住瑞心不放，凱蘿都要把她拉回來。

凱蘿想起有一天，大概是看了新聞上的老人照顧議題吧，她便跟瑞心說：「我們年紀差很多，我會先走哦。」

瑞心只跟她說：「沒問題，我可以負責的。」

一開始凱蘿聽不懂她的回答，於是瑞心又說：

「因為如果我先死掉的話，凱蘿你一定會傷心死的。所以交給我吧，我會照顧你，然後我來負責傷心到死就好。」她美麗的小臉認真地說。

想到這，凱蘿緊握著瑞心的手，心痛地不禁開始啜泣。

「這不是約定好的！而這都是因為我，你不能先走，你答應過我的！」凱蘿無聲地在心裡吶喊，她激動地哭了起來，眼淚模糊了她視界中瑞心的臉。

凱蘿感到艾明來到她身旁，摟了她。

但她的眼淚還是一直湧出來，她沒辦法控制，她放下了瑞心的手，縮起肩膀，雙手環抱著自己，她想讓自己不要哭，卻越忍越止不住地激動起來。

「Carol！Carol，Look at me.」Abby 說著，雙手緊握著凱蘿的臂膀，將她轉向她，她眼神關切地看著凱蘿。

「你是不是一直往壞處想？」聽到 Abby 問她，凱蘿只繼續低著頭，她快被胸口的黑洞吸走了。

「為了瑞心，你不能往壞處想，你知道嗎？你要期待好的。」艾明一手托起她的下巴，凱蘿試著凝視她溫柔的眼睛，

「還是你的計畫是想哭哭啼啼，讓她擔心得跳起來？」艾明掏出了手帕，輕輕地按上她的眼睛，

「Hmm？What’s your plan？What are you thinking？Tell me.」艾明邊擦著她的淚、邊輕聲說著，她的溫柔，飛進了凱蘿的胸口，讓她終於有了一點力氣，她吸口氣，她扶著艾明的腰，再次轉向瑞心，她可以面對的。瑞心也說過，信任她、信任她們的愛，她們可以克服難關。她再次握起瑞心的手，她要再在她耳邊跟她說一次，提醒她這些她自己說過的承諾。

 

九點半出了病房，小定已經在椅子上睡著了，艾明輕拍了他的肩。凱蘿坐在他身邊，盡力說服他回家休息。她這次記得跟小定交換了電話，有什麼狀況，她一定會通知他。

「會是好消息的。」艾明補充說。她們先確定周定納不是騎車過來的，再三叮囑他回家要小心，看著他眼神清醒了些才讓他走了。

「你餓嗎？」艾明又問她。她搖搖頭，她只覺得有點渴。

「Lisa 待會下班會過來，我們請她帶東西過來？還是你想去外面透透氣？」

凱蘿堅持她要待在這。她也堅持艾明要回家休息。

「你知道你有多久沒睡了嗎？」Abby 質問她，

「跟你一樣久而已。」凱蘿覺得她這問題很好笑。「我會在這裡睡。這裡有我的位子。」

凱蘿從包包裡翻出了電子手環，上頭有號碼，她拿給 Abby 看，指指一邊的躺椅，「那可以躺下的。」

「那你要不要讓我來換你？比如說早上幾點之後，你可以回家洗澡，或是睡不好的話可以補眠一下？」凱蘿知道，Abby 也不會放棄照顧她。

 

天亮之後，凱蘿去洗了臉。她試著走到醫院之外吹吹風，看看漸漸變亮的天色。這天色和冷風，讓她想起一年之前她為了爭取女兒第一次偷偷離開瑞心，讓她想起那個從瑞心的公寓暫時離開的清晨，也讓她想起在義大利那些與瑞心相隔半個地球的早上。與瑞心的回憶應該還很多，她不應該淨往壞處想。

她想要想起峇里島的海，比這晴朗的，比這溫暖。那海的顏色跟現在的天空很像。那海裡瑞心戴著草帽，大笑著向她潑水玩。

她想起在她們的公寓裡，大部分的清晨，她醒了總會好好欣賞瑞心還睡得很沉的臉，然後打開一點窗簾，看看今天的天氣，也不讓房間太暗、瑞心才會漸漸醒來。

日出是永遠的定理，而太陽現在醒了，把冷空氣都驅散了些。凱蘿伸展了自己，拍拍臉，她要帶著太陽的能量回醫院。

「各項數值都穩定，整體的狀況應該是在變好。我還是不建議現在做什麼侵入式的治療或探測，尤其她術後的其它狀況都還不錯…」醫師十點多就來找她，在艾明與 Lisa 剛到之後，她們正拿出一些瓶瓶罐罐，看來是裝了熱食來。現在她們都專心地聽醫生說話。

「我們再給她一點時間，她的身體應該是正在復原…你們覺得如何？」醫生認真地問她們。

聽到狀況算是不錯，她們都有點放心。凱蘿點點頭說好。雖然感覺很漫長，但其實現在才第二天，她昨晚上網看了一些資料，車禍之後昏迷好幾天，之後恢復得好好的人有很多。醫生走前，他的眼神好奇地看了一眼艾明正打開她們帶來的保溫瓶。

「蔡醫師您吃早餐了嗎？要不要吃點東西？」凱蘿聞到了味道好像是香菇雞湯，她問著醫師，這是她們目前最依靠的人。

「哈哈，我吃過了，謝謝你。」他笑著不好意思地抓了抓頭，對她們點點頭微笑著走了。

 

這加護病房裡，當然沒有陽光，但燈光十分明亮，來了幾次，像是 24 小時都沒有日夜變化。但柯凱蘿記得剛剛陽光的感覺，她心裡緊緊捏著那感覺、要帶給瑞心。

「瑞心…」凱蘿撫著她額頭，順著她的頭髮，就像平常要喚醒她一樣，

「瑞心你想不想再出國去玩？去海邊？」她突然想問她。

「我帶你去義大利好不好？或是法國的海邊，法國南部有很漂亮的海…」她向瑞心提議著。回應她的是那恒久的嗶、嗶聲。

凱蘿眨了眨眼，要自己堅強，才第二天，她可以等的。瑞心說她沒有耐性，誰說的，她偏要耐心地坐下來等。

她握著瑞心的手，看著從她身側的胸管接到的罐子裡，已經沒有那麼多紅色，每當瑞心吸氣的時候，那水位會微微地上升，而她吐氣的時候，管子裡會跑出一點氣泡。她靜靜地看著。

Lisa 在一旁也靜靜地看著瑞心。凱蘿決定還是繼續拿義大利那些漂亮的藝術作品及故事跟瑞心說，邊說著，Lisa 用眼神和嘴型跟她說要換艾明進來，她點點頭。

故事講完了，凱蘿看著瑞心幾乎動也不動的臉，她的肌膚都有點乾躁了，不知道能不能幫她做保濕。看著自己這一身淡黃色的探病衣及口罩，她覺得自己真的在亂想。艾明進來，也低頭跟瑞心問了早，叫她小懶蟲，問她睡飽要不要起來了。

「你看信了嗎？瑞心？」凱蘿突然想問她。

感到瑞心回握她的手，凱蘿嚇了一跳，非得低頭用眼睛看著手確認。

「凱…凱蘿？」微弱的聲音傳來。

「醒了！她醒了！」艾明驚叫，還連忙轉身張望著，想找護士過來。凱蘿握緊瑞心的手，不可置信地看著瑞心睜開了眼，但瑞心的眼神跟她沒有對上，

「瑞心…」凱蘿才喚她，護士突然過來，要她讓一讓，

「你知道自己的名字嗎？」護士大聲地問她，

「田瑞心。」瑞心微弱地說，她皺著眉頭、看來十分困惑，或痛苦？

「出生年月日？知道嗎？告訴我。」

「82 年 1 月 13。」瑞心的眼神聚焦在護士臉上，凱蘿決定走到病床的另一邊，站得近些，讓瑞心能看見她，

護士牽起瑞心的手，「請捏我的手。」瑞心聽話地捏了她的手，

「好，眼睛往下看。」瑞心的眼睛往下看，但隨即，她看到了凱蘿，她驚訝地睜大了眼，

護士繼續問：「現在感覺怎麼樣？任何覺得奇怪不舒服的地方，說看看。」凱蘿覺得護士的口氣好急，會不會嚇到瑞心？瑞心試著說上半身和右手痛痛的。

「很痛嗎？瑞心？」凱蘿急忙問她，也抬頭看護士，

護士只點點頭，她拿起應該是瑞心的病歷表看了看，打算往外走，也許要通報醫師吧。

「儘量手和身體不要有動作！」那位護士還回頭交待著，「不然你會很痛。」

「很痛嗎？瑞心？」凱蘿再次問她，手撫上瑞心的臉，

「嗯。我撞到車了。」她的小嘴吐出這句話，能跟她對話，凱蘿覺得好不真實。

「對！你撞到車！ 而且你把你的鎖骨、肋骨和手都撞斷了…」艾明在一旁笑著說，「你撞到車咧…」

「Abby！」凱蘿抬頭瞪她。

低頭她看到瑞心居然還笑了，

「Oh God！」激動、感動湧上凱蘿的心，眼淚又滿出她的眼眶，她原只是捂著嘴，但瑞心的眼神召喚她，她急忙雙手捧起她的臉，她好想緊緊抱著她。

不行，「你不要動…」會痛的。

凱蘿滿懷激動地撫著瑞心的臉，看著她明亮的眼睛、長長的睫毛隨著眨眼翻動著、她的眼神在凱蘿自己的臉上跳動著，她正看著、檢查著自己，

「凱蘿你們為什麼都戴著口罩，我想看你。」她又皺起眉頭，她的聲音好微弱，

「這裡是加護病房，規定是這樣的。」凱蘿溫柔地對她說，我的寶貝，

「而且探病的時間有限，我們等下 12 點就要出去了…」Abby 在一旁又煞風景地說，

「現在是幾點？」瑞心問著，她隨即又皺了眉頭，

「是不是很痛？」凱蘿焦急地問她，

「嗯…好多地方好痛，我怎麼了…」聽她問著，凱蘿邊跟她說明，邊想著是不是該請醫生給她止痛，她在網路上有看到那樣的機制，可以自費的。

「凱蘿，你真的回來了…」瑞心水汪汪的眼睛看著她，她激動地想抬手摸凱蘿，卻一下子痛得叫了一聲，還輕咳了起來，結果她痛得眼眶都濕了。艾明也很著急，說她去找醫師，急忙地跑開了。

凱蘿糾心地握著瑞心的手，她將臉貼著瑞心的額頭，心疼極了。

「你不要動，我就在這。」她感到瑞心放鬆下來。

「對不起，我受傷了。」她雖然看不到，但感到瑞心眨著眼睛。

「別這麼說。」她握緊瑞心的手，起身，她疼惜地輕撫著瑞心的臉頰。

「我哪裡也不會去，我一步也不會離開你。」

「真的嗎？」瑞心微笑著，

「但是這個探病時間有限，你要好起來離開加護病房才行。」凱蘿心裡想著這區區的一天三次，對她們又要短暫分離感到很焦慮，也不忍瑞心一個人待在這。

「阿！我的手機呢？」瑞心突然大聲問，激動起來她又輕咳著，她痛得臉都不自主絞了起來，還繼續說：「你的回信我只看了一半…」

果然…這孩子！凱蘿再次摸著她的額頭安撫她，但她心裡也很激動。想看手機？！想到都把自己搞到這麼危險的境地。

「不准看。」凱蘿不禁有點生起氣來。

瑞心嘟起嘴來，但隨即她的眼裡充滿疑惑，

「你想知道我寫了什麼，我說給你聽就好啦。」凱蘿知道她，所以趕緊溫柔地說。

瑞心的眼神似乎很驚喜，「真的？」

真的，我什麼事都會跟你說。什麼事都可以，只要你願意聽。

「真的，我什麼事都會跟你說。以後什麼事都直接跟你說。」凱蘿還不習慣說出口，但她會努力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 阿…雖然還沒有全劇終，但我已經有種想放鞭炮的感覺…  
> 留言跟我說說你的感想？


	49. 1901 直接

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 萬分感謝 Kyle 非常善良熱心告訴我許多醫學知識及細節，我才有可能完成這回的故事。

田瑞心睜開眼，過了一陣子才想起現在是在醫院的病房中。她不知道自己睡了多久，但看來應該是白天了，醫院的味道中，她還想找那熟悉的氣味、期待的身影。她小心地轉頭，看到柯凱蘿正試著輕輕地拉開病房的窗簾。

有窗戶真好，而且這裡好安靜，瑞心想起還在加護病房的時候。那時雖然很想看凱蘿、想跟她說說話，但探病時間很短之外，她也很快就累了，一直睡睡醒醒、在昏昏沉沉中、搞不清楚時間怎麼過的。

後來換到這病房，凱蘿說很幸運剛好有單人的病房。瑞心蠻開心這樣能有很多時間跟她獨處，每回一睜眼就看得到凱蘿，讓她覺得好安心。

瑞心再次感受自己的身體，綁著、繫著一堆東西，她不大敢動，覺得很不自由，這個身體像是她不能隨意使用似的。幸好醫生護士們似乎對她的狀況很樂觀，一直說她年輕恢復快，這讓她覺得挺得意的。

老實說她很不習慣這樣虛弱、不能自主的狀態。但…凱蘿終於在她身邊了！這大大的幸福，幾乎可以蓋過一切。

她看著凱蘿，她知道…凱蘿會幫她做任何事。就像現在，凱蘿看了一會兒窗外，然後她轉了過來，發現瑞心醒了，正看著她，

「寶貝？你醒了？」她急忙地走了過來。

瑞心發現她只要一個眼神看著她，凱蘿就會馬上靠過來，等著她要求任何事。當然，更常主動問她，

「你想喝水嗎？」凱蘿已走到床邊，她的手撫上瑞心的臉頰，「還是餓了？你餓了嗎？」

瑞心用臉輕輕蹭著她的手，她閉上眼，微微地搖著頭，

「是傷口痛嗎？手疼嗎？」聽著凱蘿有點著急，瑞心趕緊回覆她，

「沒有，」瑞心開口，她凝視著凱蘿美麗的眼睛，凱蘿細長的的眼睛關注著她，她的手又撫著她的額頭，還俯下身來怕聽不清瑞心講話，

「我想要親你一下！」瑞心輕聲說，

凱蘿會意過來，微微生氣地皺了個眉頭，但眼神沒有離開她。瑞心撒嬌地噘起了嘴，等著凱蘿吻她。

她獲得輕輕的一吻，「早安，寶貝。」凱蘿也笑了。

她試著小心地移動身體，一下就感到身側傷口以及骨頭斷掉的那幾個地方仍然痛著。一開始幾次她想翻身，或是沒注意到想移動她的手，好幾處尖銳的劇痛，痛到讓她一下子什麼都不知道的程度，像是眼前就快要一片黑、腦子會停止運作那樣。才兩三次這樣痛徹心腑的經驗吧…就讓她好好地記住了千萬別想動右手，也別想隨便翻身。還有一次想咳嗽也很痛，現在想到都會怕怕的。

最刺激的，就是換藥了。她試著超小心地撐住全身、儘量不要動到，但還是會搞得很痛，她常常咬得牙根都痛了，換完都氣喘吁吁的。然後…她覺得每次凱蘿在一旁看得都快昏倒了。

但因為她實在太好奇了，她拜託凱蘿在換藥時用手機拍給她看側面那手術的傷口。凱蘿可以說是臉色發白，她緊抿著唇，好像手都發抖著，拍好後，護士都還在呢，她等不及請凱蘿馬上拿給她看，不管凱蘿無奈得快翻白眼了…

「這樣，是多長阿？」凱蘿都沒放比例尺…瑞心有點不滿地心想。

「大概六公分長。」護士幫忙回答了。

哇！有點可怕，但很厲害的感覺。瑞心這麼想，但沒敢講出來，她只吐了個舌頭。

換藥大業完成後，她終於又躺好了，凱蘿又過來摸她的頭，她一臉擔心的要命，讓瑞心覺得也很想摸摸她的頭、安慰她。

「凱蘿，你到我左邊來嘛…坐下。」瑞心看著她順從地換了一邊。

她試著伸出左手，碰碰凱蘿的臉，「你怎麼那麼怕啦？」

「我覺得你好痛，我都腳底發麻了。」凱蘿說，一付驚魂未定的模樣，

「不會啦，習慣就好了阿。」瑞心對她微笑，

「好長一道，以後可能會有條疤…我有查了一些資料，可能要問一下整型科醫師…」凱蘿輕聲像是自言自語地說，

瑞心覺得她很誇張：「除了你，誰會看到那裡阿？！我又不是要做演員或 Model 什麼的…」

凱蘿只抓著她的手，吻著她的手背。她那時柔情地看著瑞心，讓瑞心輕嘆了口氣，那些疼痛的確還在，凱蘿無微不至的擔心，也如影隨行，讓她不禁也擔心起凱蘿來。

昨晚是在這病房的第一個晚上，黑夜中，瑞心突然醒來了，然後竟然怎麼也睡不著了。感受身體這裡那裡的不舒服，有些感覺是姿勢僵硬的那種酸痛，她索性開始地試著可以怎樣微微地移動而不會太痛。夜晚的微光中，她看著凱蘿睡在一邊那像是簡便的長沙發的床上，不知道那睡起來舒服嗎？一定沒有家裡舒服吧。凱蘿蜷著側躺著，感覺睡得不很安穩。但至少沒發現她醒了，不然她一定又跑過來，都不能休息。

如果小心過馬路該有多好，那現在就是跟凱蘿在家裡抱在一起睡了。瑞心懊惱地想。她眼巴巴地看著摸不到的凱蘿，有點生自己的氣。然後東想西想的，睡不大著。

結果這時應該是近中午了，凱蘿正照昨天護士教的方法把病床上半的床板升起來，讓她可以靠著坐著。昨天護士給她的右手吊了三角巾，還教她只要把手放輕鬆，這三角巾自然就會幫她固定著。

她還記得，昨天護士走後，凱蘿一口口餵她吃飯，瑞心覺得挺新鮮的，可以這麼撒嬌。但今天她想自己試試看用左手慢慢吃。

「可以嗎？」凱蘿總是蹙著眉看她，

「可以！凱蘿你別那麼擔心… 你呢？你要吃什麼？」瑞心看著她，她鬢角那兩根小白頭髮又跑了出來。先不要跟她說。

凱蘿無意識地嘆了口氣，「我不餓…」她回答，還邊用筷子幫她挾了不同的一點點菜到湯匙裡。她只專心看著瑞心左手有點不靈巧地拿湯匙，像是怕她不小心拿歪掉了東西似的。

「凱蘿，你不可以這樣，你要去吃東西。」瑞心放下湯匙，認真跟她說。凱蘿看著她，似乎有點不情願，但瑞心很堅持，最後她總算有答應晚點去買東西回來吃。

下午時，趁著凱蘿也看了一下手機，瑞心終於要到了她的手機，凱蘿也是有替她充電，只不過調到了靜音。她看著同事的群組裡的許多訊息，耐心地用左手姆指慢慢往回翻，看到同事提到她出車禍、要手術的狀況，各個都嚇壞了，後來是小嚴和陳副理跟大家說了來探病的情形，以及她醒來的事。

「陳副理和小嚴有來嗎？」瑞心抬頭問凱蘿，

「有呀。」說著她又走了過來，坐在床邊的椅子上。

瑞心回想著當天的狀況，記憶很模糊，那天是採訪什麼？是了，是小嚴送我來醫院的…我還把手機給他。

這時凱蘿的手機突然響了。她說是 Abby 打來。瑞心蠻想聽她們在講什麼，但好不容易拿到手機，她更想繼續看她的手機，最主要是…她想看清楚凱蘿給她的回信。凱蘿在加護病房念給她聽過，但她覺得一下就要忘了，她想親眼完整看一次。

> _瑞心，_
> 
> _我很愧疚，我又再一次拋下你。我又做了錯誤的決定，而你又再次原諒我。不只這樣，你的信，讓我很感動。我不知道你如何能自己知道這麼多事情，你怎麼能這樣了解我？_
> 
> _我從不認為你年輕所以你不懂事，或是我就不能信任你。我只是習慣這樣做，又常常陷在自己的死胡同裡。我想我應該跟你好好談談，讓你跟我說我能改善的地方，也許…我應該請你包容我、教我怎麼對你好。你說得對，我不應該想要我們放棄彼此，我錯了，你能原諒我嗎？_
> 
> _我的瑞心，我好想你。請你一定要保重身體，感冒了就請假多休息好嗎？我很快就會回去。_
> 
> _凱蘿_

 

「這邊…都很 OK。」瑞心聽到凱蘿對艾明說，「吃的？好阿，你帶點東西過來，」 

「你帶她愛吃的。」凱蘿看著她，笑了，不知道是在笑 Abby 講的話，還是在對瑞心笑。總之瑞心是笑得很開心。「好，我再傳訊跟你說。」

「Abby 和 Lisa…」凱蘿才放下電話要跟她說，電話又響了，凱蘿看了一下就接了起來，

「小定？」凱蘿還是微笑著，對她使了個眼色，她跟小定說著病房的號碼之類的，

「小定也說要過來。Abby 她們也是。」

「是哦！」瑞心到這病房後都還沒看到他們，她隱約記得加護病房裡他們都有過來，

「小定…他一直待著呢，你送到這裡之後…整個晚上，到第二天，他去上班，又直接過來。」凱蘿回想著，「你們是很好的朋友吧…」

凱蘿喃喃自語似的，但她想了想，突然眼神炯炯地問：「他是不是喜歡你？」

「嗯…」瑞心思考著該怎麼回答，正想回覆時，她仔細看著凱蘿的臉，

「凱蘿，你在吃醋嗎？」瑞心好奇地問她，

「沒…沒有阿，我就是想到。」凱蘿顯得理所當然，

「你…很直接問了你想問的問題耶？」瑞心笑著跟她說，凱蘿聽到她的反問，驚訝地稍稍張大了眼睛，

「Abby 跟我說…」瑞心因為發現凱蘿變坦誠了，覺得很開心而繼續說，

「你擔心葛導演的事。但之前你一次也沒有跟我說…」她看到凱蘿掩不住她的驚訝，

「而這次你直接問了耶！」瑞心很想給凱蘿拍手，不過不行。

凱蘿似乎有點不好意思，她微微低下頭，說：「那是我太荒謬了。」

「阿？」換瑞心不懂凱蘿的反應了。

「後來我才知道葛導演根本就是 Gay，他有很要好的男朋友。」凱蘿尷尬地說，

「阿？是哦！你怎麼知道？！」換瑞心了一跳，不過她大聲說話加上抬起了身體，幾個地方又痛了起來，她不禁皺了眉頭，凱蘿馬上跳了起來，扶著她，讓她再放鬆地靠回去。

「不過，他真的有那個感覺耶…」瑞心想想覺得很有趣，她抬頭對上凱蘿無比關切她的眼神，凱蘿只對她點點頭，看來有點敷衍。凱蘿一定又怕我痛了。

她看著凱蘿的眼睛，好熟悉、好近，她的眉毛，她眼角小小的皺紋，都是伸手就能碰到。她的眼裡…充滿了愛意。瑞心用左手搆著了她的腰，在這個狀況下，就算是摟著她了吧，

「凱蘿…能這樣跟你說話好好哦…」她抬頭輕聲跟凱蘿說出她此刻的感受，

凱蘿對她溫暖地笑了，她靠得更近，讓瑞心可以輕靠在她的胸口，她輕輕地撫著瑞心的頭。

「我好開心…」瑞心閉起眼睛，在醫院的味道中，她總算又聞到凱蘿的氣味，這淡淡的香味，好像能讓她全身都舒展開來…

 

沒多久小定就來了。他叫凱蘿「凱蘿姊」而不是什麼奇怪的綽號，然後放下包包。他們看來很熟絡地聊著，凱蘿簡單地介紹這個病房的設施給小定看。

「你看起來精神不錯哦？覺得怎樣？」看凱蘿坐到牆邊的長沙發去，小定放心地坐在床邊問瑞心。

「就都不能亂動很不方便。」

「你真的快把我們嚇死了…」小定誇張地說。

她問了小定當時是誰通知他…等等的細節，讓小定可以完整地說經過以及他的感受，一邊她看到凱蘿正拿出一本筆記本來翻，

「小定，你能待多久？」

「你說這裡嗎？都可以阿！我晚上沒事。」

「凱蘿，你要不要去辦些你自己的事？或是回家休息一下？」瑞心問她，她覺得也許凱蘿需要去看玲玲或去公司也不一定，

「對呀，凱蘿姊，我在這陪瑞心就好。」小定也轉頭跟她說。

「嗯…那我出去打幾通電話。」凱蘿跟他們說，拿著她的手機和那筆記本往外走了。

「總之…至少你們和好了啦！」小定也放鬆下來，往椅背一靠。

「嗯。不幸中的大幸。」瑞心附和，

「我有問她阿，凱蘿姊，」小定雙手抱胸，感覺有點得意地說，「她有跟我保證說要好好照顧你。」

「什麼呀？她跟你保證個什麼呀…」瑞心笑了，「你們怎麼會講到這個啦！」

她跟小定開心地閒扯著，小定還說他一急，通知了好多人，理察也知道了。

「理察有跟我說你伯母的事阿，後來凱蘿就用你的手機撥給你伯母。」小定跟她說，瑞心回說她知道，凱蘿之前就跟她講了，也說了媽媽聯絡不上的事。

「那天手術一結束阿，凱蘿一個箭步就說她是你表姊，完全不假思索耶！超威的！」小定繪聲繪影地說，

「是哦？！哈哈哈！…表姊哦！」瑞心想像不出凱蘿是她哪門子的表姊，

「不過…你同事來的時候…就小嚴，還有你主管…，她跟你同事說了耶，」

「說什麼？」

「我忘了她怎麼說的…」小定歪頭想著，「總之就是有直說她是照顧你的人之類的。不是什麼表姊、好朋友之類的。」

「真的？」瑞心沒想到凱蘿會這樣跟同事說。

雖然她也沒有什麼機會跟同事聊到凱蘿，但她總覺得凱蘿並不想讓人家知道她們的關係。所以…她覺得好意外阿。

「你 OK 嗎？讓同事知道？」小定問她，

「OK 阿！只要凱蘿 OK。」瑞心聳聳肩的時候，鎖骨附近又疼了一下，她尷尬地笑了一下。

小定靜了靜，又突然問：「你們結果有好好談談嗎？」

瑞心知道他是認真在問：她們到底解決問題了沒。

「我就有寄一封信想說服她阿，然後她是有回信給我說她願意好好跟我談，她想聽我的、真的對我好…之類的。」瑞心有點不好意思照凱蘿的原話講。

小定點點頭，很認真地微笑著說：「那真是太好了…對吧？」

「嗯。」瑞心邊點頭時，凱蘿正開門進來。

他們沒法再聊凱蘿的事。凱蘿主動問起小定的工作這幾天請假是不是 OK，也謝謝他這麼照顧瑞心。小定不好意思坐著跟凱蘿聊天，也站了起來。

凱蘿詳細地問起小定的工作內容，其實瑞心記得這些問題，小定上次來家裡時應該都講過了，不過這次他沒那麼緊張，講了蠻多。凱蘿甚至還問了小定最近經手宣傳的是哪些電影…瑞心只怕周公話匣子一開，不知道凱蘿吃不吃得消呢…

 

敲門聲之後，艾明和姜曉莉進來了。瑞心主動叫了她們，她們看來很開心。她們也都跟小定感覺很熟悉的樣子，

「痛不痛阿？瑞心？」Abby 問她，

「嗯，還好。」

「恢復有這麼快嗎？」Abby 對她的答案有點訝異。

她們拿出了一個鋁箔紙的餐盒，也有餐具，像是餐廳的外帶盒，瑞心好像聞到了牛排的味道…

結果在大家面前，凱蘿餵她吃起切成小塊的牛排。瑞心覺得很不好意思，大家都盯著她吃東西，

「等下再吃嘛…」她對凱蘿搖搖頭說，

「不行！這涼了不好吃！」Abby 在一旁說。

瑞心覺得有點為難，「那我自己吃就好！」說著她舉起了左手跟凱蘿接過叉子，心裡想著，也不知道大家吃飯了沒，我一個人吃東西不好吧…

果然，艾明突然說：「好香，我都想吃了…分我吃一個吧？」

但 Lisa 馬上打了她手臂一下，用眼神阻止她。

「那你會煎給我吃嗎？」Abby 笑著對 Lisa 說，「哎唷！」看來 Lisa 又捏了她一下，

艾明揉著手臂，轉向凱蘿：「不對，Carol。」

「現在是『我』女朋友煎牛排給『你』女朋友吃，」她帶著一抹不懷好意的微笑，「所以…我要吃的牛排，應該要換你煎給我吃！」她指著凱蘿，誇張地抬起下巴，

「嗯…不對哦。」小定插嘴說。

瑞心接著說：「是我要煎才對哦！」她簡直想跟小定擊掌 High five。

「我煎！我回去就煎，可以嗎？ 」Lisa 馬上大聲說了，「明，你很煩耶！」她又輕捶了艾明一下。大家都笑了。

「瑞心，你這手要吊多久呢？」Lisa 為了轉移話題便問她。一邊凱蘿看她停下來，好像想伸手繼續餵她吃，瑞心對她搖搖頭，

「醫生說骨頭要三個月才會好…」凱蘿抬頭對她們說，

「要這樣吊三個月？！」Abby 瞪大了眼，

「那工作怎麼辦阿？」小定問。

「…可能要練習左手寫字…」瑞心半開玩笑地說，「阿！我先錄音再用單手打字就好啦。」

大家又聊了一下之前等她手術，以及她在加護病房昏迷時的事，瑞心邊快快把東西吃完，聽他們講著話，

「謝謝你們…」瑞心說，「對不起…我…」

「你好好養病，我們就安心了！」艾明接口說，小定也點點頭。

沒多久，小定就說他餓了，不如先走了，他會再來看她。艾明也跟著說她們該回家煎牛排了，凱蘿送他們出門，看來還在門外聊了一下。瑞心吃得嘴油油的，她一手端著餐盒，也拿不到桌邊的衛生紙，正想著要不要用衣服擦嘴算了。

凱蘿回來了，收走了餐盒，幫她擦了嘴，「吃飽了嗎？」

「有點太飽了…」瑞心覺得自己好像太貪吃了。

凱蘿在一旁收拾整理著東西，突然她走過來問：「你擔心工作嗎？瑞心」

「嗯…我突然覺得，可能有點嚴重。」

「要不要找同事或是陳副理討論看看呢？」凱蘿把手覆上她的手，輕輕地握握她，

「好。」

瑞心也想到一個問題，「凱蘿，你都在這，那你的工作呢？」

「我沒關係阿。」

「我說真的，你也不應該擔誤你的工作…」瑞心知道凱蘿一定以她為優先，但她會擔心，

「我會找時間去，我的工作不用一直待在那，你知道的。」凱蘿要她放心。

「…凱蘿，」瑞心突然想到另一件事想問她，

「你怎麼跟我同事介紹自己的呀？」說完，瑞心不禁調皮地笑著，

「嗯…」凱蘿瞅著她，知道她已經知道答案，「小定跟你說了是不是？」

瑞心不管，「你說嘛！我想聽你說！」

柯凱蘿不好意思地笑著，而田瑞心沉醉在她的笑容裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，
> 
> 好久沒有用食物當插圖了…希望你喜歡牛排…不對，我要說的是：希望你喜歡這一章 :)


	50. 1902 揭露

1902 揭露

凱蘿的上半身只輕輕地靠著她，但她的腳忍不住與瑞心的纏在了一起。瑞心決定應該把手穿過凱蘿的頸後，這樣至少她能將柯凱蘿摟緊。眼神迷濛的凱蘿，捧起了她的臉，湊過來給她深深的一吻，瑞心激動地輕喘著，感受她們柔軟濕潤的唇互相啃噬著。身體各處的渴望，混合著幾絲熟悉的疼痛，她突然好生氣自己的身體不能自由活動，她將這股憤怒轉而用力地吸吮著凱蘿的頸間，聽到凱蘿也輕輕地呻吟，她渾身都熱了起來，但愈大口呼吸喘氣著，她愈開始覺得傷口似乎要撕裂開來…

凱蘿抬起頭來拉開了她們的距離，「寶貝？」

凱蘿撫著她的臉頰，邊深呼吸她親著瑞心的額頭。瑞心正皺著眉，等著呼吸平緩下來。

凱蘿關切地盯著她，只盯著她的雙眼，瑞心無奈地看著這雙美麗的眼睛，嘟起嘴來。她氣得有點想哭。但凱蘿的臉又靠近了她，她吻著她的唇，「放輕鬆，寶貝」，吻了她的臉頰，然後突然吻向她的耳朵，然後又跑回來吻了她的鼻子，凱蘿這一連串純潔的，蜻蜓點水似的可愛的吻，把瑞心逗笑了。

凱蘿側躺在病床的邊邊，只輕輕地用手指劃過瑞心的臉，她似乎拿捏到，如何讓瑞心覺得親密，但又不致於太過激動。當凱蘿的手指經過瑞心的嘴時，瑞心試著用嘴唇夾住它，凱蘿的手指掙脫後，調皮地又來碰它，比嘴唇更靈活地，邊挑釁、邊準備逃跑、不想被夾住。田瑞心突然伸出了小舌頭，出其不意地舔到了凱蘿的手指，讓她驚呼了一小聲。

瑞心轉頭看著凱蘿，她微笑著、感受胸口漲滿的愛意。她用左手抓著凱蘿 ，還是想與她有更多的接觸。

「嗶嗶嗶嗶！」凱蘿的手機突然發出鬧鐘的聲音將瑞心嚇了一跳。

「…醫師快來巡房了！」凱蘿有點驚慌，但仍小心地爬了起來、下了病床，避免動作太大影響、弄痛了瑞心。

「凱蘿…」瑞心捨不得她下床。

聽到瑞心喚她，凱蘿停止整理自己的衣服，馬上俯身下來，她的臉靠得好近，依然熱切地看著瑞心。凱蘿張嘴、突然熱吻下來，就像剛剛的溫柔只是切錯了頻道，她們隨著這一吻，又回到她們一開始應該進行的節目…

兩聲敲門聲後，幾個醫生直接走了進來。她們差點來不及分開，凱蘿嚇得掩嘴咳嗽著，而瑞心只覺得耳根都熱了上來，自己一定臉紅了。

瑞心看蔡醫師只看著凱蘿，他的眼神有點疑惑，

「不會是感冒了吧？柯小姐？」瑞心聽了有點想笑，她看著凱蘿連忙搖搖頭擺手說不是。

蔡醫師要住院醫師報告了狀況，他點點頭，也問了瑞心一些問題。瑞心其實覺得這番折騰還挺痛的，但在這之前，的確是好點了，她心虛地回答著。

「蔡醫師…請問，三角巾是要吊三個月嗎？」凱蘿見醫生們的討論稍歇，馬上提問，

「三個月？不用啦！應該三個禮拜就可以了。是骨頭癒合…」他解釋著，「田小姐的這些骨折的地方，骨頭會自己長回去、合起來，平均大概要三個月。」蔡醫師清楚地說明，旁邊的醫生們也點點頭。

「那麼，她能回去工作嗎？還是繼續休息比較好？」凱蘿繼續問，

「田小姐做怎樣的工作？」蔡醫師看看凱蘿，也看著瑞心，

「我是記者…要到處採訪。」瑞心自己回答了，

「哇，是記者阿！」醫師們都有點驚訝。

「嗯…主要是不能承重，就是你不能提重物。而且也最好不要有較大的動作。多休息很重要，所以…看你的工作型態，如果會有這些事，或是很操勞的話，看看能不能幾個月內先調整，這樣才會復原得快。」

她們謝過蔡醫師。看著一隊醫師出去，瑞心仍想著自己的工作到底有哪些大動作，或是要不要提重物…

「我覺得你還是應該徹底休息，」凱蘿在床邊對她說，「你工作時一定跑來跑去的。而且你們是不是每次只有兩個人出去，如果需要拿東西什麼的…」

瑞心歪著頭，她倒不覺得這樣就不可以工作，小心點就是了。

「但是…應該可以用左手拿吧！」她覺得應該是沒問題。

「而且，你的傷口也不能壓到什麼的…」凱蘿握起瑞心的左手，她仍然很擔心。

「你就請假，待在家裡，我也請假，好好照顧你，這樣才好得快。」凱蘿想說服她，她一直這麼打算。

接下來凱蘿還陪著她做肺活量訓練及例行的咳痰療程，雖然會痛，但瑞心覺得自己一直在好起來，住院才幾天，她已經幻想著出院、可以自由活動的生活。

 

「那我只去兩小時，兩小時就回來。有什麼事…」午飯前，凱蘿再次拿起瑞心的手機，是在檢查電量吧，

「我知道，我會打給你。不會有什麼事的啦！昨天也是好好的阿，對吧？」瑞心對凱蘿笑著，她要出去跟同事和朋友吃飯，說是找到一個人可以代理她的工作，雙方跟她老闆一起吃個飯認識一下。

昨天凱蘿也有離開，她終於去見了小玲玲，一樣趕著回來。瑞心覺得她真的太放不下自己了，這次車禍也完全影響了凱蘿的生活。她自己用左手吃飯已經完全沒問題了，要下床上廁所或是活動一下，只要小心點緩慢移動，也都沒什麼問題。瑞心抓抓頭，心想：倒是想要請凱蘿幫我洗頭呢…

吃完中飯，慢慢上完廁所，看著各台的電視新聞、邊看了看手機裡的訊息、回回訊，然後才午睡了一會兒，很快凱蘿就回來了。

看她醒了，凱蘿輕快地吻了她的額頭。

「醒啦？我回來很快吧！」凱蘿咧嘴得意地笑著，瑞心還有點昏沉，微笑地對她點點頭。

凱蘿輕戳了下她的臉頰，隨即哼著歌…轉身去放下她的包包、掛她的外套。

「阿！回來要先洗手才對！」她邊自言自語，邊輕快地在病房內穿梭，不一會兒就說要削水果給她吃。

凱蘿的心情好像很好。昨天看完玲玲回來後也是這樣。一定是因為出去外頭、能處理自己的事很開心吧，她一直待在醫院一定很悶！

「凱蘿，」她看到凱蘿抬起頭來，臉上掛著微笑，

「你應該多出去，一直待在醫院太悶了。我可以照顧自己！」瑞心對她說，

凱蘿活潑地翻了個白眼，「說什麼呢！」她將一塊蘋果送到瑞心的嘴邊，自己也張嘴「阿…」叫她張嘴吃。她完全不理會瑞心說的。

「我最喜歡跟你待在一起，有本事，你跟我一起出去阿…」凱蘿笑著、挑眉瞅着她。瑞心看她這樣，不禁也開心了起來。

「阿…對了！葛導演說他和幾個同事下午會來看我…他們剛好有個行程結束了有空檔。」瑞心想起剛剛手機裡的訊息，跟凱蘿報告著。

「哦！好久沒看到他了呢！」凱蘿又送了一塊蘋果過來，她自己又阿…的張嘴，瑞心覺得她很好笑。

 

葛導演，廖姊，丁編劇都來了，還說攝影組王叔他們還有事，送他們來就得先走了。大家問著車禍的來龍去脈，看著瑞心包著這邊那邊的，廖姊一臉覺得很嚴重很可怕的樣子，而丁姊皺緊了眉頭說：

「怎麼這麼不小心呢，傷得好重阿！瑞心。」丁姊搖搖頭，嘆了口氣。瑞心一直偷偷把丁姊當師父，她這麼一說讓瑞心覺得好愧疚。

「但我看你氣色還不錯的感覺，醫生說你恢復的狀況怎麼樣？」葛導演問著，邊看著瑞心和凱蘿，

「我恢復得很快阿…」瑞心每天聽到醫師們討論她的狀況，覺得整體而言是很好沒錯，

「翰文你別讓她得意起來了…」凱蘿插嘴說，一邊拿濕紙巾過來給她仔細地擦嘴。她還輕聲問瑞心要不要喝水？瑞心明明搖頭了，她還是拿了插著吸管的水杯過來，瑞心只好就著喝了兩口。

「柯小姐，您一定很擔心吧？」導演微笑著問凱蘿，他穿著淡黃色的襯衫及緊緻的淺色長褲，好像帶進了外面下午的暖陽，

「別叫我柯小姐吧…多見外，都一家人的！」凱蘿一手拍著導演的手臂，還俏皮地對他笑著  
、眨了個眼，

瑞心覺得有點驚訝，凱蘿對導演第一次這麼說話。是因為知道導演是 Gay 嗎？還是因為她今天心情很好？

「我當然很擔心阿…她還說想早點回去上班呢，翰文你們快幫我勸勸她。我連假都請好了，讓她在家裡待著，好好休息才好的快，對不對？」說著她的手輕輕地、憐愛地碰了瑞心的臉頰。

端心深吸了口氣，她眨眨眼，意識到凱蘿剛剛說了什麼、做了什麼。然後她看著大家的反應，

葛導演看著她和凱蘿，笑了開來，「是呀，瑞心，待在家裡給人照顧…多好呀？」他還繼續一直說…也不是常常有這種茶來伸手飯來張口的機會阿…之類的玩笑話，凱蘿和大家都笑著。

所以剛剛凱蘿等於跟導演和大家說了我們正同居中…瑞心仍想著這件事，她不禁有點得意。

聽著導演和凱蘿熱烈地談天，還講到導演的男朋友之前一個小車禍就賴在家裡的事，凱蘿機智又幽默地跟他一搭一唱，不只瑞心，其它人也都聽得很開心。瑞心覺得導演和凱蘿好像一下子放下了矜持、整個放開來，似乎可以當很好的朋友的那種感覺。她看著他們，一瞬間能相處得這麼好，真是奇妙阿…

 

「導演，我們要小聲一點啦，這裡是醫院…」大家被凱蘿講的瑞心「撞到車」的笑話逗得大笑後，廖姊突然提醒他們，於是他們稍稍靜了下來。丁姊問了問瑞心之後身體的注意事項，凱蘿得意地拿出她的筆記本，說她都有做好筆記，沒問題的。

最後丁姊來摸了摸她的頭，導演也在一旁說：「聽凱蘿的話，好好休息哦。」邊說著，他和凱蘿還交換了個眼神，凱蘿活潑地跟他比了個 OK 的手勢。

「出院再來找我們玩。」導演又說，親切地捏了捏她的手。

 

他們走後，瑞心問凱蘿：「你都不在意，跟別人說我們…我們在一起的事了，對吧？」

凱蘿對她的問題顯得有點驚訝。她的臉色微微變了，好像她不大能處理這個問題似的，她突然眼神失焦了，掩起嘴來。終於她在床邊的椅子坐下。

「我該不會…你…」凱蘿看著她，有點語無倫次。凱蘿閉上眼，深呼吸，

「對不起，我是不是不應該…」凱蘿仍遲疑著，「 我是不是不應該說的？」

「不會阿，我不介意讓他們知道。」瑞心把手覆上凱蘿放在床邊的手，要她不要擔心。

「我之前以為你不想讓別人知道，我本來就不介意的。」瑞心繼續說，「而且，你這麼美…我覺得好有面子…嘻嘻！」她笑著吐了個舌頭，對於自己這樣的心情有點不好意思。她看著凱蘿正靦腆地笑著，覺得自己真的好幸福、好幸運。

 

但到了晚上，凱蘿的好心情不見了，瑞心覺得凱蘿變得有點焦慮。

「凱蘿，你在煩什麼？」

「嗯？你說什麼？」她還是一樣立刻來到了她床邊。

「你在煩惱什麼？」

「…我沒有阿。」凱蘿嘴上這麼說，卻明顯很不自在，跟下午判若兩人。

「你明明有。」

凱蘿嘆了口氣，她專注地看著瑞心，坦承地說：「其實我不知道，我怎麼了。如果你是問『現在』的話。」

「你是說…你心情不好，但你不知道為什麼嗎？」瑞心試著問她，而凱蘿還在想著什麼，先點了點頭。

「…我覺得…」凱蘿遲疑了一下，繼續試著表達，「我不大會…我不知道怎麼做。」

「什麼怎麼做？」瑞心聽不懂，

「我不知道該怎麼做…答應你要做的這些改變。」她的態度，像是道出了心中的祕密。

「阿？」瑞心有點意會不過來。凱蘿答應她的？是要對她更坦白、說出所有想法的事嗎？

那麼，她不是正在做嗎？一整天、這幾天，她都明顯感覺到凱蘿比以往直接了。

「你做得很好啦！」瑞心安慰她，「凱蘿，你已經比以前更直接了，不是嗎？」

瑞心努力想坐了起來，她想更靠近凱蘿。凱蘿站起來扶了她，

「而且…你想說再說就好了阿！」瑞心抬頭看她，凱蘿憂鬱的臉，讓她心疼，「我只是想讓你知道，我可以陪你。」瑞心沒想到，這些也讓凱蘿覺得有壓力。

她再想想自己說的話，不禁莞爾…現在是誰在陪誰阿！沒關係…凱蘿應該知道她的意思。

瑞心突然想問她：「凱蘿，那你之前痛苦的，你自己知道是什麼嗎？」

凱蘿像是仔細思索著這問題，她坐了下來，仍然顯得不安，「也許吧…」

「是玲玲嗎？」瑞心知道，她肯定捨不得與女兒分開。

「嗯 。」

「還有我？」雖然瑞心覺得一個『我』好像不能代表凱蘿那些無止境的…對她們關係的不安，

凱蘿也點點頭。

「現在呢？也許你是在擔心我，所以心情不好？」瑞心覺得漸漸可以理解凱蘿，

「當然很擔心…」凱蘿輕聲說，她握著瑞心的手，大姆指輕輕地摩著她，

「你看我都不擔心呢！」瑞心跟她說，

「那是你太樂觀了！」凱蘿雖然輕嘆了口氣，但還是笑了。

 

第二天一早，凱蘿就說她可能需要去門市一趟，她滿臉的焦慮。瑞心為了讓她放心，特別要她站在一旁，看她自己可以下床，慢慢的走去廁所、完成上廁所的任務。

「你看！可以吧？我本來就可以做到阿！你放心去辦事！」瑞心對她說。

瑞心自己走到牆邊的椅子坐下，看凱蘿抱著胸、不放心地看著她，瑞心一付若無其事的樣子，抬起下巴對凱蘿笑，心裡盤算著如果凱蘿還是放心不下，還得要怎麼證明… 幸好凱蘿嘟囔著說好吧，然後拿出她的化妝包往浴室走，看來是決定要上妝出 門了。

「阿！凱蘿你有紙筆嗎？或是你可以幫我去買？我想練習看看左手寫字。」瑞心突然想到，她可是要好好利用空閒時間才行。

 

田瑞心還是開著新聞台聽著，一邊努力控制這笨拙的左手。一開始她甚至被自己的左手字逗笑了，後來她試著調整，邊想著實際的情境…重點是能不能夠快速的記東西、到自己看得懂的程度，美不美觀不是重點。不一會兒她就發現，她應該先從基本的筆畫練起，才不會連一橫一豎都不成形。

右手不能用，還真不方便。瑞心好像到這一刻才體會到，左手有多笨…跟右手有多巨大的差距。

房間空空的，凱蘿不知道事情辦的順利嗎。瑞心轉轉她的脖子，低頭寫字有點累了，她把紙筆放到一邊，輕輕地躺下。

閉上眼，她還是想著凱蘿。她現在很擔心我，想要我好起來，也許擔心我的工作？也許不擔心？她有時會心情很好，但一下子就變差了。的確…是沒什麼開心的事。不過，我好得很快阿！田瑞心跟自己對話著，她的思緒，總圍繞在凱蘿身上，一下子，她想到凱蘿昨天在她還沒醒，就爬到病床上躺在她一旁的事。她在凱蘿溫柔的目光中醒來，隨即，凱蘿輕柔地開始碰她，一切…就好像是個美夢。

阿！右手還有很重要的功用阿！

這個大發現讓瑞心一下子瞪大了眼。她拿起手邊的筆記本，看著上面歪扭的字。左手的能力就這個德性！這…一定不行的！瑞心認真的皺著眉，她用左手拍著額頭，催著自己冷靜地想想這陣子凱蘿的性福該怎麼辦。

 

凱蘿中午回來後，竟然說她晚上也有個約。

「娟芬，她說今晚她本來就有與一對醫生夫婦聚餐。剛好他們是外科和腦科，她說不如我一起吃個飯，有問題就可以直接問…」凱蘿在浴室裡洗手，邊跟她說。

「娟芬，你昨天也是跟她吃飯對吧？你說家具採購的代理人，是她朋友？」瑞心邊喝著水，看著凱蘿用毛巾擦著手。

「對呀，王小姐是她的朋友，她們一起跟我老闆吃個飯認識。」凱蘿回答，「阿！其實…」

瑞心對她微笑，「我知道，她們都在那天的飯局上！」是她們上個冬天重逢的那天晚上。

凱蘿點點頭。瑞心跟她說：「我也想多知道你的朋友，娟芬小姐感覺對你很好…」

「對，她人面很廣，幫我很多。這次李醫師夫婦我之前也是認識，不過很久很久沒見了…」

「你去吧！晚上也許我同事會來找我，或小定會來吧？別擔心！」瑞心蠻高興凱蘿能回復一些社交生活。

 

 

似乎聽到開門的聲音，瑞心醒了過來，腳步聲是凱蘿吧，她抓起就在手邊的手機，看了一下，快 11 點了。

「我回來了，不好意思吵醒你了… 需要我幫你什麼嗎？」凱蘿問她，她看起來有點累。

瑞心搖搖頭，她只想跟她說說話。「晚上陳副理有來。」

「哦？你有問了工作的事嗎？」

「問啦。副理是說…他們找來了一個有經驗的前同事回來幫忙，要我不用急著回去，好好養病。」瑞心覺得凱蘿應該會蠻開心聽到這個消息。

凱蘿頓了一下，馬上走過來床邊，「什麼意思？該不會是你不能回去做吧？」

瑞心有時候也蠻佩服凱蘿，她的心思好細。

「不是…別擔心。陳副理有說，叫我好了就回去，不准偷換工作。哈哈！」瑞心轉述了陳副理的原話。主管做了這麼完美的安排，而且對她明白表示期待，她聽了也是蠻開心的。當然，她再三跟陳副理說，讓大家麻煩、影響到工作，她真的很抱歉。陳副理只是一直叫她先好好休息就好，跟凱蘿一樣，要她全心休息，才好得快。

「所以你說的對…因為陳副理也說我應該休息到全好再回去。」瑞心…這算是向凱蘿認輸了吧。凱蘿疲勞的臉上總算露出微笑。

「你呢？晚餐怎麼樣？」換瑞心問她。

凱蘿眨了眨眼楞著，彷彿有句話想說卻猶豫著。

這表情，突然讓瑞心覺得似曾相識。她努力回想著…是餐桌旁，是她拿皮箱要走的那一天，她第一次出門前…凱蘿，也是這個表情。

瑞心知道有事，她沒有那麼天真了。

她看著凱蘿還沒有回話，她不只是不習慣坦白，瑞心知道，現在凱蘿更給自己壓力，連直接表達自己的想法，對她而言都可能是壓力。就好像愈急愈打不開罐頭的蓋子一樣，她必須要慢慢來，要有耐心、要有方法。

凱蘿似乎有點焦急，她張開了嘴想說，但只先眨了眨眼，似乎還在想要怎麼說。

瑞心決定先說話，讓凱蘿有更多時間，「凱蘿，我受傷了，你一直在照顧我。」

「我也很喜歡你這樣疼愛我…」瑞心說著，然後凱蘿果然如她想的，臉色放鬆了下來，她果然更靠過來、伸手輕撫著瑞心的頭。

瑞心試著觀察凱蘿，她看著她的臉、她的眼睛，她美麗的嘴角。

凱蘿現在一定全神貫注在我身上了，她已經忘記了煩惱，她一下子眼裡就只有我。她的眼神都柔和了下來。

但她的煩惱並沒有消失，只是她現在可以扮演她理想的角色，她暫時很開心。瑞心這麼判讀著。

「我喜歡你照顧我，你知道的。」瑞心輕聲對她說，

「真的嗎？但是我不喜歡你把自己撞成這樣了…」凱蘿微笑著說，她不是真的不喜歡。只是幾句話，只要說對話，就可以讓凱蘿放鬆下來。

瑞心耐心地等到這一刻，才說：「但是我還是要照顧你，我還是要你可以依靠我，你知道嗎？」

凱蘿的眼神裡閃過一點疑惑，但她的微笑仍在，她若有所思地看著瑞心，她還在聽，她還沒漂走，也還沒退縮，

「雖然我身體現在不能靠！」她看著凱蘿輕笑著，「但是我可以聽你說你的煩惱，」

「我也希望你能需要我。就像你很喜歡我需要你一樣。」希望你能懂，凱蘿，

「你需要我嗎？」瑞心真切地問她，

「你願意依靠我嗎？」她又補了一句，然後才問：「晚餐發生什麼事了？」

凱蘿又不自覺的嘆氣，但她握起瑞心的手，那手…並沒有傳來緊張。瑞心握著她，希望給她力量。於是凱蘿先說了兩位醫生講的內容，說大多跟蔡醫師說得差不多，一樣要她好好休息。還說她也問了釘在肋骨的鋼板的事，之後骨頭癒合好後，取出或不取都可以，但是大概 1 年到 2 年之間就要決定，之後反而難拿出來…等等的事。

然後她又說了腦部的狀況，她說她有記在筆記上，不是完全能放心了，要注意一些什麼聲音敏感、噁心及嗜睡或是一些情緒的狀況…

「嗯，我知道了，你都記下來了，對吧？你再好好跟我說，然後，我也會自己注意，你放心…」瑞心跟她說，然後她儘量溫柔地問凱蘿：

「你很擔心這些事發生嗎？覺得很害怕嗎？」

「我就是…很後悔事情變成這樣、你變成這樣。」凱蘿說。

「我這樣沒什麼阿。凱蘿，身體一定會好的阿。所有傷口，不是受傷了都會好起來嗎？」瑞心忍不住直接說了自己的想法，「你看，連骨頭斷了，只要三個月就會合回去耶，之後我一定照常跑跑跳跳的阿！」

瑞心很仔細地看著凱蘿，除了她現在寫在臉上的擔心和無奈之外，她想知道，凱蘿的煩惱到底是不是都講了？

突然，她抓到了凱蘿的一個閃爍的眼神，她有直覺，她知道她還在想著什麼其它的念頭。

「凱蘿，你是不是還有煩惱什麼？」

看著這張再熟悉不過的臉，那細微的表情變化，田瑞心突然體會到，她說對了。對於自己突然能看懂凱蘿這些深不可測的表情，她內心十分激動。

「嗯…然後…」凱蘿想回覆，但是她的嘴角，不自主地抽搐著…凱蘿突然哭了。她的手離開瑞心的，她掩起臉來，

「我不知道，我不應該，但我沒有辦法…」幸好病房十分安靜，瑞心可以聽清楚，凱蘿輕輕的啜泣聲中，微弱的自白，

「凱蘿…什麼？怎麼了？你跟我說…」瑞心很緊張，但她的聲音一定得保持溫柔才行，

「娟芬…娟芬她，發現…我喝了太多酒…」凱蘿突然說，她放下了手，像是自首的犯人一般，認命地瞪著瑞心，

「瑞心，怎麼辦…我怎麼能這樣？但我沒辦法控制，我一直告訴自己，再喝最後一杯就好…」她的態度，像是終於能向警察自白，她激動地全盤托出。

在凱蘿斷斷續續的啜泣中，瑞心看著一顆顆的淚水從凱蘿臉頰滾落。她坐了起來，要凱蘿把手給她，她握著她的手，聽凱蘿說著：娟芬在晚餐之後，要凱蘿留下來，明白地跟她說，她八成有酗酒的問題，請她一定要去看她認識的醫師。

「娟芬說…昨天午餐她就覺得不對…我…我…」凱蘿抽噎著講不清，

「你昨天午餐就喝太多了是嗎？」瑞心緊握著她的手，幫她接話，凱蘿紅著眼，對她點點頭，

「她說她會…直接幫我約好那位…心理醫生，我…」凱蘿說著，又掩著臉，不斷搖著頭，又激動地哭了起來。

瑞心突然覺得一切很明白，雖然心疼凱蘿，她還是感受到上天的眷顧。凱蘿無法控制自己喝酒，昨天是因為她出去喝了酒，才變得那麼陽光。即使是跟老闆的聚餐，跟醫生的聚餐，她還是喝了太多，也所幸娟芬兩次都在，剛好讓她非常清楚、非常肯定地看到凱蘿的問題。而且，神奇的娟芬姊，甚至還知道要看什麼醫生。

瑞心儘量伸長手，想拍拍哭著的、心愛的凱蘿。她無法想像，這麼重視形象、這麼有氣勢的凱蘿，需要在一個晚上之內、在朋友面前，同時直接面對、也直接被揭露了…她最害怕的問題。這一定超過了她能承受的。

這就是我必須幫她的。

「凱蘿…凱蘿，我的凱蘿，」瑞心喚她，想捧起她的臉，

「你要不要上來抱著我？我想抱著你。」

她往旁邊挪了挪，拉了拉凱蘿的手，凱蘿暫時止住了哭泣，順從地上來側躺在她的左側，輕輕地抱著她，

瑞心讓她靠在左肩上，緊緊地摟著她，讓她先哭完。雖然，想到凱蘿的痛苦，她也好想哭。

當凱蘿漸漸平靜下來，她親了親凱蘿的額頭、和她的頭髮，

「我不知道怎樣最好，但我覺得醫生是專業的，也許醫生可以幫你…你覺得呢？」凱蘿沒有回覆，於是她又親了她一下，

「或是，你在煩惱的事、不管是什麼事，你都告訴我，我就可以替你分擔，你覺得怎麼樣？」瑞心再試著輕聲跟她提議著，

「…我不知道，我好擔心我是個酒鬼，然後…」凱蘿對著瑞心的胸口喃喃地說，

「然後我會拖累你、我會出醜…我會沒辦法見玲玲…」瑞心從胸口的濕冷，感到凱蘿又開始掉眼淚，她再摸了摸凱蘿的頭，希望能安慰她。

「我不知道我怎麼了…我總是好渴望能喝到酒…我該怎麼辦…」

「它哪裡好喝呢？你跟我說？」瑞心溫柔地問她，「沒關係，你就說給我聽，你的事我都能知道的，不是嗎？」

終於，凱蘿抬頭看她，瑞心看著她已經哭腫的眼睛，希望裡面能出現信任。

會的，無論如何，她會支持她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續。
> 
> 當然不是寫一封信就可以全好了阿…


	51. 2001 祝福

2001 祝福

一早醫生終於說應該很快可以讓她出院，田瑞心開心得坐不住！柯凱蘿只好帶著她在住院允許的範圍內晃一晃，她們慢慢地走到了醫院的空中花園。冬日的晴空中，午前的陽光讓瑞心覺得暖暖的挺舒服的，穿著凱蘿帶來的小外套，不冷不熱剛剛好。戶外沒有醫院消毒水的味道，加上綠樹及些許草花，凱蘿安心地挽著瑞心，望見藍天，心情好像開闊了一些。

看瑞心在花圃旁慢慢坐了下來，凱蘿也鬆了口氣，她已知道瑞心很能忍痛，每想到她身體裡那些斷掉的骨頭和身側曾開了個洞又拿針線縫起來，她就忍不住心疼。

「好開心呀，耶誕節之前出院應該沒問題吧？」瑞心說著笑了開來。

「你就這麼想過耶誕節嗎？」陽光下，凱蘿都能看到瑞心臉頰邊，細茸茸、透明的小汗毛。這裡沒有遮蔭，紫外線會不會很強呢？她不禁擔心。

但看到瑞心輕輕仰頭，閉著眼享受溫暖的陽光，她也滿足地輕嘆了口氣。寶貝有這樣的笑容，其它什麼也不重要了。

「凱蘿，你記得去年的耶誕節嗎？」瑞心睜開眼，仍帶著笑意輕聲問她，心裡充滿了溫暖的回憶。

「喂…你當我老人痴呆嗎？」凱蘿知道瑞心想到了一年的耶誕節前就是她們相遇的日子，但戲謔地沒直接回答她。凱蘿當然記得，她第一眼看到瑞心的畫面，早已深深烙在她的心裡。

看著凱蘿在陽光下瞇起眼睛，神祕微笑中，意味深長地盯著她，瑞心總覺得又回到一年前凱蘿從專櫃之外、原本只專注地看著展示的兒童家具及小模特兒，卻突然抬頭、她們就這麼鎖住了彼此的眼光。瑞心不久後就知道，她的心從那一刻起，已完完全全屬於這美麗的女人。

這陣子凱蘿有時早上不上妝也不會不自在，素顏的她，看著瑞心這麼甜甜地望著她，仍然下意識地緊張而撥了撥頭髮，她的手停在自己頸邊，突然感到在這天使的眼光中，時間似乎都慢了下來。直到瑞心的手覆上她的，輕輕握了握，她才能從這魔幻力量中理智起來。

「瑞心…」  
「凱蘿，」她們同時開口了，瑞心咯咯笑著，凱蘿微笑著決定先說，

「出院後要不要邀大家來家裡… Party？」凱蘿講了前半句，但最後她有點不確定… 她沒多想就講了，但 Party 好像不大對，瑞心寶貝千萬不能做什麼大動作、也絕對不能跳舞的吧。

瑞心瞪大了眼，有種很奇異的感覺。「凱蘿，我剛就是想問你這個耶… 好可怕哦…我們有心電感應…」

凱蘿也覺得驚訝。不過這代表她們有一樣的想法、很有默契，想到這她笑了開來。點點頭她說：「很好阿，那我們就來辦吧。你想邀誰？」

她們討論著，原來兩人想的也差不多，就是最親密的幾個朋友就好。

「耶誕節好像太趕了？再沒幾天，人家可能都有安排了。」瑞心邊想著邊說，

「跨年呢？」凱蘿問她。瑞心看到凱蘿的眼神在提出這個問題後，生出了柔情，她不禁想調皮起來，

「跨年呀？大家都會有特別節目吧！我們沒有嗎？」瑞心逗著問凱蘿，

凱蘿瞅了瑞心一眼，她當然知道跨年是什麼日子，是她們…的一周年紀念日。但這小妮子怎麼總往那兒想… 「誰要你撞到車子啦？你的特別節目就是特別好好休息！」她開玩笑地教訓她！

「阿？！我不要… 凱蘿！」瑞心日思夜盼的就是出院回家，她每天認真做治療，把醫生與護士小姐的囑咐都做到完美，為的是什麼呀？算算這都多久了！

「好啦…所以跨年那天也不適合邀大家來？」凱蘿憐愛地捏捏瑞心的臉，她什麼小心思都寫在臉上了，真是…好可愛。看瑞心嘟嘴大力點頭，她皺起眉頭又怕她牽動傷口痛了。仔細地看她表情像沒事，凱蘿拿出口袋裡的手機來，「我來看看日曆…」

原來元旦是星期日，所以周一 1 月 2 號有補假。她們討論一下覺得那天…也許晚餐好一點，怕前一天晚上若有人參加跨年活動的話，白天要補眠。瑞心還聯想到一年前她們差點趕不上中午退房，凱蘿還曾說不必急、旅館多租一天也沒什麼…

「也沒剩幾天了，得早點邀大家，也許有人有安排呢。也可能 Lisa 要上班的…」凱蘿喃喃自語，「確定這天嗎，寶貝？」她問瑞心，確定了就得馬上約了。

最喜歡凱蘿叫我寶貝。瑞心坐在花圃邊，開心地踢著腿。「嗯！」她笑著對凱蘿點點頭，想著小呂、阿飛終於也能來看看我們家了，有點開心。他們第一次來不知道會不會像小定那樣緊張兮兮的呢，上次他來還說要不要停下車來去買個禮盒、紅酒之類的當拌手禮，超見外的，他以為是要去長輩家哦！

「阿！凱蘿，不能喝酒哦！每個人都不行！對不對？」瑞心突然問，她可以想像這場合本來凱蘿一定會準備酒的。但凱蘿這陣子密集去看娟芬姊介紹的許醫師，回來都有跟她說，這酒精依賴要痊癒，最有效的還是完全滴酒不沾。可以的話也要減少接觸的機會才好。

柯凱蘿這才猶豫著，而且，也再發現自己又沒有把事情想周全就差點做了。宴會…或說這是個小餐敘，沒有酒…行嗎？太奇怪了吧。小定或是他女朋友，以及他哥哥第一次來，沒有餐酒，是不是太失禮了？我這樣能行嗎？是吃藥的關係嗎？為什麼隨隨便便就有聚餐的主意…根本行不通阿！

「凱蘿…」感到瑞心輕輕地撫著她的手臂，「沒關係哦！小定一定不用喝酒的…我們準備一些果汁就好啦？或是可樂，我是說氣泡水…」瑞心關切地看著她。

看到凱蘿仍皺著眉頭抿著嘴，瑞心知道她仍擔心著。她有點著急，不知道怎麼安慰凱蘿，也不知道她的思緒跑到哪裡去、想得多糟了…她本能地，伸長了她的左手，輕拍著凱蘿的背，如果沒有這三角巾就好了，我想要用雙手抱緊她。

終於，一點點的暖流，混入凱蘿焦慮的思緒中。醫師教她的，試著從旁邊看自己、看看柯凱蘿在想什麼、感受什麼、經歷了什麼。好吧，就是要邀朋友過來，然後沒有提供餐酒。瑞心說得對，果汁或是氣泡水，又不會怎麼樣。

「其實都是很熟的朋友…」她聽到這個柯凱蘿說話了，然後她不禁為自己荒謬的驚慌，以及用了奇怪的技巧脫困成功，而輕輕笑了起來。

凱蘿看著瑞心，一定擔心她了吧。她伸手撥開瑞心那已經太長的瀏海，想著出院也許問問她要不要去剪頭髮，或至少，她們乾脆都去給人家洗頭，才不會每次洗頭都麻煩。雖然…是有點甜蜜的麻煩。凱蘿放鬆了下來，於是，瑞心也恢復了笑顏。一點點草木綠意、幾朵小花之間，她們悠閒地沐浴在冬陽中，輕聲討論著該準備什麼餐點。

 

田瑞心順利出院、她們終於回到溫暖的家。很快，就到了新一年的第二天。

她們最後決定在幾個餐廳訂了喜歡的主食、餐點，這個下午要依著餐廳約好的時間，依地圖路線上她們計畫好的順序，在開動前儘量短的時間拿回來、才不會通通需要再加熱。田瑞心覺得這種需要聯繫、緊湊效率的工作任務，自己平常的記者經驗很派得上用場。但她還是看得出凱蘿十分焦慮，幸好幾天前，餐點、飲料、零嘴等，因為都訂好或買好了，這兩天凱蘿才沒有一再跟她確認。但她下午在衣帽間裡煩惱得比平常還久…瑞心坐在餐桌前，看著要去各餐廳拿菜的「行程計畫表」，對照著時間，凱蘿現在是化好妝了嗎？不然時間只夠她快速化妝了…

柯凱蘿已經差不多決定要好穿哪套衣服，才會看起來年輕又好相處。然後她看著鏡子覺得，妝是不是太重了，也許口紅應該換個顏色？唉，如果能先喝一杯香檳那就好了，酒櫃裡應該有。不行！「想喝一杯時就做自己喜歡的事」，許醫師教了很簡單的口訣，並請她自己記得列出清單…她早就在心裡熟記那個清單。泡茶，時間不對，那些茶具晚點才要用…看電視劇？開玩笑嗎？那麼…

「瑞心！你進來一下！…好嗎？請你進來一下！」正在浴室大鏡子前，瑞心想說要不要照前天凱蘿的髮型師教的方式，把頭髮吹得漂亮點的瑞心，聽到凱蘿叫她。放下這用左手反正也完全不得要領的吹風機，她往衣帽間走去。

凱蘿穿著米白色寬鬆的毛衣，她高佻的身型撐起了這 Oversize 的剪裁，領口及胸口的線條隨性地垂掛在她身上，有種慵懶的性感。下半身是一件合身的牛仔褲，瑞心甚至不知道凱蘿有牛仔褲…還破了幾個洞，看到裡面透出白皙的肌膚…她正想去偷戳一下時，卻突然被凱蘿一把摟近，凱蘿收了力道但仍緊靠著她，「嗯…」凱蘿發出了個意味不明的聲音，把瑞心搞得一頭霧水。

抱抱瑞心好像沒用，一定是因為沒有抱緊，凱蘿心想。瑞心現在手不方便，可不能把她弄疼了。那麼只好…凱蘿放開瑞心，但用手輕抬起她的下巴，瑞心眼裡充滿了疑惑，但凱蘿需要的只是… 她微張嘴，跟瑞心索了一個不輕不重的濕吻。瑞心放鬆了點，左手也扶上她的背。

「凱蘿…你在幹嘛，要出門了…」瑞心瞇著眼、微弱地說。凱蘿疼惜地用姆指摩著她漂亮的下巴…隨即又補親了一小下嘴，做為結尾。她好了，心裡充滿能量！就知道親親瑞心能治百病。

 

如果說她們是連續搶銀行…不，應該說是連續買飯二人組，那麼凱蘿是車手兼主要執行人，瑞心…因為一直待在車上，凱蘿不讓她提東西，說她只負責拿行程表；那麼瑞心只能算是把風或是顧車的了。載著整車的食物回家後，不一會兒艾明和姜曉莉就提早到了，她們沒有向 Lisa 工作的餐廳訂菜，畢竟她是客人、應該要好好拿不同的食物招待她才行。

周必斐、周定納兄弟及小定的女友小呂隨後也一起到了。小定第二次來都還認得路，但阿飛、小呂顯得有點緊張。跟凱蘿、艾明及 Lisa 認識後，瑞心先帶著他們到她工作室，想說可以讓他們放鬆一點。

「哇，這是你房間嗎？」小呂睜大了眼，阿飛也是。

瑞心的心裡想著，不，我睡在我們的房間，這只是我的書房呢…但覺得這話實在太難說出口了。

「喂，周定納，這間是不是比你的房間加我的都還大啦？」阿飛也說。 一邊他拿起了瑞心的無線耳機端詳著。瑞心覺得自己快要臉紅了，這都是凱蘿送她的…有點不好意思。

「瑞心，你覺得凱蘿姊可以喜歡男的嗎？我是藝術家應該有加分吧？」阿飛對她著開玩笑，而且還補充說他頭髮可以再留長一點；但小呂忙推開阿飛，

「再怎樣也是我機率大一點哦！阿飛先生。」她開玩笑的看著小定，而小定也裝模作樣對她嘖嘖兩聲，說：

「抱歉哦我覺得你應該是一點機會都沒有…麻煩你就屈就現況了好嗎？」說著他們四個人笑成一團。

瑞心再領著他們再參觀了其它房間，艾明也跟過來聽，幾個人跟艾明很快就講起話來。

回到餐廳，凱蘿正用毛巾擦著手，而 Lisa 姊替每個位子放上餐巾紙。凱蘿用從容大方的笑容，招呼大家坐下、可以吃了。

「不好意思，餐桌有點小，只能請大家靠緊一點坐… 」她優雅磁性的聲音，總是那麼悅耳、會讓人想仔細地聽、想聽她說更多。

艾明問著大家要哪種果汁或水，或也有可樂能選。柯凱蘿警醒地看著每個人選擇飲料，仔細觀察這事到底行或不行。瑞心回到凱蘿身邊坐下，偷偷輕摟了她的腰，要她放心。

一開始大家客氣地分菜、稱讚著食物。一下子艾明就帶頭舉杯，慶賀瑞心康復出院，小定也急忙祝她的骨頭能快點長好。看著各色的飲料，凱蘿心裡還是覺得有點不舒服，好像這主人失職似的。

瑞心看著凱蘿很快就藉著她對每個人的了解，從容地適時引導話題到有人熟悉的領域，讓氣氛熱絡了起來。本來這裡面就只有小定、Lisa 姊拘謹些，其它 High 咖在熱機後，一下子就讓笑聲不斷。

感到凱蘿一陣子都靜靜地聽艾明和阿飛在討論做動畫的電腦設備，瑞心轉頭看著她心愛的女主人，

「凱蘿你有沒有吃東西？」她低聲問凱蘿，

凱蘿看著她，先點點頭，但瑞心微微癟嘴、眼神嚴厲了起來，凱蘿只好就近拿了一根豬肋排，抬抬眉毛跟瑞心無聲地說：我真的有吃了哦！然後拿起她的刀叉來小心切下骨頭旁嫰軟的豬肉。

瑞心喝了口可樂，一邊拿湯匙吃了口馬鈴薯泥，一邊繼續看著凱蘿，看她專心地切她的肋排。她可以看到凱蘿的手微微抖著，還不自覺地輕嘆著氣。她知道凱蘿緊張，若她能記得深呼吸，應該會好一點。凱蘿桌前的氣泡水，晶螢地冒著泡，凱蘿終於吃了兩口肉之後，拿起水杯喝水、對瑞心虛弱地微笑著。…還是不應該邀大家來嗎？感覺凱蘿壓力好大。

Lisa 看著瑞心用叉子一片片地拿生菜，伸手神奇地一手就用湯匙和叉子像夾子一樣幫她夾了一些到她的盤子裡。

「謝謝 Lisa 姊，你怎麼拿的？我也要學…」瑞心看著她的手勢，但一下子擺弄不出一樣的，一旁的凱蘿伸手幫她，對照研究著怎麼放那隻叉子…

「瑞心，你的三角巾真的要吊三個月嗎？」小定擦著嘴邊問，

「是不是要常常稍微活動…不然肌肉或關節會僵掉？」阿飛也問她，

瑞心正張嘴想回答，凱蘿搶著說了，

「早上她就說要拆下來，結果一下就很痛…」凱蘿語氣中有點責備，她早上真的是擔心死了，差點沒再把她送回醫院去。

「我想說已經三周了嘛…」瑞心抗辯，「醫生有說三周可能就可以不用三角巾阿…」

「但你是有好幾個地方一起受傷阿… 」凱蘿些微提高了音調，

「好好好，小倆口…不要吵了！」艾明忙說，還強調小倆口二字，大家聽了都覺得很好笑，讓凱蘿和瑞心也忍俊不住。

坐瑞心對面的 Lisa，伸長手從另一頭把那盤切丁的牛排拿過來跟肋排換，「瑞心都還沒吃到什麼肉吧？一隻手… 還是吃牛排最方便。」

「是說你們買哪家的阿？為什麼不吃 Lisa 餐廳的，竟然敢跑票阿？」艾明開起玩笑來…隨即還跟大家介紹 Lisa 現在待的餐廳，說要趁這個月她還在的時候去，下個月可要去新開的餐廳當主廚啦，大家也紛紛恭喜她。

其實這餐飯，可以感覺大家真的吃得很開心。艾明最後講得興奮，還碰倒了杯子，引起一陣驚呼，好險那杯果汁只剩下一口，也沒有灑到任何人身上。吃飽了，凱蘿不讓瑞心收東西，艾明也說絕對不可以，洗碗是她的專業、是她不可剝奪的權利…之類的。

瑞心帶著朋友們來到客廳，小定和小呂突然對凱蘿的瑜珈球和瑜珈柱感興趣，問瑞心那是什麼，其實瑞心也只看過凱蘿用，她就用口述的給她們聽，小呂居然試了起來…小定忙在一旁扶著。而阿飛對客廳整面牆的書櫃很感興趣，不一會兒就挑了凱蘿一本超大的外文精裝書，翻了起來，看來好像是某種古董圖鑑…

「Carol，我上次來就有發現…你的茶具都好漂亮！」Lisa 還拿著抹布呢，卻留連在凱蘿的茶具櫃前，看著裡面的珍藏。

「沒有啦，就一點小興趣。你打開來看阿，我們等下…可能要拿兩組出來。」凱蘿對她說，試著接過她手中的抹布，「來，我來洗就好，謝謝你 Lisa。」Lisa 不好意思地交出抹布，但茶具櫃的吸引力太大了，她打開了寶庫細細地觀賞。

凱蘿轉頭看了看客廳，他們在研究瑜珈？！好險瑞心只是坐在一旁跟他們說笑著。那對她的身體實在是太危險了…凱蘿不放心地多看了兩眼，突然想到什麼，她看了看手錶，

「Abby！」她輕聲喚著放完廚餘回收，回來跟著 Lisa 在看茶具的艾明，指著手錶對她使了個眼色，艾明嚇了一跳也看了時間。馬上故作從容地走到客廳入口，等著小定看到她。

田瑞心抬頭看向廚房，發現凱蘿正在看她，凱蘿抱著手有點焦慮的樣子，不一會就向她招招手，要她過去。瑞心覺得她的神情奇怪，急忙站起來走了過去。

「瑞心，」凱蘿眨著眼，像是在想什麼想不起來的事情，「你記不記得，我們去峇里島時你買了一個印尼鼓？你要不要拿出來給他們瞧瞧？」

瑞心歪著頭，那鼓買回來就後悔了，哪能隨便在公寓裡打鼓阿… 她早把那收到工作室的櫃子裡啦。真的要拿出來嗎？凱蘿怎麼會想到那個東西… 她邊思忖著，邊往房裡走。

回到客廳，沒見著小定。小呂也在書櫃前研究起凱蘿的書，而阿飛坐在沙發浮手上已經快將那本圖鑑翻完。瑞心拎著一只鼓，覺得很奇怪。轉頭看凱蘿和 Lisa 熱切地討論泡英國茶的細節，凱蘿拿出幾罐紅茶，聽起來在講她的紅茶經。沒見著艾明…

「叮咚！」門鈴響了。這時間會是誰呀？為什麼艾明和小定不見了？

瑞心把鼓隨手放下，去開了門，門都沒開，已傳來小定和艾明的歌聲：

「祝你生日快…樂！祝你生日快樂！…」艾明端著在門外已經點好蠟蠋的蛋糕，而小定在跟在她後面，似乎提著一袋東西。

什麼呀！瑞心笑著轉頭看凱蘿，凱蘿哈哈大笑，拿什麼印尼鼓，是聲東擊西吧！

邊唱著，艾明把蛋糕拿到餐桌，不知是誰將大多的燈都關了，他們都圍了過來，在閃爍的燭光旁，大家已開始唱第二次的英文版 Happy Birthday。生日還有十幾天才到呢！瑞心這麼想，但她感動地看著每個人，以及凱蘿那笑得好開心、都顧不了魚尾紋的美麗臉龐…

瑞心驚喜又感動得眼眶泛淚。

她知道，她終於回到家了，她的家，她的家人都在這裡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這不是結局哦！ 這最終的第 20章，預計共有 3 回 :)
> 
> 如有需要分享給朋友，歡迎使用以下網址，謝謝:  
> (從頭開始的連結) http://goo.gl/dx345X  
> 席得 https://www.facebook.com/Sid2199/ http://sid2199.tumblr.com  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid2199/ 後續的女同故事將同步刊在這些地方 :)


	52. 2002 電影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿，這章寫得好趕… 但下一章更長，得趕快寫才不會讓大家等，  
> 我直接先放初稿上來哦！也許有機會再重修重改吧？ 嗚嗚…  
> 圖也暫時沒力氣找… @@  
> ※本章感謝日出提供創作靈感及部分細節

2002 電影

今天要帶凱蘿去一起看電影！田瑞心蠻興奮的，想想她跟凱蘿真的很少一起去看電影，好奇怪阿！她心想。明明凱蘿那麼喜歡看電視，而我這麼喜歡電影，差別又不大… 怎麼會都沒有一起看過。可能我都找朋友一起去了吧！現在兩個人都休假中，今天就來跟凱蘿「約會」一天吧！

「這部是凱特．布蘭琪跟魯妮．瑪拉主演的哦！而且她們是一對！」瑞心興奮地向柯凱蘿介紹。

「Cate Blanchett 我知道。」凱蘿回覆，她心裡正想著之前看過她什麼作品…

「我超喜歡她的！你不覺得她很迷人嗎… 超漂亮、人又風趣，演技超好！而且她說話的聲音好好聽哦… 網友都說…」凱蘿挽著瑞心的手，看她興奮地咯咯笑著，

「說聽她的聲音好像耳朵會懷孕呢！」瑞心說。凱蘿聽了瞪大了眼，

「阿？有這種說法！什麼阿… 哈哈哈哈哈！」她仰頭大笑。她們進了戲院，瑞心拿出手機，帶著凱蘿、跟她說要去哪裡拿網路上先訂好的票。

 

黑暗電影院裡，大螢幕上撥放著兩位女主角偶遇相識，歷經誤會，但還是無可避免地相戀了，她們互相支持、理解的過程，讓田瑞心覺得好感動。她轉頭看了一下凱蘿， 她居然在擦眼淚！瑞心趕緊握著她的手，凱蘿看了看她，她微笑著，回握了她的手。

一出戲院，中午的陽光讓凱蘿睜不開眼，她拉著瑞心停在騎樓裡，從包包裡翻找她的墨鏡。瑞心則是從容不迫，在她背包的夾層中，拿出凱蘿陪她去選的新墨鏡來，她小心地戴了起來，大大地微笑著，還故意抬起下巴、扶著墨鏡看著凱蘿，得意地展示著。

她們坐了兩站捷運，瑞心帶凱蘿去吃她特別研究找到的小餐館，裡面有各式各樣的茶餐點及抹茶甜點，店裡的氣氛很輕鬆、舒適，在這周間的中午，店裡有些看來像是大學生的其它顧客。

柯凱蘿好好地研究了這新奇、感覺很文青風格的菜單，每一頁都有手繪的插畫、每道菜幾乎都有圖片，真是貼心。

「你想點什麼？凱蘿？」瑞心問她，凱蘿回覆想點鮭魚茶泡飯。

「甜點呢？有很多冰品和鬆餅哦！」瑞心問她，見凱蘿搖搖頭，「那我的分你吃吧！」說著瑞心招手請服務生過來。

瑞心點的是鹹派，三角巾和手臂上的夾板真的能拿掉後，她現在左手右手都能用餐具了，現在反而是右手不大順，她每天都照復健師建議的做運動、吃飯時也多多練習。

「電影很好看對不對？」點完餐，瑞心迫不急待地問凱蘿，

凱蘿點點頭，她還在回味著電影中哪些是她最難忘的片段…

「我覺得 Cate 演超好的耶，你覺得咧？你喜歡嗎？」瑞心笑著問她，

「我是覺得劇情很棒，演員當然也很好。這個劇情… 很打動我。」凱蘿說。

電影裡描述女同志的壓抑，想愛不敢愛的感覺，但同時又有壓抑不住的激動與渴望，這些掙扎，摻雜著當時對電影裡當時社會對同志的壓迫，那種無力又痛苦的感覺… 實在詮釋得太到味了。柯凱蘿心想，她也思量著，這些瑞心都知道嗎？

彷彿她們的心意是相通的，「凱蘿你覺得…那時的同志真的是那樣嗎？想愛卻…不敢說？」瑞心問了。

「是呀…這就是我覺得很感動的地方。好真實…」凱蘿說。

她們熱切地討論著，主要是凱蘿在說，說她的經驗、她看到過的，那些與電影裡相同的苦痛與美麗。一邊她們也享用著美味的茶料理。

「那你到底喜歡 Cate 嗎？」瑞心用力切著鹹派，裡面的餡料都散了出來，她一個個叉起來吃。

「我倒比較喜歡另一位女主角…」凱蘿坦承，她心想： Cate Blanchett 好是好，但… 還是老了。

「Rooney Mara。」瑞心說，

「那是她的名字嗎？真好聽。」凱蘿讚嘆，而瑞心解釋著這其實都是她的姓，她其實本來叫 Patricia … 還有個姊姊也是演員… 給凱蘿知道。

「我覺得她長得很典雅…很漂亮，而且有酒窩。」凱蘿看著瑞心，她正小心地叉起一口完整有皮有料的鹹派，一手接在下面深怕它掉了，可能想放到凱蘿的盤子裡，凱蘿直接張嘴，讓瑞心送到她嘴裡，成功後瑞心開心地笑了。

凱蘿掩著嘴邊嚼著邊說：「而且…她笑起來好可愛！」

「是哦！原來你比較喜歡她…」瑞心也甜甜的笑了。

她們聊著，瑞心很快吃完主餐，她的甜點送來了。

這隆冬中，這孩子居然點冰品吃… 凱蘿看著瑞心挖了一小口塞嘴裡，感覺都快把湯匙吃下去了… 瑞心瞪大了眼，

「這個好好吃！凱蘿！」她驚呼，

宇治金時…抹茶冰淇淋與紅豆的絕配。凱蘿心想，那個抹茶冰淇淋最好能保留著濃濃的抹茶味、也許有點苦，配上砂糖熬煮的紅豆，口感、味道及…顏色，都是絕配。

瑞心又想餵她吃，不過凱蘿這次有點不好意思，將湯匙接過來吃了，是蠻道地的。

「你自己吃！吃得完吧？我飽了。」凱蘿溫柔地對她說。

靜靜地看著瑞心大快朵頤，凱蘿欣賞著這墨綠色牆面前，穿著粉橘色圓領襯衫，滿足地吃著漂亮的冰品的長髮女孩…這一幅美麗的畫面。

她再把心裡的鏡頭拉近一點，心裡…突然好想品嘗，女孩那被冰淇淋冰得更紅潤的嘴唇…凱蘿心裡想像著，冰在女孩的嘴裡…或是…在她身上融化…

「你在想什麼呀？凱蘿？」瑞心看到凱蘿又分神了，但總覺得她不是往壞處想了。她愈來愈了解凱蘿的小表情，加上凱蘿幾乎都願意跟她說，她很快就可以驗證自己對凱蘿的了解是否正確…她有信心，她可以了解凱蘿、可以好好支持她，

「祕．密！」凱蘿突然這麼回答，

「什麼？！」瑞心好意外，她看到凱蘿輕輕地笑了，那是一種…調皮的笑容，幾乎沒在她臉上看過的。

「什麼啦？跟我說！」瑞心超級好奇的，

「…回家再跟你說。」凱蘿又回復了原本的模樣，低頭再拿湯匙吃了一小口… 大概已經冷掉的飯。看凱蘿嚼著那小小一口茶泡飯…還微笑著，瑞心皺著眉頭，她到底…在想什麼阿！

不過回到家，瑞心已忘了這件事。因為她也很期待今天的第二個活動 -- 自己學做布丁。

前天玲玲來家裡玩，凱蘿帶著她們做了雞蛋牛奶布丁。步驟只有幾個，感覺很簡單，她們一口氣做了蠻多個，大多都還冰在冰箱呢。瑞心這次想學做巧克力口味的，而且要凱蘿不要動手，她要全部自己來！

「那我要幹嘛？」凱蘿問她，

「你在旁邊看我做阿，或是你想去做自己的事？」

我當然想看你做。凱蘿心想。

柯凱蘿現在心情好極了，都想來杯香檳了… 哎呀！

「那…我來泡個茶吧。等你做好就可以配…」結果凱蘿說。

泡茶本來應該是最讓凱蘿平靜的活動，不過她還是忍不住地望向瑞心，水煮開了，倒進茶壺裡等待的三分鐘， 她看著瑞心正在剝巧克力到熱牛奶裡攪拌…

瑞心已換上家居服，但很奇怪的是她穿的是夏天的家居小短褲。短到不能再短，到底哪裡賣的這種褲子，跟穿內褲沒兩樣…這千萬不能穿出門。凱蘿心想。

她穿著凱蘿的圍裙，有點長，凱蘿坐著看她，想著要不要替她把圍裙肩帶綁短一點… 但她的視線忍不住停在瑞心的屁股上，性感的、又小又圓的…瑞心的臀部，她每次抱她時，總是忍不住想把手放上去捏它。

電影裡兩位女主角親熱的情節，閃過心裡，凱蘿的眼睛彷彿能透視那小小的短褲…她覺得全身都熱了起來。

她站起來走向瑞心，「寶貝…」

「怎樣？我做錯了嗎？」瑞心沒抬頭，她更低頭念著凱蘿 iPad 上的食譜：「把巧克力放進牛奶煮…你覺得這是不是很奇怪，真的會化嗎？」

凱蘿看到瑞心舔著手指上沾到的巧克力，她一把從背後輕輕的環抱瑞心，她感到瑞心笑了，還向後靠了靠她。

「我有做錯嗎？凱蘿？」瑞心輕聲問她，

「沒有吧…就邊煮邊拌。」她邊回答，邊將臉埋進瑞心的頭髮中，嗯…香香的。

她懷裡的瑞心，好柔軟。

「我昨天阿…研究了兩篇食譜，一篇寫要煮沸，一篇寫說不要，只要糖和巧克力溶化，但我怎麼知道糖有沒有溶化呢？」瑞心還在認真地問。

在瑞心的香味中，凱蘿腦子裡的幻想一直奔馳著，她真想叫瑞心別再做這什麼布丁了，冰箱不就有上次做好的嗎…

「不用滾，隨便煮一下就會化了…」她沙啞地輕聲說，她只是希望瑞心轉過身來，她想吻她。

「嗯！我也覺得，因為食譜上一再強調等下加雞蛋的時候，牛奶要先放涼…」瑞心還在專心攪拌牛奶和巧克力，

「凱蘿！」 她回過頭來，因為凱蘿正在偷親她的脖子，同時還捏著她的屁股！

「你在幹嘛！我在煮東西耶！」瑞心喝斥她。

「Okay… Sorry…」凱蘿耐心地，只繼續從背後輕輕環抱著她。

「你要一直抱著我呀？」瑞心輕聲問，剛剛好像對她太兇了。

「對呀，因為你穿短褲會冷。」凱蘿是真心覺得…這短褲很有問題，

「是哦…」瑞心說，「但我有多穿一件圍裙阿！」

「你為什麼冬天穿短褲？」凱蘿又問，

「在家嘛！這樣比較輕鬆阿…」瑞心答道。凱蘿根本沒心思聽她的辯解…

凱蘿仍然耐心地，從瑞心背後看著、等著牛那些巧克力化開，終於，鍋子裡已經是顏色均勻的巧克力奶…

「好了好了！」凱蘿宣布，她其實毫不在意是不是真的好了…她全心只想進行別的活動。

瑞心關了火，接著又看著食譜說：「接下來... 它說等牛奶冷的時間，可以煮焦糖和打蛋…」

「焦糖上次就煮好了！我建議…」 凱蘿馬上接話，而且她想提議這等待的時間不如…

瑞心卻打斷她，「對呀，阿上次那些都在冰箱，我現在想再吃一個耶，你幫我拿來？」

凱蘿有口氣悶在胸口，她堵氣地放開瑞心，往冰箱走去，

「就想吃、就想吃…」不是剛吃飽回來嗎？柯凱蘿在心裡嘀咕著。

瑞心轉身來到餐桌，突然瞥見蓋著保溫套的茶壺…

「凱蘿！你的茶是不是泡過頭了！」

「別理它。」凱蘿答。

只見凱蘿俐落地將布丁倒到盤子上，

「吃吧…」凱蘿雙手抱在胸前，有點不開心的樣子。

瑞心似乎猜到發生了什麼事… 雖然不大確定，她拿了小湯匙，端起了盤子走近凱蘿，挖了一口布丁，抬到凱蘿面前，

「要不要一起吃？」她看凱蘿搖搖頭不想理她的樣子，但是似乎還是忍不住地看著自己，

瑞心吞了那一小口布丁，「哦！！好好吃哦…」她誇張地說，看到凱蘿似乎忍不住微笑了，

她又挖了一口，拿到凱蘿面前，「吃一口嘛…」凱蘿還是搖搖頭，但瑞心感覺她似乎想講什麼… 她可以猜到… 但是，

瑞心調皮地伸出舌頭，在凱蘿面前舔著那軟嫩的布丁，她用舌尖推著它，把它搞的搖搖晃晃的…

凱蘿突然靠過來，張嘴把那布丁一口吃了。

瑞心看到她臉上，已經掛著一種熟悉的… 強勢的笑容，她突然過來勾著瑞心的手，

「拿好你的布丁！」凱蘿叮囑著，一邊從冰箱拿了之前做好的焦糖醬，拉著瑞心往臥室走…

瑞心到是有點好奇拿著這布丁要幹嘛…總之她跟著凱蘿，進了臥房。

凱蘿把布丁接過來，連同焦糖醬都放到了床頭櫃上，

「牛奶涼要一陣子吧… 我想我們可以好好利用這個空檔…」凱蘿突然扠著腰對她說，

瑞心笑著。

「躺下！寶貝。」凱蘿也笑著，只是她的笑… 不大純潔。

「不吃布丁阿？」瑞心問她，

「要吃阿… 我餵你吃…」

瑞心順從地躺下，剛剛一直被凱蘿抱著，也有了點感覺，早上看電影時兩位女主角親熱時，她當時就不禁想到凱蘿跟她…

凱蘿正耐心地坐在床邊，解開瑞心上衣的鈕扣，因為現在她的手不大方便有大動作，凱蘿替她買了幾套用扣子的睡衣，穿脫才不需要抬手。但…這種場合就累了…

瑞心看著凱蘿坐在她身旁，專注地解扣子，她認真又興奮的樣子，讓瑞心不禁微笑…凱蘿大白天的就想跟她做愛，這事可不常見。

感到她的襯衫扣子被解完，凱蘿掀開了這睡衣的襯衫，瑞心裡面什麼也沒穿了。她看到凱蘿兩眼發直地盯著她裸露的胸部，正覺得不好意思時，凱蘿俯身，在她耳邊說：

「I wanna try this long time ago…」

凱蘿隨即挖了一口布丁，用嘴含著，彎腰送到了瑞心的嘴裡。

阿…好甜阿、好刺激阿！瑞心的腦袋像是炸開一般，凱蘿溫熱的唇，和又冰又嫰的布丁，兩樣她很愛的東西，一次都送進她嘴裡了！

凱蘿的嘴離開了她，瑞心想說是不是要再餵一口呢？有點期待。

結果凱蘿突然將一口布丁放在了她的胸口！好冰！讓她嚇了一跳。她看到凱蘿的眼睛直直地盯著那布丁，它在瑞心的胸上，隨著她呼吸起伏搖晃著… 凱蘿脫掉了自己的上衣，輕輕地趴在瑞心肚子上，重量沒有放下來… 她噘起雙唇，把那口布丁吸進嘴裡吃了。隨即她舔著剛剛布丁滑過的地方…

不一會兒凱蘿又爬了起來，還有花樣嗎？輕喘著的瑞心有點期待…

沒想到凱蘿拿起那罐焦糖醬，用布丁的湯匙挖了一小口，小小的咖啡金黃色的糖塊…就這麼輕輕被放在瑞心左邊的乳房尖端上… 

「這，才是我的布丁…」凱蘿宣告。

焦糖醬很快就被體溫溶化了，瑞心感到世上最奇異的感覺！她可以想像自己那尖端，隨著這奇怪的刺激而硬挺了起來…在焦糖往下流之前，凱蘿的嘴敏捷地整個含住了它。她的嘴裡好溫熱！感到凱蘿還在嘴裡用舌頭慢慢地舔著那尖端，吸吮著、親著，又舔著！瑞心不禁呻吟起來…

凱蘿爬上來，在她耳邊說：「寶貝，對不起… 我待會幫你洗澡好嗎？」

但瑞心根本管不了她說的話… 只希望她繼續。她沒有答話。柯凱蘿當然能體會小寶貝現在的感受，她邊用甜甜的嘴跟她舌吻，手一邊伸進了瑞心的短褲裡…

瑞心在這奇特、新鮮的感覺中，感覺特別興奮，凱蘿纖長的手指熟練地揉著她已發脹的核心，強烈的快感飆升，尤其當凱蘿低頭再次輕啃她乳房的尖端時，瑞心全身上下酥麻極了，凱蘿的手弄得她好舒服、好舒服，她大聲呼喊著… 一下就衝破了顛峰。凱蘿甚至沒有下去將她的褲子脫掉呢…

凱蘿的手指輕輕按壓著愛人的核心小鈕，在那韻律的抽搐中，確認真的、瑞心這麼快就高潮了…

「寶貝…你怎麼…」連褲子都沒脫呢，凱蘿心想，這怎麼回事…「你有舒服嗎？」她關切地問著瑞心，

瑞心張開了眼，眼神迷濛，

「嗯… 突然就好舒服衝了上去… 你怎麼弄的凱蘿？」瑞心問她，不過凱蘿也不知道答案。

她將瑞心的抱入自己懷中，心裡還是很滿足，又想著該不該先拿毛巾幫瑞心擦擦身體，拿食物來玩… 還是不大好。

「…凱蘿！」瑞心掙扎著清醒過來，抬頭喚著凱蘿，

「我也想試…以前沒試過的！」她興奮地說，凱蘿聽了笑出聲來…

「現在嗎？你想試什麼？」她好奇地問，

「…嗯…我想要你…坐在…我臉上！」瑞心終於說出口了，她之前就想了很久，這應該就是最適合右手不靈活的她，最能給凱蘿性福的方式！她總覺得用左手不順手，沒辦法好好滿足凱蘿的需要… 而她每次要吃凱蘿，凱蘿總是很擔心她骨頭還沒全好、會痛會受傷什麼的，不讓她好好「執行」。

聽到瑞心的要求，凱蘿有點驚嚇… 雖然也不是什麼大不了的事，總覺得有點羞恥，但瑞心一臉期待，她深吸一口氣，爬了起來，脫下自己的褲子…

 

當她們精疲力盡又不小心睡了一覺之後，天色都暗了。凱蘿回到廚房、先聞了一下那鍋牛奶，再嘗了一口… 

「瑞心…我想還是要重做耶，我怕壞掉了…」對瑞心覺得有點抱歉。

瑞心只過來靠在她肩上，「凱蘿… 我餓了，沒力氣做了。」

「好好好，我來做晚餐。你要幫忙嗎？」凱蘿捏捏她的臉，食量好大阿…這年輕人。

她們邊聊著早上的電影，邊做凱蘿拿手的義大利麵。瑞心一邊用手機查了電影的資料，才知道這部美國電影是小說改編的，她跟在忙來忙去的凱蘿旁邊，邊跟她分享她查到的資料。

料都備好了，等水滾時，凱蘿打開餐桌一邊的筆電，

「你剛說的原著小說名字給我一下…」她聽瑞心念著，一邊輸入了小說的名字，

「有耶，可以直接買英文的電子書…」她點了幾下滑鼠。

 

麵都還沒吃完，凱蘿已戴起眼鏡在餐桌上用電腦，

「你又不吃了嗎？凱蘿？」瑞心大口吃著麵，看著凱蘿沒吃完就把盤子和餐具都推到一旁了… 

「嗯…」凱蘿專心的看著電腦，答不了話；瑞心笑著搖搖頭。

「可以了！它可以用電腦開電子書… 不然我忘了把 Kindle 塞到哪去了…」看凱蘿笑著，似乎很高興，瑞心根本不知道她在說什麼，「King 斗」是什麼？

「Oh！It’s a little bit different from the movie ...」凱蘿邊看著電腦邊說，她還入迷地看了幾分鐘，瑞心已經吃完了她的麵… 很想問凱蘿要不要把她剩的也吃掉，今天做了這麼多事，真的好餓阿。

「瑞心！要不要我翻譯給你聽？蠻有趣的…跟電影不大一樣！」凱蘿從電腦後抬起頭，興奮地跟她說，

「真的嗎？哪裡不一樣？好阿！你講給我聽！」瑞心也很好奇。

溫暖的餐廳燈下，柯凱蘿興奮地邊看邊直接翻譯著故事、生動地轉述給田瑞心聽。年輕的女孩終於吃飽了，聽著美麗的女人說著故事，心裡覺得這真是個愜意的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 待續，下一回是最終回。千言萬語也無法謝謝你們，我最愛的 Readers。


	53. 2003 結局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ 謝謝日出對於這故事、對我在許多方面的協助！<3

2003 結局

 

山邊的王國，平靜地迎接它的傍晚。這家那家的煙囪，此起彼落吐出了坎煙。

少女拿了些濕柴進來，看到公主正在挽起她一頭金髮，嘴裡夾著她漂亮的髮簪。少女想放下柴幫她弄頭髮，但想想這反而會弄髒她吧… 這一猶疑，公主早已俐落地盤好頭，

「你爸爸喜歡喝南瓜湯嗎？」公主問她，一邊往水缸走去，少女蹲在灶邊，開始烤那些柴火。

「他什麼都吃吧…但是我喜歡南瓜湯。」她看著溫暖的火，一邊開心地回覆。不一會兒感到公主過來了，還順手摸摸她的頭。

少女還清楚記得，她和爸爸去皇宮的那天，也是這樣的傍晚，一台華麗的馬車突然停在她家門口，一位高貴的少女，從車上下來，只是直楞楞地看著她。

她很快發現這少女，就是平常老找她玩、總一起放羊的好朋友。只是…

高貴的少女牽起她的手，往屋後的廚房去，關上門，她對滿頭霧水的自己說：

「對不起…」接著，吻了她。

少女的胸口像是要爆開一般，她才知道，原來，對方也是一樣的心意。

但更令她驚訝的是，眼前的少女，無比哀傷的注視著她，而…她的臉在眨眼間變化了、她的身體長高了… 她，變化為成熟高貴的女人，而且…

「對不起，我就是公主，我受了詛咒。」說著，她那悲傷至極的眼眸，溢出了無數晶瑩的眼淚，就在她眼前，公主的容貌即將再變老… 少女有種奇異的感受，彷彿知道自己該怎麼做，她向前抱住了公主，再吻了她。

「柴好了你再添一點？我覺得這火要大一點…」公主溫柔的聲音自頭上傳來，少女笑著把手上的柴放進爐中。她的臉也被烤得紅紅、溫溫的了。

她站起來，撒嬌地輕靠在公主身上，公主摸了摸她溫溫的臉，「去洗手？來幫忙？」

少女點點頭，不過她心裡調皮地覺得，明明是公主比較不會煮飯…但也感謝她，總是努力學了皇宮裡的菜色要做給她吃。

公主幾乎大多數時間都待在這，村人也習慣了。這個山頭已不再受到鄰國的威脅，甚至更和平繁榮，因為，皇室們終於想到，自己可以分享做乳酪的技術給鄰國，這些相鄰的山頭，不如讓彼此的羊隻能自由來去，共同合作製造乳酪…這美味又好保存的東西，拿到王國另一邊靠海的鄰國一直很受歡迎，他們還能換珍貴的鹽回來。那白色的神奇粉末，不論加到什麼湯裡面，都好像魔法一樣，讓食物變得美味。

有時公主發脾氣了，會變成小女孩，還曾經玩了一整天過，少女多半會放任她、讓她自由地奔跑和大笑。雖然她原本愛上的是同齡的女孩，但在多數時候，公主還是這位優雅又溫柔的女人，總想照顧她、疼愛她。而少女能感受到，這裡面都是同樣的靈魂、容易受傷、有許多情緒，渴望被理解與呵護的，世上最需要她的人。所以她…每一天只是更愛她。

「瑞心！」凱蘿的聲音打斷田瑞心。

瑞心只覺得一時還離不開那個有許多小羊的村莊，以及那金髮美女。但凱蘿從椅子後伸手抱她，

「你不要再寫了… 好不好，我想趕快看下一集，最後兩集了，好緊張哦！」凱蘿用撒嬌的語調說。

昨天雖然跟凱蘿看韓劇到一點多，但瑞心早上突然醒來、想完成這個故事，看看時間，才十點… 凱蘿果然還是想趕快往下看，她的個性…就是喜歡一口氣看完故事。瑞心無奈地笑著，親了下凱蘿的手，按下存檔她站了起來，看著凱蘿微嘟著嘴，她的心馬上回到了眼前這迷人的女性身上，凱蘿在家戴眼鏡穿著睡衣的樣子…突然覺得好可愛。公主的詛咒，也許不需要解除吧，多重的樣貌…好萌好誘人！瑞心這麼想著，伸了個懶腰、準備跟凱蘿去當沙發馬鈴薯。

柯凱蘿拽著瑞心，來到電視前，第 20 集已經開好，瑞心的可樂、零食都拿好了擺桌上，她自己也泡好了一壺茶，拿了些餅干。一切都已就緒，只缺那待在書房裡無聲無息的瑞心。她就這樣等到第二顆水珠從可樂罐上滑落，決定還是…必須請瑞心快點出來看！

「你不會很好奇結局是什麼嗎？！他到底能不能留在她身邊？」終於瑞心在沙發上坐好了，凱蘿邊問她，邊按了撥放。

幾乎不可能有完美結局的…外星人與地球人相戀的故事。外星人如果不回去故鄉，就會死，但那根本不知道有多少光年遠呢！又該怎麼回來…？凱蘿入迷地看著電視螢幕上，美麗的女主角說著：要是你在我身邊死去，我也會死。只要知道你還活在某個地方，我恐怕就能活下去！凱蘿覺得太贊同了，他必須活著才行！阿…太淒美了，而且…女主角好漂亮…

田瑞心從前天開始跟凱蘿看這韓劇以來，其實也很入迷，她看戲劇作品通常會帶著一絲客觀，腦袋裡總有一些地方在評論著、思考著情節為什麼要這樣安排，往下走的可能性又有哪些。但是這齣韓劇…愛情與科幻結合，卻有誇張的超能力，加上許多戲謔爆笑的橋段，演員們又都是一時之選，她真的投入了，被劇情帶著又大笑、又緊張。痴情的男配角、可恨到可憐的女閨蜜，以及男女主角極其可愛的性格設定，她真的很佩服這樣豐富又充滿商業、充份能娛樂觀眾的種種設定。尤其是每集之後的後記，太有意思了！在前半段，她早把這些記在她的筆記裡，但凱蘿一直嫌她不專心看，加上她總是一口氣想看一整天，瑞心後來也看得累得…只有力氣靠在凱蘿軟軟的身上打瞌睡，反正劇情有大變化時，凱蘿自然會激動地讓她知道。

「我會擔心你又忽然消失，所以…我希望時間能永遠凍結在…我們在一起的那一刻。」女主角對這位四百歲、卻依然俊俏的外星人告白。

「雖然我心很累，而且總是在想你…也許，很久很久以後，我會忘了你？但我再次見到你，我依然會愛上你。」她說。

瑞心覺得很感動，是阿…無論如何都會愛上的。她微笑著，轉頭看凱蘿…哎呀！她哭得滿臉都是淚…

「凱蘿！」她撲過去抱著她，「你怎麼哭成這樣了！」她忍不住想笑，

「…嗯…好可憐哦…他們…」說著她自己抽了面紙，先擤了鼻涕。

外星人與大美女的完美結局，在田瑞心肚子咕咕叫的聲音中全劇終了。意猶未盡的柯凱蘿，邊從冰箱拿出前晚就放到冷藏退冰的牛排，邊跟瑞心討論著劇情。瑞心用左手把一壺清水加到鍋子裡，今天讓她再挑戰一次「凱蘿義大利麵」吧！凱蘿好像喜歡軟一點的麵，這次再滾久一點再試一下，應該可以！

邊洗著一大盆生菜，凱蘿煎牛排的香味已經快把瑞心搞瘋了，她狂吞口水。

「好香哦凱蘿…」她痛苦地說。

「來…」凱蘿用筷子拿了一小塊肉，來到水槽邊，「快點，其它的也要拿起來了…」

瑞心張嘴，但凱蘿皺著眉，「不行，這一定很燙…」

凱蘿靈機一動，左手剝下一片瑞心洗好的生菜，把牛排包了進去。

「吃吧！跟韓國人吃烤肉一樣。哈哈！」她看著瑞心嚼著這一大口的生菜包牛排，嗯… 女孩的臉笑得瞇了起來，好像在說：Juicy！…凱蘿才滿意地回到煎鍋前。

 

看瑞心狼吞虎嚥這下午快兩點的午餐，凱蘿又得叫瑞心吃慢點。不過…自己也是餓了。

「凱蘿，你不餓嗎？」瑞心似乎喜歡這生菜包肉，她舔著嘴，再弄了一份，用眼神問凱蘿要不要吃，

「你自己先吃，小餓鬼。」凱蘿看瑞心那模樣，連手指一起咬下去都有可能！做菜給這樣的人吃，也蠻幸福的。「我是有點餓了…」她老實地回答瑞心。

「你這樣對胃不好，每次餓了又不吃。」瑞心掩著嘴邊嚼邊說，她腮幫子鼓鼓的好可愛。

「你什麼時候要去照胃鏡？我查資料有無痛的阿… 我可以陪你去！」瑞心擔心凱蘿的胃病，但凱蘿一直拖著不去檢查。這樣不行，一定要想辦法把她拖去…

「…你這次的麵煮得不錯！」凱蘿顧左右而言他。瑞心知道她的技倆，不過，也很開心她喜歡這次的麵。

「過年…我決定還是出國吧。你 OK 嗎？瑞心？」凱蘿邊問她，喝了一口已冷掉的茶。雖然冷了，但跟這重口味的午餐倒是挺搭的，她心裡想著要不要泡杯冰茶給瑞心喝。

「我可以阿… 好期待哦！凱蘿。」全天候的兩人世界，已經快一個月了，瑞心還是過不膩。沒想到在上班之前，還能再跟凱蘿出國玩，真是太棒了！

「…瑞心，我問你哦，假設性的問題，」凱蘿放下餐具，

「如果我帶你回我家吃年夜飯，你覺得怎樣？」應該會覺得很不好吧？凱蘿心裡是有自己的答案，但她還是想知道瑞心的想法。

瑞心其實有想過這個問題，她擦擦嘴，往椅背一靠，「凱蘿，我覺得呢…」

「如果你帶我回你家吃飯，你一定會整個晚上都在擔心我，好像我這裡難受那裡緊張的感覺，全都跑到你身上去了…」瑞心很肯定，「你一定會焦慮到爆炸！」

瑞心繼續說：「那如果你自己回家吃飯，吃完飯就回來，我也不過就是在家吃一餐、也許做點自己的事，幾個小時就過去啦！然後你就回來了，這不是很好嗎？」瑞心闡述了她分析比較的結果。

「不過，當然我是願意陪你回家的！」瑞心其實還蠻想看看凱蘿的家人的，聽她講過後，尤其想認識大哥，覺得他好像人很好。

「我只是覺得，你會比我還難受… 但我是可以的，你懂嗎？」瑞心有點擔心凱蘿不明白她的意思，她只是客觀的分析…

「…嗯…也許吧。」凱蘿沉吟著。瑞心緊張地向前靠，她想確認凱蘿的感受。

瑞心忙著補充：「年夜飯其實也只是一頓飯而已，到時我吃我愛吃的東西慶祝就好啦！」瑞心努力地微笑，而凱蘿斜晲她一眼，問她該不會要吃麥當勞當年夜飯吧…

不過，這真的是假設性的問題，凱蘿心想。畢竟她們今年確定要出國。但她心裡，想到「沒結婚」的標籤在她身上，也在所有同志的身上，還是有股怨氣，

「但我有一天還是要跟你結婚。」她脫口而出，「然後…然後我要說，」

「My wife and I already have plans, Sorry！」她發現自己的 Sorry，不自覺模仿得像韓劇裡的女星那搞笑的口吻，她被自己逗樂而哈哈大笑起來！

看著瑞心也笑著，她心裡充滿了甜蜜，但是…卻還有一絲絲不安；同性婚姻，從瑞心住院的那時間起，就開始在社會上爭議著，不知何時能在台灣成真。更何況… 她不禁瞄著瑞心放在桌上、素淨的手指，她都還沒向瑞心沒求婚呢，現在還大言不慚說什麼…

「凱蘿？那玲玲呢？她怎麼過年？」瑞心看凱蘿好像在想什麼，讓她自己也想到了玲玲。

「她跟翟賀去他們的聚會吧，大家族的。」凱蘿對這件事沒想太多，「其實有好幾個小朋友，堂姊妹兄弟的，玩在一起還蠻瘋蠻開心的吧…」對小孩而言是這樣，但對大人來說，那個大陣仗可真是不得了，之前每年婆婆都焦慮得要瘋掉，其實…他們應該都要去找許醫師拿個抗焦慮的藥才對，過年真是太可怕了。

「聽說翟賀也會帶玲玲出國，過年的時候。」凱蘿想到，「跟 Helen 一起。」感覺他們交往得還順利，也許一起出國回來會訂婚、甚至直接結婚吧？

「那，要不要我們一起去同一個地方玩？」瑞心突然問，

「阿？！」凱蘿眨著眼，覺得瑞心這提議…有點荒謬吧？

「就是我們可以…一起跟玲玲玩阿，一起出去…」瑞心愈說愈小聲，

凱蘿又哈哈大笑起來，「那氣氛會多尷尬阿！My God …」她笑得停不住，

「哎唷！我只是想要我們可以多跟玲玲相處嘛！」瑞心噘起嘴來。可愛生氣的樣子，凱蘿不禁伸長了手，捏了捏她的臉。

 

凱蘿摺著這些用除濕機除了半天之後才乾了的衣物，濕冷的台北冬天，最麻煩的就是洗衣晾衣。雖然有烘衣機，但有些衣服還是不能烘的。她撫著瑞心那疊衣服，現在她的手和傷勢已經都恢復得差不多了，能活動，穿衣服小心點、已經可以舉手穿衣服，也可以… 凱蘿的思緒飄向昨天早上，瑞心才一睜眼，就說什麼做了很色的夢，要凱蘿馬上…，好可怕的年輕人。雖然這麼想，但凱蘿甜甜地自己偷笑著…

「你在笑什麼凱蘿？摺衣服有什麼好笑的嗎？」瑞心擦著頭髮走進來，洗頭什麼的也不成問題了，雖然凱蘿還是會擔心，但瑞心有次真的生氣了，要她停止無止境的擔心。她也向凱蘿保證，如果不舒服，一定會跟她說，要她放下心來。但其實，凱蘿當然會擔心，就像現在，她看著她用左手擦頭…

「小凱蘿，你…」瑞心過來，右手的食指放她唇上，「你是不是在擔心我的手阿？」

居然被她識破了…「嗯。」

「我沒事阿，洗頭 OK！煮麵 OK！還有…」她調皮地看著凱蘿，而凱蘿抓起她右手，親了一下。

「好，好… 我知道了。」凱蘿要自己放寬心，她知道這件事，瑞心是對的。

 

「明天…就要去公司談年後上班的事了呢！」吹完頭，瑞心坐到床上，凱蘿也把摺好的衣服都收好了。

「凱蘿，我在想…我是不是應該直接開始做編劇的工作，也許先從助手開始？」瑞心突然問，

「你是說，記者不做了嗎？」凱蘿也坐下了。

「嗯…我也不知道。你覺得我應該怎麼做？」

凱蘿認真起來，她知道這是個嚴肅的話題，「你記者這工作，剛好差不多滿一年對吧？」

「對。」

「你知道記者的職涯發展是怎樣的嗎？大概第幾年會接觸怎樣的工作？」凱蘿問。

「嗯…好像一直差不多…吧？」瑞心歪頭努力想著，「有些學姊的職稱是『資深記者』…再上去就是陳副理了…」

「那資深的記者，和你現在的工作內容有不同嗎？」

「嗯，主要是她們經驗多，能做得比較好、也能勝任重要的工作。」瑞心答道。

「這就是了，這份工作也得來不易，不是嗎？」不只是凱蘿為瑞心感到驕傲，她也知道瑞心是以她的工作為傲的，「主要還是看你對這份工作的未來，期待？或不大期待？」

「嗯…其實也是很有興趣 ，而且，總覺得有份使命感…」瑞心對凱蘿，總是很坦承。

凱蘿點點頭，「不過，還是可以兩個選擇好好權衡一下，就算你喜歡記者的工作，你仍然可以為了更重要、更喜歡的事情放棄它…」她望進瑞心認真聽著的眼睛。

「你對編劇的工作內容了解了嗎？」凱蘿繼續問，一邊也思索著：有葛導演的幫忙，入行也許不成問題，但是…

「怎樣才能真正出道呢？」凱蘿問。

「可能需要得獎…或是先從不掛名編劇的助手開始做起…」瑞心之前就有問過丁姊這個問題。

凱蘿繼續點著頭。她心裡還想：也不知道編輯的薪水怎麼樣，不過，這倒不是很重要，我會全力支持她的理想。但瑞心呢？瑞心也許會很在意？

凱蘿探問著瑞心的想法： 「薪水…可能跟記者也有點差異？」

「好像是一筆一筆拿的，不是月薪的樣子…」瑞心的確也調查過了，但確切的數字她還不是很清楚。

「你可以先把兩個選擇都了解清楚之後，再好好想取捨，或甚至可以兼顧也不一定…」凱蘿溫柔地跟她說，她想把自己的經驗，都分享給瑞心：

「人生裡面…有很多可能性，但一定要分清楚自己認為重要的事…」像是對我而言，瑞心你就是最重要的… 凱蘿雖這麼想，但現在好像不是表白的時候，

「事業，或說你的理想、你的自我實現，或是名聲、或是收入，這一項項不同的事，可能在你有限的時間及精力裡，都是必須依你認為的重要性來取捨的，」

凱蘿想了想，再補充：「當然，還有其它層面…」

「比如說你呀，我的凱蘿，這個項目就是最重要的！」沒想到是瑞心搶先說了。

「嗯…」凱蘿笑著，心裡很開心，「有時候也是有不同的項目相輔相乘的，比如我弟和我弟妹就是一起打拼事業…」

她繼續說：「有時，也會有先後順序的關係，例如，記者接觸的事件多，也讓你容易為你想寫的東西取材… 你的理想，及你這份工作，就可以是時間先後的關係，而不是相衝突的。你懂嗎？」凱蘿問她，但她看到瑞心聰明的眼睛，就知道她已經充份理解，瑞心微笑著，認真的大眼睛盯著她。

「當然，若對重要的事有理想、有衝勁，這時不顧一切、用全力去追尋，也很好。所以我並不會反對你辭職、立刻開始做編劇，我會支持你。」

瑞心很感動凱蘿會支持她。她聽著凱蘿諄諄地說明…凱蘿認真想事情時的模樣，她美麗的聲音正教她這些想法… 她的心，在凱蘿無微不至的關懷中，就像被溫暖又柔軟至極的毯子包覆著…

「但我覺得還有個因素你要考慮，就是你的同事，像陳副理他們，給你的栽培和幫忙。你才工作一年，可能接下來正是發揮戰力的時候，因此，從公司的觀點來看，一定會很希望你留下來。」凱蘿看著瑞心的笑容，不禁伸手摸了瑞心的頭。她知道瑞心的工作能力很優秀，從他主管的態度看來也是如此。

「我也覺得如果現在離職的話，太沒義氣了…」瑞心眨眨眼，突然坐直了說，

「嗯，那這個『義氣』對你而言，有多重要呢？」凱蘿問她，

「蠻重要的阿！大家都對我那麼好，我不能自己無情無義！」

「嗯…看看你的體力及時間安排吧… 」凱蘿思考著，提出了建議：

「如果說編劇出道要先得獎的話，也許你工作之餘寫呢？」其實，這本來就是瑞心一直在做的事情。

瑞心點點頭，她覺得這的確是目前最好的作法。不過，她還是想跟凱蘿分享她的心情：

「其實…是因為我們上周去看的那個記錄片…」

凱蘿也對那記錄片印象深刻，是曾有一段很不幸的婚姻的、現在已經當阿嬤的女同志媽媽，以及導演女兒的許多對話溝通及日常片刻的觀察，當中那些掩不住的真情，十分動人。

「我就覺得像這樣的作品好棒哦！雖然說那是紀錄片啦… 哎唷！我在說什麼…」瑞心真的不好意思了，她心想：記錄片跟編劇…應該沒關係吧？咦…是嗎？

「我倒覺得紀錄片也需要編劇耶…像這一部就很好看，並不是說它不真實…或說真實就不好看…嗯…怎麼說呢…」凱蘿也一時說不完整，於是她邊跟瑞心講、邊修正自己的想法及說法…

她們就這樣聊到了深夜，在這很愜意也很很親密的溝通交流中，凱蘿曾起身倒了杯水，她承認，她有想到她晚上總喝的 Whisky；但與瑞心這樣的深談，已經讓她既滿足、也放鬆了，她知道，她不再需要酒精。她要清醒地體會人生，與瑞心一起體會愛情、與她們的幸福。

 

第二天中午，瑞心跟陳副理談完，步出電視台。

她心裡很激動，居然…居然會是這麼好的結果！我有機會能在記者的工作上，做我想做的事！

陳副理跟她說，待她更熟悉工作之後，會有資格提案她想做的專題、讓她自己撥時間去採訪她有興趣而且公司也認可的主題。議題的範圍可以很廣，畢竟社會上值得關注的，不儘是那些第三天就一點也不重要的事；有許多事，必須靠他們去挖掘、去展露事實，才能幫助社會理解。

田瑞心此時心裡漲滿了許多對未來工作的憧憬，就好像有顆黃色的小太陽，在她胸口被點亮一般，她興奮極了，她想要大叫、想要奔跑！想要現在就打開筆記本好好計畫！

而柯凱蘿，正走向電視台，今天天氣很好，許醫師曾跟她說，多晒太陽，對身心都有幫助，還有運動也是；他請她有時候可以坐捷運或是公車，剩下的路用走的試試看。她試過一兩次後，好像失眠的問題改善了，身體也確實蠻舒服的。所以她提早搭捷運來找瑞心。

雖然她們約在瑞心公司對面的餐廳，但時間還早，她覺得可以去門口接她。等紅燈時，她望著電視台的大門，想找到瑞心的身影。這紅燈很長，電視台旁的公園可能有什麼活動剛散場，人潮湧滿電視台門口及這路口，有些也在等紅燈。她的眼光在遠遠、滿滿的人群中尋找著。

綠燈，凱蘿向前穿過人群，她仍搜尋著那嬌小、美麗的身影。電視台的自動門再次開了，瑞心走了出來，她臉上有陽光般的微笑，凱蘿的手正試著遮掩正午的太陽，但她眼裡的瑞心，彷彿是天使，在人群裡閃耀著。她不知道她正走向她。

當田瑞心看到她時，那甜美的微笑綻開，融化了柯凱蘿的心。

凱蘿幾乎想擁抱她。不論是否適當，不論這裡是哪裡、不論她們在什麼時空。

「你來了？」  
「你怎麼這麼開心？」她們同時問對方，然後都輕聲笑了。

「凱蘿！我想認識很多女同志，我要了解她們、寫她們的故事！」瑞心迫不急待地，把充滿在心中的豪情壯志，沒頭沒腦地告訴凱蘿。

凱蘿當然懂她，就像瑞心將會是世上最了解她的人。

「嗯…沒問題阿，我會幫你。但是…」凱蘿看著她的奇蹟天使，她心底就能湧出坦白的勇氣：  
「你永遠永遠只能愛我一個。」

冬陽中的人群裡，她們的手牽了起來，緊緊地支持彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《凱蘿》全劇終。謝謝收看！
> 
>  
> 
> 簡版後記：好想席開三桌！！期待了一整年的「寫完小說之後」終於到來了！！嗚～～～
> 
> 後記．完整版：
> 
> 柯凱蘿 (Carol) ： 一個什麼都有的人，卻只因為愛的是同性而認為自己不值得被愛、不值得擁有幸福；  
> 田瑞心 (Therese)： 一個什麼都沒有的人，只需要堅定的愛就能拯救、扭轉另一個受苦的靈魂。
> 
> 這是一開始寫的基本設定，這兩天我翻著一開始的筆記，原來中間我想帶到女性及同志在職場的困境，想帶到平權及同性婚姻，想探討關係、想介紹心理或酗酒問題或是伴侶重病的議題。我很貪心、又很絮叨，所以把故事搞得太長… 
> 
> Carol 與 Therese，是 Damaged good 與 Angel 的故事，也經常是這一對在主客觀有各種巨大差異卻相戀的兩人，該怎麼克服衝突、展現正面愛情的故事。就好像光是同性戀不夠難、還必加上年齡差、社會階層差異，而且上頭還得有其中一個人心裡有問題… 要搞得這麼極端… 然後去克服它，才夠厲害？！這是原作 Highsmith 給的設定，好大的一個難關！這個破解過程，我努力了、也享受在其中，一路陪伴我的你，希望這對你而言，也是段美好的回憶？
> 
> 謝謝你們，這個故事讓我們相識，我永遠會記得，也會永遠珍惜你們每一位。
> 
> 有緣一定會再會，請你們跟我一樣，永遠相信愛情的美好，好嗎？
> 
> 席得 2017.6.18

**Author's Note:**

> 歡迎留言跟我說你覺得喜歡、不喜歡、有疑問的地方，我會儘量回覆！


End file.
